


Sunsets & Whiskey Kisses.

by WritingForMany



Category: Original Work
Genre: OFC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Richard Madden - Freeform, taron egerton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 174,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForMany/pseuds/WritingForMany
Summary: ***Will be editing this at some point.******Major smut scenes, so read at your own risk.***This is one of my original stories. I hope that you enjoy this.Taron Egerton as Jackson Mason.Richard Madden as Chase Thompson.





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story.

*Present Day*

Sitting around the fire pit on a Friday night was a normal occurrence for the Mason and Thompson families. Throughout the years they had all grown closer and as their children grew and had kids of their own, this was the best way to relive the good old days. The stars danced happily against the black sky and the young children ran rampant through the field in front of them. Their laughter and squeals filling the air. 

Jack and Chase sat back smiling with pride as they looked on at their children and grandchildren conversing amongst themselves. "Who would have thought that this is where our lives would lead. Beautiful wives and amazing children and even more amazing grandkids." Chase said as he sat next to his best friend and brother-in-law. "I agree." Jack said as the two men shared a chuckle. Noticing their moment of happiness, little Dash ran up to his grandfather. "Grandpa Chase, how do you and grandma meet?" The little boy asked with such curiosity in his voice. Chase looked down at Dash and smiled. "Well my wee one, I think Jack best tell this one." Chase said as he placed the boy in between himself and Jack. 

"It all started when I moved back to Jasper." Ryleigh piped up as she walked over and joined the men, and sat in front of them. She closed her eyes and smiled at the bitter sweet memory.


	2. Chapter One.

*Flashback*

Ryleigh smiled as her eyes landed on the 'Jasper Park Rodeo Fair Grounds' sign. Th excitement filled her veins as it had all those years ago before she had moved away for college. She parked her old beat up pick up truck and got out, making her way to the front gate where Dakota Mason was walking by. "Hey stranger!" Ryleigh called, making the young woman jump out of her skin. "Look what the cat dragged in. How are you?" Dakota said as she threw her arms around Ryleigh's neck. "I'm not too bad. Why are you here alone, where's Jack?" Ryleigh asked. Dakota smiled. "He's at home finishing up some chores. He told me to come down and he'd follow." She replied with a shrugged. "I see. It will be good to catch up with him." Ryleigh responded. Just before Dakota could say another word, her phone rang. "I'm sorry, I have to take this but I'll see you later?" Dakota said quickly. "Sounds good kola pop." Ryleigh said as she waved to the young woman and walked away.

Walking around the fair grounds, Ryleigh smiled to herself as the memories came flooding back. Her and Jack Mason running around together with little Dakota hot on their tails. Ryleigh's dark brown hair in matted braids, her jeans covered in mud and her boots thick with with the Horse shit she had just been pushed into by Jack.

She was pulled from her thoughts when her phone rang. Ryleigh answered her phone to hear her mother's voice on the other end. "Hello mom." Ryleigh said with a smile. "Hello my sweet girl. Just wondering where you are." Grace said to her only child. "I'm by the cattle yard. I want to see you already." Grace whined as Ryleigh laughed. "I'll be right there mom." Ryleigh said as she hung up. Ryleigh pushed her fringe back and placed her hat on her head as she sighed. She walked to where her mother was and imediently, Grace ran to her daughter and enveloped her in the biggest hug. "It's good to see you too mom." Ryleigh laughed. "I missed you so much Ryles." Grace said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "Missed you too mom. Where is dad?" She asked. "I'm right here Ry." David said as he walked to his wife and daughter. "How are you dad?" Ryleigh asked as she hugged her father tightly, not wanting to let him go. Since finding out that he had taken a turn health wise, she wanted to spend every last minute with him. "Better now that you are here." David said and Ryleigh smiled. After a few minutes of catching up, the family of three decided to go and grab something to eat.

While they stood in line, Ryleigh felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Dakota but in the corner of her eye, she spotted the now matured Jack Mason. Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. Ryleigh could see that he was more defined and muscular and he had a prominent jaw. His eyes were die for and the stubble was everything. She thought he was definitely handsome and rugged and chiseled and carved by the gods above. "I wanted to tell you that Jack was here but it seems like you've already spotted him." Dakota whispered in a teasing tone. Ryleigh smiled and walked up to Jack who was looking her up and down, finally stopping at her eyes and staring at her.

His eyes traveled her body and he found himself picturing her lips on his and what it would be like to have her in his arms, leaning into his body for comfort and for support. He noticed that she had filled out a little more and had gained some killer curves. Curves he wanted to feel in his hands as he made sweet passionate love to her in the dead of night. Her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders, calling for him to run his fingers through. Everything he pictured made his insides churn with excitement and the harder he thought, the more he could feel himself get harder for her. "Jack." Dakota said as she elbowed him in the ribs to snap him from his staring. "Sorry, It's just been a big morning and I'm just really tired." He said as he tried to hide the real reason he was staring. "That's ok. It's good to see you." Ryleigh said as they went to hug. As Jack hugged her, he could feel himself straining against the zipper of his jeans. He prayed that Ryleigh wouldn't feel it but unluckily for him, she did. He quickly pulled away and cleared his throat. "Jack honey, how are you?" Grace said as she walked over and handed her daughter her foot long hot dog. "I'm good thanks. How are you and David doing?" Jack asked as he tried to keep his eyes away from Ryleigh who was now eating the hot dog a little more erotically than normal, trying to get under his skin. They talked for a few minutes before Grace and David spoke between themselves.

As he finally looked away from the husband and wife, his eyes landed on Ryleigh and they locked eyes. Ryleigh winked at him before some mayonnaise fell against her chin. Ryleigh took her index finger and seductively swiped it off and sucked it, slowly removing it with a pop. She looked at him from under her lashes and bit her lip. Dakota noticed what Ryleigh was doing and when she looked at her brother, she noticed the bulge in his pants. Dakota chuckled and shook her head slightly, not wanting to draw to much attention to the situation. The image of Ryleigh's plump lips wrapped around his hardened cock flashed through Jack's mind and he couldn't take it anymore. "I-I-I'll be right b-back." Jack stuttered before quickly rushing off to the bathroom to take care of his aching cock.

When he reached the safety of the empty stall, he locked the door and undid his pants and freed his throbbing cock from his boxers. He stroked himself with both hands, spreading his own arousal down his shaft, sucking in a breath as his eyes fluttered shut, replaying the images of Ryleigh taunting him in his head. Eventually he quickened his pace and he found himself feeling that all familiar knot in his belly, threatening to come undone. He let a few moans slip from his lips as he came on to his hand. He grunted as he came down from his high. To say he felt better wouldn't be the truth. He knew he had to make Ryleigh his and it was only a matter of time before she would be fucked senseless while laying beneath him.


	3. Chapter Two.

Later that night when they arrived home, Dakota decided to take it upon herself to tease her brother. "So, you finally figured out how to pitch a tent did ya?" Dakota smirked at Jack who rolled his eyes. "You're so annoying." He huffed in reply. "Nah bitch. You love me." Dakota chuckled. "You know that I'm not the only one who knows how to pitch a tent for a beautiful woman." He mumbled, hoping that his sister wouldn't hear him but she did. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with slight confusion. He ignored her and sauntered upstairs to his room. "I'm glad to see that that thing actually works." Dakota shouted from the living room. She was met with the sound of Jack's bedroom door slamming shut. She laughed to herself as she knew she had gotten under his skin. Dakota walked to the kitchen to make herself some coffee and a snack. 

Just as she sat on the sofa with her food, there was a knock on the door. Dakota groaned and got up to answer the wooden slab. Her eyes landed on a tall handsome man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. His smile was to die for and made her heart flutter and her cheeks heat up as she knew that the smile on his face meant that she had been caught staring at him. "Can I help you?" Dakota asked shyly. "Yeah sorry, I was wondering if Jack was around?" He asked in adorable Scottish accent. "If you come in and wait here, I'll go and tell him your here. What's your name?" She asked. "The name is Chase, Chase Thompson. You are?" He replied. It dawned on Dakota who he was. He and Jack went to school together and she remembered Jack telling her that he ran into a school mate of his that was looking for a job as a farm hand. "Right, my brother told me about you." She said as she let him in and went to go tell Jack that Chase was here. "Jack, Chase is here to see you." Dakota said as she knocked on his door. She could hear him shuffling around behind the door before it opened. "Thanks Kola Pop." Jack said as he walked down the stair and toward the door to talk to Chase. When Dakota was sure that Jack and Chase were gone, she grabbed her snack and went upstairs to her room to call Ryleigh instead and tell her about the hottie Scottie that turned up on her door step. As she waited for Ryleigh to answer the phone, she took a drink of her coffee.

When The phone rang, Ryleigh groaned as she saw Dakota's name pop up on the caller ID. On the 6th ring, Ryleigh finally decided to pick up after debating whether or not she should as she was masturbating to the thought of Jack. "H-hello." Ryleigh said breathlessly as she tried to slow her heartrate down. "Running a marathon are ya?" Dakota teased as she heard Ryleigh's breathlessness. Ryleigh sighed with frustration. "At 10:30pm?" Dakota asked, not cluing in. "Y-yeah exercise b-before bed, it h-helps me sleep." Ryleigh stuttered with slight frustration. Suddenly it hit Dakota. Jack had rushed off earlier after Ryleigh teased him and now Ryleigh was breathless at 10:30pm. Dakota shuddered and made a silent gag expression. "If it wasn't for you teasing Jack earlier, I'd think that he was dead inside." Dakota joked and Ryleigh chuckled lightly. "Sounds like you are both going through a dry patch." Dakota shrugged, feeling slightly disturbed that had slipped from her mouth. "Really?" Ryleigh grunted in response. "Well, why do you think he rushed off to the bathroom so fast earlier?" Dakota said, earning a silent 'Oh my god' from the other end of the phone. Dakota laughed at the silence. "Why did you call me?" Ryleigh asked as she composed herself. "I just wanted to tell you that I met a very hot blue eyed Scotsman tonight." Dakota said as she bit her lower lip lightly. "Oh, so you going to muck out the stables too?" Ryleigh snapped back. The younger Mason felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her heart skipped a couple beats. "No if you must know." Dakota defended herself. "I'm only joking Kola Pop." Ryleigh said, feeling more at ease. "Moving on. Do you want to come over tomorrow and help me exercise the Horses while the boys muck out the stables?" Dakota asked hopeful. "Sounds good." Ryleigh replied. The women continued to talk until they decided it was time to head to bed.

*Dream Sequence*

In a dimly lit room, Jack sat back in a chair with his legs spread apart and in nothing but his boxer briefs, that outlined his thick 9" hardened cock. He licked his lips as Ryleigh stood in front of him in nothing but a pair of black heels. Her hair cascading down in loose waves. Her tanned skin soft to the touch and her honey coloured eyes speaking to his soul. He stood up and ran his fingers through her hair before connecting his lips in a tender yet passionate and hungry kiss. Their tongues dancing together in perfect harmony. Jack moaned into her mouth and moved his hand down to her dripping core. He inserted two fingers . "Oh god, yes baby. Just like that." Ryleigh said seductively as his lips trailed lazily across the heated skin of her neck. He bit down on her collarbone and she sucked in a breath.

He pulled away and looked her in the eye. She smiled at him and took hold of his wrist, pulling his fingers away. Ryleigh kept her eyes on him as she got down on her knees and slowly pulled his briefs down his legs. Jack bit his lip in anticipation. She smirked at him before running her tongue along the underside of his shaft, adding a few moans here and there. "Oh baby." He moaned , his American accent becoming deeper and heavier. Ryleigh wrapped her plump lips around his cock and began to bob her head up and down. Jack's eyes shut as he felt the flutters in his belly travel down to his appendage. His fingers pulled at her hair as he felt himself teddering the edge of his orgasm. One he knew was going to be intense. "I'm so close my darling." He said through his pants. Ryleigh picked up her pace and Jack spilled himself down the back of her throat. When he came down from his high, he looked down at the woman before him and smiled at her. "Look at you." He said sweetly. She stood up and kissed him softly. "You're so beautiful." Jack said as he laid her on the bed. He climbed over her and pushed into her tight pussy slowly. Ryleigh gripped his shoulders as she adjusted to him. Once she was comfortable, he started to move. As they got closer and closer to reaching their climaxes, moans and slapping skin could be heard. They came crashing down not long after.

Dakota sat up and shook her head. She felt creeped out that she had just had a sex dream involving her brother and her friend. She felt dirty and uncomfortable. Most of all, she was highly disturbed. Dakota looked at the clock and thankfully it read 7am. She got out of bed to get herself ready for the awkward day a head.


	4. Chapter Three.

By the time that 9 am rolled around, Chase, Jack and Ryleigh were outside. Dakota couldn't bring herself to look in the direction of her brother or Ryleigh for that matter. "Dakota, you ok?" Ryleigh asked as she entered the house. "Yup I'm all good. Why do you ask?" Dakota replied nonchalantly. "How long have I known you?" Ryleigh asked. "Since I was little." Dakota sighed with slight annoyance. "Ok. Don't you think that I would know by now when something was up with you Kola Pop?" Ryleigh responded with amusement in her voice. Dakota knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge this one because the woman had a point. Ryleigh's parents had always been in her and Jack's life as their parents were friends and when Mr. and Mrs. Mason were killed in a freak accident, the Jensen's took them in and made it a point to make it known that if the siblings ever needed anything, they were only a phone call away. "Ok fine. I just had a weird sleep last night, that's all I'm saying." Dakota said as she walked out of the house with Ryleigh hot on her tail. "Come on Kola Pop, you know you can tell me." Ryleigh tried. "Leave it alone please. I just want to forget what happened and this conversation is not helping anything." Dakota defended and walked into the Horse paddock. Ryleigh left alone and the women got to work exercising the horses. 

"Sissy, can you and Chase finish up with the horses? hot dog and I are going to get the hay bails." Jack teased as Ryleigh threw dirt at him. Dakota groaned as images of last night's dream flashed through her mind. "Yeah, alright." Dakota huffed out with annoyance. Jack and Ryleigh walked toward his 4x4 truck.

"So." Chase said awkwardly as he looked at Dakota who was sat on her horse, Hercules. "I'm going to keep exercising these two." Dakota said as she began to lead the horses around the paddock. "Good girl Pegasus. Come on." Dakota encouraged before leading her and Jack's horses back to the stables. 

Meanwhile at the hay barn, Jack and Ryleigh were loading some bails into the back of the truck. "Right, I think that's the last one." Jack said as he loaded the last one on. Ryleigh was too caught up in the fact that Jack had taken his shirt off as the heat had caught up with him. She was transfixed with the way his muscles moved rhythmically as he picked up the bails and carried them. When she went to jump down from the truck, she stumbled a little bit but thankfully, Jack caught her before she fell on her face. Her hands grabbed on to his biceps and his hands held her waist as he steadied her. The way his skin felt against hers was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Jack and Ryleigh looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his in a slow lingering kiss. Their tongues dancing together in the heat of the passion. She pulled away tugging his bottom lip. He moaned at the feeling. "What was that for?" Jack asked softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Because I've always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you." She replied shyly. "Same baby girl, same." He replied as he cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips back down to meet hers again. Pulling away breathlessly, Jack looked down at Ryleigh with a warm smile. "Let's get you home." Jack whispered. Ryleigh nodded in agreement and they got back into the truck and drove back to the horse stables.

Before Jack and Ryleigh got back to the stables, Hercules got spooked and threw Dakota off of him. "Jesus shit." She hollered as she fell awkwardly on her ankle as she landed. Chase ran over to the woman and helped her up. "Are you ok?" He asked with worry. "I think so but my ankle fucking hurts." She winced as she tried to stand. "No don't do that." Chase said as he helped her over to a chair before putting the horses back into their stalls. He went back to Dakota and carried her bridal style to the house and set her up comfortably on the sofa. "Thank you Chase." Dakota said as he placed an ice pack on her foot and handed her some pain killers with some water. Whilst Chase was tending to Dakota in the house, Jack and Ryleigh rushed to get the bails unloaded before they climbed into the hay loft and stumbled toward the hay bails. They fell into the hay during a passionate kiss. Moans filled the barn and their hands caressed each other lustfully. 

Just as Ryleigh was running her tongue up his shaft, It dawned on her that she shouldn't be giving him a blow job. She quickly moved away from him. "We shouldn't be doing this." Ryleigh said hurriedly. "You're right but you also shouldn't give me blue balls." Jack joked. Ryleigh glared at him. "This is not a joke Jackson." Ryleigh said plainly. Jack knew in that moment that she was actually being serious. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said just as she walked away from him. "Babe, please come back." He called after her but she didn't answer. She walked to her truck after straightening herself out and drove home. Jack grunted in annoyance as she left him with a raging hard on. He knew it was weird to be doing this but having her in his arms finally, made him so happy and it had ended way too quickly for his liking. So, once again, he took matters into his own hands and wanked himself off. 

When all was said and done, Jack finished up in the stables and made his way back to the house where he found his sister on the sofa watching tv. "Everything ok?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen. "The damn horse threw me from his back today. I sprained my ankle and Chase made sure I was comfortable before he left." Dakota explained, not bothering to look at her brother's disgruntled appearance. "That was nice of him. Do you need anything?" Jack asked as he pulled out the ingredients to make garlic bread lasagne. "I think I'm ok but I would love some company." Dakota said as she finally looked over at the man. "Just let me make dinner and get cleaned up. I'll join you after that and we can watch the parent trap something." He said as he smiled at his baby sister. "Ok." She replied and went back to watching tv. 

After dinner, Jack got the dishes done and made sure that Dakota was comfortable in bed before he went to his own bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter Four.

It had been a few days since Dakota had fallen from the horse and more importantly, it had been a few days since Ryleigh left Jack with blue balls. Ryleigh hadn't shown her face as she felt too embarrassed. Chase had been helpful in making sure that Dakota got plenty of rest before walking on it. "Right, you ok if I go into town and help your brother?" Chase asked as he walked back to the woman propped up on the sofa. "Yup. I'll be ok, thanks Chase." Dakota replied gratefully. Chase smiled at her and winked before heading out the door, leaving the woman slightly flustered. She rolled her eyes and picked up her phone to call Ryleigh and see if she wanted to come over for lunch as the boys were out for the afternoon. After some convincing, Ryleigh agreed to come over for lunch. Dakota got off the sofa and slowly made her way around the kitchen as she pulled out the ingredients for their lunch. Sauce, buns, hot dogs and other toppings sat on the breakfast bar waiting for Ryleigh's arrival.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Ryleigh said as she walked through the door, as per Dakota's text telling her to just walk in when she got to the house. "That's ok. It's just me so there is no need to be sorry." Dakota replied as Ryleigh walked into the kitchen. Ryleigh's eyes landed on the food and she glared at her friend. "Really Dakota" She said plainly. Dakota smiled and shrugged. "It's what I wanted to eat and I know for a fact that you enjoy them just as much as I do." Dakota teased as she hobbled to the fridge to get some drinks for them. "What happened to you?" Ryleigh asked with concern. "The day you stopped talking to Jack, Hercules got spooked and threw me off of him. I landed awkwardly on my foot and sprained my ankle." Kola explained as Ryleigh nodded. "Speaking of which, why did you stop talking to Jack? He's been a grump since that day." The young woman continued. "Well, it's a long story. One I don't think you want to hear." Ryleigh said as she sat down at the table. "If you tell me what happened, I'll tell you why I was acted weird the other day." Dakota suggested. "Alright, you go first." Ryleigh agreed. "I had sex dream about you and Jack and it was pretty detailed." Dakota grimaced and Ryleigh chuckled nervously as it very nearly happened in the hay loft. "Right, your turn." Kola pop said. Ryleigh took a deep breathe and just before she could answer, Jack walked through the front door in nothing but jeans and boots. His shirt hanging from the waist band of his jeans. His sun kissed skin on display. The muscles in his strong arms flexing as he hung his truck keys up. His legs working to get his muddied boots off. 

Ryleigh sat at the table eye fucking him and biting her lower lip. Everything about him screamed fuck me now. Jack turned around and noticed her staring so he shot her a wink and she shifted in her chair. "Smells good. What's for lunch Kola Pop?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen. "You'll see. Now, please go and shower, you smell like shit." Dakota said as she hobbled back to the fridge. Jack took that opportunity to walk toward Ryleigh. "Want to join me in the shower?" He teased as he walked off, sending her another wink. "Now that we got rid of that stink bomb, what were going to say before he walked in?" Dakota asked. "I think you may want to sit down for this. "Oh ok." Dakota said with slight confusion. Once she sat down, Ryleigh took another deep breath. "Jack and I, well we, uh crap." Ryleigh stuttered. Dakota giggled at her friend's failed attempts. "Jack and I almost fucked in the hay loft." Ryleigh spit out quickly. Dakota just sat there with surprise on her face. "I was giving him a b- it doesn't matter what I was doing. It felt wrong so I stopped it and I thought that by distancing myself, it would help. It's weird though cause I mean he's practically family and so are you." Ryleigh explained. Dakota nodded her head slowly. "You did the right thing. You're like family for us too and I don't think you'd want to screw it all up for a little lust that I'm sure will pass." Dakota said eventually. Ryleigh smiled. "Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry about lunch. I can quickly make something else." Dakota said gratefully. "No it's ok. I really want to see Jack's reaction and you know I'd never pass up a hot dog." Ryleigh replied with a chuckle. 

When Jack was all cleaned up, he joined the women downstairs. "Sorry for taking so long. Chase pushed me into horse shit and I lost my footing fell into it." Jack explained. Ryleigh looked at him and smirked. "I know the feeling." She said, remembering back to when they were kids and Jack pushed her into a pile of horse shit. Jack laughed and Chase came through the door fresh and clean himself. "I hope it's ok but I told Chase he could come for lunch." Jack said as Dakota placed the food on the table. "Of course it is." Dakota said with a smile. "What's for lunch?" Chase asked as he sat down. "Hot dogs." the youngest spoke as she smirked at her brother. He glared at her but thanked her anyway. Ryleigh had to stifle her laughter but after a few minutes, she let it slip past her lips. Jack snapped his intense gaze at her and she stopped laughing immediately. "Sorry." Ryleigh muttered as she looked down at her plate. "Lighten up man. It's just a hot dog." Chase said, not getting why jack was annoyed. 

As they were eating, Chase couldn't keep his eyes off of Dakota. The way her lips wrapped around the meat and bun had his mind running wild with thoughts of Dakota on her knees in front of him with her hot wet tongue against his hardened cock. Her innocent eyes looking at him as he tied her up and fucked her roughly. The way her skin would feel against his. He wanted it and he wanted it now. Chase could feel his cock become hard with each erotic thought that ran through his mind. He had no clue how he was going to be able to get by without his erection being noticed. By the way Jack was shifting in his seat, Chase knew and was grateful for the fact that he wasn't the only one turned on at the moment.

Lunch passed and Chase had stayed behind to help Dakota clean up while Jack and a reluctant Ryleigh took a walk. "Why did you stop talking to me?" Jack asked curiously. Ryleigh stopped walking and looked at him. "Because every time I'm around you, all I seem to want to do is rip your clothes off and quite honestly, it scares me. I mean, we have a great relationship and we are practically family. I don't want anything to ruin that for us." Ryleigh explained and Jack nodded. he saw her point but there was nothing more he wanted to do than make her his. He had always loved her and he wanted finally shower her in that love. "Ry, please hear me out when I say this." Jack started. "Ja-." Ryleigh said began before Jack kissed her. "Just shut up for once. I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you." Jack replied softly. "First and for most, you and I will always be close no matter what happens. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance with you." Jack continued as Ryleigh smiled. "Promise me that if we do this, we take it slow and we keep it to ourselves for a while." Ryleigh said. "You have my word my darling." Jack said as he brought his lips to hers. 

Let the games begin!


	6. Chapter Five.

The next day, Ryleigh woke up with a huge smile on her face. She was glad that her and Jack had worked everything out and that they had come to terms with how they felt about each other. She was snapped out of her thoughts when her mother knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in mom." Ryleigh said as she stretched. "Honey, I'm off to work now. Your father is still asleep. He's looking a little pale so maybe check on him in about thirty minutes or so." Grace said as she peaked her head around the door. "Sounds good mom, I'll do that. Want me to call you if anything happens with him?" Ryleigh asked as she sat up. Grace smiled and nodded. "Thank you my love. I'd like that." Grace said with a smile. Ryleigh got out of bed and walked her mother to the front door. "I'll drop this to Dakota when I'm on lunch." Grace said to her daughter as she held up some supplies for her sprained ankle. "Right, sounds good." Ryleigh replied as Grace walked out the door. Ryleigh waved goodbye and went to make herself some breakfast. 

As the day wore on, Ryleigh did some hold chores and tried to make the most of the time she had to herself. At around lunch time, Ryleigh decided to make herself some toast. Just as she pulled the toast out of the toaster, she heard the sound of glass shattering coming from upstairs. She dropped everything and bolted to where her father was napping. When she reached the door, she heard her father struggling to breathe. She opened the door and tried to help him the best she could but when he started coughing blood and choking on it, she freaked out and started to panic. Ryleigh pulled out her phone to call 911. They assured her that help was on the way and that she needed to calm down and be strong for her father. Ryleigh tried her best to be strong but it wasn't working. Thankfully, Ryleigh could hear sirens in the distance. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hold on dad, they're almost here." Ryleigh tried but it fell on deaf ears as David went into full panic mode. "No dad. stop please." Ryleigh begged just as the paramedics walked into the room. Ryleigh had tears falling down her face as she watched the paramedics helping her father. After a few minutes of assessment, it was decided that they would take David to the hospital and because of the situation, she would have to follow in the truck. That was the last thing she wanted to hear.

Scared and alone, she called her mother at work but had no luck. She tried again and still had no luck. She had pull over so that she could let the sobs consume her body. With shaking hands, she dialed Dakota's number after she remembered that her mother was probably at the mason household. "Hello sunshine." Dakota answered with a smile. Ryleigh froze, what was she supposed to say? "Ryleigh, are you ok? What's wrong?" Dakota said when Ryleigh didn't speak. Ryleigh cleared her throat in attempt to calm herself. "Is mom there? I really need to talk to her." She replied as best she could. Dakota could hear the fear in Ryleigh's voice and her heart dropped to her stomach. "Ryleigh, she left about five minutes ago to do another errand before heading back to work." Dakota said carefully before hearing the other woman break down. Dakota didn't know what to do. She just sat there and let Ryleigh have her cry. "Where are you?" Dakota asked as Jack walked through the front door. He looked at his sister with concern. She looked at him and mouthed Ryleigh and he nodded and sat next to Dakota at the table. "I'm heading to the hospital. Dad was rushed there but I had to pull over. I don't know what to do, I can't get a hold of mom." Ryleigh said through her tears. Jack saw the look on Dakota's face and that's when he motioned for her to give him the phone and she did. 

"Ryleigh, What's wrong?" Jack asked with concern. "Mom's not answering her phone and dad was rushed to the hospital. I had to pull over." Ryleigh explained. That was all he needed to hear, he passed the phone back to Dakota before rushing up the stairs to quickly change and meet his girlfriend at the hospital. "Just head to the hospital. I'm sending Jack to be with you until your mother gets there. I'll keep calling her." Dakota said with a warm smile despite the fact the Ryleigh couldn't see it. "Thank you." Ryleigh replied shakily. "You're ok. We're here and Jack is running out the door as we speak." Dakota said as both woman hung up.

When Ryleigh's eyes landed on Jack, she ran to him and threw her arms around him. "It's ok baby, I'm here." He mumbled as he kissed the top of her head. Ryleigh let more of her tears fall as jack held her in a protective yet loving embrace. It took everything in him not to kiss the crying woman. All he wanted to do was take away her pain. "Excuse me, are you here for David Jensen?" A doctor asked and Ryleigh moved away from Jack. "Yes, that's my father." Ryleigh said meekly. "He is responding well to the medicine we gave him. We have him on oxygen now and we will have to keep for a few days for observation." The doctor spoke as Ryleigh nodded. "Thank you." Ryleigh replied. "Someone will come and get in a few minutes and take you to see him." The doctor said once more before walking off. Ryleigh took a shaky breath and looked at the man in front of her. He smiled at her and held his hand out for her to take. "Thank you for coming to be with me." Ryleigh said as she took his hand and he pulled her into another hug. "Where else would I be?" Jack replied as Ryleigh looked up at him and smiled. "Is it too risky to kiss you?" Jack asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "Not too risky at all." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. 

A little while later, Grace rushed into her husband's room to find Ryleigh and Jack talking with a weak looking David. "Thank god you're here." Ryleigh said as she threw her arms around her mother. "Honey, I'm so sorry that I didn't pick up the phone. I feel awful." Grace said as her eyes focused on her husband. "It's ok now mom. Jack came and stayed with me." Ryleigh replied as she released the hug. "Thank you Jack. That was really sweet of you." Grace said as she took the seat that Ryleigh had been in. "That's what family is for." Jack said as he stood up and stretched. His shirt riding up just enough for Ryleigh to catch a glimpse of his hip bones. She looked at him and shook her head slightly. He just smiled at her. "Well, I think you three need some time to yourselves but Grace, if you need anything, please call." Jack said as he walked over to the door. "Thank you Jack, I'll keep that in mind. Would you mind taking Ryleigh home and I'll stay here for the night." Grace smiled. "Mom no. I'm staying here." Ryleigh protested. "Ryleigh Parker, you are going home. You need to go home and breathe. You have been here for hours with your father. Now it's my turn." Grace said as she hugged her daughter and pushed her and Jack out the door. 

Jack and Ryleigh stood in the hallway looking at the door. "Let's get you home." Jack said as he took hold of Ryleigh's hand. "I don't want to go though." She said as she felt the tears build up in her eyes. Jack looked at her. "How about we get some food and bring it back to your place and I'll stay with you for a little bit." Jack suggested as they reached their trucks. "I don't want to go to my place." Ryleigh pouted. Jack chuckled and kissed her. "Dakota's out of the house for the night and won't be back until tomorrow. Want to stay and keep me company?" He asked softly. Ryleigh smiled at him and looked into his kind eyes. "Sounds perfect." She replied. "Ok then. Why don't you go on to the house and get things ready for dinner and I'll get the food and I'll follow you home." Jack responded as he handed Ryleigh the key to the front door. "Thank you Jack." Ryleigh said as she hugged him. They got into their trucks and went their separate ways.

When Ryleigh got to the house, she got things ready and waited for her man to come home with food. She smiled at the fact that he was hers and she was his.


	7. Chapter Six.

"Ryleigh?" Jack called as he walked through the front door. "In the kitchen." She called back as she downed another shot of whiskey. Jack came around the corner and stopped in his tracks. Ryleigh had quickly changed into one of his shirts and a pair of his boxer shorts. He smiled at her and put the food on the table. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Jack teased as he walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her. She set the shot glass down and hugged him. Her head against his chest, she could hear the beat of his heart and she knew that this is where she wanted to be. In his arms, safe and protected from the cruel world around them. "You hungry my love?" Jack asked as he pulled away slightly. "Very. My lunch is on the counter at home." Ryleigh replied sadly as she looked down at the ground. "Look at me." Jack said softly. Ryleigh reluctantly looked up. "Your mom is with him and I'm not leaving." He said as she hugged him tightly. "Tell you what, why don't you take this and go and sit on the sofa, I'll bring everything over and we can watch a movie while we eat." Jack said as he handed Ryleigh the whiskey bottle and a bigger glass. She kissed his cheek before rushing to the living room. He got everything ready and brought it over to where she was laying. "Here you go Roo." Jack said as he passed her a tray. She smiled at the new nickname. "Thank you baby." She replied as Jack sat down next to her. They watched the movie and by the end of it, Jack had fallen asleep. Ryleigh watched him for a while before she started to shiver. She crawled over to the sleeping man and cuddled up to him. The warmth from his body made her warm up instantly. Her eyes closed as she breathed him in and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Ryleigh woke up to Jack playing with her hair. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello sleeping beauty." He teased. "Hello Prince Charming." She replied with a chuckle. "Fancy taking a bath with me?" He asked as he kissed her forehead. She bit her lip nervously. "I promise I won't do anything until your ready." He said and that seemed to put Ryleigh at ease. "That sounds really good actually." She said. She got off Jack and he stood up with Ryleigh following. Jack took her hand and they walked to the bathroom. Jack set everything up and Ryleigh watched. When everything was ready, Jack helped Ryleigh stand. "Close your eyes." He whispered as his hands reached the hem of her shirt. Ryleigh closed her eyes like he asked her too and reveled in the feeling of his hands sliding slowly up her torso. "Arms up." He instructed. Ryleigh stood there completely at his mercy. Shirts, pants and underwear were discarded and left on the floor. Ryleigh sat between Jack's legs and leaned against his strong chest. She sighed happily. "Feel better?" Jack asked as he held her. "Now that I'm in your arms, I am." Ryleigh replied. "Lean forward and I'll wash your hair." Jack said and Ryleigh giggled. She knew she had made the right choice in staying with Jack. This intimate moment was something she would remember for a long time. Jack took his time in washing her hair. He made sure to massage her scalp and when it came time to rinse her hair, he did so gently. He then massaged her shoulders and her back before going back to playing with her drying hair. "Thank you Duckie." Ryleigh said with a smirk. "Really?" He asked with amusement. "Yes, it's cute." Ryleigh replied as she sat back against him. 

Once the water had gone cold, the couple got out and got dressed. "Thank you for being there for me today. It's really helped." Ryleigh said as they stood outside Dakota's room. "No need to thank me. I'll always be here for you." He said as he kissed her sweetly. "You sure Dakota won't mind me sleeping in here?" Ryleigh asked. "She would want you to feel as comfortable as possible." Jack replied as Ryleigh nodded. "If you need me, you know where my room is?" Jack questioned. "Of course I remember." Ryleigh said. Jack nodded. "Ok then." He smiled tiredly and walked toward his room. Ryleigh laughed and stood there until she heard his bedroom door closed. She walked into Dakota's room and laid down.

Ryleigh laid there for a couple hours trying to sleep but to no avail. She sat up and looked around the room trying to decide what to do. Eventually Ryleigh got up and walked toward Jack's room. She knocked softly but didn't get an answer. She opened the door and crept in after seeing him sound asleep. She lifted the covers and tried to climb in beside him without waking him. Unfortunately, as she laid down, Jack felt the bed dip and woke up. "What has you in here Roo?" He asked with a teasing tone. "I can't sleep. I keep thinking about dad." She said sadly. "Come here princess." He said as he opened his arms for her to snuggle in against him. She scrambled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. As she laid her head on his bare muscular, sun kissed chest, she kissed his neck. He moaned at the feeling and she pulled away with a slight smile. Jack looked at her in the moonlit room and she could see the lust clouded in his eyes. Ryleigh move closer to his lips and kissed him hungrily. She pulled away with his bottom lip gently between her teeth as she tugged on it lightly. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked calmly. "Make me forget today." She replied. That was all he needed before he connected his lips with hers again.

Ryleigh moved her body above his and straddled him. The way he held her against him and the way that his tongue moved with hers was all that she needed to know that he wanted her just as much as she needed him. As she grinded against him, he thrust up against her to create more friction whilst holding on to her hips to keep her in place. They both moaned into the kiss as they felt the affects of her grinding on him. Ryleigh pulled away panting. She looked down at Jack and saw the smile on his face. His hands went to her shirt and he pulled it off with ease and threw it on the floor. Jack licked his lips and Ryleigh laughed. "I'm not a piece of meat you know." She teased. "You sure about that." He said as he flipped her over and smiled at her cheekily. He leaned down and bit her neck. Ryleigh arched her back into him and moaned loudly and bit her lip. He moved his mouth down and swirled his tongue around Ryleigh's nipples. She tangled her fingers in his hair and gently tugged at the ends. He kissed down her bare torso and down to the waistband of the boxers she was wearing. Jack slowly slid the material down her legs and threw them on the ground. He bent down and kissed up her legs. "Fuck me Jack, I need you." Ryleigh breathed out. He looked up at her in silent question. She nodded her head and he pulled away and pulled his pants off. Ryleigh's eyes traveled down his body and took in his size. Jack climbed over her and pushed into her gently. 

"Oh god." Ryleigh sighed as he stilled and allowed her to get used to him. When she was ready, she kissed him and he took that her way of telling him to move. He began to thrust in and out and Ryleigh held on to him and as he picked up his pace, she clawed and his back, leaving red and raw marks behind. "Fuck." Jack moaned as Ryleigh met his movements. Jack stopped and pulled out. "Why'd you stop?" Ryleigh whined. "Hands and knees now." Jack instructed and Ryleigh smirked at him and did as he asked. Once in that position, Jack thrust into her dripping heat again and pounded into her harshly. "Sweet Jesus Jack." Ryleigh said as his grip on her hips tightened. She knew that she'd have bruises in the morning. Moaning, heavy breathing and the occasional grunt as well as slapping skin could be heard echoing off the walls. "I'm gonna c-cum!" Ryleigh screamed as her orgasm slammed into her body, causing her to shudder and convulse under jack's touch. It didn't take long for his orgasm to overtake him. His hot seed spilled into her as she came down from her high. Her body went limp in his arms. 

The couple laid beside each other panting and trying to catch their breathes. "That was amazing." Jack praised as Ryleigh cuddled into his side. "Eat me big boy." Ryleigh whispered in his ear before kissing just below his ear. Shivers ran down his spine and he looked at her. "Your wish is my command princess." He replied as he kissed her lips and hovered over her once again. Jack's tongue ran down her body as he looked at her through his lashes. He hummed against her skin as his tongue dipped between her wet folds. Ryleigh gripped the sheets of Jack's bed as his tongue flicked across her clit, drawing out a symphony of moans from her lips. Because she still felt sensitive down there, she was quick to reach another intense orgasm. Her body writhed and convulsed and reveled in the ecstasy that Jack had gifted her with. Ryleigh came down from her high and Jack moved to kiss her lips tenderly. She could taste herself on his lips. "Your turn." Ryleigh said as she flipped the man on his back. He looked at her with shock but that soon melted when he felt her lips wrap around his cock.

Jack closed his eyes so that he could enjoy the feel of her hot wet tongue against him. The way that her mouth and hands moved in sync made his body tingle. he would never tire of this feeling. Ryleigh pulled away to give him something he had never experienced before. She sucked on his balls gently. Jack's eyes flew open and he looked down at her. She smirked up at him and continued to fondle his balls. His head fell back against the pillows as the feeling of her exploring him overwhelmed him but in the best way. The knot in his belly began to tighten and he knew that he should speak up and tell her but he was too distracted by the fact that she had gone back to pleasuring his shaft and was now deep throating him. "G-gonna c-cum." Jack managed to say before spilling himself down her throat and having another earth shattering orgasm. His body writhing under Ryleigh. She moaned against him which added to the sensation coursing through his veins. Ryleigh swallowed every last drop and pulled away from Jack. Once he came down from his high, she moved to kiss him. Their tongues brushing together happily.

"That was better than the first orgasm." Jack said as he tried to find his voice. "I was going to try that the other day but I'm glad I saved it." Ryleigh replied as the couple cuddled up together under the covers. "I'm glad you saved too." Jack responded and kissed Ryleigh. "Thank you for making the worst day for me turn good." Ryleigh whispered once they pulled away from each other. "I love you my sweet girl." Jack whispered in return as he caressed her cheek as he looked at her lovingly. "I love you too duckie." Ryleigh responded. With that, the couple fell asleep tangled in a happy mess of limbs and covers. 

The next morning Jack and Ryleigh woke up to Jack's phone ringing, telling them that they had to get to the hospital because it was urgent. Nothing in the world would prepare Ryleigh for the world of pain she was about to endure.


	8. Chapter Seven.

"I can't do this, I don't want to know what the hell is so urgent." Ryleigh shouted as she ran around the room trying to gather her belongings. "Ryleigh calm down will you. I'm sure everything is fine." Jack said as he tried to calm her down. She turned to face him and the tears welt up in her eyes. "Everything is not fine Jack. This is my father we're talking about. I don't want to loose him." Ryleigh said through her tears as she sunk to the floor. Jack sighed and closed his eyes for a second. He sat down next her and wrapped his arm around her. "I know how hard it is to loose a parent love. I know the pain of it and I wouldn't wish it on anyone, but what ever happens, I'm not leaving you to deal with it on your own. I'll be your side through it all. I promise." Jack said as he pulled her closer and Ryleigh sobbed. They stayed like for a few minutes before Ryleigh was able to calm down a little and once she had, they left for the hospital.

Meanwhile Dakota was just waking up. Her eyes squinted as the sunlight filled the room. She groaned as she stretched. The sound of the shower running caught her attention and that's when she sat up and looked at her surroundings. "What the hell." She muttered as she realized that she's not in her room. Dakota got out of the bed and saw that she was in Chase's shirt in just her underwear. She smiled at the thought of Chase being kind enough to help take care of her after she got drunk. Dakota walked out of the room and toward the kitchen where it was confirmed that she was in fact at Chase's place. The place still looked the same from when Jack and herself had gone over for dinner about two weeks prior. Dakota made herself some coffee and made sure that there was enough for Chase as well.

When Chase reached the staircase, his eyes landed on the young woman sitting on the couch in just his shirt and her underwear. His mind went wild with memories of last night and how she screamed his name and he pounded into her. He shook his head of those thoughts and walked to the kitchen. "Good morning sunshine." Chase greeted. Dakota smiled at him and joined him in the kitchen. She sat down at the breakfast bar and watched him move around with ease. "Shall I make us breakfast or shall we go out for breakfast?" Chase asked as he looked in his fridge. "Why don't we go to the little café around the corner." Dakota said as she took a drink of her coffee. "Sounds great. Why don't you go and get dressed and I'll um, I'll get my wallet and keys." Chase stuttered as he looked at Dakota, who was now rushing upstairs to get dressed.

After breakfast Chase drove Dakota home and offered to come by and help with chores but Dakota told him that he could have the day off. He smiled at her gratefully and they said goodbye. Dakota unlocked the front door and walked into the house where she kicked off her shoes and walked to the kitchen to grab some water. The house was almost too quiet and that's when Dakota decided to make her presence known. "Bruv, I'm home." Dakota called out, hoping to hear a groan from her brother. When it didn't come, she went around to look for him. "Jack, I'm home." She tried again but still received the same silence. Coming to terms with the thought that she was alone, Dakota took a quick shower and then went to the office to get some work done. Where she later fell asleep.

Back at the hospital, Ryleigh, Grace, Jack and David were waiting for the doctor to come in and tell them the results of the X-Rays. "How are we all?" The doctor said as he walked into the room, trying to sound as positive as he could. The doctor didn't get much of a reply and thankfully, that was something he was used to. "I'm afraid the results aren't looking to good. We did find some shadowing on both of your lungs. We will need to do some more testing to confirm what it might be." The doctor explained. Grace and Ryleigh looked at the doctor with pleading. "What do you think it could be?" David asked as calmly as he could. "It could be one of two things, pneumonia or worst case scenario, it's cancer." The doctor said. Grace and Ryleigh looked at each other and their hearts dropped to their stomachs. Jack looked at David and he could see the tears in his eyes. "I'm going to grab some coffee and give you three some time as a family. Do you guys need anything?" Jack asked as he walked toward the door and Grace, Ryleigh and David all smiled at him. "Jackson, you are apart of this family. You don't have to leave, you can stay." Grace said as she took hold of his hand. Jack smiled at that and Grace hugged him. Jack sat down next to Ryleigh and held her hand. 

A few hours past and Jack and Ryleigh were now sat at the cafeteria. "Wanna get out of her?" Ryleigh asked as she finished her coffee. "Sounds good." Jack replied in agreement. They both stood up and went to say goodbye to Grace and David. Once they had said their goodbyes, they went back to the Mason household.

"What do you want to do?" Jack asked as they sat on the back porch drinking whiskey while watching the sunset. The orange hues lit the sky on fire and turned the trees black. The warm breeze softly rustling the leaves of the said trees. Ryleigh took a deep breath as she took in the smell of the sweet air. She smiled happily at her boyfriend who wrapped his arm around her. "I love you baby girl." Jack said as Ryleigh laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too baby." Ryleigh replied as she finished her whiskey and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. When she opened her eyes and looked at Jack, she saw him looking at her lovingly. She leaned in and kissed him. "In answer to your question, I think we should take this inside." Ryleigh said as they pulled apart. Jack nodded and helped her stand. They barely got into the house and their clothes were in a pile on the floor. Both of them still clad in their underwear. 

Jack laid her on the couch and hovered over her as he kissed her. Her arms were around his neck as their tongues melted together. Jack moaned when Ryleigh raked her fingers through his hair. He pulled away from her mouth and attached his lips to her neck. He kissed just below her ear and she moaned. He moved his way across her neck while littering little love bites on her. When he got to her collarbone, he bit her hard enough to send shivers down her spine. When he got to her breasts, he stopped and stood up. Ryleigh looked at him and smiled as he offered his hands to her to help her stand. Once she was standing in front of him, he undid her bra and enveloped his mouth on to her now bare breasts. Ryleigh held on to him as she felt his tongue flick across her nipple. His arms holding her waist. "Oh god baby." She breathed out as she ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. Jack moaned against her. He pulled away from her again and got on his knees so that he could take her underwear off. As he pulled the material down her legs, they locked eyes and smiled at each other. Working his way back up to her mouth, he left lazy wet kisses along her skin. Ryleigh closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his strong hands on her skin. 

Jack worked his way back to her mouth and let his tongue run across her bottom lip. She smiled and kissed him. "Let's get you of these." Ryleigh said as she broke away from him. Jack nodded slowly as his eyes watched her movements. Ryleigh got on her knees, much like he had just done and pulled his underwear down. His hardened cock springing free. Ryleigh licked her lips and looked up at him to see his eyes were closed. She smirked to herself and wrapped her hand around his throbbing member. Jack sucked in a breath as he felt her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She moved her hand along him as she placed her mouth around him. His hand found its way to the back of her head and tangled itself into her hair. She bobbed her head and Jack bit his lip. "Fuck." Jack hissed as he felt her free hand fondle his balls. Ryleigh could feel him twitch against her tongue and she took that as her que to take him as deep as she could. Jack's eyes snapped open at the feeling. "You keep d-doing that, I'll c-cum." He stuttered out. Ryleigh pulled away enough to catch her breath. "That's my plan big boy." She said as she winked at him and deep throated him again. This time, Jack let his orgasm overtake his body and he spilled down Ryleigh's throat. He grunted as she kept sucking him. The sound of him grunting was music to his girlfriend's ears. 

When he came down from his high, she stood up again and kissed him. "You may be the only one to give me intense orgasms." Jack said as he chuckled. "Anything for you." Ryleigh said as she kissed him. They fell on to the couch with Ryleigh on top of him. They giggled against each other's mouths. "Fuck me big boy." Ryleigh whispered as they broke apart from their kiss. Jack lined himself up with her and he thrusted into her. Jack watched her as her eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip. "Look at me." Jack instructed as Ryleigh moaned. She opened her eyes and looked down at him and bit her lip as she moved her hips against him. "Let me hear you." He said as he cupped her cheek. She released her lip and moaned loudly. Jack held her hips as she continued to rock against him. Her hand held on to his thighs for support as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Fuck, you feel so good." Ryleigh said through her moans. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rode Jack faster. The sound of slapping skin, echoed through the house. What the couple didn't know was that Dakota was just walking out of the office to go up to her room and go to bed. What Dakota wasn't expecting was to walk to the back door, open it and see and hear Ryleigh and Jack moaning and fucking on the couch. Dakota's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that they were actually fucking. Dakota shuddered with disgust and ran back to the office. It would be a miracle if she ever looked at them normally again.

By the time the morning rolled around, Jack and Ryleigh were up and making breakfast and Dakota decided to enter through the front door, just incase her brother and Ryleigh were at it like rabbits again. Ryleigh heard the front door open. "Is that you Dakota?" Ryleigh called from the kitchen. Dakota forced a smile on her face. "Yup. I didn't think you'd be here." Dakota said as she walked into the kitchen. "Well after everything that happened, I didn't want to alone and your brother told me I could stay here." Ryleigh explained. "That was nice. How is your father doing?" Dakota asked, now genuinely concerned. "The doctors think he may either have pneumonia or worst case scenario, cancer." Ryleigh replied sadly. "I'm so sorry Ryleigh." Dakota said as she hugged her friend. "Thank you." Ryleigh replied. Jack, Ryleigh and Dakota all sat and had breakfast together while they talked.

Over the next few days, Dakota still had not remembered anything from the night she got drunk and Chase was beginning to think she simply didn't care. He sat at the breakfast bar with Jack as they ate lunch. "Can I ask you something?" Chase asked as he set his cup down. "Sure." Jack replied. "You have to promise me that you won't get mad at me ok?" Chase said before he explained all that happened that night. Jack was silent and didn't say anything at first. He cleared his throat and looked at his friend. "Well, I can't say that I'm too excited that you fucked my sister but at the same time, I can't think of a better guy she should be with." Jack spoke eventually. Chase nodded. "Unfortunately, I can't help you jog her memory. I think that's something that she has to realize on her own. Sorry man." Jack replied as he pat the other man on the shoulder. The men stood up and took their dishes to the sink.

Having heard all of this was new to Jack. It felt weird to him now knowing that his friend and his sister slept together. He shook it off for the sake of having to go back outside and working with Ryleigh and Dakota as they finished up with the horses. 

Once the horses were tended to, Jack told Chase that he could go home but asked Dakota to help him carry a few things to Chase's truck so that he could a minute alone with Ryleigh. Dakota did as she was asked and Jack and Ryleigh were now in the house. "Why are you acting so strange?" Ryleigh asked as she hugged her man. "Chase told me something interesting during lunch." He said as Ryleigh looked up at him. "Oh, nothing bad I hope." She replied. Jack shrugged. "You know the night that Dakota was out and you stayed over?" Jack asked quietly. "Of course I do." Ryleigh said with a smile. "Well I guess Chase was there and Dakota got so drunk, she doesn't remember them having sex." He said with a slight shudder. Ryleigh laughed. "Oh my gosh, are you serious." She said through her giggles. Jack nodded and laughed. "He wants to know how to jog her memory." He said once he had calmed down. "Leave it with me. We can have a girly night and I'll try and get her to remember and if she does, I'll fill you in." Ryleigh said. "Thank you baby." He whispered as he quickly kissed her before Dakota walked through the door and saw them. Of course neither of them knowing that Dakota had caught them fucking on the couch.

That night, Ryleigh and Dakota sat in the café talking about all sorts of things. Of course Ryleigh knew not to bring up her and Chase screwing just yet. She waited till they were at Ryleigh's. Yes it was hard for Ryleigh to be there but she felt better knowing that she was with Dakota. "Can I ask you something kola pop?" Ryleigh asked. "Of course you can." Dakota smiled. "What happened the other night. You know when you got drunk." Ryleigh asked. "I got drunk and Chase let me crash in his bed while he slept on the couch." She said as she shrugged. Ryleigh bit her lip. "Dakota that's not what I heard." Ryleigh said cautiously. "What do you mean?" Dakota asked while looking at her friend nervously. "Do you really not remember anything?" Ryleigh replied and Dakota shook her head. "Dakota, you and Chase, well you slept together." Ryleigh said with the same cautious tone. Dakota burst out laughing thinking that Ryleigh was joking. When Dakota saw that Ryleigh wasn't laughing, her heart dropped. "You're not kidding?" Dakota asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "It's killing him that you don't remember anything." Ryleigh responded. "But I saw the pillow and blanket on the couch when I walked downstairs." Dakota said in denial. "Dakota, where was he when you woke up and what were you wearing?" Ryleigh asked, hoping that it would help and it did. The realization hit Dakota like a ton of bricks.

*FLASHBACK*

Chase carried a sleeping Dakota up to his couch so that she could sleep the alcohol off. When he laid the blanket over her and went to leave, she woke up. "Don't leave." She said softly as she held his wrist in her hand. He had to close his eyes to stop himself from doing anything with her in the state that she was in. That all changed however when she stood up and kissed him. His hands held her hips and her hands found their way into his hair and tugged gently at the ends. Chase moaned into her mouth and before they knew it, they were in Chase's bed. 

Chase hovered over her as he devoured her neck in kisses, licks and bites. Dakota writhed in pleasure under his touch. She felt like she was in heaven and she vowed she wouldn't forget this feeling but boy was she wrong. Chase made his way to her bare chest and connected his mouth her breast, letting his tongue swirl slowly around her nipple. Dakota arched her back into him as he bit down lightly. She let out a breathy moan as his mouth went show the same attention to the other breast. From there, he slowly kissed his way down to the waist band of her underwear. He looked up at her as if asking for permission. Dakota nodded her head and he hooked his fingers in the waistband and he pulled the material down her legs. Once the material was off, he moved back up toward her core by leaving light kisses along her legs and thighs, all the while letting his stubble touch her skin. Dakota shivered at the feeling and bit her lower lip. 

Chase reached her dripping core and let his tongue ghost over her entrance and stop at her clit. The woman under him sucked in a breath as his lips sucked on her. She let out a slow moan as he inserted two fingers into her and started to thrust them in and out at a steady pace. She could feel the knot in her belly tighten and she knew that she was close. Dakota didn't get a chance to warn him that she was close because she found herself shuddering as her body was hit with an orgasm. Chase smiled at her as he saw her convulsing on the bed because of his actions. When she had come down from her high, he moved up to kiss her passionately. Dakota could taste herself on his lips and she smiled. They broke apart and he smiled down at her. "Fuck me Chase." Dakota said and the smile faded from his face as he pushed himself into her. Both of them moaning at the new sensation. Chase allowed her to get used to his size before he moved and set a steady pace. 

Dakota clawed at his back as he sped up his movements. He was like a stallion. So strong and so erotic it wasn't funny. As the knot in Dakota's belly grew tighter and tighter, so did Chase's. "I'm gonna cum." Dakota moaned out. "Me too. Just hold on." Chase replied as he bucked his hips against hers faster and faster, until they both came undone whilst moaning each other's names like a desperate prayer falling from their lips.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Oh my god. We did fuck." Dakota said loudly as her face turned red with embarrassment. "It's ok Dakota. You were shit faced to be fair." Ryleigh said and Dakota just buried her head in a pillow for the rest of the night. Ryleigh dropped Dakota off the next morning before heading the hospital to see her father. Jack had promised to meet her there.


	9. Chapter Eight.

When Dakota got home She found Jack putting his boots on. "Where are you going?" Dakota asked. Jack shrugged. "Out." He said simply and Dakota just looked at him. "Seriously, that's all I get?" Dakota mocked and lightly shoved him. He chuckled and shoved her back. "Love you butt head." Dakota said and Jack hugged her. "Uh, you ok there?" Dakota asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist loosely. "Do I need a reason to hug you?" Jack asked with a tone she had never heard from him before and she couldn't place her finger on it. "I guess it's just this whole thing with uncle David. It's got me thinking about how short life is." He said as he leaned into his sister more. "I know how you feel Bumble bee." Dakota teased and Jack smiled as he hugged her tighter to his chest. "No matter what happens, we have to be strong for Ryleigh and aunt Grace. They are going to need it. Especially Ryleigh." Dakota continued. Jack loosened his grip and kissed her cheek. "I love you too care bear." Jack said as they broke apart. "Wherever it is you are going, tell aunt Grace and Ryleigh I said hi." She said as he opened the door. "I will. And Dakota, Chase is here in the stables and there is leftover food in the fridge that you can heat up for the both of you." Jack said as he winked at her and shut the door. Dakota rolled her eyes and groaned. Since realizing that she slept with Chase, she didn't want to see him at all.

She ran upstairs to her room, grabbed clean clothes and went the bathroom to shower. When she reached the bathroom however, Chase was just walking out and they almost ran into each other. "Sorry." Dakota mumbled as she and Chase rushed past each other. She went to shower and he walked back outside. After her shower, Dakota walked downstairs to make herself and Chase a sandwich each. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that there was no bread left or jam for that matter. She groaned in annoyance and grabbed her wallet and keys and left to go to the corner shop to pick up what she needed. When she was sure she had all that she needed, she made her way home to start lunch. 

Dakota set the food items on the counter and began to make Chase a peanut butter and jam sandwich. She even went as far as pouring him a glass of milk and set the dishes on the table for him. Then she went about making herself a sandwich after she toasted her bread first. "Something smells good." Chase said as he walked through the front door and took his boots off. "I made you a sandwich. It's on the table for you." Dakota said as she added her toppings to the toast. They both sat down and ate. After the fourth bite of her food, some warm peanut butter dripped on to her chin. Instead of wiping it off normally, Dakota decided to test Chase and see how far she could push him until he'd break. She took her finger and slowly removed the substance while maintaining eye contact with them man next to her. Chase could feel his cock growing with excitement as he thought about her doing the exact same thing after having cummed in her mouth. Dakota continued her escapades until Chase had to adjust himself in his chair. Dakota took notice of this and when she looked down, she could see the bulge in his jeans. She smiled smugly to herself in triumph.

"You little slut." Chase whispered in her ear as he went to take his dishes to the sink. "Excuse me?" Dakota asked, feigning surprise. "Don't play innocent with me. You know exactly what I mean." Chase said as he leaned against the kitchen sink. "What are you going to do about it?" Dakota teased. Chase's eyes went dark with lust as he stalked toward her. the heat between Dakota's legs grew ten fold when Chases raked his fingers through her hair and pulled at the ends of her hair just enough to let the pleasure course through her veins. "Punish me Daddy." Dakota said just above a whisper. Chases crashed his lips to hers in a hungry and lustful kiss. Both of them moaning at the pressure. Dakota bit Chase's lip roughly as they pulled apart. Chase bent his head to her neck and devoured it with licks, kisses, sucks and harsh bites that were sure to leave a mark there. Dakota's hands fiddled with his belt buckle and Chase pulled away and spun Dakota around so that her back was to him. He bent her over the table, causing her to moan and bite her lip. Chase pushed her shorts and underwear down her legs before freeing himself and pounding into her roughly.

"F-fuck m-me." Dakota said as Chase continually hit her sweet spot. She knew that she wasn't going to last long but she didn't care. She was beginning to grow fond of Chase's rough side. Chase gripped Dakota's hips like a vice as they both reached their climaxes. Dakota whimpered as Chase thrusted into hr through their orgasms. When they came down from their highs, Chase spun Dakota around again but this time he did it carefully. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry." Dakota said as she looked at him through her lashes. "Don't be." He said. Chase brought his hand to her cheeks and ran his thumb across her cheekbone gently before tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear and resting his forehead against hers. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness. Chase gave her a slow kiss and pulled away from her. "I'm going to finish up outside but what do you say we continue this after I'm finished." Chase asked and Dakota nodded and smiled. "Ok." He said as he adjusted his pants and went to get his boots back on while Dakota washed up the lunch dishes, with a smile plastered on her face. Maybe being alone with him wasn't so awkward after all.

Back at the hospital Jack, Ryleigh, Grace and David were once again waiting for the results of the tests that they ran on David. "I just wish they would hurry up." David said anxiously. Grace took his hand and smiled at him. "I know dad." Ryleigh said as she leaned back in her chair. Just before Jack could say anything, the doctor walked in with a forlorn look on his face. By the look on his face, Ryleigh just knew what he was going to say. "What took you so long." David asked as the doctor shut the room door. "David please." Grace chided. Doctor West smiled at her and she smiled back. Jack walked over to Ryleigh and took hold of her hand. "We have the results back and I'm afraid it's not looking good." The doctor began. Ryleigh's eyes closed as she tried to hold back the tears. "What do you mean it doesn't look g-good?" Grace asked. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, it is unfortunately lung cancer. Stage 4 to be exact." The doctor said. Ryleigh's heart shattered and her hand dropped from Jack's. This was it and even though she knew deep down it would be, hearing those words were still not what she wanted to hear.

"What are the treatment options?" Grace asked as her voice faltered. "I wish I could tell you that there was a cure or treatment plans. The cancer is too far spread for any of that now. We just have to make sure that you are comfortable." Doctor West said to David. David nodded sadly and by this point, Grace and Ryleigh were in tears and rightfully so. "So that's it? There is nothing more you can do?" Ryleigh asked as the sobs began to wrack her body. "I wish I could snap my fingers and have your father in a heartbeat but I can't. I'm so sorry." The doctor replied as he walked to the door. "I'll be back with some information for you on everything. If you need anything, just give me a call." The doctor said as he walked out of the room, leaving four very heartbroken people alone. 

Grace lifted her husband's hand to her mouth and kissed it as she looked at him sadly. David could feel the tears in his eyes and he cleared his throat. Jack tried grab Ryleigh's hand again as he just needed to have that support but she pulled her hand away. She stood up abruptly and walked out of the room but not before looking at her father. "I hate you." She seethed as she slammed the door shut, making the other three jump slightly. David's heart broke even more when those word fell from her lips. "Why don't you go and get some coffee with Ryleigh." David suggested but Grace shook her head. "I'm not leaving you." She said. "I'll stay with him and I'll text you if anything happens." Jack offered. Grace nodded and smiled at him. She walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you honey." She whispered. When the men were sure that Grace was gone, David burst into tears. Jack sat next him and took his hand as he watched the older man break down. 

"I'm sorry." David said as he wiped his eyes with his free hand. "Why are you sorry?" Jack said as he tried to stay calm. David just shrugged as he couldn't find the right words. "I'm not sorry." Jack said. "This is going to be so hard for my girls. I really don't want to leave them, especially my little girl." David said as more tears fell. "Promise me something my boy." David said and Jack nodded. "Promise me that you'll settle down and promise me that when you have kids, you will cherish every moment with them and that you take your life for granted." David said. "I promise." Jack replied as some tears fell from his eyes. "I already have someone in mind to marry. Someone that had captured my heart the first time I laid my eyes on her." Jack said. "That sounds promising. Who is this lucky young lady?" David asked finally allowing his smile to shine through. "Ryleigh. We have actually been dating for a couple months." Jack replied shyly. David smiled the brightest Jack had ever seen. "I wanted to ask you if-" Jack started. "If you have my blessing to marry her?" David finished. Jack blushed and nodded. "For years Grace and I have prayed that Ryleigh would end up with a strong young man and we had prayed that it would be you. Even if I don't get my wish to walk my daughter down the aisle, I'm pleased that this wish has come true. You have my blessing my boy." David explained and Jack smiled. "In fact, here. Take this." David said as he took his wedding band off and gave it to Jack. Jack looked at him in shock. "I can't take this." Jack said as he tried to hand the ring back. "Jackson, take it. I wanted to give it to Ryleigh so that she give it to her husband one day but I know that you will make something special from this. It's yours now so please, just accept it." David explained and Jack looked at it. "Will you help me design her engagement ring?" Jack asked. "Jack, I'd be honoured." David said and the men got to talking about it before the women came back.

"Are you coming mom." Ryleigh asked as she held her hand out for her mother to take. "I'm going to stay with your father honey. You go home." Grace smiled. Ryleigh nodded sadly and Jack walked up to her. "Stay with Jack and Dakota. They'll keep you company." Grace said as she hugged her daughter. "I love you mom." Ryleigh said as she walked out of the door but not before turning and glaring at her father. Jack and Grace saw this and looked at the saddened look on David's face. "I'll talk to her or Dakota will. It'll be ok." Jack said as he smiled and bid the couple goodnight. When Jack and Ryleigh got back to the house with take out, they saw Chase and Dakota making out. Dakota was sat on the dinning table and Chase was stood between her legs. "Oh come on, we have to eat on that." Jack whined. Dakota and Chase broke apart laughing and before anything else was said, Chase's phone rang and he left.

"Dakota can you help me with this please." Jack asked when Ryleigh went to go lay face down on the sofa. "Sure." She said and followed him into the kitchen. "So, you and Chase?" Jack teased. Dakota smiled. "So, you and Ryleigh eh?" Dakota teased back and Jack dropped a cup, which smashed against the ground. "What do you mean?" Jack asked and Dakota just gave him a look. "The couch in the office is really uncomfortable to sleep on by the way." Dakota said as she helped her brother clean up the glass. "You saw that?" Jack questioned with embarrassment. "And heard it." She replied. "Look in future, please keep it in your room." Dakota said once the glass was all cleaned up. Jack focused on plating up the food. "I'm not going to tell anyone." She said. Jack nodded. "So, what were the results?" Dakota asked whilst biting her lip. Jack just looked at her and closed his eyes and shook his head. Dakota's heart dropped. "It's bad isn't it?" Dakota asked and Jack nodded. "There is nothing they can do. It's too far gone." Jack explained. Tears fell from Dakota's eyes and Jack hugged her. "It's alight Care Bear." Jack whispered as he rubbed her back. They broke apart and Dakota dried her eyes. "Go be with Ryleigh, she needs you right now. I'm going for a walk." Dakota said as she walked to the front door. 

Jack finished plating up the food and brought it out to his girlfriend. She smiled and took the plate from him and he gave her a quick kiss. "Dakota." Ryleigh whispered. Jack smiled. "She knows and she's going for a walk." He replied and kissed her again. "Use a condom." Dakota called as she walked out. "I suppose you told her about dad?" Ryleigh asked and Jack just hugged her. "I did." he said and Ryleigh kissed him. "I'm sorry for not letting you hold my hand. I just, I don't know." Ryleigh said as she felt the tears again. "Look at me Roo. We will get through this. I promise that I'm going anywhere." Jack whispered. "Why don't I make up for the lack of hand holding." Ryleigh said as she palmed Jack through his jeans. "I love you Duckie." She said as she pulled him out of his boxers and wrapped her lips around him. She pulled away from him and got between his legs, while resting on her knees. She grabbed his hips and pulled him forward a little more so that he could lay his head on the back of the sofa comfortably. Ryleigh wrapped her lips around him again as she sucked him off roughly. Jack grunting loudly as he came. "Hmmmmm, that was good. Now I want dessert." Ryleigh said as she tucked him back into his pants, stood up, grabbed his hand and walked to his room. They made hot passionate love and fell asleep in each others arms. The food now long forgotten.

Meanwhile, Dakota had walked around town and let her feet take her where they wanted. She ended up at Chases front door. She knocked and waited for him to answer. "Hello. Can I help you?" The mystery woman asked as she smiled at Dakota. Dakota looked at the woman. She was young and blonde. She had shoulder length hair and beautiful brown eyes that held a sparkle to them. She stood at about 5'4". She was the most beautiful woman Dakota had seen and when she had realized that the woman was wearing one of Chase's shirts and a pair of his boxers, Dakota's heart sank even more. "I'm sorry to have bothered you." Dakota said when she locked eyes with a shirtless Chase. She ran off and made her way to the hospital where she sat and talked with Grace and David until the early hours of the next morning.


	10. Chapter Nine.

Dakota left the hospital feeling really deflated. She felt cheated on and like she was loosing another parent. She just felt lost. When she got back to the house, she saddled up Hercules and spent time with him. He was her greatest confidant and the only one she felt didn't judge her. Dakota took him through the usual trail. The horse happily went along. Once Dakota and Hercules got to where they wanted to go, Dakota got down and sat the grass and watched as the sun began to rise over the mountains. The sun setting the sky on fire with the orange hue. The trees were black against the sky and the crisp air sending shivers across Dakota's skin. She smiled at the memory of her, Jack and Ryleigh running around the trees while Anna and Gabriel did chores around the mason farm. Dakota really missed her parents, especially now, when she just needed to talk to her mother. Dakota sat against a tree and reflected on all that was going through her head.

Back at the house, Jack was up and dressed in just his jeans. He stood at the window and looked out at the farm. He wondered if it was even worth keeping the farm now that things were changing. Maybe he and Ryleigh could move into town and be closer to everything but then again why would they? The farm had been in the Mason family for a long time and it held so many memories. He couldn't let it go if he wanted, it would hurt way too much and he knew he would regret it if he did. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Ryleigh sleeping peacefully. She looked angelic in the early morning sun and Jack smiled. He put his hands in his pockets and looked back out the window. His fingers grasped the ring that David had given him and for Jack it was a sign of changes yet to come and he let his tears flow freely. He couldn't hold them in any longer. 

Unbeknownst to Jack, Ryleigh had turned on her side to face the window and she was looking at him. She smiled to herself and decided to watch him for a few more minutes. She took in the way the way he looked in the light. Ryleigh got out of the bed and walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He turned his head away from her so that she couldn't see the fact that he was crying. "Jack, look at me." Ryleigh said softly. Reluctantly he looked at her. "It's ok to cry. You don't have to hide it from me honey." Ryleigh said as she kissed him. "It's just hard." He replied sadly. "I know baby. I can't imagine how hard this is for you but like you said to me last night, we will get through this together. I'm not going anywhere." Ryleigh explained. Jack nodded and kissed her again. "Come back to bed?" She asked. "I love you." Jack said as he turned around and hugged her properly. "I love you." Ryleigh replied as they walked toward the bed. Ryleigh removed his jeans and his boxers. "Lay down." She instructed. Once he laid down, Ryleigh straddled him and kissed him slowly. When she felt his erection against her ass, she slid him inside her and rocked her hips against him slowly. "Fuck." Jack whispered as she steadied her pace. Ryleigh bit her lip and closed her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers. Their moans filling the room. 

Jack lace his fingers with Ryleigh's as they reached their climaxes. When they came down from their highs, Ryleigh climbed off of him and cuddled into his side. "Thank you." Jack said once he caught his breath. Ryleigh looked up at him. "For what?" She asked. "For loving me." Jack replied with a slight shrug. Ryleigh reached up and caressed his cheek, running her thumb along his cheekbone. "You're welcome duckie." She giggled. They both laid there, enjoying to be in each other's arms.

By this point, Dakota had taken Hercules back to his stall and got him cleaned up. "There you go buddy." She said as she brushed him down. "Does that feel good?" Dakota said as the horse nudged her. She chuckled at her horse's antics. "I'll be back later ok?" Dakota said as she finished up with him and kissed him. He went to eat and Dakota went to the house to make breakfast. 

"Good morning." Ryleigh said when she saw Dakota at the table as she and Jack came down the stairs. Dakota just looked at her and let out an unamused grunt. Jack looked at Ryleigh and held his hands up as if saying to her that he wasn't going to deal with it. Ryleigh rolled her eyes and she sat at the table and Jack went to make himself and Ryleigh some coffee. "Ok miss cheerful, what's wrong?" Ryleigh asked as she sat next to the younger woman. Before Dakota could reply, Chase walked through the front door. "Morning." Chase greeted everyone with a smile. Dakota rolled her eyes and got up to go outside, leaving her dishes on the table. "What was that all about?" Jack asked Chase as he gave Ryleigh her coffee. "Thanks." She said kindly. "Last night she came over and ran off before I could talk to her." Chase explained. Jack furrowed his brow. "That's not like her." He noted. Chase sat at the table and put his face in his hands. "The phone call I got last night was my little cousin. Her car broke down and when I got to her, she was filthy. I brought her back to my place so that she could get cleaned up and call someone to tow her car. I gave her some of my clothes to wear while I washed hers. Olivia answered the door and I think Dakota freaked when I came around the corner in just my jeans." Chase explained. Jack and Ryleigh chuckled. "Go and talk to her." Ryleigh said as she motioned for him to walk out the door.

Chase nodded and took Ryleigh's advice. Once Chase had left the house, Jack and Ryleigh watched the two converse. "Shit." Ryleigh said through her laughter when they saw Dakota slap him harshly across the face. "Damn." Jack said when Chase's head swung to the side from the impact. "Why don't we go and start the chores while they talk." Ryleigh suggested as she placed her cup in the sink. "Sounds good." Jack said as he walked over to her, placed his cup in the sink as well and kissed her cheek. They got their boots on and got to work.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Dakota screeched. "Look, you didn't give me a chance to explain and when I walk over to explain, you slap the hell out of me." Chase yelled back. "Fuck you. You screwed me and went to someone else. How the fuck else am I supposed to feel and think?" Dakota said, flailing her arms around dramatically. "You know what, stay the fuck away from me." Dakota shouted as she walked away. Chase just stood there shocked. He sauntered over to the stables to start feeding the horses. "How'd it go?" Ryleigh asked when she walked into the stables with a bail of hay. "She told me to stay away from her." Chase replied. "Why don't you ask Jack if Olivia could come for lunch and maybe Dakota will come around when she meets Olivia." Ryleigh responded and Chase nodded. "You think that will work?" He asked with hope. "I think so but we wont know unless we try, right?" Ryleigh said as she walked back to Jack's truck to get another bail. 

Chase had asked Jack about Olivia and lunch and Jack agreed. So here they were, waiting for Chase to come back to the house with his little cousin. Dakota was sat at the table and Jack and Ryleigh were in the kitchen making the food. "Dakota, can you please set the table." Jack asked. "You do it." She snapped. "Hey. do what I ask please and stop with the attitude." He chided. Dakota ignored him and continued to sit at the table. "Dakota." Jack tried again but was getting nowhere. He was getting annoyed with her. "Dakota Paige!" Jack shouted, making Ryleigh and Dakota jump. Dakota looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Leave me alone!" She shouted back and walked away to her room and slammed her door shut. Jack grunted in annoyance. "Just give her time Jack. She's hurting right now." Ryleigh said as she rubbed his back. "That doesn't mean she has to be difficult." Jack mumbled. "Jackson, stop." Ryleigh said as she got the water from the fridge. 

Before too long, Chase and Olivia had arrived and the table had been set by Ryleigh. Everyone was now waiting on Dakota to join them. "I'll go see what she's doing." Jack said as he stood up from the table. "No, sit down. I'll go." Ryleigh said as she made her way to Dakota's room. She knocked but didn't get an answer. "Dakota, I'm coming in." Ryleigh said softly. When she opened the door, she saw Dakota in tears. "I'll bring you some food later. Take your time." Ryleigh said. Dakota looked at her. "I'm sorry." Dakota said through her cries. Ryleigh shook her head. "It's ok. I know things are tough right now. Don't worry about the crabby patty down there. I'll deal with him." Ryleigh said as she walked out of the room. "thank you Ryleigh." Dakota said as she smiled at her and turned over so that she could buried her head in her pillow. Ryleigh walked back to the table. "Is she coming?" Jack asked with slight annoyance. Ryleigh shook her head. Jack sighed angrily as they all started eating.

When all the food was eaten from their plates, Chase and Olivia left and Ryleigh and jack washed up. "I can't believe that didn't work." Jack said with disappointment. "You need to cool it with her. I know that she annoys you sometimes but we need to stick together. We are family." Ryleigh said. Jack just looked at her. "Don't look at me like that. You know I'm right and in fact, you can finish up here. I'm going to get some things from the house and you can talk to her as her loving caring brother, not like the way you shouted at her earlier." Ryleigh said as she laid the dish towel on the counter. "But." Jack started. "No buts you crabby patty. Do it and I better not hear fighting when I come back. Is that clear?" Ryleigh said as she walked to the door to get her boots on. "Stop pouting." Ryleigh said as she kissed him and walked out of the door. He walked back to the kitchen finish cleaning up.

Flipping through the tv channels, Jack Dakota's bedroom door open. He looked up and saw her creeping down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she locked eyes with him. She swallowed nervously, afraid that he was going to shout at her again. "Where's Ryleigh?" Dakota asked quietly. "She went to get some things from her room." Jack answered shortly. Dakota nodded slowly and walked to the kitchen for food. When she had what she wanted, she walked back to her room to eat in silence. 

Jack sat on the sofa for a few minutes deciding what to do. When he made his mind up, he went to Dakota's room. He knocked and waited for her to let him in. "Please just leave me alone Jack." Dakota said from the other side of the door. "Can we talk?" Jack asked and he heard her movements. "fine." Dakota said and when he opened the door, he saw the tears in her eyes and he was able to see the tear stains on her cheeks. "Come here." Jack said as he wrapped his sister in his arms. "I'm sorry." Dakota mumbled against him. "Don't be. It's ok." He replied as he rubbed her back. "I'm just stressed. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Jack said. They broke apart and wiped her tears away. "Ryleigh's right, we are family. We need to stick together, no matter what happens." Jack said as he smiled. Dakota nodded. "Can you listen to what I'm about to say to you with out yelling or getting mad?" Jack asked. "Sure." Dakota smiled. "The girl you saw at Chase's was his cousin. Her car broke down and that was the call he got. He took her back to his because she needed to call someone and he lent her his clothes because he was washing her clothes and his shirt because they were dirty. He was trying to tell you that but you told him to fuck off." Jack explained. Dakota sat on her bed. "I've made a mess of things haven't I?" Dakota asked and Jack slightly nodded. "Go to him and tell him your sorry." Jack said simply. Dakota shook her head vigorously. The siblings continued to talk and by the end of it, they were laughing.

Ryleigh walked through the door hearing the laughter and knew she made the right choice in giving them some time together.


	11. Chapter Ten.

As the days rolled on, Dakota and Chase were speaking terms again and although things were fine between them, he still felt really bad about what had happened. While he was out one weekend, he decided that he would buy Dakota some of her favourite snacks and compile them in a hamper made especially for her. He grabbed Maltesers, Reece's pieces, Jolly Ranchers and a few more items that he was sure she would enjoy. Once he was home, he placed everything in a basket and went over to give it to Dakota. "What are you doing here. I thought Jack gave you the day off." Ryleigh said when she answered the door. "I came by to give this to Dakota." Chase replied shyly. "She's out at the moment." Ryleigh said. "Is Jack home?" Chase questioned and Ryleigh shook her head. "He's out running errands." She said simply. "How's your father doing?" Chase asked as Ryleigh let him in. "He's doing as good as he can be I guess." Ryleigh shrugged. Chase could tell that she was upset with her father. "Can I give a piece of advice?" Chase asked cautiously. "Ok." Ryleigh replied. "Jack told me about telling your father you hate him." Chase began and Ryleigh looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I lost my father to cancer a few years ago and I know how easy it can be to hate them for leaving you. Not a day goes by when I don't think about him. At first I hated my father just like you but then I learned that some things are out of our control and as hard as it may be, we have to accept that. It's not his fault that he's sick." Chase explained and Ryleigh stayed quiet as she took this all in. "Make peace with him and let him know that no matter what happens, you'll always love him and you'll remember him. It will more to him than you'll ever know and you won't have regrets when he passes on." Chase finished as he placed the basket on the dinning table, along with the flowers he got for Dakota.

"Thank you Chase. I know I've been really hard on him. I think you're right, it's time to make peace with him." Ryleigh said as she hugged Chase. "You're a good friend and Dakota is lucky to have you." She said as Chase walked out the door. Ryleigh smiled to herself and went back to cleaning as she waited for Jack and Dakota to come home.

At the hospital, Jack sat beside David with a sketching pad in his lap. Grace had gone back to the house to freshen up and to grab something to eat. "How about this?" David said as he passed Jack his sketch pad. David had drawn a heart with wings that was attached to a band. Jack smiled brightly as an idea came to him. "What do you think?" David asked the younger man. "I like it a lot." He replied and David nodded. "I can't my little girl is getting engaged." David said as he took hold of Jack's penciless hand. "I promise I'll take good car of her." Jack said. "I know you will my boy." David replied as he pat Jack's hand. The two men conversed some more before Jack left.

Jack went straight over to the jewelers. "Can I help you young man?" An older gentleman asked. Jack smiled at him. "Yes, thank you. I'm looking to have an engagement ring made." Jack said nervously. The older gentleman smiled at him warmly. "Have you got a design in mind?" the man asked and Jack pulled the design and another piece of paper out of his pocket. "I see." The man said as he examined the drawings. "My girlfriend's father has just been diagnosed with cancer and he's been helping me with the designs. He drew this one and I'd like to add this to the band." Jack explained as the phone for the shop rang. "Rocky Mountain Jewelers, Bradley speaking." Bradley spoke and Jack smiled as he looked around. "I'm sorry about that." Bradley apologized. "No apologies necessary." Jack replied. The two men talked over the details of the ring and when every detail had been discussed, Jack felt more confident. "Now, I'm willing to pay whatever extra it costs. Could I put a rush on it? We don't know how much longer her father has and I really want him to be apart of the proposal." Jack explained. Bradley nodded. "Of course." Bradley replied with a smile. Jack left the building feeling excited and nervous but he was confident that everything would work out.

Back at the Mason farm, Dakota had just come home and was greeted the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen and the most amazing gift basket. "Wow, Jack must really love you." Dakota teased Ryleigh when she walked into the kitchen. "They are not from your brother. It would seem that a certain someone still feels bad about what happened." Ryleigh replied as she nudged Dakota who was now blushing. "Maybe you should go to his place and show him how thankful you are for your gift." Ryleigh winked. "I think I will." Dakota smiled and ran to get her shoes back on and ran out the door before Ryleigh could bat and eyelash. Ryleigh laughed and went back to cooking.

Dakota arrived at Chase's front door and she didn't wait for him to speak before she threw her arms around his neck as she crashed her lips to his in a needy and hungry kiss. Chase moaned into her mouth as he shut the door and pushed her against the wall. His hands exploring her body. They broke apart to catch their breaths. "You ok?" Chase asked with concern. "We never had make up sex and I think now is as good time as any." Dakota said as her hands went to his shirt. Clothes hit the floor and the pair were now naked and staring at each other intensely. "Fuck me Chase." Dakota said lowly and that's what he did. He bent her over his sofa as he pounded into hr with such a force, Dakota was finding it difficult to stand on her own. Chase had his arm wrapped around her middle to support her. "Fuck!" Dakota cried out as she felt the knot in her belly tighten. "I'm close Daddy." Dakota groaned loudly. Chase pounded into her harder if that was possible and within seconds, both of were moaning and grunting as their orgasms coursed through their veins at lightening speed. "You ok?" Chase panted. "F-fuck. That w-was am-azing." Dakota breathed out as her body tingled. Chase smiled in satisfaction. "Shower?" Chase asked and Dakota nodded. "Let me get the feeling of my legs back." She said a she looked at him. "You really are a stallion, you know that?" Dakota questioned as sweat dripped down her back. Chase chuckled and once they had calmed down a little, they showered and fucked the rest of the afternoon.

About a week later, David was out of hospital and back at home with his and daughter. Ryleigh woke up one morning and felt sick to her stomach. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom and proceeded to empty her stomach. When she was finished, she sat on the floor and leaned against the wall as she closed her eyes. "Ryleigh honey. Are you ok in there?" Grace asked as she knocked softly on the door. "Y-yeah. Just an upset st-" Ryleigh started before she gagged and threw up again. Grace opened the door and rubbed her daughter's back. "Let's get you back to bed. I'll get you some water." Grace said as she helped Ryleigh back to bed. She tucked Ryleigh in and before the bedroom door closed, Ryleigh was sound asleep again. Grace flittered about the kitchen as she prepared food for her husband and daughter.

As the day wore on, the worse David and Ryleigh felt. Despite feeling like shit, Ryleigh made her way downstairs. "Hello my darling. How are you feeling?" Grace asked as Ryleigh leaned against her mother. "I feel like shit." Ryleigh mumbled. "Why don't you go check on your father." Grace said and Ryleigh nodded, knowing what her mother meant. She walked toward her parents room where he father was sleeping.

When Ryleigh got to the bedroom door, her eyes landed on a framed photo of Grace when she was pregnant with Ryleigh. Ryleigh's eyes grow wide with realization. "Shit." She muttered. She opened the door really quick and saw her father sleeping. Ryleigh then raced to her room, got dressed and ran downstairs. "I'll be back later mom." Ryleigh calls as she ran to her truck. Ryleigh arrived at the shops and she ran to the pregnancy tests. With shaking hands, she takes the box, pays for it and walks to the bathrooms.

"Ok, here goes nothing." Ryleigh breathed out as she took the test. When she was finished, she waited the allotted time. Once the timer on her phone buzzed, she took the test but hesitated to look at it. Just before she turned it over, a little old lady walked out of her stall. "Are you alright my dear?" The lady asked. Ryleigh forced a smile on her face. "Yes thank you." Ryleigh replied. The lady could see right through that. "Do you need a friend?" She asked and Ryleigh let out a breath of nervousness. "My granddaughter is about your age and just found out she and her husband are having a baby." The lady says excitedly. "My name is Anna. What's your name?" The lady smiled. Ryleigh's breath hitched in her throat. Her heart fluttered at the name and a slowly smile spreads across her face. Ryleigh threw her arms around the lady's old frame. "I'm so sorry. It's just, my boyfriend and I grew up together and both his parents were killed and his mother's name was Anna." Ryleigh explained with a sad smile and tears in her eyes. Anna took Ryleigh's hand. "Let's look together." Anna said kindly. "Thank you." Ryleigh replied.

Anna and Ryleigh turned the test over and looked at the results and Ryleigh felt her heart break. Negative.

"Are you ok dear?" Anna asked. Ryleigh let her tears fall. "I thought I was pregnant but I-I guess not." Ryleigh sighed and wiped her eyes. "Oh my dear. Have you been under stress recently?" Anna asked and Ryleigh nodded. "My father has just been diagnosed with lung cancer. Stage 4." Ryleigh answered. "You're body might be under stress. I know when I worked as a nurse, it threw my periods off." Anna explained. Ryleigh hugged her again.

"When you do have a baby one day, you will make an amazing mother. It might just not be the right time yet." Anna said. Ryleigh smiled. "Promise me That when you do get pregnant, you will cherish every kick, movement and milestones. When the baby is born, promise me that you will love that baby with all your heart and hold on to each moment you are given with that sweet soul." Anna said. "I promise." Ryleigh replied and Anna walked out of the bathroom and left Ryleigh alone, smiling.


	12. Chapter Eleven.

The next morning, Dakota woke up to find herself wrapped in Chase's arms. She smiled to herself and watched him for a few minutes before his eyes flutter open. "Good morning my beautiful Kota." Chase said sleepily. "Good morning my handsome Stallion." Dakota replied with a light chuckle. "Stallion eh?" Chase said and Dakota nodded. Chase leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. Both of them gradually deepening the kiss as Dakota now straddled her boyfriend. She let her hips grind against him as her hands on either side of his head supporting herself. Chase moaned as Dakota's pussy rubbed up against his cock. Dakota smiled into the kiss as the sound of his moans filled her ears. "Please don't stop." Chase whined as Dakota got off of him and kissed his bare chest. Dakota kissed her way down to his cock where she licked up the bottom of his shaft. Chase's eyes fluttered shut and he bit his lip as the feel of her warm tongue sent shivers down his spine. Dakota let her tongue glide over his sensitive skin and Chase let her name fall from his lips. He could feel the all too familiar feeling of his orgasm approaching. "I'm Cumming." He grunted loud enough for her to hear. "Fu-ck." He grunted again as the sticky substance landed on Dakota's hand and slowly rolled down his shaft before Dakota lapped it up, swallowing it with a low moan. 

Chase watched with fascination. "That's really hot." He said with a smirk. "Oh I'm not done Mr. Thompson." Dakota replied seductively. She locked eyes with him and she licked her way back up his body tantalizingly slow. When she reached his mouth, she let her tongue tangle with his and as she pulled away from the kiss, she tugged on his lower lip. Chase moaned. "Fuck me Daddy." Dakota whispered seductively in his ear with a smirk on her face. Chase flipped her over and smirked down at the woman. "Your wish is my command. My little slut." He said darkly. Dakota shuddered and nodded slowly. Chase pushed himself into her hot dripping pussy. Both of them moaning at the sensation. He let her adjust to his size before he started to move. He set a fast steady pace, the bed creaking with the movements. "Harder." Dakota cried out as she clawed at her boyfriend's back. Chase complied and he moved his hips faster and goes deeper then he was previously. Dakota whimpered and bit Chase's collarbone. "I'm close." Dakota squeaks out when Chase hits her sweet spot. "Hold on my angel." Chase said as he moved even faster. Both of them came undone as they writhed and shuddered against each other. Whimpers, grunts and moans were heard echoing off the walls of the bedroom. 

Once they came down from their highs, Chase slid out of her and flopped next to her. "Damn, I'm never letting you go." Chase said through his panting. Dakota cuddled into his side and kissed his shoulder softly. "I love you Chase." Dakota said softly as her eyes fluttered shut again as sleep enveloped her in a sweet hug. "I love you too my beautiful Kota." Chase replied as he too fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Ryleigh was helping her mother in the garden. "I think we should have one last family dinner at the lake. Maybe stay at the cabin for a couple nights. You, me, your father, Jack and Dakota?" Grace asked. Ryleigh smiled. "I think dad would really love that. I know the lake holds a lot of memories for you and Dad." Ryleigh replied. Grace, David, Gabriel and Anna had been going to the lake since before they were married or engaged for that matter. It's where they brought their children when they were born. It's where they celebrated birthdays and anniversaries. "When should we go?" Ryleigh asked. "I'll have a talk with your father and we will talk to you kids about it when we have an idea." Grace explained and Ryleigh nodded. Both women finishing their gardening.

Jack was in town to pick up the ring. It was beautiful and Jack was so excited to give it to Ryleigh and he was excited to show David the final result. He just needed a perfect opportunity to propose. 

*One week later*

"This is just as beautiful as I remember." Grace gushed as she poured herself a glass of iced tea. "It's breathtaking mom." Ryleigh smiled as she sat on a chair near the fireplace that gave a warm glow. "It's still cozy." Dakota chimed in from her seat on the sofa next to Ryleigh. Both girls reading while the men sat outside talking. "I'm glad we can all do this one last time and it's even more special to me knowing that you and Ryleigh are together." David said with his eyes closed as he enjoyed the sun. "I'm glad we can all do this as well." Jack replied as he sipped his beer. Jack looked out at the lake and thought of the night ahead of him. He was going to propose to Ryleigh and although he was excited, he was still nervous because it would be the first time that Grace would find out about them and because Ryleigh had no idea what was coming. He smiled to himself and silently reflected on the years spent at the lake.

He smiled to himself and silently reflected on the years spent at the lake.

"Ryleigh, Dakota. Can you please go wash up and come help me with the food preparations?" Grace asked as she pulled the last food item out of the fridge. Jack had offered to man the BBQ as David was a little more weaker these days. The women did as they were asked and helped Grace with the food. 

"Jack honey!" Grace called from the kitchen. "yes?" Jack replied. "Is everything set up out there?" Grace asked and the young man nodded with a smile. "Where are the girls?" She asked. "They are down by the lake throwing rocks I think." Jack chuckled. Grace chuckled as well. "I'll go tell them that they had better go wash up." Grace said as she walked outside. "Dakota, Ryleigh, come back and go wash up for dinner please." Grace called from the top of the dock. The girls looked at Grace. "Really?" Dakota whined. Grace rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the girls laughing at her reaction. They got up and went inside. While the women were inside, David looked at Jack and could see his nervousness.

"Are you ok Jack?" David asked. Jack shrugged. "I'm going to ask Ryleigh to marry me tonight." Jack said as calmly as he could. David smiled and Jack looked inside to make sure that the women weren't around. When he was sure the coast was clear, he pulled the ring box out of his jacket pocket and showed David the ring. "Do you think she'll like it?" Jack asked and all David could do was nod because he knew that if he were to speak, he would start crying and it would give everything away. "You can take it out to have a closer look." Jack said with a warm smile. David did and saw that Jack had gotten a signature engraved on the inside of the band. "My signature?" David asked and Jack smiled brighter. "You're her whole world and I knew it would add an extra special touch." He replied as David put the ring back in the box and handed it back to Jack, who put it back in his pocket. "I love it and I know it will mean more to her than you will ever know. I especially love the heart next to my signature." David responded. "Are you nervous?" David asked. "Very." Jack replied with a shaky breath. "Breathe my boy. She will say yes." David said as they heard the girls voices become louder, indicating they were coming outside. David sent Jack a quick wink.

"It smells so good out here." Dakota said as she sat at the table next to David. "It really does." David agreed. Ryleigh and Grace put the burger patties and hot dogs on the table and sat at the table, leaving Jack the last one standing. He took a shaky breath in. "Jack are you ok?" Grace asked and Jack cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm ok." He replied as he sat down next to his soon to be fiancé. "Let's eat, I'm starving." David whined, making everyone laughed. Jack glanced at the sky and saw the sun beginning to set, painting the sky in faint colours of orange and pink. It reflected off the water and gave the atmosphere a romantic glow. He knew this was his opportunity. He looked over at David again. He felt his heart begin to race, his legs grow shaky and his hands grow clammy. Was he doing the right thing? Definitely.

"Before we eat, I have something I want to say." Jack said after he cleared his throat. He turned and faced Ryleigh. She looked at him and smiled but he could see the confusion in her eyes. "Why are you looking at me?" She asked with concern. Jack stood up and got down on one knee, opening the box to reveal the ring. Grace shrieked with shock, David smiled and Dakota cried. Ryleigh's right hand went up to he mouth as she held back a sob. 

"Ryleigh, I truthfully don't have the words to describe just how much you mean to mean. You have been my best friends since we were kids. I've had a crush on you since you played the farmer's wife in our pre-school play. The past two months with you have made me realize just how much I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life making memories with you. Will you make the happiest man and become my wife?" Jack asked as he slightly shifted on his knee. Ryleigh couldn't speak, she was surprised but she knew she wanted to marry him so she nodded. "Yes." She replied as she took her hand away from her mouth. Jack placed ring on her finger and kissed her. "I love you." He whispered and Ryleigh wrapped her arms around him as she hugged him. "I love you too." She mumbled into his shoulder. David, Grace and Dakota sat their with tears falling from their eyes at the sweet sight before them.

"Did you two know about this?" Grace asked Dakota and David. They nodded as Jack sat back down. "We wanted to keep it between us." Ryleigh said as she now cuddled into her fiancé's side. "This really is a dream come true. I know your parents are so proud of you." Grace said as she got up to hug the couple. "Can we eat now?" Dakota whined. "Yes." Jack replied as he smiled at Ryleigh. They all ate and enjoyed the rest of the sunset. Once dinner was done, they all sat at the dinning table inside as they played a game. 

That night, Jack and Ryleigh sat outside enjoying the silence in each other's arms. They looked up at the stars and listened to the cricket chirp while the warm summer's breeze rustled the leaves of near and distant trees. "Where did you find this ring? I've never seen anything like it." Ryleigh asked as she examined her ring. "It's one of a kind." Jack said as he smiled knowingly at her. She chuckled. "Here, this is where I got it." Jack said as he took her ring off and showed her David's signature. Tears sprung to Ryleigh's eyes again. "It's his ring. He wanted me to turn into something you could cherish." Jack explained. Ryleigh just looked at him. "The wings are to remind you that your father will always be with you wherever you go. He helped me design it." Jack continued as he slipped the ring back on her finger. "I can't wait to marry you." Ryleigh whispered as she kissed him passionately.

This was the start of their forever.


	13. Chapter Twelve.

Two weeks had passed since Jack had proposed at things with David were not looking good. Not long after they got home from the lake, David had caught an infection and with his immune system already failing, it sent him into a never ending spiral of pain. He landed back in hospital because of it. Everyone was told to prepare for David not being able to last much longer and Ryleigh was finding it really hard to cope. She had taken to shutting herself away in her room and not really allowing people to talk to her or see her. She desperately wanted her father to pull through so that he could walk her down the aisle but even she knew that was a far stretch. Ryleigh held a family picture in her hand and studied it. David and Grace held Ryleigh's small hands as they stood on the beach watching the sun go down. Tears escaped Ryleigh's eyes and just as quick as they appeared, they were wiped away.

"Ryleigh honey, Jack's here." Grace said through the other side of the door. "Tell him that I'll call him later." Ryleigh said, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "Honey, he has something for you. I really thing you should at least come and say hi." Grace said again. Ryleigh didn't move from her spot on the bed. "Please just tell him I'll call him later mom." Ryleigh replied as her voice slightly cracked. Grace's heart broke when she heard it. She knew her daughter was hurting but she wasn't the only one. "Ok, I'll tell him." Grace said as she walked away.

"She's not coming down, why don't you go up and see her." Grace suggested. Jack looked at her surprised. "Are you sure you trust me to go up there with your daughter whose upset?" Jack asked with a hint of cheekiness. Grace chuckled and lightly slapped him on the arm. "Don't break my trust Jack." She said seriously. Jack nodded. "You know I wouldn't. You do know that we have done it though right?" Jack replied with a shrug. Grace cringed. "I don't need the details. Just not while I'm in this house please." Grace said as she walked into the kitchen "I can't promise anything Aunt Grace." Jack teased as he made his way to the staircase. "Jackson Richard." Grace hollered after him and chuckled.

Jack knocked on Ryleigh's door and when she didn't answer, he opened it to find her laying on her bed with tears streaming down her face. He closed the door and walked over to her after lying the red roses he bought her on her dresser. "Ryleigh?" He asked carefully. She sniffed and looked up at him. He sat on the bed beside her and took her hand in his. They looked at each other silently for what seemed like years. Jack could see the shear heartbreak in her eyes and it broke his heart even more. "It hurts." Ryleigh finally spoke. The man leaned down and kissed Ryleigh's forehead sweetly. "I know baby but you can't shut us out. We are all hurting." He said and Ryleigh nodded. "I feel like I'm alone in this if I'm being honest." She replied. "I know it feels like that now but I promise that in time it will get a little easier. Sure you'll always miss him and it will hurt now and then but by you blocking everything out, you're missing out on the time you have left with him." Jack explained and Ryleigh let a small smile grow on her lips. "There it is." Jack said as he captured her lips in a tender loving kiss. "I love you baby girl." He said. "I love you too Duckie." She whispered. "Lay with me?" She asked and he was happy to lay with her. He wrapped her in his arms and allowed her to cry for as long as she needed.

Back at the farm, Dakota had just woken up and walked to the kitchen to see a note on the counter from her brother. She sighed and rolled her eyes. He told her that he went to see Ryleigh and that she needed to feed the chickens. Dakota hated the chickens. They always chased her when she had the food bucket in her hand. She shuddered and made her way around her way around the kitchen making her food and trying to delay feeding the chickens as much as possible.

Just as Dakota was washing up her dishes, Chase walks through the door. "Babe, you in?" He called. "In the kitchen." She called. He walked toward her and kissed her. "I'm glad you're here, you can feed the chickens for me." She said as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, trying to look innocent. "I do believe this note says you have to feed them." He said with cheek in his voice. "They only like you and Jack, they despise me." Dakota said as they walked outside. "No they don't. I'll help you fill the bucket, let them out and you can feed them." Chase replied. They got things ready for the feeding and as soon as the chickens spotted Dakota, they charged her. She took off running from them. Chase was in stitches watching the scene in front of him. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME!" She screamed as she tried to run from them. "TAKE IT!" She screamed again as she threw the bucket at them. "They really do hate you." Chase said as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard. "I'm so glad that you think this is funny." Dakota huffed in annoyance. "I'll take care of them, you go jump in the truck and we'll get the hay bails." He said as they split up.

A couple hours later, Jack had come home and was talking to Chase in the kitchen while Dakota was upstairs washing up. "It was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Chase said as both men doubled over laughing. "Here, have a look." Chase said as he pulled out his phone and played the video for Jack. "You filmed it?" Dakota shrieked when she walked into the kitchen. All Chase could do was nod. By this point, Dakota had had enough so she marched up to him and took his phone and tried to delete the video. Unfortunately for her, Chase was faster and grabbed his phone back before she had the chance to do anything. "Chase, give me the fucking phone." Dakota called after him as he ran outside. Jack laughed and rolled his eyes. He grabbed the shopping list and got his boots on. "I'm going shopping, please don't kill each other." He said to Dakota when she ran back to the house. "Ok." She replied as she disappeared around the corner.

"Dakota, where are you?" Chase taunted. Dakota stood in Jack's office behind the door as she worked really quick to delete the video. Just before she was able to hit delete, Chase grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. "Where is your room?" Chase asked seductively. "Let me delete the video and then I will tell you." Dakota replied sassily. Chase slapped her ass and Dakota jumped a little. "What was that for?" She asked with surprise. "Tell me where your room is." Chase instructed as he stopped next to a door. "Open the door next to you, genius." Dakota said. "Thank you." Chase said as he opened the door and placed her on her bed. He took his shirt off and hovered above her. "I like where this is going but please promise me that you will delete that video?" Dakota asked softly and Chase nodded as his lips connected with the sensitive skin of her neck. Dakota moaned quietly as she bit her lip. "Fuck." She whispered as he began to leave little love bites behind.

At the store, Jack walked around looking for the one item that seemed to be untraceable. As he read the rest of the list, he ran into someone and knocked the egg carton out of their hands, sending the eggs to the ground with a crack. "Oh my god, I am so sorry." Jack said quickly as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "It's ok, I was distracted too." The voice said. Jack swore he knew that voice and when he looked up, his suspicions were confirmed. Kalyn Dyer. She hadn't changed a bit. Her hair was still brown and her ocean grey eyes still held that cheeky glint. "You look familiar." Kalyn said as she studied the man for a minute. "Oh my god, Jackson Mason." She said and he cringed on the inside when she called him Jackson. "It's so good to see you." She said as she hugged him. "It's good to see you too." Jack said with a friendly smile. "What brings you back here. I thought you moved away." Jack asked as they broke apart. The eggs now forgotten about. "I just moved back actually. I got a job working for old man Caruthers." She replied. "Wow, good for you. I didn't think he'd ever hire help." Jack said. You see old man Caruthers owned a greenhouse just outside of town and always complained about having little to no help. "Yeah, it's pretty weird. I could use the extra money though." Kalyn replied. They talked for a few more minutes before Kalyn's phone rang.

"Sorry about that. Tell me about your fiancé." Kalyn spoke with slight jealously. Jack smiled brightly. "Why don't you come for dinner tonight and you can meet her." He replied. Kalyn agreed and the pair went their separate ways.

When Jack got home, he went about unloading the groceries. Once the food was put away, Jack tried to think of what to make for the dinner. He was in a toss up between a Casserole or something entirely different. He decided to go and see what Dakota wanted. What he didn't know was that Dakota was on top of Chase fucking his brains out. Jack knocked on the door and when he didn't get an answer, he opened the door and neither Chase or Dakota heard the fact that Jack was at the door. He stood there for split second before he shut the door and tried to shake it off. He wanted to go back downstairs but still needed to know what to make for dinner. "Dakota, what do you want for dinner. Casserole or something else?" Jack called from the other side of the door, loud enough for Dakota to hear. Her eyes snapped open and Chase smiled mischievously at her. "No." She mouthed to him but he ignored her and his hand went to rub her clit. Dakota tried to hold her moans back so she could answer her brother. "U-um, Ca-casserole." She stuttered as Chase had moved on to slowly moving his hips against her. "Are you ok?" Jack asked, even though he knew what was going on. "Yeah, all g-good." She stuttered again and Jack chuckled to himself as he walked back downstairs to get everything ready for dinner.

"I hate you." Dakota said as she slapped Chase's arm. He smiled up at her with his boyish grin. "You love me." He feigned a pout and she leaned down to kiss him. Dakota got off of him and got herself dressed. "Oh come on. Let's continue." Chase whined and Dakota shook her head. "Not with Jack in the house thank you." She replied as she threw Chase's clothes at him. He caught them and got himself dressed with reluctance. "Cheer up big boy, this isn't over." Dakota winked as she walked to the door and waited Chase to finish his task. When he was finished, they walked downstairs.

"I'd ask if you two are hungry but judging by the rats nests in your hair, I'd guess you ate already." Jack teased when he spotted the couple. They stopped in their tracks and Dakota blushed. "Relax. I don't care what you two do in your room." He said as he pat his sister's shoulder comfortingly. Chase let out a breath of relief and Dakota laughed nervously. "Thanks?" Dakota questioned. Jack smiled at them. "I said it's ok." He shrugged as he went back to making lunch. Chase and Dakota smiled at each other and sat at the table. "What's for lunch?" Dakota asked as she watched her brother cut some vegetables. "Salad." He replied simply. Dakota nodded and drummed her hands on the table. The air was still a little awkward and silent as Jack finished the lunch. "Here you go." Jack said as he set two bowls in front of the couple at the table. "Thanks." Chase said as they all tucked into their food.

"Before I forget, I ran into Kalyn Dyer today." Jack said as he took a drink of his coffee. "Really?" Chase asked with his brow raised. "You mean the bitch who flirts with everyone?" Dakota muttered. Both men nodded and Dakota huffed. "What'd she want?" Dakota asked. "She just moved back into town and I invited her over for dinner and I want the both of you to join us." Jack said as Dakota spat her water out. Jack jumped out of the way as the water was spat in his direction. "You what!" Dakota shrieked. Chase stifled a laugh and Jack just looked at Dakota incredulously. "What's wrong with being nice?" Jack asked. "Jack, the woman flirts with any object in her line of sight and as I recall, she had it bad for both you and Chase." She replied in a duh tone. Chase and Jack looked at each other and shrugged. "We can put differences aside for one night Dakota." Jack said and that was the end of that. The three of them cleaned up from lunch and went outside to check everything over.

At 3pm, Jack called Ryleigh and invited her to come for dinner. "I don't know Jack." She said with reservation. "She wants to meet you baby. Please come?" Jack pleaded. Ryleigh let a breath of air. "Ok fine but only if Chase and Dakota are going to be there." She replied and although she couldn't see it, Jack smiled brightly. "I love you so much." Jack said and Ryleigh chuckled. "What time are we expecting this woman to come over?" Ryleigh asked. "Her name is Kalyn and she should be here at 6." He replied. "Ok I'll be there at 5:30." Ryleigh said as she looked at her watch. "I'll leave now and head home to get ready." She continued. "Sounds good. I'll see you soon my darling." He said and they hung up.

"Who was that?" Grace asked as Ryleigh walked back into her father's hospital room. "Who do you think mom?" Ryleigh asked with a slight smile as she gathered her things to leave. "Have fun tonight." Grace winked and hugged her daughter. "I love you mom." Ryleigh said as they broke apart. Ryleigh went over to her father and kissed his cheek. "I love you too daddy." She said and just like that, she was on her way back to the empty house to get ready for the dinner.

Once Ryleigh was home, She jumped in the shower really quick and when she was done, she stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She wanted to wear jeans and boots but she went with a dress and Little white sneakers. She dried and curled her hair, leaving it down. Her makeup was kept neutral and when she was happy with her appearance, She got into her truck and left.

Her makeup was kept neutral and when she was happy with her appearance, She got into her truck and left.

When she got to the house, she sucked in a breath and knocked on the door. Even though she had a key and could let herself in, she was nervous and wanted to wait for someone to answer the door. "You look beautiful." Dakota said when she opened the door and greeted her friend. Ryleigh smiled shyly. "Thanks. Thought I'd change my appearance for tonight." The woman replied as she hugged Dakota. The woman walked into the kitchen to finish getting things ready while they waited for Jack to come downstairs. "Where is Chase?" Ryleigh asked as she set the table. "He went back to his place to get ready. He should be back soon though." Dakota replied and as if on que, Chase walked through the door. "Hello ladies." Chase greeted as he kissed Dakota. "So, you two eh?" Ryleigh teased, feeling herself becoming more comfortable. "Yup." They said in unison. Ryleigh smiled and continued to set the table while Chase and Dakota walked outside hand in hand.

A few minutes later, Jack walked downstairs, not knowing that Dakota was no longer in the house. "Is Ryleigh here yet?" He called as he walked to the kitchen. When he saw Ryleigh, he stopped in his tracks. His heart rate picked up and he felt butterflies erupt in his belly. "Y-you look b-beautiful." He stuttered when Ryleigh turned around. "Thank you." She replied with a smile. Jack looked around for Dakota. "She went outside with Chase." Ryleigh said softly. Jack nodded and walked toward and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello handsome." Ryleigh Said as she connected her lips with his in a quick but sweet kiss. When they heard Chase and Dakota's voices come closer to the house, they pulled away. "What time did she say she was coming again?" Dakota asked through slightly gritted teeth. Jack gave her a warning look. "In a few minutes." He replied and Dakota nodded.

At 6pm exactly, there was a knock at the door and Dakota walked away. Chase followed her and Jack answered the door with Ryleigh beside him. "Kalyn, nice to see you. Please come in." Jack said as he opened the door wider for her to enter. "Thank you." She smiled but the smile faded when her eyes landed on Ryleigh. Jack took Kalyn's jacket for her and hung it up. "Kalyn, this is my fiancé Ryleigh. Ryleigh, this is Kalyn. We went to school together." Jack smiled. Ryleigh held out her hand for Kalyn to shake. "It's nice to meet you." Ryleigh said and Kalyn only smiled. She got the sense that the other woman didn't like her. The three adults walked to the table where Chase and Dakota joined them. "Chase, it's good to see you." Kalyn said as she hugged him a little too long for Dakota's liking. Ryleigh helped Jack in the kitchen and when everything was ready, they all sat down to eat.

Dakota and Chase sat on one side of the table and Jack sat in between Ryleigh and Kalyn on the other side. Kalyn took full advantage of this and placed her hand on Jack's thigh. Jack cleared his throat and continued to eat. When Kalyn's hand slowly moved higher and grazed his cock, he dropped his fork. "Sorry, leg cramp." He said as he quickly put his hand under the table and tore Kalyn's hand away from him. She glanced at him with a hurt look in her eyes but she kept eating. When the dinner was done, Chase, Dakota and Kalyn cleared the table and Jack and Ryleigh got the dessert ready.

As Chase bent over to pick something up off the floor, Kalyn let her hand come in contact with his ass. She bit her lip and smirked. "I saw that." Dakota said loud enough to draw attention to them. "What are you talking about?" Kalyn asked feigning innocence. Dakota was beginning to see red. "You know exactly what I mean." Dakota seethed as she got right into Kalyn's face. Kalyn smirked at her and winked at Dakota. Dakota snapped. She raised her hand and with all the strength she could muster, she slapped Kalyn across the face with an echoing sound. Silence immediately enveloped the room and all eyes were on the two woman. "What's going on?" Jack asked with his voiced raised. "What's wrong? What's wrong!" Dakota yelled with a shriek. "This bitch is feeling him up." Dakota continued whilst motioning vigorously at her boyfriend who was blushing a deep Scarlette shade. That was the final straw for Jack and he turned his turned his attention to Kalyn. "Listen, very closely to what I'm about to say." Jack said dangerously. "You have some nerve waltzing in here, touching me during dinner in front of my fiancé and now coming on to my sister's boyfriend. I think it's time for you to leave." Jack said forcefully as Ryleigh looked at him in disbelief as he admitted that Kalyn had touched him. Chase looked between Ryleigh and Jack with confusion. Kalyn just looked at him. "You heard him, fuck off bitch." Dakota said as she stood beside her brother. Kalyn shrugged. "Ok." She said and walked out, slamming the front door shut. "Well that was fun." Dakota said sarcastically. The other three nodded and went to sit at the table while Jack put dessert on the table.

"Thanks for dinner Jack." Dakota said through a mouthful of apple pie. Jack smiled. "You two are engaged?" Chase asked and Dakota and Jack nodded. "What did you think this ring meant?" Ryleigh chuckled as she held up her left hand. "I didn't even know you two were dating." Chase replied. "We wanted to keep it between us." Jack said as he held Ryleigh's hand. Chase and Dakota smiled at each other. "I'm glad you two are together. You make a great couple." Chase complimented as he finished his food. "Thank you." The engaged couple replied in unison. Everyone finished up and when it came time for Ryleigh to leave, Jack was pouting.

"Come on, please stay tonight." Jack whined as he stuck his bottom lip out to make sure his point was getting across. "Why don't we give Chase and Dakota the house tonight and you stay with me tonight." Ryleigh suggested with seduction laced in her voice. Jack bit his lower lip to suppress a moan from escaping his perfectly plump lips. He nodded after Ryleigh gave him a wink. He hurried off to grab all that he needed and of course to tell Dakota and Chase that the house was theirs for the night.

When the couple arrived at the Jensen farm, Ryleigh parked her truck and walked to the front door with Jack trailing behind her. "Mom's at the hospital with dad tonight. We have the house to ourselves tonight." She said cheekily and Jack laughed. "Sounds perfect. Now we can fuck and you can scream my name." Jack teased. Ryleigh looked at him and shook her head. "Oh my darling, you'll be screaming my name." Ryleigh whispered in his ear and she licked the shell of his ear. A shiver went Jack's spine as he shuddered and swallowed hard. Ryleigh pulled away and walked toward the stairs that led to her bedroom.

What she hadn't told Jack was that she had done some online shopping and she planned to show him another side to her that no one knew about and boy was she going to enjoy torturing him. The best part, she had the whole night to make him beg for mercy and she knew he'd have no idea what had hit him. Ryleigh smirked to herself as she heard him following her.

"I think..you're over dressed Mr. Mason." Ryleigh said quietly. Her hands worked the buttons of his shirt and when they were loosened, she gently pushed the shirt off of his body, earning a low moan from the man. "The Jeans have to go." The woman said as her index finger traced from his chest to the waistband of his pants. Her fingers worked to unfasten the button and belt. She got it successfully and she pushed them from his hips, making sure to keep eye contact with him. The pants hit the floor with a soft thud. Ryleigh grinned with satisfaction.

"I think the boxers have to go as well." She said as she swiftly pulled them down, revealing his semi hard cock. She licked her lips and moaned. She gave a small and quick lick to the sensitive tip and stood up again. "Here's how this is going to work. Tonight, I'm in charge and you my darling boy, are my pet. You will address me as mistress and if you call me anything else, I will punish you. Do I make myself clear?" Ryleigh said and Jack could feel the blood rush to his cock. He nodded. "Use your words." Ryleigh instructed. Jack swallowed in arousal. "Yes mistress." He spoke softly. "Good boy." She Replied as she roughly bit the skin on his neck. Jack moaned at the sensation.

"Lay down." Ryleigh commanded and Jack did as he was told. Ryleigh pulled out a couple pairs of handcuffs and cuffed Jack to the frame of her bed. When she was he was secure enough, she looked at him and smirked. He was spread eagle on the bed and the sight was making her pussy ache with want for him and his cock. He looked at her with arousal and lust in his eyes.

Ryleigh slowly removes her clothing as Jack's eyes roamed her now naked body. He smiled at her and she raised her brow at him in disapproval. Jack felt his insides flutter and his heart race. Ryleigh stepped closer to him and ran her fingertips across his chest softly and Jack closed his eyes and hummed at the feel of her skin on his. "Look at me." Ryleigh slightly snapped. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I'm not going to be nice. I'm going to have a fun edging game with you." Ryleigh said seductively. Jack moaned at the thought. Ryleigh raised her brow in amusement. "Are you excited?" She teased. "Yes." Jack moaned. "You should be." She replied as she straddled him so that her ass and back were facing him. "I'm going to edge you one time and then I'll give you a little break. For the second session, I'm going to edge you two times and then I'll give you a little break. For the third edging session, I'm going to edge four times and every session is going to double. Sound like fun?" Ryleigh asked as she ran her fingers across his thighs. "It does sound like fun." Jack replied with yet another moan. "The rules are, number one, you may not cum until I give you permission." Ryleigh said and Jack let another moan slip from his lips as her fingers grazed his balls. "The second rule is, if you tell me to stop edging you because you are going to cum too soon-." Ryleigh explained. "I don't like the sound of that." Jack whined. "Too bad." Ryleigh replied with a smirk on her features. "If you break any of these rules, there is going to be a little bit of a punishment." Ryleigh said as she slapped his thighs, causing him to jump a little bit. "Yes mistress." Jack responded. "Alright." Ryleigh said as she ran her hands over the area she had just slapped. Ryleigh then ran her hands over the tip of his cock, that was already leaking and spread it over him. Jack moaned at the feel of her hand wrapped securely around him. "Oh god." Jack said under his breath and Ryleigh let a small smirk form.

Jack slightly moved his legs and moaned as she kept her movements slow and torturous. Holding his cock in her right hand, she let the index finger on her left hand move over the tip of his erection. Jack sucked in a small gasp at this. She then let her hands roam back down to his balls where she caressed him. Jack groaned and closed his eyes. Ryleigh moaned when she felt his hips move underneath her. She felt powerful and in control. It was something she needed to do and so far, she was happy that Jack was more than willing to play pet tonight. When she was sure that he was good and hard, she spoke. "Alright, are you ready to start the first session?" She asked. "Ooooh, yes mistress." Jack hissed lowly. "I'll edge you one time." Ryleigh said as she began to move her right hand up and down his shaft slowly while her other hand held his balls. Jack moaned and moved his legs as best he could. The electricity coursing through his veins was intoxicating. "Oh god." He breathed out as her hand began to move a little faster as she massaged his balls. He bucked his hips a little more prominently and Ryleigh chuckled. "Uh, you're such a fucking tease." Jack stated as he let out a breathy moan. Ryleigh took both of her hands on his shaft and pumped him a little faster then before. She then went back to holding his balls with one hand and with the other, pumping his shaft.

By this point, Ryleigh was vigorously pumping him as she kept her left hand near the head of his cock. Jack's moans picked up the more he felt the knot in his belly tighten, wanting a release. A release that he was not going to be able to have. He groaned at the thought. "Ah fuck." Jack said loudly as Ryleigh's hand gained more speed. "Oh god." He moaned again. "Oh fuck. oh fuck. fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh fuck." He grunted as his hips bucked up against Ryleigh's core. Jack grunted, moaned and groaned as he felt the knot in his belly begin to loosen but before he had a chance to release, Ryleigh stopped her movements and watched his body shudder under her touch. She felt elated that she had this power over her man. "Oh fuck. Oh god." He said breathlessly. "Shhhh." Ryleigh said as she stroked him gently, allowing him to have the little break that she promised him. Jack caught his breath and Ryleigh went back to edging him.

By the time that Jack had completed two sessions without cumming, he felt the burning need to release and he knew that once he did, he'd be punished and even though part of him wanted her to punish him, the other half didn't. He kept strong and allowed her to continue. "Build up your strength my boy because next you are going to be edged four times." Ryleigh spoke as she ran her fingernails on his inner thighs, dangerously close to his dick. "I want it so bad but yet I don't want to get punished." Jack whined. "Alright, set number three. Four edges." Ryleigh said as she spread more of his arousal down his shaft. Jack was a moaning mess at this point and wanted it to be over. "You remember the rules?" Ryleigh asked. "Yes mistress." Jack replied. "Tell them to me." Ryleigh instructed and Jack did just that. "Don't cum or I'll get really punished." He spoke. Ryleigh grinned. "That's right and what else?" Ryleigh asked. "And I can't tell you to stop when I'm going to cum." Jack grunted slightly. "Good boy." Ryleigh praised as she got back to work. "Oh please be gentle." Jack begged. "I'm always gentle." Ryleigh shrugged and Jack sucked in a breath.

More strings of moans, groans and grunts, profanity and whines could be heard from Jack as he took the edging. At the second edging on the third set, Ryleigh could tell that Jack was about to break. "Don't you fucking cum." She warned. "Oh fuck." Jack cried out through gritted teeth as he tried desperately to contain himself. Ryleigh laughed at this. "Aww." She cooed as Jack hissed at the sensation. "That's two edges." She stated. Jack felt very proud of himself for lasting that long. He was so close to breaking point when the third edging occurred. "This is so fucking hard." He said. "I know." Ryleigh replied. "And four edges." Ryleigh spoke as she pumped him just as fast, if not faster. Eight edges came and Jack had had enough. He wanted to release and feel his relief but he didn't at the same time. Ryleigh was driving him crazy.

On the fourth set at the sixth edging, he broke. "Stop, stop, stop, stop." He panted and Ryleigh smiled at him. He knew that he was in for it. "Oh, you weak, weak man. that's a punishment." Ryleigh chuckled as Jack writhed under her. "That wasn't very long but, since you are getting the punishment, I'm going to finish this anyway. "Ryleigh smiled. "Don't you fucking cum." Ryleigh warned again but unfortunately for him, at the eighth edging he came...hard. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry." Jack repeated and bit his lip. Ryleigh got off of him and uncuffed him. "It's ok baby." She said softly as she leaned down to kiss him. "What's the punishment?" He asked sadly. "Tell you what, let's forget the punishment and you can just eat me out." Ryleigh winked and Jack smiled. "That I can do." He said as he attempted to get up but failed. "Why don't I just sit on your face?" Ryleigh suggested and Jack just looked at her. "Well, come on then." He said after a few minutes.

The rest of the night consisted hot and heavy sex between the two adults and needless to say, it was the best sex they had ever had.


	14. Chapter Thirteen.

Summer had come and gone and the autumn chill was in the air and the sweet smell of summer had disappeared. The leaves were changing colours and the animals were beginning to gather from all corners of the world, getting ready for the great winter migration. The memories of horse riding through the forest, picnics by the lake and the annual camping trips with the family were to be held in her heart forever. Ryleigh sat in the corner of the living room in her own little world, trying so desperately to wake up from the nightmare she was in. People stood in the house dressed in black as they spoke about their memories with David.

She looked around at the sad tear stained faces and couldn't take it anymore. She stood up from her seat and walked on to the back porch and looked out over the land. Her heart broke as she pictured her father working the garden or tending to the horses and their stables. So many images flashed through her mind and each one of them crushed her. The most recent image of all, the day her father died. Ryleigh let out a breath and as she turned around, her eyes landed on the BBQ that her mother had bought her father, the summer of Anna and Gabriel's passing. She smiled sadly as her mind went back to that day.

*FLASHBACK*

It was a hot summers day and although the atmosphere was still sad, David and Grace insisted on having a BBQ. The kids had helped David and Grace prepare the food but as it was being cooked, Jack had decided that it would be a good idea to drench Dakota and Ryleigh in water. It led to the kids having a full blown water fight and their laughter filled the air. "It's good to hear the kids laughing." David said as he put the plate of meat on the table. Grace nodded in agreement as she brought out towels for Jack, Dakota and Ryleigh. "You all look like drenched rats." Grace chuckled as she walked up to the trio, handing them a towel each. "Thanks mom." Ryleigh said and the other two added their thank you as well. "You're welcome, now come on. The food is getting cold." Grace said as the kids followed her back to the house. 

They all sat around the table eating and talking. "So, what movie are we all watching tonight?" Dakota asked, breaking the silence. "I'm not sure." David replied with a smile. "How about we watch a Disney movie?" Grace suggested. Jack and Ryleigh nodded and they threw ideas around before they settled on watching their favourite, the parent trap. 

When dinner was done, the women went inside to wash the dishes and the men cleaned up outside. Once all of that was done, they all sat around the living room to watch the movie.

*END OF FLASHBACK* 

"You ok?" Jack asked as he stepped outside. "I think so. It just feels weird that he's gone." She replied as her arms wrapped themselves around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Jack kissed the top of her head and held her against him. Their eyes closed as they stood there in their own little world. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they broke apart and walked back inside. 

Jack went to talk to a few people and Ryleigh went to the kitchen to help her mother. "Hi mom." Ryleigh said as she hugged her mother. "Hi honey." Grace said with a weak voice as more tears threatened to fall. "Can I help with anything?" Ryleigh asked. "You can go and talk to people." Grace replied as she pulled away from her daughter's embrace. Ryleigh just looked at her mother and shook her head. She wanted to be strong for her mother and she knew that if she spoke with people, she'd break and she wasn't ready for that yet. "I know it's hard and I know that you want to be strong for me but you don't have to be. You were so close with him and I want you to know that it's ok to cry and have moments of not wanting to do anything. Grieve my darling. I will still be here in the end. I will always love you." Grace explained as her hand rested on her daughter's shoulder. "I can't mom." Ryleigh replied. She knew her mother was right but no matter how much she tried, she didn't want to cry because for her, it meant that he was really gone and she really wasn't ready to face that yet. "Whatever you decide, no one will blame you." Grace said before she walked away to go and talk with people.

Ryleigh stood in the kitchen trying to breathe deeply but it was becoming harder. When she turned to leave the kitchen, an elderly woman walked up to her. Ryleigh put on a smile. "Mrs. McKinney. How are you doing?" Ryleigh asked. The woman smiled sadly at her. "I'm more concerned with how you're doing honey. It can't be easy loosing your father." The woman spoke and Ryleigh shrugged. "It is but I think I'm ok." Ryleigh said as she felt her smile falter slightly. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Mrs. McKinney said kindly. "I know how excited he was to see you get engaged. Do you know who you want to walk you down the aisle?" Mrs. McKinney asked. Hearing those words broke Ryleigh. "He was very excited, I could see it in his eyes. As for walking down the aisle, I honestly haven't thought that far. Please excuse me." Ryleigh said as she rushed off quickly. Dakota saw the scene unfold and she saw Ryleigh grab her car keys and walk out the front door.

Dakota walked over to her brother and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me." Jack said to the man he was talking to before he turned to face his sister. "Everything ok?" He asked with concern. Dakota shook her head. "I saw Mrs. McKinney talking to Ryleigh. I think whatever she said got to Ryleigh. She grabbed her keys and just left. You better go check on her." Dakota explained. Jack nodded and handed her his cup and left to go and find his fiancée. 

He spent the better part of half an hour looking for her before he decided to head to his place to get changed, just incase he had to run around looking for her. 

When he pulled into the driveway, he saw her truck and let out a breath of relief. He jumped out of his truck and ran to the stables where he thought she'd be but it turned out that she wasn't there. In fact, she wasn't outside that he could see. He went inside to get himself changed and as he reached his room, he nodded to himself. He didn't remember closing his bedroom door before they left the house that morning. Jack slowly opened the door and saw Ryleigh laying on the bed hugging his pillow. He smiled sadly at the sight and when she let out a choked sob, his heart broke. he walked over to her and sat next to her. She knew that Jack was there but she couldn't move. Ryleigh felt numb. "What happened?" Jack asked softly as he brushed the hair from her face. She sniffed. "M-mrs. Mck-inney." Ryleigh replied through her sobs. "Let me guess, she told you how excited your father was and then she asked you who was going to walk you down the aisle?" Jack questioned carefully and Ryleigh nodded. "How'd you know?" Ryleigh asked. "She said the same thing to me and then asked if you had someone to walk you down the aisle." He responded. "I wasn't expecting her to say that at all and it got to me. I had to get out." Ryleigh explained. Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Need me to give you some space baby?" Jack wondered and when Ryleigh didn't reply, he stood up to leave. "No, please don't leave. Lay down with me?" She pleaded. Jack smiled at her and went to his side of the bed. Ryleigh let go of his pillow and put it back where it was before she cuddled it. Jack laid down and she immediately clung on to him. She breathed him in and closed her eyes. "I love you Jack." She whispered. Jack connected his lips with hers in a sweet kiss. "I love you too Roo. Always will." He replied as they both fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.


	15. Chapter Fourteen.

The next morning, Ryleigh woke up in Jack's arms. She smiled to herself and then the memories of yesterday flooded her mind. Tears filled her eyes and as much as she tried to stop them from falling, the more they fell from her eyes. He heart was broken and she really didn't know what to do. She closed her eyes in the hopes that it would help but it didn't. Ryleigh slowly and carefully moved from Jack's hold and walked out of the room. She wandered into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. However, when she reached the fridge, her eyes landed on a family photo. She reached out and took the photo from the fridge door. Jack, Dakota, Ryleigh, Grace and David smiled brightly at the person taking the photo and the pain came rushing back to the already broken woman. She felt more tears slip from her eyes and she grunted angrily. She slammed the picture down. As she did that, the ring on her left hand caught her attention and she ripped the ring from her finger and slammed it down next to the photo and left the house with a word spoken to the sleeping man upstairs. 

Ryleigh rushed home and packed a couple bags. "What are you doing?" Grace asked as she heard her daughter crying. "I've have to get out of here. I can't be here." Ryleigh snapped. Grace was taken back. "Honey calm down." Grace said and Ryleigh whipped around. "Calm down? Calm down? How do you expect me to that. I just lost my father and you ask me to calm down." Ryleigh scoffed as she grabbed her bags and stormed down the staircase. "Where will you go?" Back to my apartment. I need to figure somethings out and please do me a favor, if Jack asks where I am, don't tell him. Tell him you don't know." Ryleigh said, now a little calmer. Grace nodded and hugged her daughter. "I love you sweetheart but you are making a mistake." She said with disappointment. "I'll call you when I get home." Ryleigh said as she threw her bags in the back seat. She got into her truck and sped off. Grace stood there feeling her heart break even more. She noticed that Ryleigh had removed her engagement and she also knew that Jack was about to get his heart shattered. 

=

When Jack woke up, he saw that Ryleigh's side of the bed was empty. He looked around groggily. Jack got out of bed and went to change out of the clothes he fell asleep in. Once he was comfortable, he went downstairs and walked to the kitchen where he thought she was. When he got there though, he saw the photo on the counter and he saw her engagement ring next to it. Right away, tears grew in his eyes and he raced upstairs to grab his phone. he called Ryleigh but he didn't get an answer. He called Grace. "Jack, I don't know what to tell you. Did you two have a fight or something?" She asked. "I thought everything was ok. She walked out yesterday and I found her here. We fell asleep." He replied trying to think of what went wrong. "She asked me not to tell you but I'm going to tell you anyway. She went back to Calgary." Grace said. "Just give her a few days and then follow her. I promise she will come around." Grace continued and Jack sniffed as he let his tears fall. "Don't give up yet. She does love you, she's just lost right now." Grace spoke lovingly. "Thanks." Jack said softly as he lowered his head. "Tell you what, why don't you come over for lunch and we can come up with a plan to bring her back home." Grace suggested. "Ok." Jack said and they said their goodbyes. Jack flopped back on the bed cried even more. 

When he was done crying, it was just about lunch time. He got himself ready and made his way to Grace. She opened the door and came face to face with a red faced, puffy eyed Jack. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Come on honey, lunch is almost ready." Grace said as she released the hug and led him to the kitchen. "Thanks for inviting me over for lunch." jack said gratefully as he and Grace sat down to eat. "You're welcome honey. I needed the company to be honest." She replied as she played with her wedding ring. "I miss him Jack." Grace said with a sigh. "I miss him too aunt Grace." He replied and they ate in silence. When they were done eating, Grace took care of the dishes and Jack made them some coffee. 

"Right, let's get her back." Grace said as she sat back at the table with her laptop and a notebook. Jack smiled at her and sat next her and pulled his phone out. "Alright. First thing is first, she needs to get away from all of this, so let's think of something for her around that idea." Grace said as she typed away on her laptop. "What about a trip to somewhere she hasn't been. So that way she gets away to somewhere she hasn't been." Jack suggested. Grace smiled. "Perfect." She agreed. They tossed around ideas of where that place could be and upon further investigation, they found the perfect place. They smiled at each other but deep down, Grace knew it would take a lot to sway her daughter and bring her back home. Once Ryleigh made her mind up about something, it was hard to sway her, unless something major happened. 

"When should we should we take her?" Jack asked. Grace shook her head. "You take her and bring Dakota and Chase with you. You all need to get away and spend time together and besides, when you and Ryleigh get married, I'm not going to be in the same house." She explained and Jack nodded. "Thank you Aunt Grace." He replied.

For the rest of the afternoon, they planned everything out, even though Jack had doubts.


	16. Chapter Fifteen.

"I hope that she's ok." Dakota said as Grace, Chase, Jack and herself tried to think of possible places Ryleigh could have run to. Jack, who was in the kitchen, fiddled with the ring that Ryleigh left behind. "I'm sure she'll be ok honey. She's just hurting." Grace replied with a small hopeful smile. She didn't let on that Ryleigh had said that she was going back to her apartment in Calgary. "No one has seen her mate." Chase said as he hung his phone up. Jack slammed his hands on the kitchen island. "Fuck!" Jack yelled, making everyone jump. "Jack, we'll find her. She can't have gone far." Chase said as he pat the man's back. Jack nodded and went over to where his sister was sitting in the living room. He sat down and buried his face in his hands. "Chase is right Jack, we will find her. Right now she just feels like she needs space and wherever that is, she will come around." Dakota said as she rubbed his back comfortingly. He sighed and leaned back against the material of the couch, closing his eyes and taking some deep breaths. "Right, I'm going to go and look around town again. Maybe someone knows where she is." Grace said as she prepared to stand from her dinning table. Just as Grace pushed her chair back, Jack jumped up and ran to the front door. "I know where she is." He shouted as he ran outside and to his truck.

Jack drove to where he had a strong feeling she would be. It was the last place she was able to spend time with her father. It's where they spent their summers as kids. It's where their memories were written in the walls. The happy memories, the bad ones and the bittersweet. It was her sacred place. The lake house. As Jack got closer, he spotted her truck in the driveway and released a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was safe and that's all that mattered to him. Jack pulled up beside her truck and parked. He pulled out his phone and called Grace. "You're sure she is there? She told me that she was going to Calgary." She asked as she sat next to Dakota on the couch. "Yes. I'm looking at her truck now. She might have just said that to throw us off." Jack said softly with a smile. "Thank you for letting me know." Grace replied. "You're welcome Aunt Grace." He said with a light chuckle. "We'll see you in a couple days then?" She teased and Jack laughed. "There are spare clothes that should fit you in the closet of the main floor bedroom." Grace continued. "I love you too Grace." He chuckled as he hung up. The man got out of his vehicle and walked to where the spare key was usually kept. When he tried to unlock the door, he discovered that it was already open. He sauntered in and walked around looking for Ryleigh, before setting a fire to warm the house up as it was freezing inside. 

Ryleigh sat outside on the porch swing with her father's guitar in her hands. With her eyes closed as she strummed the chords to her father's favourite song, she let the tears fall from her eyes. Ryleigh brokenly hummed along as she pictured her father dancing with her mother to that very song. Her mother's giggles filling the air as her father spun her. The sparkle in her eyes making her appear as a teenager. Jack, Dakota and herself watching on as they sat around the camp fire roasting marshmallows in the warm summer breeze. The sweet smell of the spruce trees filling everyone's noses delicately. The sun kissing the lake as it set the sky on fire with the orange and yellow hues. The atmosphere was the perfect example of romance. 

As the memories replayed themselves in her mind, she felt a pair of lips on her neck. Jack's lips. Her heart skipped a couple beats as she leaned into the kiss. Her eyes stayed closed as she tried to keep her tears to herself. Jack continued to pepper kisses along her neck. Ryleigh enjoyed the feeling of having him by her side. It made her feel bad about leaving the way she did but she knew that she had to get out if she wanted to breathe and feel like she could keep her head above water. 

The more that Jack kissed her, the more the tears wanted to fall and instead of holding back this time, she let them fall. She sniffed and Jack stopped what he was doing. He walked around and sat beside her. Jack wrapped her in his arms and held her close. "It's ok babe. I've got you, you're ok." He soothed as he kissed the top of her head. She let out a choked sob when he ran his fingers through her hair. She knew that she had more than likely hurt him when she ran off like that and yet here was, holding her close and letting her cry. She didn't deserve him and she knew it. Slowly her tears dissipated and all that was left was the occasional tear. Ryleigh cuddled closer to the man and moved her head to where she could hear his heart beating. The rhythm soothing her. Ryleigh's free hand rubbing circles against his other side let Jack know that she was ok. 

"I'm sorry." Ryleigh said just above a whisper. When Jack didn't answer, she knew the apology was too quiet for him to hear. She hugged him close as she raised her head and kissed him slowly and tenderly. The man smiled into the kiss. Jack ran his fingers through her hair again and held it back as a gentle breeze whipped up around them. Ryleigh broke the kiss by tugging on Jack's lower lip slightly. She tried to move away from him to apologize again but Jack captured her lips again and deepened the kiss. He moaned when he felt her tongue ghost along his lower lip. He opened his mouth and let his tongue meet hers and a slow and meaningful kiss. The sparks between them went off like fireworks in their bellies. The attraction growing tenfold between them.

Jack briefly broke the kiss to stand up. He took Ryleigh's hand and when she stood up as well, Jack picked her up and carried her inside. He laid her on the sofa in front of the fire that he had lit before walking outside to pepper kisses on her neck. He wanted to make sure that everything was warm and cozy when decided to go inside for the night. Jack took his shirt off and tossed it on the ground next to the sofa. Ryleigh watched as the glow of the fire cast shadows across Jack's torso, giving him an ethereal glow. He smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. He held out his hand to her and she sat up. The man got down on his knees before her and tenderly removed her clothes and tossed them with his shirt. Ryleigh sat there with love in her eyes as Jack leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I think this belongs to you." He said when he broke the sweet kiss. Ryleigh shook her head. "I can't." She said as she looked at the ring in his hand. "Your father would want you to be happy and in fact I know that his biggest concern was you not having anyone to comfort you when he passed. You should have seen the joy on his face when I told him that I was going to be the one to comfort you." Jack explained softly as Ryleigh's eyes welled up with tears again. "He wouldn't have given me his ring if he didn't want you to be happy and know that he was with you. He loved you Ryleigh and I know that know matter what happens in life, he is and will always be proud of you." Jack continued as he took the woman's left hand in his. "What did I do to deserve you?" Ryleigh asked as she leaned closer to him. "Marry me Ryleigh. Let me take care of you. Let me love you baby." Jack said, ignoring her question. Ryleigh smiled and nodded her head. Jack slipped the ring on her finger once again and kissed her passionately.

Before he climbed over her, Jack removed his jeans and boxers as well as Ryleigh's underwear leaving them exposed to the warmth of the fire. Jack's lips roamed Ryleigh's body torturously so and she moaned in contentment. Her eyes fluttering closed when she felt the man leave little love bites on her belly. The very same belly that she had recently found out couldn't carry children, after going to the doctor for thinking that she was pregnant again. It was one more thing for her to grieve over and one thing she didn't want to tell Jack about yet. 

Ryleigh's nails scratched at Jack's scalp gently as he worked his way to her wanting core. "So good baby." Ryleigh breathed out as Jack's tongue grazed her clit. His tongue moving at a slow pace, allowing her body to feel the love he had for not just her body but for her as a person. "Hmmmmm, just like that." Ryleigh moaned as the man's skilled tongue pleasured her most intimate area. Jack took his time with her, letting her feel maximum pleasure. "Stop." Ryleigh said and Jack looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "Come here." She whispered. Jack moved up to her lips and kissed them softly. "Are you ok?" He asked and Ryleigh nodded. "I don't want to fuck." She replied and Jack moved to get off of her. She held him in place so that he couldn't move. "I just want to touch you." She started as she kissed him softly. "I want to hold you." She said as she kissed him softly again. "I want to kiss you." She continued as she kissed him again. "I want to feel you in me." She whispered as she lightly kissed his lips. "I want to feel your skin against mine." She concluded as she kissed him tenderly. Both of them moaned as Ryleigh's hands roamed Jack's bare back. 

Jack slowly pushed into Ryleigh's core and sighed out in pleasure. Both of them feeling connected and loved. He kissed her deeply. "Hmmmm. You smell like home." Ryleigh whispered against his lips. "You mean like cow shit?" He joked and Ryleigh locked eyes with him. Jack felt like she was looking into his soul. It made his insides flutter and his cock twitch slightly within her. "No, not that at all. You smell safe. Like you'd do anything to make me happy." She explained and Jack smiled. "You smell all that eh?" He teased and Ryleigh simply nodded with seriousness. "You're my safe place. Always have been." She admitted as she pulled him down to her lips carefully. 

As their kisses began to heat up, Jack thrust into her at a comfortable pace. He looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration for him. "I love you Roo. Always will." He breathed out. Both of them reaching their climaxes in eventual bliss.


	17. Chapter Sixteen.

"I'm glad that she's ok." Dakota said breathlessly as Chase sucked on her neck. He nodded slowly against her. "Yes. now shut up and kiss me woman." Chase growled. Shivers shot through Dakota and she moaned when their lips connected in a crushing kiss. Chase bit her lip and broke the kiss. He tore Dakota's dress in half and threw it on the ground. His clothing and their underwear joining the dress pieces. Chase assaulted her bare breasts and flicked her nipples harshly. Dakota arched her back off the wall and into Chase's strong body. "Hmm so good baby." Dakota moaned as Chase gently bit her nipple and tugged on it roughly, making Dakota wetter than water.

Chase pulled away and picked the woman up and thrust into her. "Oh fuck baby." Dakota shouted as the sensation took her by surprise, as it always did. She loved the way he felt within her. It made her feel alive and loved. Chase picked up his pace as best as he could and soon enough they found themselves coming undone with nothing but cries of pleasure echoing off the walls. "Holy fuck baby. That was so hot." Dakota panted as Chase slowly let her down. "Round two?" He asked and Dakota laughed. "You're on." She said as she ducked under his arm and ran toward his bedroom.

=

Meanwhile, Ryleigh had called her mother and asked if she wanted to join her and Jack for lunch but her mother declined as she felt that it was too soon to go back. Ryleigh respected this and hung up. She went into the kitchen where Jack was cutting veggies. "She joining us?" He asked as Ryleigh hugged him from behind. "No, she said it's too soon for her." Ryleigh replied as she rested her head against his back. "I love you Jackson." She mumbled. "I love you too Ryleigh." He replied. Both of them then going on to making their lunch.

Ryleigh and Jack sat outside while they ate. They watched the ducks swim across the water and listened to the chatter of people off in the distance. Ryleigh smiled to herself as she thought back to the last family dinner. "This is where I was sitting when you asked me to marry you." Ryleigh said as she looked at Jack who smiled. "I didn't realize that." He said as Ryleigh kissed his cheek. "You know what, we should get married here." Jack said seriously. "Are you sure that won't be too sad?" The woman asked. "Nope." He replied while standing from his spot and walking on to the grassy area. "We can have the chairs set up here for the guests." He called as he stood where they would go. "We can stand here." He called again as he stood in that spot. "And then we can have the reception here as well but that can be set up while people are inside having drinks or whatever." He said as he sat down next her again. Ryleigh beamed. "I think that sounds perfect. When should we get married then?" She replied. "Well, what about we aim for May 30th." Jack suggested. "Why May 30th? that the anniversary of your parents death." Ryleigh pointed out. "I know but why not turn it into something happy and that way it will be like having them there." He replied and Ryleigh rubbed his back. "They are always with you baby. Same with dad." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded. "I know baby but it just be nice to have that day as a happy memory instead of being a day of depressing feelings." He admitted and Ryleigh kissed him softly. "May 30th it is." She said after she broke the kiss. "But promise me one thing." She said. "What?" He asked. "I don't want a big wedding. Just our closest friends and family and that's it." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded in agreement. They finished their food and continued to talk about their wedding.

After a while, Ryleigh changed the subject. "Maybe we should get back home." She said. "We can if you want to." Jack replied as he rubbed her back. "I'd like to. Maybe we can buy some things for mom on the way home. Like flowers and groceries." Ryleigh suggested. "Sounds perfect. You go and get ready and I'll clean up and tidy up down here." He said Ryleigh nodded happily. Jack watched her skip off and chuckled. He got up and made sure that everything was back in their place. "You ready to go?" Ryleigh asked as she walked down the stairs with her bags in hand. "You bet." He replied while twirling his keys on his finger. "Let's go." She said and they walked to their vehicles and met up at where they agreed. When thy got there, they walked into the building hand in hand, occasionally stealing glances and smiling at each other. She was glad that he had come for her. It let her know that no matter what she was going through in life, she could always count on him. "Alright, where do we start?" Jack asked and Ryleigh shrugged. "Let's just walk around. Who cares what time we get home." She replied as she leaned into his side. His arm going around her shoulders to hold her close to him.

They walked around and looked at different things but what really got to her was when they passed by all the baby clothes. Jack's eyes just happened to land on a little pink tutu and matching pink shoes. Ryleigh's heart sank when she saw how much his heart melted at the sight. He even cooed. "I can't wait till we have a little one to dress." He said and Ryleigh tried her best to smile genuinely but Jack saw right through it. "Don't you want kids?" He asked with slight sadness. "It's not that Jack." She answered as she took a deep breath. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him but now she knew she had to if she wanted to stop him from thinking that she didn't want his kids. "Then what is it?" He questioned as he bit his lip nervously. "We- I-Ahh." She grunted as tears sprung to her eyes. "I can't have kids ok?!" She said angrily and walked away. To say that Jack was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't understand why she couldn't when all she talked about when they were little was having kids. He always knew that Ryleigh would make an amazing mother as her dolls always seemed so well looked after.

"Ryleigh." Jack called as he ran after her. "Hey, look at me." He said when he caught up to her and spun her to face him. She reluctantly looked at him. "When did you find out?" He asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "Not here." She whispered as she looked around at all the people. Jack nodded and took her hand and they walked back out to his truck. When he shut his door, Ryleigh took another deep breath as she prepared to tell him. "Now you can tell me." He said as he looked at her. "I found out about a week ago. I- I uh, I thought I was pregnant twice and when I got the first negative, I was a little sad but then I realized that it was just the stress from dad being in the hospital. The second time was a few days after we had dinner with that friend of yours and mom was at the hospital with dad. I got a positive and I was excited but when I went to the doctor, they said that it was a false positive and they ran some tests and I was told that I, we can't have kids." Ryleigh explained as she cried. Jack just sat there and listened to her with his own tears falling from his eyes. 'I'm so sorry Jack." Ryleigh sobbed. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you. I felt like this was my battle and when it was too much, I ran." She continued and Jack nodded. "Ryleigh, it's not your fault and even though I wish had told me before, this doesn't the fact that I love you." He replied and Ryleigh nodded and looked at him. "I didn't know how to tell you if I'm honest." She replied. Jack held her face in his hands and kissed her. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. "There are other ways of having kids babe. We will have kids, even if it's not getting to be pregnant with them. There are so many kids that need good homes." Jack explained softly. "I love you so much Jack." Ryleigh whispered and Jack kissed her again but this time he poured all of his emotions into it.

=

After all of that, the couple decided to just go home so that they could process the news. They both sat on couch in Jack and Dakota's living room with their eyes closed and their heads resting on the back of the couch. "And what were the chances of you getting pregnant?" Jack asked as he broke the sad silence. "No chance at all apparently." She replied as she chugged her beer. "Well fuck." Jack breathed. Ryleigh opened her eyes and turned her eyes toward him. "It's a shame cause I would have loved to see this jawline on a little boy." Ryleigh said as she moved to pepper kisses along his jaw. Jack smiled and chuckled lightly. Both of them cuddling the rest of the night and being together was just what they needed. No sex just being close.


	18. Chapter Seventeen.

Christmas came and went and now May was staring everyone in the face. Ryleigh didn't think that planning a wedding would be so stressful but she was wrong, so wrong. There was the food, the venue, the guests, the placements, the reception, the cake, the dress, the wedding party, the music, the hair, the make up, the wedding invitations, the vows, the colour theme. Everything and Ryleigh was getting stressed out and was beginning to think that maybe she and Jack should just elope. then there was the question of who she should get to walk her down the aisle. "Ryleigh, you ok in there?" Dakota asked as her and Grace waited for Ryleigh to show them the dress she was currently trying on. "I hate this. Is it too late to just wear jeans and a shirt?" Ryleigh asked as she tried not to have a panic attack.

"Ryleigh let me in." Grace said as she knocked on the dressing room door. Ryleigh unlocked the door and let her mother in. Grace smiled brightly when she saw Ryleigh. "Well, look at you." She said softly. "I can't do this." Ryleigh admitted and Grace hugged her. "Yes you can and if you wait here, I may have an idea." Her mother said as she walked back out and pulled out her phone. She called Jack. "I need you're help." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "Ok." He replied. "Your fiancé is damn near having a panic attack because she feels stressed. Do me a favor and pack a bag for her and yourself. Tell Chase to go home and do the same thing. We're getting out of here for a few days." Grace said. "Sure thing Aunt Grace." Jack replied. "Do you need me to come down there? I can take Ry to lunch and then you and Dakota can go and do the thing you talked about doing." Jack offered. "We got that sorted already and it looks we have the green light. Just focus on packing and text me when you're done." She said and they hung up. 

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could help me. My daughter is trying on wedding dresses and she's kind of feeling panicked, is there a way that we can show her what she'd look with a veil on?" Grace asked and the sales assistant smiled. "Of course we can do that. We can even add a hair accessory and earrings if you like." She offered kindly. Grace nodded and the women walked toward the dressing room. 

=

"Ok Dakota, close your eyes." Grace said as Ryleigh smiled. Dakota did and Ryleigh walked out. Breanna, the assistant, and Grace helped Ryleigh get situated. "Open your eyes." Grace said and when Dakota's eyes landed on her soon-to-be-sister, she cried. Ryleigh's hair had been let loose from the previous messy bun, a jewel encrusted hair clip held up one side of her hair and dainty dangly earrings hung from her ears. The veil was simple and hung nicely around Ryleigh's shoulders. "Oh my darling. You are a vision." Dakota said as she got up to hug her. "So, do you feel a little less stressed?" Grace asked. Ryleigh smiled gratefully. "Definitely and I think this is the dress." Ryleigh said and the women continued to talk about the dress and the possible makeup and hairstyles they could do.

=

Jack raced around the house after showering off. He threw clothes into a bag for Ryleigh and for himself as well. He went to the kitchen to make sandwiches and whatever else Grace asked him to make. She had told him that she had booked a holiday house in Banff for the next few days and that they were to treat it as a bachelor/bachelorette trip. Jack thought that it was a great idea and he couldn't wait. "You all packed mate?" Chase asked as Jack let him in. "Yup. Just making food and getting that packed." Jack replied and Chase went to help his friend. Before too long, Dakota and Ryleigh arrived back at the Mason farm. "We're home losers." Dakota called as she and Ryleigh walked through the front door. "Kitchen." Chase called and the women walked toward their men. "Is there a reason there are suitcases by the front door?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota nodded. "Last minute bachelor/bachelorette trip." Dakota said as she tried to take a carrot from Jack's hand. He slapped her away. "My carrot." He pouted and Chase and Ryleigh rolled their eyes.

"Where are we going?" Ryleigh asked while watching the siblings fight over a bloody carrot. "Banff." Jack replied excitedly. Ryleigh smiled. "Whose vehicle are we taking?" The soon-to-be- bride asked. "I've started to pack the car. I figured that it would be a little better and a little more comfortable." Jack explained. "That sounds good but I call Ryleigh and I in the back because then we can have girl talk and you two can focus on driving." Dakota said and Jack shook his head. "I call you and Chase driving because Grace told me that you know where we are going and then Ryleigh and I can talk about the wedding." He countered and Dakota rolled her eyes. "Fine. Chase and I up the front but there will be no talk of the wedding while we are gone. You both need to breathe for two minutes without thinking details." Dakota said and Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other. "We have to at least talk about some things." Jack said as he smiled at his fiancé. "You two still have a couple weeks to take care of that. You can go a few days without talking details. Besides, that will give you two some time to just be together." Dakota said and Ryleigh sighed. "Sounds perfect. Let's just forget everything for a while baby." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded. They finished what they were doing and headed off toward their few days of reprieve.

=

"Dakota, what are these?" Ryleigh asked with slight annoyance. "Photo albums. I thought it would be fun to look at them and remember the good old days. Just something to laugh about I suppose." She explained as she shrugged. "And you didn't think to ask?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Nope." Dakota said as she and Chased washed the dinner dishes. Chase and Dakota had offered to make dinner for all of them so that Jack and Ryleigh could relax and unpack. "Fine." Jack and Ryleigh said in unison. "Why don't you two go and make a fire and we will join you when the dishes are done. Take the albums and the other photos with you." Dakota called as the pair walked away. 

"Alright Ryleigh. Pass me the blue album." Dakota said as she sat down next to the woman in the camp chair that Jack set up. All of them having to wear jackets as it was chilly outside. "Thank you." The woman said as Ryleigh passed her the said book. Jack took a long sip of his beer before sighing at all the cooing noises coming from his sister while she looked at pictures of them when they were little. Ryleigh rolled her eyes and turned her attention to a small pile of loose photos. She smiled at a few that held still images of her father. Jack reached for her hand. "I love you." He said and Ryleigh blushed slightly. "Love you too." She replied before taking her hand back and continuing her trip down memory lane. "Look at this one." Ryleigh chuckled as she passed Jack the photo.

" Ryleigh chuckled as she passed Jack the photo

"Do you remember when this was taken?" Ryleigh asked when she saw a smile tug at his lips. "I sure do. That was the night we got really drunk and fucked." He replied and both Dakota and Chase choked on their beers. Ryleigh chuckled at their reaction and Jack burst out laughing. "You two fucked?" The other couple asked in unison, once they caught their breaths. Jack and Ryleigh blushed and nodded shyly. "Spill." Chase said. "Yeah, what he said." Dakota agreed. 

*FLASHBACK*

Ryleigh had come home for two weeks since it was her summer break from college. She was excited to be home as she felt a little homesick at times and just wanted to be with her family. Unfortunately for Ryleigh, those two weeks flew by and here she was on the last night with her family. She was sad to say goodbye, but, the faster she got back, the quicker her graduation would be here and then she could come back home and help her parents with the farm. 

David had fired up the BBQ for dinner and Grace had made her famous apple pie for dessert. As per usual. Jack, Dakota and Ryleigh were roped into cleaning up the dishes and whatnot. David tried to stop his wife from making Ryleigh from doing anything as it was her last night but Grace wasn't having it. "She can help. She is part of this family David, Ryleigh ate as well." Grace said with her hands on her hips. "If you don't like it, you can go outside and make the fire. That way you don't have to see her cleaning." Grace continued and David got up to make the fire. Jack, Ryleigh and Dakota stood in the kitchen trying not to laugh. "Quit your laughing and get back to work. As soon as your done, you three can have the evening to yourselves." Grace said as she walked toward her three kids. They all nodded and Ryleigh saluted her mother, mocking her. Grace rolled her eyes and walked away laughing. "Kids these days." She muttered under her breath as she went to help her husband. 

Grace and David were sitting at the fire when they heard the smash of glass. Both of them bolting into the house. They saw Dakota wincing as Jack cleaned up the glass and Ryleigh held the girl up. "What happened?" David asked as Grace ran to get a towel. "I dropped a cup and before I could warn her, Dakota walked into the kitchen and stepped on the broken glass. I think one piece is kind of deep." Ryleigh explained. "Right. Ryleigh, take her up to her room. Grace and I will be up in a minute." David said and they all worked on getting Dakota comfortable. When everything was said and done, Jack and Ryleigh sat at the campfire. "You think she'll be ok?" Ryleigh asked as she opened another beer. "She's tough. She'll be ok." Jack replied as he played music through the speakers outside. "Really?" Ryleigh asked as Jack sat down and shrugged. "What? It's summer, we're drinking and we're on the lake." He explained as he chugged back the rest of his beer. "Ok then but we should break out the hard stuff and see who can last the longest before admitting they're shit faced." Ryleigh said as she abandoned her beer and went over to the bar area and grabbed two bottles. "Which one do you want? Vodka or tequila?" Ryleigh asked over her shoulder. "Give me the tequila." Jack answered and she walked back to her chair, handing him the other bottle. They both opened their bottles and began to drink and before too long, the teens were shit faced and not because they had one bottle each but because they had at least half of another bottle each. Ryleigh was the first one to admit she was wasted and Jack laughed in victory. "What now?" Ryleigh slurred and she sat back in her chair. "Take a picture with me." Jack answered and Ryleigh shook her head. "No I will not." She dragged out and Jack whined. "Pretty please?" He begged and Ryleigh rolled her eyes, immediately regretting the action. "Fine you moron." Ryleigh huffed and Jack smiled and Ryleigh stood up and staggered over to him. She sat in his lap and pulled out her phone. She set up the camera and the pair moved their faces closer together and screwed their faces up in stupid expressions.

After the photo was taken, Jack picked up his beer and Ryleigh looked up at him as she still sat in his lap. With the alcohol clouding her better judgement, she moved his face so that he was looking down at her and she licked his lips slowly. Jack moaned as he closed his eyes and dropped the can of beer to the ground. "What was that for?" Jack mumbled when she moved away slightly. "I don't know. Guess I just wanted to taste you." Ryleigh admitted and Jack nodded as he slowly leaned down and kissed the girl softly. Ryleigh's hand going to the back of Jack's head pushing him closer. Jack's hands went under Ryleigh's shirt and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Both of them moaning. "Holy fuck." Ryleigh breathed out as Jack moved to kiss her neck. "Hmmmm." Ryleigh hummed as she bit her lip. Jack pulled away and looked at her. He caressed her cheek as he connected his lips with hers again. This time with more vigor. Ryleigh moved her hand so that it rested over Jack's clothed member. He moaned and broke their kiss. "Maybe we should take this inside." He panted out and Ryleigh nodded. "Whatever. I just need you to fuck me to oblivion." Ryleigh replied and Jack growled as he kissed her hungrily. They eventually stood up and Jack her by the hand and they snuck past her parents that were in the kitchen talking. 

The teens made it upstairs and to Ryleigh's room without being noticed. As soon as her bedroom door was shut, Jack pinned her against the wall and roughly kissed her neck. He broke away after a few minutes to remove their clothes, leaving them in their underwear. Jack went back to kissing her now swollen lips. "Stop kissing me and just fuck me already." Ryleigh breathed out. Jack picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and hovered over her. Jack bit and licked his way down to her breasts. The man took her bra off and swirled his tongue around her nipples. She arched her back into him and she cried out when he bit down on them harshly. Jack looked at her through his lashes and smirked at her before continuing to lick and bite his way down her body. "Fuck!" Ryleigh said as Jack removed her underwear and devoured her wet and wanting pussy. His tongue tasting every drop of Ryleigh. Jack moaned against her as he felt the strain of his cock against his black boxers. He thrusted two fingers into her and she sucked in a breath at the sensation. "Yes baby. Just like that." Ryleigh said as she pulled at Jack's hair. He moved his fingers faster and before she could warn him, Ryleigh's orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. He body writhed and shudder him as he pinned her hips down. "Oh fu-ck." Ryleigh moaned as she came down from her high. "I take it that felt good?" Jack teased and all the girl could do was nod. 

Jack moved back up her body and kissed her tenderly. "You haven't felt anything yet little one." He said darkly and Ryleigh shivered. He moved away and removed his boxers. His hardened cock springing free. Ryleigh's eyes went wide as she took in the size of him. Jack smirked and looked at her. "Just relax and you'll be fine. I promise I won't hurt you." He whispered. Ryleigh nodded and smiled gratefully at him. "Condom?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded as she went to her night stand and pulled one out. She passed it to him and he put it on. "Ready?" He asked, somehow sounding more sober. "Just do it." Ryleigh said and Jack pushed into her. Ryleigh gripped his arms as she felt her walls adjust to him. "You ok?" He asked with slight concern. "Move." Ryleigh replied as her legs wrapped around his hips. Jack started to move and set a steady pace. Their moans filling the room. 

"Ryleigh." Jack warned as she clenched around him again. "I c-can't help it. I'm close." She panted as his thrusts became sloppier. "Me too." He breathed out as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He bit down on her shoulder and she let go. She shuddered under him again and it sent Jack's orgasm to wash over him as well. He grunted as he came hard. When it was over, Jack flopped on top of Ryleigh and they caught their breaths. "Holy fuck. That was amazing." Ryleigh said sleepily. Jack nodded and looked up her. "Do you want me to stay or go?" He asked before pulling out of her and removing the condom. "I think you should probably go. Less questions in the morning if mom comes to wake us." Ryleigh explained and Jack nodded with a smile. He got dressed again and walked over to Ryleigh and pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight Ryleigh." He whispered as he leaned over her and gave her a sweet kiss.

When the next morning came, Both Jack and Ryleigh were hung over and the events of last night were hazy. Neither of them remembering what happened until Ryleigh had well and truly left for Calgary.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Well fuck. Who knew." Dakota said and Chase nodded. Ryleigh looked at Jack and smiled. "You two were meant to end up together. Finding your way back to each other after all of these years." Chase added and Ryleigh smiled as Jack handed her the picture back. "You should frame that and put it up in whatever house you two live in." Dakota said. "Maybe." Ryleigh replied as she put the picture back in the pile.

=

A few hours later everyone was getting ready to head to bed. Jack and Ryleigh were in their room talking and Chase and Dakota decided to have a shower. Dakota had said that she was going to have a shower but didn't say anything about Chase joining her. Why would she? She wanted to fuck Chase's brains out after all.

"What the hell was that?" Ryleigh asked as her and Jack heard a huge bang. Jack jumped up and walked toward the bathroom to check on his sister. "Dakota are you ok?" He asked when he knocked on the door. He didn't get an answer and opened the door to make sure that she wasn't laying on the ground unconscious. What he didn't expect was to see his sister's legs wrapped around Chase's waist as his friend fuck the shit out of his sister. Jack stood there in shock as Dakota's hand slid down the steamed glass. He cringed and quickly shut the door but not before Dakota caught a glimpse of the man closing the door. She rolled her eyes and moaned. Both her and Chase reaching their climaxes at the same time.

Jack ran back to him and Ryleigh's room and slammed the door shut. Ryleigh walked out of the closet and looked at her soon-to-be husband. "Everything ok?" She asked with concern lacing her voice. Jack cringed and pretended to gag. "Nope, not going to say it. I'm going to try and poke out my eyes." He replied as he closed his eyes and tried to forget what he saw. "Why would you do that?" Ryleigh asked as she leaned against the closet door frame. "Chase, Dakota, eww." He said with a grimace and Ryleigh burst out laughing. "Fucking I take it?" She said and Jack nodded. "Open your eyes and I take your mind off of it." Ryleigh said and Jack smirked. "Dirty fucker." She whispered as she walked closer to me. She had gotten a surprise when she found lingerie in her suitcase that Jack had ever so kindly packed for her. "I just need you to fuck me into oblivion." She smiled. "Where have I heard that before?" Jack replied as he picked her up and laid her on the bed where he proceeded to fuck her all night long.


	19. Chapter Eighteen.

My dearest daughter,

Today is your wedding day and I'm so excited to see you in your dress. I'm excited to walk you down the aisle and give you away to the man of your dreams. 

As I write this letter, you are in the living room playing with your Lego and insisting that your mother help you. It's melting my heart. You really are the most adorable 3 year old a man could ever hope to be blessed with. 

I can't wait to see what my grandkids are going to be like. I hope that they are as strong, independent and beautiful, just like you are, my precious daughter.

My hope for you is that no matter what life throws at you, you come to know just how strong you can be. I want you to know that if you ever need us, your mother and I are always here for you. As are your aunt Anna and uncle Gabriel. We all love you so much. 

So my darling girl, as we walk down the aisle, I want you to know that you can lean on me if you need to.

I love you, my sweet Ryleigh Jay.

Love always, Dad.

Ryleigh read this as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Where did you find this?" Ryleigh asked as her mother stood before her. "It was in a small box on his side of the closet and when I saw your name on it, I figured that you'd like it today." Grace explained and Ryleigh hugged her tight. "I really wish that he was here right now. I need him and I need one of his hugs." Ryleigh said as Grace broke the hug. "He is right here you with you my darling. So are Anna and Gabriel and I know for a fact that they are all smiling down on you and Jack today. They are so proud of you and so am I." Grace said and Ryleigh cried some more. The women hugged again and stayed like that until Dakota came in to tell Ryleigh that it was time to get into her dress. 

Dakota helped her friend into the dress and when it was secured on her body, Ryleigh looked into the full length mirror. "You look beautiful Ryles." Dakota said softly as she helped Ryleigh smooth out her dress. "You think he'll like it?" The bride asked and Dakota smiled. "I think he's going to weep when he sees you." Dakota replied with a chuckle. Ryleigh smiled as well. "You there mom?" Ryleigh called in question. "Yes and your uncle Peter's with me." Grace replied. Ryleigh looked at Dakota and Dakota nodded in reassurance. 

The bride walked out and Grace let out a choked sob. "Oh my baby. You look so beautiful and so grown up." Grace said as she walked away. Ryleigh smiled. "How do I look uncle Pete?" Ryleigh asked. Peter wiped at his eyes and hugged her. "Your father would be so proud of you and In fact, he would sobbing louder than your mother." He joked, making Ryleigh laughed. "I'm sorry you're stuck with getting married at the boat house instead of the lake house. I know how important it was to you." Peter said as he broke the hug. "I was angry but I'm not now. It's where our parents got married and in a way, I feel closer to them." Ryleigh shrugged. Grace smiled and Dakota helped to calm the mother down. "Ok, it's time." Dakota said and Grace nodded before wishing her daughter well. Grace then went to Jack as she would be doubling as mother of the groom. 

"I'll see you down there." Dakota said as she walked downstairs. "Ready pumpkin?" Peter asked and Ryleigh nodded. "As I'll ever be." She breathed out as she tried to calm her nerves. "Just remember that he's with you and so am I." Peter said. "That means a lot." Ryleigh said as they walked downstairs and to where her and Jack were saying 'I do'. "Seeing your face helps." Ryleigh joked. "Did you just ask me to do this because your father and I are identical twins?" He teased. "You are the closest thing I have to him and because there is no one in this world that I trust more than you to step into his spot." Ryleigh replied. Peter smiled at his niece. Before they knew it, Ryleigh and Peter stood in place as they watched as Chase and Dakota walk down the aisle. "I'm right here Ryleigh." Peter whispered as he saw the nerves etched in her eyes. She nodded and they walked down the aisle. 

Jack stood with his back to the door as he tried to calm himself down. When the music started playing, he turned to face her and as soon as he did, he wept just like Dakota said he would. Ryleigh's smile grew when she saw how well Jack had cleaned up. He had shaved and sported a navy tux. His eyes screamed love and kindness and Ryleigh felt her heart slam against her ribcage. Peter and Ryleigh reached Jack and he handed his niece off to her almost husband. "Hi baby." Ryleigh whispered before Jack kissed her hand. The couple then turned their attention to the officiant before them. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Ryleigh and Jackson." The officiant started. "Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honour each other as individuals, and who chose to spend the rest of their lives together." The officiant continued. Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other and beamed. "This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you've come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one." The officiant said as everyone listened. "Ryleigh and Jackson, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time." The officiant concluded.

The officiant looked at Jack. "Jackson, do you take Ryleigh to be your wife?" The older man asked and Jack smiled. "I do." Jack said and the officiant turned his attention to Ryleigh. "Ryleigh, do you take Jackson to be your husband?" The older man asked again. Ryleigh returned Jack's smile. "I do." She replied as she felt the flutters erupt in her bell at the mention of Jack being her husband. Jack felt the same at the though Ryleigh as his wife. 

"Ryleigh, Please take Jackson's hand and repeat after me." The man spoke and Ryleigh nodded and did as she was told. "Jackson, I take you as you are, loving who you are. I promise from this day forward to be grateful for our love and our life. To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself. To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual and to love you completely. This I pledge to you." Ryleigh spoke. Jack then repeated the words through his stray tears. 

"Please present the rings." The officiant spoke. Chase and Dakota handed Jack and Ryleigh the rings and the officiant spoke again. "Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken. never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love." The older man spoke with a small smile playing at his lips. "Jackson, as you place this ring on Ryleigh's finger, repeat these words after me." The man spoke again. "This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today." Jack spoke as he slid the ring on Ryleigh's finger. Ryleigh repeated the same words and slid the ring on Jack's finger. She looked at him in awe of how handsome and sexy he looked. 

"Jackson and Ryleigh, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant said as he looked between the pair. "Jackson, you may now kiss your bride." The older man said and Jack did. He kissed Ryleigh good. "Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Mason." The officiant concluded. The couple joined hands and walked back up the aisle with face splitting smiles.

"Holy fuck. Did we really just do that?" Ryleigh asked and Jack nodded. "We sure did." He said as he kissed her deeply. "I love you Roo." Jack said when he broke the kiss. "I love you too duckie." Ryleigh replied. 

=

"How does it feel to be married?" Peter asked as he handed Ryleigh a beer. "It feels good. All I can say is that we could have the reception outside ad still have the BBQ style food we wanted." Ryleigh joked. "I'm glad we could have reception outside as well. It's the most perfect weather for a wedding." He said as Kate, Grace and Dakota walked up to them. "Well, how do you feel?" Dakota asked in a teasing tone. "Today has been the best. I married my best friend." Ryleigh replied as she looked over at Chase and her husband. "I think I'm going to take a walk. Excuse me." Ryleigh said as she walked off. Jack saw this and he too excused himself. 

"You ok baby?" He questioned as he found his wife down by the semi frozen water. "I should be asking you that." Ryleigh admitted with a sad smile. Jack knew that look all too well. "Look at me." Jack said and Ryleigh continued to watch the water. "Do you remember that day we stood in this spot and promised each other that we would forget the night we slept together?" Ryleigh questioned and Jack gave her a small smile. "Of course I remember. We ended up sleeping together again and then you told me that you were pregnant." He replied. "You asked me to marry you. Said you wanted to the honourable thing." Ryleigh responded. "Then you miscarried the baby right?" Jack wondered and Ryleigh nodded. "It was a boy you know. I named him Ethan." Ryleigh admitted and Jack wrapped her in a hug. "That was our only chance to have a baby and he slipped through my fingers." Ryleigh mumbled as she buried her face in his chest. "Why are you telling me this now?" Jack asked and Ryleigh looked up at him. "I miscarried him on May 30th." She said and Jack's heart broke even more so but then he smiled. "I know for a fact that he is with his grandparents and they are taking care of him. We will have a baby Ryleigh and when we do, it will be so worth the wait. Adopted or surrogate, it doesn't matter because if it means we get to raise a baby together, I'm here for you." Jack explained and Ryleigh smiled and kissed him. "What did I do to deserve you?" The woman asked and Jack shrugged with a boyish grin. "Let's go back and we can dance the night away, drink and eat." Jack said and they walked back hand in hand.

=

By the time that the father daughter dance rolled around, the stars twinkled against the black sky. The men had removed their jackets and had their sleeves rolled up to their elbows and their waistcoats were open. The thing that caught Ryleigh's attention was how Jack's hair was now slightly dishevelled and his bow tie hung loose around his neck. He looked good enough to eat. 

"Ready kiddo?" Peter asked as he walked toward his niece. She nodded and they walked to the dancefloor. As the music started, an old home video of Ryleigh and David started to play. Ryleigh was three years old and stood on her father's feet as he swayed with her to the music. Ryleigh's bright smile tugged at her little lips as she looked up at her father. David smiled down at her and mouthed 'I love you' to her. In the same way Ryleigh danced with her father in the video, she danced with Peter. Except she was much taller and she wasn't standing on his feet. Watching them dance was like watching David and Ryleigh. It made Grace tear up at the sight. She really wished that her husband and two friends were here for this moment. 

When the dance was done. People were invited to dance on the dance floor again. Ryleigh walked over to Jack and kissed him softly. "I had no idea you were going to use that video." Jack said and Ryleigh shrugged with a smile. "I wanted him here and I wasn't missing out on my father daughter dance." Ryleigh explained and Jack chuckled. "Well my beautiful bride, what do you say to water?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded. "First one to admit they're drunk looses?" She teased and Jack shook his head. "I would but I have a surprise for you later and I need to be sober for it and so do you." He explained and Ryleigh quirked her brow at him. "I'm not saying anything." He said as he walked off. "Would you like to dance?" Calvin asked his granddaughter. "I'd love to grandpa." The woman said as she got up to dance with him.

Many dances later, the night was starting to wind down. A few guests were still around. Jack and Ryleigh were on the dance floor swaying to the music that played. Jack occasionally twirled his wife and she would smile at him when she was back in his strong arms. The feeling of a new chapter settled into their bones and it made them giddy with happiness and joy. "Thank you for marrying me." Jack whispered as he held Ryleigh close. "Thank you for asking me to marry you." She replied back with a soft chuckle before giving him a small kiss. "God I can't wait to get you back to our suite, tear that dress off you, bend you over and fuck you so hard, you look too innocent in that dress when I know how much of a good little slut you can be for me and what that pretty little mouth of yours can do." Jack whispered into her ear as he held her close once again. Ryleigh moaned and smashed her lips to his in a heated kiss. "Get a room you two." Dakota shouted as feigned a grimace. Jack and Ryleigh broke apart and laughed with embarrassment. "Want to take a walk?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded. The couple left the boat house giggling.

"Why are we going to the Lake house. I though mom said she had closed it?" Ryleigh asked when she was led toward the said house. Jack just looked at her. "I thought maybe we could sit on the porch swing for a few minutes. I have something for you." Jack said as they got closer. Ryleigh rolled her eyes but smiled. "Fine but I really do just want to fuck you already." Ryleigh whined. Jack sat down on the swing and Ryleigh sat next to him. "What did you want to give me?" The woman asked. Jack reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a smallish box and handed it to his wife. She looked at him with slight confusion. "Just open it." He said as he watched her. "Is this supposed to mean something?" Ryleigh asked as she held up a key. Jack smiled and nodded. "Welcome home Ryleigh." He said and she looked at him. "What?" She asked quietly. "I changed the address on the invitations." Jack admitted and Ryleigh started to smile. "Why?" She asked. "Chase, Dakota, your mother and I have been getting this house ready for us to move into." He replied and Ryleigh teared up. "I bought the Lake house." Jack admitted and Ryleigh threw her arms around him and held him tightly. Jack knew how much this house meant to her and he wanted to surprise her. "What about the farm?" She asked as she broke the hug. "I'll still help but I gave it to Dakota and Chase." He said and Ryleigh started laughing. "Seriously?" She asked and he kissed her cheek. 

"Want to go in and have a look inside?" He asked and she nodded. Ryleigh unlocked the door and before she step foot inside, Jack picked her up and carried her through the door. "Love you." She breathed out tenderly. Jack kissed her as passionately as he could with her in his arms. "Take me to bed Mr. Mason." Ryleigh mumbled against his lips. "Anything for you Mrs. Mason." He whispered back. "Wait." She said loudly with amusement as her eyes landed on a framed photo. Jack noticed where her eyes had landed. The man rolled his eyes and Ryleigh laughed. "Did you do that?" Ryleigh asked and Jack shook his head. "That has Dakota written all over it." He replied as he went to take it down. "No, just leave it. It can be a reminder of where we really started and where we ended up." Ryleigh said and the couple walked up to the very same room they first slept together. What was once Ryleigh's room was now theirs. Oh yeah, things that belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Mason had a nice ring to it.


	20. Chapter Nineteen.

Ryleigh giggled when Jack playfully tossed her on the bed. "Stay right there." She said. "Why?" Jack asked with a smile. "Because I want to look at my handsome husband." She shrugged. Jack raised his brow, giving her a goofy grin. He held his arms out as if to say 'here I am'. Ryleigh smiled and let her eyes travel over his body. She bit her lip and sighed. "Come here and hold me." Ryleigh said and Jack walked toward her. "We should change first." He said and she shook her head. "No. Let's shower and fuck." The woman replied and Jack smirked. "Are you sure you want to do that? Are you not tired?" Jack teased and Ryleigh stalked toward the bathroom. "We haven't fucked in a while and I need you. You started it you know." Ryleigh said over her shoulder. The couple stripped down and showered off but not before Jack pinned his wife to the wall of the shower. Ryleigh looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you." She whispered and Jack kissed her softly. "I love you too my beautiful bride." He replied before kissing her deeply.

=

After they showered and fucked, they laid in their bed facing each other and gazing lovingly at each other. "Did you ever think that we would get married?" Ryleigh asked. "Well based on the fact that I had asked you before and you turned the proposal down, no. I didn't." He replied and she gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry about everything." She said and Jack shook his head. "I'm not. It gave us time to grow up and figure out what we wanted to do with our lives. I'm just glad we actually came to this scenario." He answered. "What would have done if I married someone else today?" She questioned and the look in his eyes gave away his answer. She caressed his smooth jaw and kisses him tenderly. "I'm glad you asked me to marry you." She said after she broke the kiss. "I'm glad you said yes and I'm glad that I get to introduce you as my wife." Jack admitted and Ryleigh chuckled. "Well Mr. Mason, what do you say we fuck the night away." Ryleigh said seductively. "I like the sound of that Mrs. Mason." Jack replied and he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck torturously slow. 

Ryleigh's fingers tangled in his hair in attempt to pull him closer to her body. Jack bit her neck roughly and she moaned loudly, sending shivers down her husband's spine. "I need you to fuck me already." Ryleigh whined and Jack chuckled. "Your wish is my command." Jack said as he slammed into Ryleigh. Her back arched and dug her nails into his back. "Oh fuck!" She cried out. Jack moaned loudly as Ryleigh clenched around him. "Faster baby. Please." Ryleigh panted. Jack sped up and all that you could hear were moans, whimpers and slapping skin. "Fuck baby, yes, yes, yes." Ryleigh whined as she felt the knot in her belly tighten. Jack huffed. "I'm gonna cum." Jack screamed as he thrust a few more times. He grunted as he spilled into her. He stopped all movements and Ryleigh moved her hips so that she could reach her high but the sensation was too much for Jack and he tensed as he continued to grunt. He eventually collapsed on top of Ryleigh who wrapped her arms around him as he panted, coming down from his high. "I got you baby." Ryleigh whispered as Jack's body shuddered a couple more times. Jack whimpered and buried his face in the crook of her neck.

=

The next morning, Jack woke up first and decided that he was going to get up and make breakfast for Ryleigh before they had to leave for the airport. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and got to work on making the food. "Why aren't you in bed?" Ryleigh asked as she came downstairs. "I was making breakfast for you and I was going to bring it to you." Jack admitted with slight disappointment. "It's ok. I can go back to bed." Ryleigh offered and Jack shook his head. "I'll have a chance to do this for the rest of my life. Missing one morning won't kill me." Jack said. Ryleigh kissed him and sat at the kitchen counter and played with her rings.

"Here you go honey." Jack said as he set a plate in front of her as well as a cup of coffee. "Thanks Jack." Ryleigh said with a smile and the man nodded and sat next to her with his own food. "So, you excited for the honeymoon?" Ryleigh asked as she took a drink of her coffee. "I'm excited to have some one on one time with you where no one knows us. Just getting away sounds like heaven to me." Jack sighed as he finished his eggs. Ryleigh laid her head on his shoulder. "I never did tell you how handsome you looked yesterday. I wasn't expecting you to have shaved to be honest." She said and Jack chuckled. "Well thank you. I'm glad I could surprise you." He replied and Ryleigh kissed his cheeks. They continued to eat before they got themselves ready and to the airport.

=

"Got everything?" Jack asked before they left the small plane. "You bet." She replied as she took hold of his hand. He smiled and they made their way to get their luggage. "Right, where do we go now?" Jack asked as the couple looked around. "Over there Jacks." Ryleigh said and they walked over to the taxi area. They arrived at their resort a little while after. 

"Holy fuck. This is amazing." Ryleigh said as she flopped on the bed. "I agree." Jack said as he sat down in a chair across from the bed. "What do you say we get unpacked and then go for a walk on the beach before dinner?" Jack suggested and Ryleigh nodded. "Perfect." She replied and they set about unpacking.

=

Back in Canada, Dakota and Chase were getting back into the grind of running a farm. They spent the morning mucking out the stables and grooming the horses before taking them out for a ride. "I haven't taken this one out since the day after seeing you with your cousin. I missed it." Dakota said and Chase chuckled. "I'm glad you're enjoying this. It's quite fun." Chase replied and Dakota smiled brightly. They spent the rest of their day, exploring the farm with their trusty companions.

Later that evening, Dakota was in the kitchen making dinner while Chase was in the bathroom cleaning up. "Chase, dinner's ready." Dakota called as she put the salad bowl on the table. He came downstairs shortly after. "Smells great baby girl." Chase said as he kissed her cheek before sitting down. Both of them ate in a happy silence.

When their food was done, Dakota stood at the sink rinsing the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. "Why don't you take a break." Chase muttered against her neck as he kissed the sensitive skin there. Dakota hummed and closed her eyes. She leaned into him and moaned. "I want these done now." She sighed and Chase nibbled on her ear before kissing just below it. "Ok fine, you can fuck me." She said as she turned in his arms and kissed him roughly. Chase pressed her body into him and lifted her. Dakota's legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the sofa. He laid her down and removed her pants as well as his. He then slammed into her roughly. 

"Fuck baby. Give it to me." Dakota moaned as she clawed at his back. The man pounded into her and they soon felt the all to familiar knot in their bellies. The orgasms washing over them like tidal waves shortly after. Dakota and Chase's moans and grunts mingling together. Chase flopped on top of her panting. "I fucking love you." Dakota said as Chase got off of her. "I fucking love you too." He replied and left to go and get something to clean them both up.

=

A few days later, Dakota woke up in bed alone. She stretched and sat up in bed sighing. She walked downstairs to find Chase just walking inside. "Morning my love." He greeted as Dakota walked toward him and hugged him. "Morning." She mumbled with a smile. "You ok?" He asked and she nodded. "Just feeling like I need to hold you." She said and Chase rubbed her back. "Shall I make us some breakfast and then we can go out for a walk or something?" Chase asked and Dakota lifted her head and looked at him. "Sounds perfect. I'll go and get dressed." She replied as she ran off, leaving Chase with a bright smile on his face. He moved around the kitchen getting things together while Dakota took her time upstairs.

While she was in the bathroom, Dakota decided to take the pregnancy test she bought the other day while out with Grace. Grace of course wasn't around when Dakota quickly grabbed it and paid for it. The woman sat and waited with bated breath for the allotted amount of time. She chewed at her nails and when the timer went off, she picked the test up and smiled when she saw two lines. Baby Thompson was on the way. She grabbed the test and walked downstairs to tell Chase. 

"Thanks for making waffles baby." Dakota said as she sat down. "You're welcome." He replied and they ate before Dakota looked at him and smiled. "What?" Chase asked as Dakota stared at him. She pulled the test out of her pocket and handed it to him. "What's this?" Chase asked as he looked at the piece of plastic. "It's a positive pregnancy test." Dakota said as her happiness faltered slightly. Chase gulped and ran a hand over his face. "You're kidding me right?" He asked and Dakota felt her heart break. "Are you not happy?" She asked softly. Chase stood up from the table and sighed. "This is a prank right? You don't honestly expect me to believe you." He said as he walked to the kitchen with his empty plate. "Why would I lie about this?" Dakota questioned and Chase turned to look at her. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and his heart stopped. "Please tell me this is a joke. We've been using protection. How could you do this to me?" He said sternly. "Excuse me? Don't you blame this on me. And no, we have not been using protection. What about the shower sex?" Dakota replied with sass and Chase groaned. "You're right. I'm sorry, it's just a shock." He said and Dakota scoffed. "It's a shock for me as well you know. It's my body that's changing so that I can carry your child." She answered and the man nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "I do love you so much and I can't wait for what's to come." Chase said and Dakota chuckled. "I'm sorry too. I love you so much." She responded and they spent the rest of the day figuring out how to tell everyone.

=

The next day, Chase and Dakota made their way over to the Jensen farm to tell Grace the news over lunch. "Come in you two. Lunch is almost ready." The woman said as the couple removed their coats. "Come sit at the table and I'll bring the salad over when I'm finished." Grace said and Chase and Dakota went to go and sit down. "This looks really good Aunt Grace." Dakota praised and the woman smiled. "Thank you honey." Grace replied as she sat down before they all dished up and ate.

"Dessert?" Grace asked as she got up to grab the apple pie. "Before dessert, Chase and I have something to tell you." Dakota said with a straight face. Grace sat down with slight worry. "Is everything ok?" She asked and Dakota smiled. "Nothing to worry about, I'm only pregnant that's all." Dakota laughed. Grace gasped and squealed. She abruptly stood up and threw her arms around Dakota. "Congratulations my darling." Grace said when she had calmed down a little. "You too Chase." Grace said as she hugged him as well. "Thank you Grace." He replied. "When did y 'all find out?" Grace questioned. "yesterday so it's still really early but we wanted you to be the first to know. We also wanted to know if you would make a little cowboy hat and little boots so that we can tell Jacks and Ryleigh when they come home." Chase answered and Grace beamed. "Of course I can do that. I'd love to." She replied.

For the rest of lunch they talked about all things baby and got to planning how they should tell Jack and Ryleigh the happy news.


	21. Chapter Twenty.

Two weeks later, Jack and Ryleigh were back on the plane and on their way home. "I don't want to go back." Ryleigh whined and Jack laughed. "It's too late to turn back now honey. We're almost half way home." He replied and Ryleigh laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. 

=

While waiting for the newlyweds to arrive home, Dakota, Grace and Chase were cleaning the lake house and setting up for their surprise. Dakota tried to hang the banner that she made and when she was happy with it was hanging, she stood back and stared at. "That looks really good honey. I think they will be really excited." Grace said with a smile. "Thanks. I really hope Jack doesn't loose it. I just want him to be happy." Dakota said not realizing that Jack was going to blow a gasket. "I almost forgot, here are the boots and hat you asked for." Grace replied as she pulled them out of the gift bag she put them in. "Oh my gosh, they are so tiny." Dakota cooed with a smile. Chase and Grace giggled at her excitement. "Everything will be great my darlings. I will see you all tomorrow." Grace said as she made her leave. "Well, should we head out and get the food or should we wait a little longer?" Chase asked and Dakota though for a second. "Well, they should be here soon so I'll go to the airport and get them and you go and get the pizza." She replied and the man nodded. 

Dakota drove to the airport with all sorts of horrible scenarios running through her mind. She was excited about the baby but she knew how protective Jack could be and she feared that he would do something to Chase when they told him and Ryleigh about the baby. she of course knew that Ryleigh would be over the moon and if there was one person she could count on for a happy reaction, it was Ryleigh hands down.

Dakota parked the car once she arrived and walked into the building. Her eyes landed on Ryleigh and when the other woman noticed her, Ryleigh ran toward her sister-in-law. "It's so good to see you." Ryleigh breathed out with a happy chuckle. "It's good to see you as well. Where's Jack?" Dakota asked with slight fear. Ryleigh quirked her brow in worry. "He's getting coffee. Is everything ok?" Ryleigh asked as she picked up on Dakota's nerves. "I'm ok, I promise." Dakota replied as she tried to hide her true feelings. Jack walked over soon after and hugged his little sister. "Hello lover boy." Dakota teased and Jack smiled. "How was the honeymoon?" She asked as they walked out to the car. "It was really good. I didn't want to leave." Ryleigh admitted and Dakota laughed. "Well I don't blame you there. It's been raining and shitty here the last few days so I'm glad the sun came out for you today." The younger woman said. The drive back to the lake house was full of laughter and stories of what happened over the last couple weeks.

"Where's Chase?" Jack asked when they got back to the house. "He should be inside. We decided that we would pick up pizza for the both of you." Dakota said and the couple smiled. "Thanks Kola pop." Jack said and Dakota shrugged and slightly smiled. "Is everything ok?" He asked when he saw how reserved the smile was. Dakota opened the front door and they all walked inside. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Jack bellowed when he saw the banner, Chase and the boots and hat that Grace knitted. Dakota and Chase jumped and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "I-we're h-having a b-baby." Dakota stuttered out and Jack lost it. "YOU DID WHAT NOW? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU KNOCKED HER UP! YOU BETTER MARRY HER, SO HELP ME GOD!" Jack screamed, making everyone stand there in silence. He was about to yell some more when Ryleigh piped up. "Jackson that's enough. What about us? You weren't exactly quick to propose to me when you found out about the baby." She said and Jack glared at her. "AT LEAST I DID AND THAT'S DIFFERENT." He spat and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "It is not different and you better calm down because you are not helping this situation anymore by getting mad about this. They are both adults and besides, think of how cute the baby will be." Ryleigh said as she tried to calm him down. He scoffed and shook his head. "We thought you'd be happy. I even got Grace to make these." Dakota said as she found some courage. She handed Ryleigh two shirts that said: 'Godmother and Godfather' on them. Ryleigh smiled and handed a shirt to Jack. He refused to take it and glared daggers at Chase but stopped when he saw the look on the man's face and knew that he had just wrecked the fact that Chase was going to propose to Dakota right there. Jack bit his tongue and walked off.

Dakota watched Jack as he walked upstairs and she felt her heart break. "Don't worry, I'll beat it into him. As for being the godparents, Hell yes. We would be honoured." Ryleigh said as she hugged both Chase and Dakota. "Thank you Ryleigh." Chase said with a smile. "I'm so excited. I'm going to be an aunt." Ryleigh laughed and hugged Dakota again. Dakota smiled. At least someone was happy about the baby. "I promise I'll sort him out." Ryleigh said as Chase and Dakota walked to the door. "You need to tell me about this baby and the proposal he wasn't so quick for." Dakota smirked. "Oh I will. How about lunch next week and we can talk all things baby." Ryleigh said as she watched them get into the ca and drive off. She smiled to herself. "Right." She muttered to herself as she walked back into the house. 

"Jack." Ryleigh called as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't answer and she was starting to grow annoyed with him. "JACKSON GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Ryleigh hollered and the man sauntered down the stairs with a pout. "What is your problem and how could you treat them like that?!" Ryleigh asked incredulously. He just stood there looking at her. "Well?" She asked with annoyance. "How could he do that?" Jack mumbled. "Jackson, she is your sister and really needs you right now. You are the only link she has to your parents and with how you treated her today, I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to you again." Ryleigh said and Jack just looked at her. "You are ridiculous and very much acting like a child." She said as she threw up her hands. She walked into the kitchen leaving her husband standing there. "He was going to ask her." He replied as he sat at the kitchen counter. Ryleigh just looked at him. "You ranting wreck it didn't it?" Ryleigh asked as she shoved pizza in her mouth. Jack nodded and hid his face in his hands. "Moron." Ryleigh stated with a mouth full of food. "What do I do?" He groaned. "Go and talk to them and for the love of fuck, DO NOT LOOSE YOUR TEMPER." Ryleigh said when she had swallowed her food. "I fucked up." He said and Ryleigh nodded as she walked over to him. "You can fix it, just get off your ass and go and talk to them. I'll unpack and then when you come back we can sit by the fire and maybe, just maybe, I'll reward you." Ryleigh whispered as she kissed his cheek. Jack smirked and got up. He kissed Ryleigh before grabbing his keys and running out the door.

=

"What do you want?" Dakota asked when she opened the door to see her brother standing there. "Can I come in?" He asked and Dakota reluctantly let him in. Chase walked around the corner when he heard Jack's voice. "Jack." Chase said through his nerves. "Can I talk to you both?" Jack asked and Dakota nodded and they went to sit down the living room. "First of all, I'm sorry for the way I reacted. It was the last thing I was expecting and it caught me off guard." Jack explained. "It's not something I ever thought I'd hear and truthfully it grosses me out to think of you two together in that way." He admitted and Dakota laughed. Jack looked at her with annoyance. "I'm sorry but the funny thing is that you saw this baby being made." She said through her fit of giggles. Jack grimaced and Chase looked horrified. "Not what I wanted to hear or know." Jack cringed. "All I wanted to say is that if it's ok, I want to be apart of this baby's life and I would be honoured to be their godfather." He said and Dakota smiled and stood up to throw her arms around her brother. "I love you Jack." Dakota said. "I love you too sissy." he replied and broke the hug. "I'll let you two have a minute." Chase said as he began to stand up. Jack stopped him and asked Dakota if he could have a minute with Chase. She agreed and left to go and use the bathroom. 

"I saw the look on your face after I told you that you better marry her." Jack said when he was sure that his sister was out of earshot. Chase nodded and shrugged. "I'm sorry I spoiled it." Jack apologized and Chase smiled. "Thank you Jack but you don't need to be sorry." He replied and Jack shook his head. "If it's ok with you, I'd like to help you plan the proposal." Jack said with a smile of his own. "I'd like that. How about next week while Dakota and Ryleigh have lunch?" Chase asked and Jack nodded. "They're having lunch?" Jack asked and Chase chuckled. "Dakota wants to know about you, Ryleigh and the baby and Ryleigh said that she would fill your sister in on that next week over lunch." Chase explained. "Right. I suppose you want to know as well?" Jack questioned and Chase shook his head. "Not if you don't want to tell me." Chase replied and Jack smiled gratefully. They continued to talk before Dakota came back.

=

While Jack was gone, Ryleigh lit the fire and changed into some lingerie that she had bought a while ago. She even pulled out some fun things she could use on Jack when he came home and once everything was how she wanted it, she sat in front of the fire while she waited for him to get home.

Jack got back half an hour later and when he walked through the door, Ryleigh greeted him with a passionate kiss. "How did it go?" Ryleigh asked as she broke the kiss. "It went really well. They forgave me and I'm going to help Chase plan the proposal while you and Dakota have lunch next week." He replied as he took his coat off. "Good. Now I can fuck you." Ryleigh said as kissed his neck. Jack closed his eyes and moaned softly. Ryleigh moved away from him and led him to the sofa. She gently pushed him down and he chuckled. What are you doing?" He asked as he looked up at her. She didn't answer, instead she took off her oversized sweater and pants and when the lingerie was revealed, Jack bit his lip and she sat on his lap. "I'm proud of you for going." She said as she kissed him deeply and intensely. Ryleigh broke the kiss and smiled mischievously at Jack. "What are you planning on doing to me?" Jack asked. She pulled the blind fold from the coffee table and Jack looked at her with lust clouding his usual bright green eyes. Ryleigh tied the material over his eyes and made sure that he couldn't see. When she was satisfied, she helped him stand and she removed all of his clothes, leaving his boxers on. She laid him on his back before she reached for the chocolate sauce. "Please tell me that you're not going to torture me." Jack whined making Ryleigh smirk. She dripped the chocolate over his torso and he groaned in slight irritation. "It's not that bad from where I am." Ryleigh said as she started licking her way down his body slowly. Jack moaned as the warmth and wetness of her tongue.

"Hmmmm." Ryleigh moaned as she got closer to the waistband of Jack's boxers. "Just fuck me already." Jack whimpered. "I'm not done yet." She said as she kissed his belly and followed his treasure trail. When she reached the waistband of his boxers, she removed them and took his cock into her mouth. Jack hissed at the sensation and moaned loudly. "Holy fuck baby, that feels so good." Jack sighed and Ryleigh hummed around him. Jack shivered and bit his lip. Ryleigh took him as deep as she could and Jack grunted slightly. "I'm gonna cum." He warned before he spilled down her throat. "Hmmm baby, you taste so good." Ryleigh said as she moved away to untie the blindfold. "Hello handsome." She teased and he smiled at her. "Hello beautiful." He replied as Ryleigh stood up and removed the lingerie. She stood in front of him in all her glory. He stood up and bent her over the sofa. Jack slammed into her and Ryleigh moaned. "Fuck baby." Ryleigh panted out as Jack pounded into her again and again. 

Soon enough, the all too familiar knot grew in their bellies as they moved toward their climaxes. Jack was the first to loose control and Ryleigh followed after. "I vote we just cuddle now." Ryleigh breathed as they collapsed on the sofa. "I second that." Jack replied and they fell asleep in each others arms.


	22. Chapter Twenty One.

The week after Ryleigh and Jack came home, Dakota and Ryleigh sat at the café. "Ok, now will you tell me?" Dakota asked when they got their coffees. "Jack and I slept together more than once. The photo that we told you about was the first time we slept together." Ryleigh explained and Dakota's jaw hit the ground. "All up we slept together about four times. The last time we slept together, I got pregnant." Ryleigh continued and Dakota blinked. "Did your parents know?" She asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "When I told Jack, it took him a couple weeks but eventually he asked me to marry him. I turned him down and then I miscarried the baby." Ryleigh explained and Dakota sighed sadly. "Do you know the gender was?" She asked. "It was a little boy. I named him Ethan." Ryleigh replied with a sad smile. "He was the only child we will be able to have. I was told a while ago that I can't have kids." Ryleigh admitted. Dakota stood up and hugged the other woman. "I'm so sorry babe. I can't imagine that must feel." Dakota said and Ryleigh shrugged once she broke the hug. "You've given me a chance to have a baby in my life. It's not so bad." Ryleigh said with a smile. "Awww sweetie." Dakota said and they continued with their lunch and conversation.

Back at the Mason farm, Jack sat with Chase talking about way Chase could propose to Dakota. "What do you think? Do you think she'd like it?" Chase asked after he told Jack his idea. "I think if you keep it small, she will love it. I say go for it." Jack replied. They planned out more ideas that Chase could use. "Who the hell would I invite to this thing?" Chase asked. "Your mother, grandparents. People that mean the most to you. People you want to share the moment with." Jack replied as he took a drink of his beer. "You and Ryleigh will be there right?" Chase asked and Jack nodded. "Course we will. Wouldn't miss the gender reveal of our godchild." He replied with a warm smile. "Ok, good. I'm glad I can count on you." Chas said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I wouldn't go for you. I'm only going for my sister." Jack teased and Chase laughed. "I see how it is." Chase replied through their laughter. Both of them sharing a laugh and swapping stories for the rest of their visit.

=

The weeks had come and gone and Dakota's belly had grown considerably. The woman was now 20 weeks pregnant and the day of the gender reveal was now upon everyone. Grace had insisted on taking over even though Dakota and Chase said they had everything under control. "Are you excited?" Grace asked as she set a plate of food down. "Nervous more like." Dakota replied as she took a drink of her juice. Jack and Ryleigh chuckled and Chase looked scared out of his mind. He locked eyes with his brother-in-law. Jack nodded slightly at him in assurance and Chase took a deep breath. "What's wrong with him?" Ryleigh whispered in question. "He's just nervous." Jack replied with a smile and gave Ryleigh a sweet kiss. "You two are gross." Dakota teased and they all chuckled. 

Half an hour later, it was time to reveal the gender of the baby. The only one who knew what the gender was, was Grace. Dakota and Chase decided that they wanted her to know first and the woman was so excited to see their reactions.

"Ok you two, are you ready?" grace asked and everyone gathered around. This was it, no turning back now. "Before we find out the gender, I have something I'd like to say." Chase said and he took hold of Dakota's hands. Ryleigh and Grace gasped and Jack smiled, as well as Chase's mom and grandparents. "Dakota, from the moment I saw you, I knew that you were special. You have filled my life with so much joy and as we stand here now about to find out the gender of our baby, I realize that there is no one that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with." Chase said as he got down on one knee and reached into his pocket to grab the small black box that held her ring. "So Dakota, will you marry me?" Chase asked and Dakota clasped a hand over her mouth as tears ran down her cheeks. She nodded. "Of course I will." She replied through her fit of giggles. Chase smiled and slid the ring on her finger and stood up again. He kissed her happily and broke the kiss after a couple seconds. "Ok, now we can find out." Chase said and Grace handed them the pins so they could pop the balloon.

"On the count of three. One, two, three." Chase and Dakota said in unison before they burst the balloon. Blue confetti fell from the said balloon and the couple hugged each other and everyone congratulated them on the baby boy. Grace was still over the moon and everyone was so excited to talk all things boy and that's what they did until it was time for the party to come to an end.

"Leave it Grace. I'll get it later." Chase said and the woman sat down again. "I can't believe you're engaged and having a boy." Grace beamed and turned to look at Ryleigh. "When are you throwing one of these parties honey?" The mother asked and Ryleigh's smile fell and silence fell on everyone. "If we get to." Ryleigh said as she took hold of Jack's hand. He smiled at her sadly as well as the expectant couple. "What do you mean?" Grace asked with confusion. "Can't have kids mom." Ryleigh admitted and Grace's face fell. "Oh honey, I'm sorry. Why didn't you say anything before now?" The mother questioned. "Didn't know how to tell you to be honest and I didn't think I'd have to bring it up again. At least for a while anyway." Ryleigh said with a small smile. "Is there a chance you could get pregnant?" Grace wondered and Ryleigh nodded. "I was once. Just never said anything because I didn't know how you or dad would react and I didn't think it would be the only baby I could carry." Ryleigh explained and Grace just looked at her. 

"With who?" Grace asked and Ryleigh looked over at her husband. "You two? When?" She asked. "The summer Dakota sliced her foot on glass was the first time and the other three times were when Jack came to visit me." The girl said and Grace nodded slowly. "I did ask her to marry me then but she turned me down." Jack added. "What happened to the baby?" Grace replied. "I um, I had a miscarriage. I do know that it was a boy though. Picked a name for him and everything." Ryleigh said and Grace stood up and pulled her daughter into a hug. "You are still a mother and you will have more children. Just you wait." Grace whispered into her daughter's ear. Ryleigh sniffed and held on to her mother tighter. "Jack, Chase can you help me outside." Dakota said as they got up to give the mother and daughter some space. 

"Knowing that he was the only child we could conceive makes my heart hurt even more because I lost him." Ryleigh said when they sat back down. "That little boy will not be your last. What does your husband have to say about all of this?" Grace replied and Ryleigh smiled as her eyes drifted to him. "he's a really good man mom. He assured me that there are plenty of children out there that need good homes. He is right but it still hurts, y'know." Ryleigh responded and Grace chuckled. "Sounds like good father material for sure. He is right honey. You two will be parents again and this time, 'd appreciate it if you told me next time." Grace said as she wiped her daughter's tears away. "I love you mom. So much." Ryleigh said as she hugged the woman again. "I love you too my sweet girl." She replied as she held on to her daughter securely. Jack, Dakota and Chase watching from outside. "I'm sorry man." Chase said as he pat his friend on the back. Jack smiled. "Thanks but I have faith that this little dude will have a cousin." Jack replied and Chase and Dakota laughed. "That he will." Dakota remarked with a smirk and wrapped her arms around her brother. "Love you." He said softly. "Love you too Jack." Dakota replied with a warm smile on her face.


	23. Chapter Twenty Two.

Ryleigh and Dakota had gone out for the day and left their men at home. They decided to go baby shopping and get some lunch after the shopping had been accomplished. "Do you have any names picked out?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota smiled. "We actually have about six picked out but we are waiting till he's born to pick the right one." Dakota replied and Ryleigh chuckled. "Good idea." Ryleigh answered and the women continued to pick out little outfits for the baby when he arrived. 

"Right, now that we have everything, can we please go and eat?" Dakota begged as they got into the car after loading it up with their shopping bags. "What do you feel like eating?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota thought for a few minutes. "How does Dominos sound?" Dakota asked and Ryleigh nodded. "Perfect and then we can go to the park if you want and watch the ducks and other birds on the water." Ryleigh replied and Dakota sighed in happiness. Ryleigh drove toward the pizza place and then to the park when they had their food. "It's beautiful out here." Dakota said around a mouthful of pineapple and cheese pizza. That particular type of pizza being her biggest craving thus far. Ryleigh nodded as she ate her own pizza. "Definitely." She replied with a smile. "So, about the wedding. Any ideas on what you want?" Ryleigh questioned. "We know that we want it somewhere tropical and we want to get married after this one is born." Dakota said as she rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to meet him." Ryleigh admitted and Dakota hugged her. "You're going to be an amazing auntie." Dakota said. Ryleigh smiled and they continued to eat, talk and laugh until thy had enough and decided that it was time go their separate ways. Ryleigh dropped her sister-in-law off and helped her bring in the baby stuff before she drove n the direction of the lake house.

"Jacks, I'm home." Ryleigh called as she walked through the door and took her shoes off. The house was silent so she called out again but had the same result. She walked upstairs to change and that's when she saw Jack asleep on his back with his glasses on and a book on his chest. Ryleigh smiled to herself and took out her phone to take a quick picture before she placed a blanket over him, took his glasses off and put the book on his bedside table and got changed as quietly as she could. When she was comfortable, she kissed his forehead lightly and walked downstairs and put the rest of the pizza in the fridge before making herself some coffee and going to the living area to watch tv. 

A few hours later, Ryleigh stood at the stove frying up veggies and chicken for dinner when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist. "Smells good." Jack said as he kissed Ryleigh's cheek. "Thanks, it's almost done if your hungry or there is pizza in the fridge" Ryleigh replied as she turned the stove off. "I take it you and Dakota had pizza for lunch." Jack said as he walked over to the fridge to grab the orange juice. "Yup. Her latest craving." Ryleigh replied as she dished up the stir-fry and rice. "What are you eating babe?" The woman asked. "I'll just have what you made." He said as he passed her a bowl. She dished up his food and handed it to him. Jack kissed her and went to the table. "You going to join me in the living room? I'm going to watch a movie." Ryleigh asked and Jack shook his head. "Don't feel to well and don't want to make you sick." He replied and she frowned slightly. She put her bowl down and walked over to him. Ryleigh laid her hand on his forehead and found that he was in fact a little warm to the touch. "Well, you've already kissed me and I really don't care if I get sick. Come sit down with me." She replied as she grabbed his food and hers before walking over to the sofa to sit down. Jack sauntered over and sat next down next to Ryleigh. He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Ryleigh kissed the top of his head before picking a movie and eating. 

When the movie was done and the food had been consumed by a very hungry Ryleigh, she woke Jack up and led him upstairs. He protested the whole way to their room. Once they got to the room, Ryleigh took his shirt off and left him in his sweatpants. She helped him lay down and then tucked him in. "Where are you going?" Jack whined. "Just to clean up and lock up. I'll be back in a few minutes ok." She said as she walked back downstairs. Ryleigh cleaned up and locked up before she raced back up to her weepy husband. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryleigh asked when she saw Jack trying to remove his pants. "Help." He said and Ryleigh chuckled. She removed them for him and then laid the man down again. She tried to cover him but he refused. "It's too hot in here." Jack said as he pulled at his boxers. "Shall I open a window because you are not taking those off." Ryleigh said as she pointed to his boxers. He nodded and she got up to take care of what he needed. Just as Ryleigh laid down, Jack had thrown his boxers on the ground. "Are you really sick or are you just trying to get into my pants?" The woman asked but before she could finish her question, Jack was sawing logs. He was definitely not feeling well. Ryleigh got up and grabbed his boxers, sliding them back on as carefully as she could. 

=

The next morning, Jack walked downstairs to the smell of bacon and freshly made coffee. "Good morning my love." Ryleigh said when she saw Jack laying face down on the kitchen counter. She rubbed his back and kissed the back of his neck. Jack moaned and lifted his head after she broke the small kiss. "Why are you all dressed?" Jack asked and Ryleigh looked at him as she handed him a plate of food. "I have a job interview today. How are you feeling?" She replied and Jack ate his food. "Better but my head still hurts." He replied and Ryleigh smiled. "The interview shouldn't be too long and then when I come home, I'll make you some soup or something." She said and Jack got up to hug her. "I love you so much Ry." He whispered making his wife smile. "I love you too. Now I have to go or I'll be late." Ryleigh said before she rushed out of the door.

Ryleigh got to the building not long after and she was shown to where she was supposed to be and about half an hour later, the interview ended and she made her way home. She felt like everything had relatively well and she was excited to go home and tell Jack how everything went. Ryleigh hoped that she would get the job but even if she didn't, she was grateful that she even got an interview.

As Ryleigh walked through the door taking her shoes off, she heard Jack talking and laughing. She walked into the kitchen and saw Jack holding a little kid. Ryleigh smiled and Looked at Dakota and Chase who sat opposite the man smiling. "What's all this?" The woman asked and Jack looked at her and smiled before placing the child down. The little boy ran toward Ryleigh and wrapped his little arms around her legs and smiled up at her. "I missed you mama." He said as Ryleigh picked him up. "I missed you too buddy." She replied as she kissed his cheek. Jack walked over to them and gave Ryleigh a sweet kiss. "Hi baby." Jack greeted as the little boy reached for him. "Hello." Ryleigh replied and they walked over to Chase and Dakota. "Ryleigh." Chase said. Ryleigh smiled. "Ryleigh." Chase said again. "Ryleigh, snap out of it babe." Jack said as Ryleigh came back to reality. "Sorry baby. My mind was elsewhere." Ryleigh admitted and Jack nodded. "You called me buddy." He chuckled and Ryleigh felt her cheeks redden. "I'm sorry." Ryleigh said as Jack hugged her. "Where'd you go?" He asked softly and she shrugged. "Nowhere realistic." She replied and they walked over to the sofa.

"So, I made food for us." Jack said and Ryleigh looked at him. "Though you weren't feeling well." She replied and Jack shrugged. "Took a nap and had a bath. Felt better after that now come on, I'm hungry." He said as he took her hand and took her outside. "You used the BBQ?" Ryleigh asked and he shook his head. "Nope, just the table." He said as he took the cover off the table, revealing the left over stir-fry and pizza. He also had some beers for them. "Here sit down and tell me how everything went." Jack said and she did. In fact, they spent the whole afternoon outside talking and eating and drinking.

=

A week later Jack and Ryleigh found themselves at Grace's house for lunch. "So, how is married life treating you?" The mother asked and Jack smiled. "It's been really good." He replied and Ryleigh nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to hear that. Any news on grandchildren yet?" Grace asked carefully. "We have talked about maybe doing IVF but that's really expensive and we don't know if it will even work." Ryleigh explained and Grace smiled. "It will work and if it means I get a grandchild out of it, I'd like to help pay for it." She said and the couple shook their heads. "We love you aunt Grace but we can't let you do that." Jack replied for both he and his wife. The discussed IVF a little more over lunch and they came to realize that Grace was not giving up on wanting to help so they had to agree to it. "When is your next appointment?" Grace asked as she set the dessert on the table. "It's what, two weeks or so from now." Ryleigh said as she looked at Jack for conformation. "Yup." He replied and Grace nodded. "I'm coming with you." She said and the couple chuckled a little bit.

Once lunch was said and done, The couple went home to talk more about IVF and their future. "I don't know if I really want to have a baby right now. I'm enjoying time with you and I feel like if we add the stress of all of this IVF stuff, it's going to drive us apart and we won't be the same." Ryleigh admitted and Jack kissed her passionately. "I promise that I won't let it get to us and drive a wedge between us." Jack said once he had broken the kiss. "You say that now but what happens when you have to stick me with needles and deal with all the hormones and shit." Ryleigh said as she hid her face in his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed. "Can we just wait a year and revisit all of this then?" She asked as she looked up at him. He smiled down at her. "If you want to then yes, we can wait." He replied as he kissed her deeply this time. She moaned as his tongue swiped across her lower lip asking for entrance. She granted it to him and their tongues tangled together seductively. Ryleigh pulled away and made sure to suck gently on Jack's lower lip. The man stumbled a little bit when the kiss was broken and Ryleigh chuckled. She grabbed his hand and led him to their bedroom.

Once they reached the room, Ryleigh removed her clothe and told Jack to stand there and she would undress him after. He watched on as he bit his lip and moaned when Ryleigh removed her underwear, leaving her in all her glory. The woman stalked over to him and slowly removed his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the ground. She turned him around so that his back was facing the bed and she guided him backwards. When his legs hit the edge of the bed, Ryleigh gave him a gentle push and he fell back on to the bed. He chuckled and Ryleigh removed his boots an dropped them to the floor. Jack watched her as he laid on his back with his arms behind his head. "What do you think you're smirking at?" Ryleigh said lowly as she stopping crawling over him. She hovered over his bare torso and kissed his belly making him moan at the contact. Ryleigh then decided to bit him and he looked at her with slight shock. "And you bit me why?" He asked with hidden amusement. "Because I felt like it." Ryleigh replied with a shrug before she worked at removing his pants and boxers. His erection now being freed. Ryleigh licked her lips and wrapped her hand around him squeezing slightly. Jacks bucked his hips and Ryleigh smiled at him. "Feel good baby?" Ryleigh teased and Jack nodded. 

When Ryleigh took his cock in her mouth, Jack's eyes snapped open and he moaned loudly. "Fuck." He grunted as she took him deeper into her mouth a few times, causing his body to shudder and shiver in pure bliss. "I'm gonna cum." Jack grunted out harshly as he spilled down her throat. Ryleigh smiled and hummed as she opened her mouth to show him that she had swallowed every last drop he had just spilled. He smiled. "Good girl." He praised before Ryleigh got off of him and laid down as if inviting him to return the favor. He hovered over her and starting from her jaw, he licked, bit, kissed and sucked her skin causing her body to now shudder and shiver in pure bliss. Jack reached her pussy and devoured it like his life depended on it. Like it was the oxygen he needed to survive. Ryleigh cried out when her orgasm washed over her. "Hmmmm fuck baby." She panted as she came down from her high. Jack crawled back over her and flopped on top of her. He reached between them and slowly push into her. Both of them moaning at the feeling of being connected. "Oh god baby, you feel so fucking good." Ryleigh breathed out as she kissed him tenderly. Jack thrusted into her lovingly and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and bit down on her skin when she clenched around him. "Fuck." Jack groaned as she clenched around him again. "I'm close." Ryleigh panted and Jack chuckled but moved faster. "Let go gorgeous girl." Jack said when he felt her clench again. He knew that she was extremely close. Ryleigh cried out as another orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Jack continued to move against her and Ryleigh whimpered as she clawed at his back desperately. "Oh god yes baby." Ryleigh said as she came down from her high, only for Jack to reach his climax. Ryleigh wrapped her arms around him as his body was wracked with shudders and convulsions of the best kind. "That was really good." Ryleigh said once Jack had pulled out of her and flopped next to her, taking her in his arms. Her head resting on his chest. "What would you do if this got me pregnant?" Ryleigh asked with curiosity. "I'd be really happy." He replied with a smile. "Me too." She agreed and ran her hand up and down his torso gently. Jack closed his eyes and hummed in contentment. 

"Babe?" Ryleigh asked, breaking the silence. "Hmm." He hummed. "Tell me something that no one knows about you." Ryleigh said and Jack cleared his throat. "Something that no one knows?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded. "You remember when you tied me up and edged me?" He questioned and Ryleigh looked up at him. "Yeah." She replied. "I kind of wished that it was me tying you up and edging you." He admitted and Ryleigh smiled. "Why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to?" Ryleigh wondered and Jack shifted in his spot. "I don't know. I kind of thought you'd laugh in my face for it." He said softly and Ryleigh kissed him. "You should have said something before because if I'm being honest, the though of you completely dominating me and making me beg to cum turns me on." Ryleigh replied and Jack looked at her wide eyed. "You mean this whole time I could have made you beg for mercy?" He asked through a chuckle. "You bet big boy." Ryleigh said as she kissed him again. "Tell you what. From here on out, every time we have sex or anything close to it, you're in charge. And yes, I welcome being tied up, whipped or spanked." Ryleigh continued and Jack laughed. Both of them spent the rest of the day in bed in each others arms.

=

"What are you doing here?" Dakota asked as she opened the door to see Ryleigh standing there. "Mom and Jack went to do some shopping for a certain expectant couple and I got bored at home and thought I'd come and visit, unless you and lover boy are in the middle of something." Ryleigh said with a smirk. Dakota rolled her eyes but let Ryleigh inside. "Chase is outside with the animals and I was just making tea. Want some?" Dakota asked and Ryleigh nodded knowing that tea would help calm her upset stomach. "How are you feeling?" Ryleigh asked as she sat at the kitchen counter. "Fine for the most part but he's getting more active and likes using my ribs as a safe place to hide." Dakota admitted. Ryleigh cringed. "Sounds painful." She said and Dakota nodded dramatically. "Enough about me and the little one, how are you doing?" The soon-to-be mother asked. Ryleigh shrugged. "As good as I can be." Ryleigh replied and Dakota smiled. "Good and what about my cheese head brother? Is he treating you well?" Dakota asked as she saw a slight bruise on Ryleigh's wrist. Ryleigh noticed this and blushed and Dakota cringed getting the message. "Ew but I'm glad that uh, that he's treating you well?" She stuttered making Ryleigh laugh. "You're going to really enjoy married life little one." Ryleigh teased and Dakota shuddered as she passed Ryleigh her cup of tea. The women continued to talk until Chase walked in. 

"Everything all done babe?" Dakota asked and Chase nodded as he took a carton of juice out of the fridge and took a drink from it. "Chase, I have told you. Get a fucking cup please, that's disgusting." Dakota chided and the man sighed. "No, don't you sigh at me. Get a cup if you want some." Dakota said and Chase walked away. "Men." Dakota muttered and Ryleigh nodded. Chase walked back to the fridge a few minutes later and he went to do it again when he was sure that Dakota's back was turned. "Cup." Ryleigh warned and Chase just looked at her and went to drink out of it. "Chase you're a pig. Get a cup like she told you." Ryleigh scolded and Dakota and Chase just stared at her. "What's gotten into you. You were in a good mood and now you're pissed. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pregnant." Chase laughed. Dakota slapped him upside the head. "She's right, get a cup you moron." Dakota said and Chase finally got a cup. "Seriously Ryleigh, living with a pregnant person is not easy. The mood swings are a bitch." He said before he walked off leaving Dakota staring at Ryleigh. "What?" Ryleigh slightly snapped. "Maybe you are." Dakota said as she rubbed her bump. "Maybe I'm what?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota just looked at her. "Pregnant." Dakota said and Ryleigh scoffed at her. "Yeah right, the only way I can get pregnant is through IVF." Ryleigh said and Dakota rolled her eyes. "Come with me." Dakota said as she dragged the woman upstairs to the bathroom. "Take this and we'll wait together." Dakota said as she handed Ryleigh a test and Ryleigh shook her head. "I can't Dakota." Ryleigh said as her voice cracked. "Yes you can. I'm right here." Dakota said as she hugged Ryleigh. Ryleigh took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom. She took the test, washed her hands and called Dakota in. "Now we wait." Dakota said as they sat on the edge of the tub. "You know that it's going to come back negative right." Ryleigh said and Dakota shook her head. "It'll be positive." She said confidently and Ryleigh shook her head. "Whatever." She muttered as the timer went off. Ryleigh looed at Dakota. "You look at it Kola. I can't." Ryleigh said as she stood up and handed her sister-in-law the test. Dakota looked at it and let out a breath. Ryleigh was right, it was negative. "Negative." Dakota said with a furrowed brow. "Told you." Ryleigh replied as they walked downstairs after throwing the test away. 

"So, IVF?" Dakota asked as she made sandwiches for both of them. "Yeah. Mom wants to help and pay for half of it. I just don't want to put my body through so much right now and I'm enjoying time with your brother and I feel like if we added the stress of trying to get pregnant, it will drive us apart." Ryleigh explained and Dakota nodded. "Sounds stressful." Dakota agreed. "We talked about trying for a baby in a year." Ryleigh replied and Dakota smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. Give you two time to really get closer and let your marriage grow a little more." Dakota said and Ryleigh sighed. "Yeah." She said and they talked some more. "Dakota, can you come here for a second." Chase called from upstairs. "Excuse me. Coming!" Dakota said before she called back. Ryleigh sat in the kitchen eating her food while Dakota went to talk to Chase.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked when she got to where Chase was. "Look." He replied as he showed her the pregnancy test Ryleigh took. "Holy fuck." Dakota said and Chase chuckled. "Told you she was pregnant." He said and Dakota hugged him. "We can't tell Jack yet but we need to tell Ryleigh." Dakota said and Chase nodded. "You tell her." Chase said with an excited smile. "Come with me?" Dakota asked and he nodded again. Both of them walking to the kitchen. "Everything ok?" Ryleigh asked when the couple walked into the kitchen. "Yup but we have something to show you." Dakota replied and Ryleigh eyed them suspiciously. "What are you two hiding?" She asked with slight amusement and Dakota looked at Chase. Chase smiled and handed her the pregnancy test. "Dakota and I already looked at this, it's negative." Ryleigh said. "Look again." Chase instructed and she did. Two lines. "Oh fuck." Ryleigh said through a fit of giggles. "Told you that you were pregnant." Chase said and Ryleigh threw her arms around Chase in an excited hug. "How the hell am I going to tell my husband?" Ryleigh questioned as tears fell from her eyes. "First thing is first, you and I are going to doctor tomorrow and we will get it confirmed. Then you are going to wait until you are past the time you miscarried and then you can tell Jack about the baby." Dakota explained excitedly. All of them talking about the new baby and making sure that Ryleigh was ok.

=

The next day came and Ryleigh and Dakota were at the doctor waiting to be called back. "The last time I was here, I got a positive test and then I was told it was false and that I couldn't have kids." Ryleigh admitted and Dakota took her hand in hers. "It's real this time. I know it is." She replied just before Ryleigh was called back. "Right, if you wait here, the doctor will be right with you." The admin assistant said and the women nodded and waited. It took a little while but it was confirmed that Ryleigh was in fact pregnant and that it was a miracle that she was. The women went back to the farm and told Chase. "You're going to make an amazing mother Ryleigh. Jack's a lucky man." Chase said as he hugged the woman. "Thank you Chase." Ryleigh said as she walked to the front door. "Go home but be careful not to let on that you're pregnant." Dakota said and Ryleigh nodded. "Thanks for coming with me Kola pop." Ryleigh said as she got into the car. Ryleigh waved and drove home.

When she got home, she saw her mother's car parked out front and she smiled. She parked the car and placed her hand over her belly. "Ok little one, we have to wait till Christmas to tell daddy about you so please stick." Ryleigh whispered with a smile. The woman got out of her truck and walked inside. "Hi baby." Ryleigh said as she walked over to her man and kissed him. "Where's mom?" Ryleigh asked. "She claims she's scouting out a good nursery." He said with a giggle. Ryleigh's face fell. "I thought we agreed to wait a year to do IVF." She said with a slight panic, trying not to let on that IVF wasn't needed. "Calm down honey. I was kidding. She's in the bathroom." He said as he wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to rush into anything." She mumbled against his chest. "I don't either." He replied as she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I love you Jacks." She said softly. "Love you too Roo." He replied before kissing her tenderly. "Awww look at you two." Grace teased and the couple pulled apart. Ryleigh hid her face in Jack's chest. "Don't be embarrassed sweetheart. It's cute." Grace said as she sat back down and took a drink of her water. Ryleigh looked at her mother and smiled. "How are you mom?" Ryleigh asked trying to change the subject. "As good as I can be I suppose." She replied as her daughter came to sit next to her. The three adults talking until Grace grew tired. Jack and Ryleigh offered for her to stay the night and she happily and gratefully accepted.

Ryleigh walked her mother to the guest room. "This would make a really nice nursery honey. I can't wait till your next appointment." Grace said with excitement. "Mom, Jack and I have been talking and we want to wait a year. I mean, we're really enjoying our time together and adding the stress of everything might wreck that." Ryleigh admitted and Grace smiled at her. "I know honey. Jack told me but you also forgot that I am your mother and I know when something is up. I meant your next baby appointment." Grace said and Ryleigh's face paled. "I won't tell him. That's up to you to do." Grace smirked. "When did you know?" Ryleigh asked as she stood in the doorway of the room. "When you and Jack came over for lunch. You weren't eating much and normally you stuff your face and you also looked really tired. I didn't want to say anything incase I was wrong but now I know I was right." She admitted and Ryleigh smiled. "Congratulations my darling girl." Grace said quietly and Ryleigh walked out of the guest room and back downstairs where Jack was watching tv. The couple watched tv and talked until the early hours of the morning.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three.

Dear dad,

I miss you and everything you stood for, kindness, strength and integrity. I miss being able to talk to you about anything and everything. You always made a way to make me smile and feel better and I regret all the times I took that for granted, because, all I want now is to hear your voice, hear your laugh and feel your touch and how it felt to be held in your arms when I came home from school in tears. You were my rock and now your gone. Nothing will ever be the same and my heart aches so much.

I remember when we used to go fishing at the lake and even though I never caught anything, because I was too scared to reel the fish in, you would take me to the seafood shop and we would pick out the best looking fish and bring it home to mom. She would make such a big deal out of it and I remember how special it made me feel. I remember when we would go for the early morning walks down to the stables to check on the horses and when you would wake me up early so that I could help you make porridge for the cats. To this day, when I smell porridge, that's all I think about and I can still see your smiling face looking at me as I stood on the stool beside you. All the special moments that we shared will forever be in my heart and it's something that I will pass on to my children and hopefully when they are older, they will pass on those memories to their children and your legacy will live on. Just the thought of that makes me smile.

The day that I found out I wouldn't have much more time left with you, part of me died. I tried to make the most of it and even though I didn't show it, I hated you for leaving me. I still hate you some days but I also know that in order for me to be happy and live to my full potential, you had to leave. You paved the way for me and for that, I am grateful. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I can still hear you saying: "You know my darling, life is full of ups and downs. The ups will be joyous and memorable and the downs will tear you down to your very core, but, as long as you remember who you are and where you come from, you should be ok. If you still find it hard, find something that makes you happy and hold on for dear life and never let go."

I wish you were here today because then you'd get to see Jack's reaction to finding out he's going to be a father. I never told anyone this until recently but, just after Jack and I got engaged, I found out that I couldn't have children and what broke my heart the most, was seeing how excited Jack would get when he saw a baby blanket or stuffed animal that he could one day give to our baby. His happiness brought tears to my eyes and shattered my heart because I knew children were an impossibility. When I told Jack this, I could see the heartbreak in his eyes, which broke my heart even more. He cried and so did I. All I wanted was to be a mother. I wanted to experience the same joy you and mom felt when you found out I was on the way and there we were, unable to have that. This morning however, the biggest miracle of our lives is forming in my belly. I can't wait to tell them about you and how incredible you were and how when things were tough and never ending, you still had a smile on your face.

I know that you were behind this little miracle and I want you to know that we will love this baby with all our hearts and raise them to be as strong as you were. We will teach them how to fish, how to ride a horse, how to treat their future spouse and how to live life to the fullest. You taught me that.

It's kind of funny how last Christmas I was single then engaged and now I have a man that loves me and a baby on the way. It's funny how life works.

I pray that this baby will be just like you. Brave, strong, always happy, spunky and overall, a big kid like you, who lived his life to the fullest, no matter what life threw his way.

I will always love you daddy.

Love Ryleigh.

=

Ryleigh sat at the dinner table reading over her letter that she had written to her father. It was now close to Christmas and she was a couple weeks away from telling Jack that they were going to have a baby. Grace was so excited when she got to see her grandchild for the first time and of course Dakota was shocked when Grace tagged along but it was fun for both girls to share the moment with Grace. 

Ryleigh smiled as she put the letter in the envelope and closed it. "What's that?" Jack asked when he came up behind her, kissing her cheek. "Just a letter for dad. I though because it was almost Christmas I would write him a letter." Ryleigh explained and stood up and walked to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. "I think he'd like that. He always did get excited when you'd him something in the mail." Jack replied and Ryleigh laughed. "I wish he was here." She said and Jack nodded. "Me too baby girl." He said and he sat down at the kitchen counter. "What do you want to do today?" Ryleigh asked as she turned to face Jack. "We could decorate the tree." Jack suggested and she smiled. "Only if you make your hot chocolate." She said. "I can do that but after we decorate the tree and then we can light the fire and just enjoy our hard work." Jack said and Ryleigh nodded. "Deal." She replied and they got to work on decorating the tree and the rest of the house.

Once the house and tree had been fully decorated, Jack moved around the kitchen making his hot chocolate for him and Ryleigh. While he did that, Ryleigh lit the fire and raced up to their room to change into her pj's. Her jeans cutting into her belly were growing uncomfortable and that was the last thing she needed at that moment. "Ry, it's ready." Jack called and Ryleigh ran down the stairs and into his arms. She connected her lips with his and hummed in happiness. "Love you." She said after she had broken the kiss. "I love you too." He replied as he broke away from her and handed her a mug. "Thank you." She said before she took a drink. She smiled at him and walked over to the sofa to sit down and get off her feet. "So, want to watch a movie or just sit in silence?" Jack asked as he joined her. "Why don't we just listen to music and just enjoy everything we did today." Ryleigh replied and Jack nodded. "Sounds perfect." He answered before kissing her cheek sweetly. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Ryleigh asked. "Sure." He replied as he looked into the fire. "What are we doing for Christmas?" She wondered. "We could spend Christmas eve together, just the two of us and for Christmas day, we could either go to your mom's or Chase and Dakota's. Why do you ask?" Jack asked. "We haven't talked about it so I was just curious." Ryleigh said as she laid her head on Jack's shoulder. Both of them enjoying the rest of their night together.

=

At thirteen weeks pregnant, Ryleigh was spending her afternoon putting together the pregnancy announcement for Jack while he was out helping Grace get things ready for Christmas day. Grace had suggested that she have all of her kids over for Christmas and with two babies on the way, both Dakota and Ryleigh were really grateful for the offer. Ryleigh smiled as she coloured in the word 'miracle.' She was so excited to see Jack's reaction. Just as she finished wrapping everything, Jack texted and told her that he was on the way home and that Grace was so excited for tomorrow. Ryleigh smiled at that as she knew they would get bombarded with questions tomorrow of how telling Jack went. She couldn't wait to tell her mother everything and she was excited to see Dakota and talk all things baby with her and do it openly instead of having to do it when Jack wasn't around.

"I'm home." Jack called as he walked through the door. "Hi." Ryleigh called back as she walked over to him from her place at the tree. "Were you trying to look at the gifts I got for you?" Jack teased. "No actually, I was just adding your last gift." She replied with a smile as she hugged him. "I see. Your mother says hello." Jack said and Ryleigh smiled. "You hungry or do you wanna take a shower cause you kind of smell like burnt oil." Ryleigh said and Jack burst out laughing. "I'll go and shower and you can go and start dinner. I'll join you when I'm done." Jack replied and they went their separate ways. Ryleigh moved around the kitchen with ease as she sang along to the Christmas music that was playing. When everything was ready, Ryleigh plated up the food and Jack came downstairs freshly showered. "Here you go." Ryleigh said as she handed him a grilled cheese sandwich and a bowl of tomato soup. "In the mood for something hot are we?" He teased as he went to sit down at the table. "Yup. I figured that it would be nice to have before we open our one gift tonight." Ryleigh explained and they ate their food in silence after that. 

Once they finished their food, they put everything in the dishwasher and went into the living room to open their gifts. "Ok, you can open this one." Jack said as he passed Ryleigh the gift he picked up. Jack insisted on Ryleigh opening it before she picked a gift for him. He was really excited for her to see it as he had made it himself, ok maybe that's a lie. Chase and Dakota helped him but nevertheless, he was very proud of how it turned out. When Ryleigh opened it, she smiled wide and started to tear up. "It's beautiful baby. Thank you." She said as she ran her fingers over it and Jack chuckled. "I made it myself. I did have help but I'm glad you like it." He explained. "I'm glad that we decided to do D.I.Y gifts. Makes it more special." Ryleigh said as she leaned forward and kissed Jack.

"Your turn. Here." Ryleigh said as she passed him her gift. This was it, no turning back now. Ryleigh bit her lip in anticipation as Jack opened it. As he looked at it, his smile faded somewhat. Ryleigh's heart sank a little. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy." Ryleigh said. "I am happy but I don't want to get my hopes up just yet." Jack replied. "It's happening baby. I wanted to wait till I was out of the danger zone to tell you. We're having a baby." She said excitedly. Jack hugged her and kissed her lovingly. "I can't wait to meet this little one. How far along are you?" He asked and Ryleigh smiled. "I'm thirteen weeks." She replied and Jack started tearing up. "You want to know something funny?" Ryleigh asked and Jack nodded. "Just technically, my gift is D.I.Y as well. I drew on the onesie and well, you know the rest." Ryleigh said as they both burst out laughing. "I can't believe we're having a baby. Your mother will be so excited when we tell her." He mumbled as he held Ryleigh tightly to him. Ryleigh chuckled nervously. 

Jack pulled away from her and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "She knows doesn't she?" He asked and all Ryleigh could do was nod her head. "Who else knows?" He asked as he stood up. Ryleigh jumped up as well. "Your sister and Chase." Ryleigh admitted and Jack scoffed. "What the hell Jack it's not like I did it on purpose." Ryleigh snapped back. "Don't. I'm the father and I'm the last to know." Jack spat back and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "First off, I took a test while I was visiting Dakota. I snapped at Chase and he was the one that thought I was pregnant and then your sister made me take it. We thought it was negative but then Chase found that it was actually positive. He found out first and then told Dakota and they told me together. Then my mother just happened to guess that I was since I looked tired and my eating habits had changed when we went to hers for lunch. She knew before I did. So don't you dare get mad at me." Ryleigh shouted as he walked away from her. "Get back here. I'm not done yet." Ryleigh said and Jack stopped in his tracks. "I should have been the first to know, this is my baby. You have no idea how much this hurts." He said sadly before walking to their room and slamming the door. 

Ryleigh sank into the sofa and screamed into a cushion. She knew that she couldn't blame him for feeling hurt about this. It was his baby and he was the last to know, she would be hurt if she was the last to know as well. Ryleigh decided to give Jack his space and then hopefully when he came back downstairs, they could talk about it and she could apologize. She got up to go and make herself something to drink and then she went back to the sofa and studied the gift Jack made for her. She was impressed with the time and effort that he had put into it and she sighed. "Well little one, that didn't go as planned but at least daddy knows now." Ryleigh said as she rubbed her small bump. She leaned back and continued to talk to the bump, unaware that jack was at the bottom of the stairs watching and listening to what Ryleigh was saying. He smiled to himself and he listened a little longer before Ryleigh looked up and locked eyes with him. She smile regretfully at him and he walked over to her. 

"I'm sorry babe. You were right, you should have been the first to know and if I could go back and re do it, I would but I can't." Ryleigh said and Jack just looked at her before he placed his hand over her bump. "What really matters right now is this one. It does hurt but that doesn't change how excited I am to meet this kid." Jack said as Ryleigh looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You know what?" Ryleigh asked. "What?" He questioned in reply. "Your grandparents don't know yet so technically, you aren't the last to know." Ryleigh said as she tried to lighten the mood. "Should we call them now?" He asked and Ryleigh nodded. "Let's do it but you tell them." Ryleigh said and they called both sets of his grandparents. All of them were so happy and squealed. "Congratulations my boy. Your father would be so proud of you, so would Anna." Richard spoke as he spoke with the now expectant couple. "Thank you grandpa." Jack said as he beamed at the man. "You just make sure that you look after Ryleigh and your baby." Richard said again and Jack nodded. "I promise I will." Jack replied and Richard smiled. "Good man. Merry Christmas my boy." Richard said and he and the couple bid each other a Merry Christmas and a good night.

"Well, I think they are excited." Ryleigh giggled and Jack agreed. They continued to talk about the baby before Jack stopped and stood up. "Dance with me?" He asked as he held his hand out for her to take. She slipped her hand in his and he pulled her into his arms before they swayed to the Christmas music that was playing softly in the background. "I love you Mrs. Mason." Jack said and Ryleigh smiled as her head rested against his chest. "I love you too Mr. Mason." Ryleigh replied with a slight chuckle. 

=

The next morning, Ryleigh and Jack woke up and opened the rest of their gifts before getting ready and heading to Grace's for lunch. "Be prepared for all the questions. Chase, Dakota and mom are excited to know your reaction to finding out about the baby and of course mom will probably bombard us with questions about names and other things." Ryleigh said as they got their winter gear on. "Oh trust me, I'm ready." He replied. Both of them getting settled into Jack's truck and driving toward the Jensen farm.

"Come in you two. Get out of the cold." Grace said as she ushered them in. "How was the drive up here?" The mother asked. "It was good except we had to pull over cause someone got sick." Jack said as he rubbed his wife's back. Ryleigh's cheeks heated up a little. "I said I was sorry." Ryleigh huffed before she rushed to the bathroom again. Jack followed after her and Grace went to make her daughter some tea made specially for an upset stomach. When the tea was all done, Jack came walking out of the bathroom. "She ok?" Grace asked as she handed him the tea for Ryleigh. "Not sure. I'm think that maybe she should lay down if that's ok. She's in bad shape." Jack explained and Grace nodded. "Your sister and Chase will be a little while longer so if you want to take her upstairs, she can have a bit of a nap and then you can help me with food prep." Grace said and Jack handed her back the tea cup. He walked back to the bathroom where Ryleigh was leaning against the wall. "Come on sweetheart." Jack said as he picked her up with ease. He took her upstairs to what was once her room and removed her clothes. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. "Get some sleep my darling. I'll come and check on you in a little bit." He whispered as he kissed her temple. He moved a bin next to the bed and walked out of the room. 

"She ok?" Grace asked as she handed Jack a cup of coffee. "I think she will be. It just makes me wonder how long she's been dealing with this morning/all day sickness." Jack said as he took a drink of coffee. "So, what was your reaction to finding out about the baby?" Grace asked with a huge smile. "Truth be told, I was really hurt that I was the last to know about my baby." He explained and Grace nodded. "I'm sorry kiddo." She said. "It's ok now because Ry and talked it through and then she told me that my grandparents didn't know yet so we got to them and it made me feel a little better to know that technically I wasn't the last to know." Jack explained and Grace chuckled. "Well how do you feel now?" She asked and Jack nodded. "I'm excited to meet the little peanut." Jack admitted and Grace smiled. "Just promise me that you will look after her." Grace said and Jack smiled. "I promise that your daughter and grandbaby are in safe hands aunt Grace." He replied and Grace pat his arm. "Good man." She said as they got started preparing the food.

=

Two hours later everyone was sitting around the table and Ryleigh was feeling much, much better. "This is really good auntie." Dakota praised. "Thank you my sweet girl. I'm glad that you like it." Grace replied. "So Jack, your going to be a daddy." Dakota said and Jack smiled as he nodded. "What do you think the gender is?" Chase asked. Ryleigh looked at Jack. "I think it's a boy." Ryleigh replied and Jack shook his head. "I want a girl." He said and everyone looked at him with surprise. "What? If it means that I get to have a kid that has it's mother's good looks, I want a girl." He said with a shrug and Ryleigh smiled and kissed his cheek. "Cheeseball." Dakota teased and Jack laughed. They all talked about the babies over lunch and dessert until it was time to open gifts.

Grace handed the couples their gifts. "Chase and Dakota, you two first." Grace said as she watched them open their gifts. Dakota was the first to open hers and when she saw it she cried. Grace had decided to make the all meaningful gifts. She had made them all t-shirt quilts. Of course Dakota's quilt had pieces of her mother's shirts, Chase's had his dad's shirts that his mom had given to Grace so she could make the quilt. Jack's quilt had his dad's shirts and Ryleigh's had David's shirts. All of them cried at the thoughtfulness of the gifts but little did they know, Grace had also made little quilts for the babies. Dakota and Chases old shirts had been turned into a quilt. Then you had Jack and Ryleigh's baby quilt. For that one she used both Jack and Ryleigh's old shirts as well as some clothes that Ryleigh had bought for Ethan before she miscarried him. Ryleigh had given Ethan's clothes to her mom and Grace had incorporated them into the quilt. 

When Grace gave them the quilts for the babies, both expectant couples cried even more. Ryleigh threw her arms around her mother and thanked her over and over again. Overall, it was the most memorable Christmas thus far.


	25. Chapter Twenty Four.

A few months into the new year and Dakota was nearing her due date. Her and Chase were growing nervous for the arrival of their little one but they knew that with Jack, Ryleigh, Grace and other people around them, that it would be ok and they could call on them if they needed help. Dakota was growing uncomfortable but the fact that Ryleigh had a more prominent bump and baby Mason was starting to move, it gave Dakota a distraction from her own misery.

The nursery had been completed and everything was ready for when the baby decided to make his appearance. Chase and Jack had spent a few weeks painting the little boy's room. Jack had also took the time to paint a fun little mural on the wall. Chase and Dakota were blown away with Jack's hidden talent. 

It was something that the baby could grow up with and know that his uncle painted it for him. Something for the baby to be proud of and something to remind him that his uncle loves him and will always be there for him, as weird as that sounds. It was also something that Dakota could look at and be reminded of her brother. Everyone was ready to meet the baby but unfortunately, that wouldn't be for a few more weeks.

Today however was all about Ryleigh and the baby. Dakota, Grace, Ryleigh and Jack were waiting for Ryleigh to be called back so that they could see the progress of the baby and possibly find out the gender of the baby. "You excited to find out the gender?" Dakota asked and Ryleigh shrugged as she held Jack's hand. "I don't know if I want to know. I think after all the hard work of labour, I'd rather have a surprise and find out when the baby is born." Ryleigh explained and Dakota nodded and Grace looked slightly disappointed. "I agree. I just want to know that the baby is healthy and then when they are born, find out the gender." Jack added in agreement with his wife. Before anyone else could respond, Ryleigh was called back and the ultrasound was under way.

"Alright, it looks like everything is healthy. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?" The tech asked and the parents to be shook their heads. "Not right now but thanks." Ryleigh replied for both of them. The tech nodded and smiled as she printed out some pictures for the parents to take home. "We will see you back here in a couple weeks. Have a great day." The tech said as she handed the pictures over and bid her goodbyes.

"Would do you all say I treat you to lunch somewhere?" Grace asked. "I could eat." Dakota replied and the women looked at Jack and Ryleigh. "I'm hungry but it's up to you Roo." Jack said, making Grace and Dakota smile. "I'm not that hungry but I can join you guys while you stuff your faces like pigs." Ryleigh teased while looking directly at Dakota. "It's not my fault this kid's a pig." Dakota defended with a chuckle. All of them going their separate ways until they met up again at the little café down the street.

Jack and Ryleigh sat on one side of the table while Grace and Dakota sat at the other. Both women getting burgers and Jack getting pizza so that he could take it home for Ryleigh to have later if she wanted. All of them talking and laughing before Dakota got tired and Grace offered to take her home. "We can take her home." Jack said and Grace smiled. "Are you sure?" Dakota asked and Ryleigh nodded. They all bid their goodbyes and left the café. 

Jack helped both women into his truck and then drove in the direction of his family's farm. "How are you feeling Ryleigh?" Dakota asked as she rubbed her bump. "I'm ok but I could use a nap right now or maybe a massage." She replied as she looked and Jack with a cheeky smile. Jack smiled but kept his eyes on the road. "So what's going on with you both this week?" Dakota asked from the backseat. "I've got a business trip and Jack's on his own." Ryleigh replied and Jack screwed up his face in disapproval. "I don't think you should go. What if something happens while you are gone?" Jack asked and Ryleigh shot him a look. "We've talked about this." She warned and Dakota smirked. The rest of the drive was silent and if Dakota could, she'd be able to cut the tension with a knife.

"You two want to come in?" Dakota asked as Jack helped his sister to the door. "No but thanks." He replied and Dakota smiled. "She's a strong woman Jack, she will be fine. You could surprise her and put together the rest of the nursery. Paint the wall just like you did for this one." Dakota suggested and Jack offered her a small smile. "I'll call you later." He said as he walked back to the truck and drove home.

When they pulled into the driveway, Jack parked the truck and turned to face Ryleigh. "I don't want you going." He said firmly. "Jack I'm fine, the baby is fine. Nothing is going to happen, you need to trust me." Ryleigh said as she tried to caress his cheek. He moved his face away and sighed. He got out of the truck and despite his frustration, he helped his wife out of the truck and they walked into the house. Once the door was closed, Jack started up again. Ryleigh listened to his concerns for the millionth time and when she had enough, she held up her hand. "I get it Jackson but this is not a long trip and it's not in another country. It's a week away and we've talked to the doctor about it and she said it was ok. Why can't you just trust me?" She begged. "It's not that I don't trust you, I don't trust your body." He snapped and Ryleigh scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She snapped back. "I don't want to loose this baby and I'm scared that something will happen to the baby while you are gone." He said, sighing again. "Jackson, I love you and I know you are scared about loosing this baby but this happening. This baby is not going anywhere now, will you stop arguing with me and fuck me already." Ryleigh said as she stepped closer to him. "Not if it risks anything." He said and Ryleigh grunted as she walked upstairs, leaving Jack downstairs alone with his thoughts.

=

At the Mason farm, Dakota was sitting on the sofa surfing the channels on tv to try and find something to watch. When that proved to be a waste of time, she slowly stood up and went out to the horse stables to go and find Chase as she had an idea of how to entertain herself for awhile.

"Chase." Dakota called as she walked into the stables. Chase walked out of a stall and smiled at her. "Everything ok honey?" He asked and she shrugged. "I can think of something that would cheer me up." She replied as she seductively stalked toward him. Chase chuckled and wrapped his arms around her when she reached him. "And what would that be?" He teased, knowing full well what she meant. She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips softly. Soft enough to leave tingles through her body. Dakota moaned as Chase started to kiss down her neck. He nipped at her skin and she shuddered making Chase break away from her. "Maybe we should take this somewhere more comfortable." He suggested and Dakota nodded. They quickly finished tending to the horses before rushing toward their bedroom.

When they finally reached their room, clothes flew off and because Dakota was now desperate for Chase, Chase immediately pounded into her causing both of them to cry out in pleasure. "Oh god baby yes, right there." Dakota panted as her body began to tighten with the all too familiar feeling of an impending orgasm. "I'm gonna cum." Dakota cried out as Chase began to speed up even more as he chased his own orgasm. "Hold on for me beautiful." Chase said through his moans. "I can't." Dakota whimpered as she let go. With the way that her body reacted to her orgasm was more intense than she had ever felt and something she welcomed with open arms. She shuddered, writhed and shivered as she came down from her high. Just as she was coming down from her high, Chase hit his peak and the intensity of his orgasm caused another orgasm to rip through Dakota's body again. Their cries of bliss echoing off the walls. 

"Holy fuck." Was all that Chase could get out of his mouth as he now laid beside his soon-to-be wife. Dakota nodded as she laid her head on his chest. "Talk about being entertained." Dakota said through a chuckle. "I say that we stay here the rest of the day." Chase said as he yawned and Dakota smiled as she wrapped her arms around Chase's bare torso. She kissed his chest before closing her eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	26. Chapter Twenty Five.

One week later, Ryleigh was getting ready to load her suitcase into the back of her truck for her business trip. Jack was still reluctant to let her go but he knew that there was no arguing with her. "Please call me when you get there." Jack said as he walked Ryleigh to her truck. "I will baby I promise." She replied as she gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you. So much." She said and Jack gave her a small smile. Ryleigh got into the truck and Jack stepped back and waved to her as she drove away. Jack walked back inside not knowing what to do with himself. He spent a few hours watching tv and eating. Then he decided to go up to the nursery and take notes and measurements for the mural he had planned. When he was done that, he took a trip into town and picked up some things that he would need.

"Need some company?" Chase asked as he and Dakota walked up behind him. Jack jumped slightly and turned to face them. He smiled and nodded. "Company would be great." He replied as Dakota hugged her brother. "I take it that Ryleigh left?" Dakota asked and Jack sighed. "Yep." He replied. The three of them continuing to shop around for the things that they needed. "You two want to come over for dinner? I can BBQ some steaks and we can watch a movie or whatever." Jack asked. "Sounds good to me. It maybe the last time that I can do this before the baby arrives." Dakota replied as they all walked over to pay for their items.

Chase and Dakota followed Jack to the lake house and when they got there, Dakota ran toward the bathroom as the baby had decided to squeeze her bladder. When she was done, she joined the men in the kitchen. She sat down and joined in on their conversation. "So, any ideas for the nursery?" Dakota asked as her curiosity got the best of her. Jack smiled and pulled out his phone and showed her a mock up. "I think Ryleigh is going to love this." Chase said, making Jack and Dakota smile. "Right, we have chicken or steak." Jack said and Chase and Dakota looked at each other. "Steak sounds perfect." The couple said in unison. Jack nodded and got to work on preparing the food.

=

Two hours later, Jack was laying in bed and Chase and Dakota had left a long while ago. Jack looked at his phone and sighed. He finally decided to call and see if Ryleigh was awake. "Hello handsome." She said happily. "What happened to you calling me when you arrived?" He asked shortly. Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry. I was tired when I got here and I ended up falling asleep." She sighed and Jack scoffed. "Did you call me just to fight because if that's the case, I'm hanging up." Ryleigh said as she rubbed her forehead. "Jack?" Ryleigh asked when he didn't answer. "Fine if you won't talk to me, goodbye." She said and she hung up. Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed. He didn't reply because he didn't know what to say. He called Ryleigh again but this time she didn't answer. He ended up leaving a message and falling asleep after that.

At 3:30 the next morning Jack woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello." He said as he sleepily answered the phone. "Did I wake you?" Ryleigh asked and Jack cleared his throat. "A little but that's ok. How are you?" He asked with slight concern. "I haven't slept yet. The baby started moving and hasn't stopped till now. I think they know I'm talking to you." Ryleigh chuckled when the baby moved a little bit. Jack smiled. "I'm sorry about earlier. I was just worried that something happened when you didn't call." he admitted and Ryleigh bit her lip. "I was at the hospital actually." She finally admitted and Jack sat up. "What happened?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes. "I uh, I thought my water broke." Ryleigh responded and Jack groaned in annoyance. "Everything is fine baby I promise." Ryleigh said as she waited for her husband to say something. "Please tell me that they told you to come home." Jack said softly. "They told me that as long as I ok and as long as I kept an eye on things, I could finish out the week." She replied and Jack nodded. "Right well next time anything happens, you will tell me. This my baby too and I have a right to know." Jack said calmly and Ryleigh smiled. "I promise baby. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't want you to worry any more than you were when I left." She apologized. They talked for a while longer before Ryleigh asked if they could video call. Jack agreed and they hung up and called each other back with video.

Jack was happy to see that Ryleigh was smiling back at him and when she showed him how active the baby was, he laughed.

=

The rest of the week flew by and any minute now, Ryleigh would be home. Jack had finished up the nursery and was really proud of how it turned out and he knew that Chase was right, Ryleigh would be so excited that Jack finished it so that she didn't have to. It was all ready for their baby's arrival.

"Jacks, I'm home." Ryleigh called as she walked through the front door with her suitcase in tow. the man practically ran downstairs and had her wrapped in his arms in the blink of an eye. "I missed you both so much. I think Dakota, Chase and your mother are sick of seeing my face." He laughed. Ryleigh chuckled and pulled away from the hug so that she could kiss him as if her life depended on it. Jack moaned into the kiss as her hands went under his shirt. "As much as I want to continue this, I have something I want to show you." Jack said excitedly. Ryleigh smiled and he grabbed her suitcase before leading her upstairs. They stopped at their bedroom so that Jack could put Ryleigh's suitcase on their bed. He then led her to the nursery. 

"Jackson, tell me that you didn't find out the gender without me." Ryleigh said as she looked at the door. "No, I got two of these made. One for the girl's name and one for the boy's name that we chose. The second one has yet to arrive so I just put this up, just to show you what it would look like." He explained and Ryleigh smirked. "I see." She replied and Jack opened the door. 

Ryleigh gasped as her eyes took everything in. The room had been completely finished and Ryleigh was so excited. "You did all of this while I was gone and still found the time to annoy our family?" Ryleigh teased and Jack blushed. "Do you like it?" Jack asked somewhat shyly. "No baby. I love it. Everything about this room is perfect. You really are amazing." Ryleigh praised as she snaked her arms around Jack's neck. She kissed him gratefully. "All we need now is the baby." Ryleigh said after she broke the kiss. "I'm glad you love it so much." Jack replied with a proud smile on his face. Jack showed her around the room a little more before Ryleigh yawned. "You want to go and lay down?" Jack asked as they walked out of the room. "All I want is to shower, eat and cuddle on the sofa while watching a movie." Ryleigh said with a sigh as the image made her feel relaxed. Jack smiled. "You go and shower and I'll order a pizza?" Jack asked. "Order Chinese instead. I could really use some of their noodles drenched in garlic sauce." Ryleigh replied as she salivated. "That actually sounds even better." Jack said before they went their separate ways.

They spent the rest of their night eating, cuddling and occasionally making out. 

=

Another week had passed and Ryleigh was 26 weeks pregnant and just wishing that she could meet their baby. Jack still hadn't touched her for fear that he would do something to harm the baby and it was starting to really piss Ryleigh off. As she laid next to Jack one morning, she decided that she would take matters into her own hands. She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Jack stirred and opened his eyes. "Good morning to you as well." He whispered before Ryleigh kissed him again. Jack pulled her into him as they continued to kiss. Ryleigh rubbed her hand over his clothed cock and he whimpered before he stopped her. Ryleigh grunted in annoyance. "We haven't fucked in so long and I'm starting to feel like you aren't attracted to me." Ryleigh said she got out of the bed. "Ry come on, don't be like that." He said as he sat up. "Well what the hell am I supposed to think when you refuse to fuck me. I mean for all I know you could just be using the baby as an excuse not to have sex with me. I mean, do I really look that repulsive." She shouted and Jack looked down. Ryleigh scoffed. "Ryleigh, I love you very much and you have no idea how much I want to fuck you but I'm scared alright." Jack defended and Ryleigh threw her hands up. "Be a man Jackson." She said as she stormed out of the room and downstairs. She made herself breakfast and decided to watch tv while she ate.

Jack stormed downstairs and glared at Ryleigh who was ignoring him. "I am a man thank you very much." He snapped and Ryleigh raised her brow at him. "Then prove it because lately I feel like I should just go and fuck someone who will appreciate me." She replied as she placed her bowl on the coffee table. Jack's eyes darkened and Ryleigh smirked. She knew she was getting to him. Her plan was working. Jack stormed over to her and pulled her to her feet before picking her up and taking her over to the dining table. He placed her down and harshly removed her underwear before removing his boxers. He slammed into her and Ryleigh moaned as she clawed at his bare back. Jack bit the skin of her neck and she arched her back, forcing her body closer to his. "Fuck baby." Ryleigh moaned through a smirk on her face. Jack snapped his hips against hers faster, so much so that Ryleigh squirted over his cock. "Fuck." Jack grunted as he took the head of his cock and rubbed it against Ryleigh's clit making her squirt even more. Ryleigh grunted and Jack smirked. He slid back into her pussy and resumed slamming into her. 

A few seconds later, Ryleigh squirted again and Jack took his cock and slapped her clit as she writhed in ecstasy. "Fuck babe, look at you." Jack teased as he pushed back into her, resting his hands gently on her growing bump. Ryleigh bit her lip as she felt another wave of pleasure course through her veins. Jack felt it and rubbed her clit as he pounded into her. "Oh my god baby, yes. right there. hmmmm don't stop." Ryleigh moaned as another orgasm hit her forcefully, making Jack cum as well. Both of them grunting and moaning at the feeling of each other. Jack pulled out of her and watched as the cum dripped from her pussy. He grinned to himself. Ryleigh rolled her eyes at him as he continued to grin at his handy work. "I'm glad this dining table isn't made of wood." He said. Ryleigh sat up and nodded but glared at her husband. Jack's grin faded and for a second there, Ryleigh thought she saw fear in his eyes. "Don't you ever make me resort to pissing you off again. I really felt like you didn't care and like you didn't want to fuck me because you thought I wasn't attractive anymore." Ryleigh said and Jack's jaw dropped. "You mean you did all that just so I would have sex with you?" He asked incredulously. "Yes you stupid idiot. Do you see now that I'm fine and so is the baby." Ryleigh said as she rubbed her belly. Jack nodded and kissed her passionately. 

Just as they finished the second round, Ryleigh's phone rang. Jack pulled away from her and she answered as calmly as she could. "Hi mom." Ryleigh said as she took a deep breath. Jack smirked at her and she flipped him off causing him to chuckle. "Did I interrupt something?" Grace teased. "Yes you did actually but what do you need?" Ryleigh replied and Grace burst out laughing. "Well I take it that Jack doesn't have his phone with him because Dakota's been trying to get a hold of him." Grace said and worry etched itself on Ryleigh's features making Jack panic slightly. "Is everything ok?" Ryleigh asked as Jack rubbed her belly. Ryleigh kissed his forehead as she listened to what her mother had to say. "Ryleigh, Dakota's water broke early this morning and they're at the hospital. Chase called me and told me that Dakota was in hysterics because she couldn't get a hold of Jack. She needs him honey." Grace explained and Ryleigh's face paled. "Where are you?" Ryleigh asked and Jack looked at her with worry. Ryleigh ran her thumb across his cheekbone and smiled warmly at him. "I'm at the hospital. I've been here for a few hours now but you need to get Jack here as soon as possible." Grace said and Ryleigh assured her mother that they would get there as soon as possible. They hung up and she looked at her husband."What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Ryleigh held his face in her hands gently. Jack could feel his heart racing. "Early this morning Dakota's water broke and her and Chase are at the hospital now. I guess Dakota tried calling you and texting you and is in hysterics now because she needs you. I told mom that we would be right there. She's at the hospital now." Ryleigh explained and Jack started panicking. Ryleigh gave him a soft kiss to calm him. "It's ok babe, just breathe. Let's get dressed and we can clean this mess up later ok." Ryleigh whispered and Jack nodded as they both headed upstairs to quickly make themselves presentable. 

When they got to the hospital Grace met them at the entrance and told them that Dakota really needed Jack and that Chase wasn't helping anything by being supportive. Ryleigh laughed at that and they rushed to Dakota's room. "Oh thank fuck." Chase said when he saw Jack and Ryleigh walk through the door with Grace in tow. "Come on Chase, let's give them a few minutes." Ryleigh said and Chase nodded. The three of them walking to the cafeteria. 

"Hi Care Bear." Jack said as he brushed some hair from Dakota's forehead. Dakota smiled as she winced in pain. She grabbed Jack's hand and he helped her through her contraction. "Can I have some ice please?" Dakota asked and Jack handed her the cup. "Just feed me please." She said through gritted teeth. Jack took the spoon in his hand and fed her some ice chips. She smiled at him. A few stray tears falling from her eyes. "I wish mom and dad were here for this." Dakota admitted as she began to cry. Jack sat on the edge of the bed as best he could and wrapped his arms around his little sister as she cried. "They are here honey. They will always be with us." Jack whispered and Dakota nodded against his chest. "I love you Bumble Bee." She mumbled and Jack smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair softly. "I love you too Care Bear. You got this ok?" Jack replied and Dakota pulled away from him. She nodded before a nurse walked into the room with Chase in tow. The nurse told Jack to leave the room and he gave his sister one last smile before he returned to his wife and mother-in-law.

"Everything ok Jacks?" Ryleigh asked as he walked toward her with tears in his eyes. He nodded and Ryleigh hugged him. "I hate seeing her pain." He admitted and Ryleigh rubbed his back. "She told me that she wished that mom and dad were here and then I told her that they were. I could really use them right now." Jack said as a few tears ran from his eyes. Ryleigh wiped them away and placed her hand over his heart. "They live in here." She said before taking his hand and placing it over her bump. "And they live in this little one. They are your legacy and you are your parents legacy. They live in everything you and Dakota do. They would be so proud of everything you and your sister have done. Creating lives for yourselves included." Ryleigh explained and Grace smiled as she listened to their conversation. Jack kissed her and they sat down next to Grace. A few hours later there was still no news of Dakota or the baby and Jack was growing even more nervous. To comfort himself he rubbed Ryleigh's bump. Ryleigh and Grace smiled at how oblivious he was to them watching the sweet scene. Jack had struck up a conversation with the unborn baby and every time he would ask the baby a question, the baby would visibly move making Jack smile and Grace and Ryleigh laugh. Ryleigh's hand gently running her nails through her husband's short hair. 

"Are you excited to meet your cousin?" Jack asked the baby and the baby moved. "Are you getting annoyed with daddy asking you so many questions?" Ryleigh teased and the baby did not move. Jack looked at her smugly. "Alright I get it." Ryleigh said as she went back to reading her magazine. "Why don't you ask them what gender they are and we'll see if they are right when they are born." Grace suggested and Jack looked back at the bump. "I'm not a magic 8 ball you know." Ryleigh said not looking up from her magazine. Jack chuckled but spoke anyway. "Are you a mommy's boy?" the father-to-be asked. The baby didn't move and Ryleigh raised her brow as did Grace and Jack. "Are you a daddy's girl?" Ryleigh asked and the baby moved enthusiastically. "Well there you have it. I'm right, we are having a girl." Jack replied with a hearty laugh. Ryleigh smiled and closed her magazine. "It would appear that way." Ryleigh replied and Jack continued to ask the baby questions and every time Ryleigh asked a question the baby would stop moving. It would seem that their baby preferred their daddy's voice.

The moment was interrupted by Chase clearing his throat. The three adults looked up at him. "Is she ok?" Jack asked with concern. "She and the baby are healthy and waiting for all of you." Chase said and they all walked into Dakota's room. As soon as he saw his sister holding his nephew, Jack started crying. "How was it?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota breathed out. "Fucking painful but so worth it." The new mother replied and Grace beamed. "I feel like I'm looking at your mother holding a brand new Jackson." Grace said through a few tears. All the kids looking at the woman. The baby whimpered and caught his uncle's attention. "He really is perfect." He said as Chase and Dakota smiled at each other. Chase took the baby from her and walked over to Jack. Jack looked up at his friend. "Chase and I agree that you should be the first one to hold him." Dakota said as she yawned. "Are you sure?" He asked as the parents nodded. Chase handed Jack the baby and Jack cried even more. Ryleigh supported the baby's head as Jack wiped his tears away. 

"What are you naming the baby?" Grace asked. "Joshua." Chase replied. "It was my father's name." He continued and Dakota smiled as she took hold of his hand. "It suits him." Jack said as he locked eyes with the little boy. "What about his middle name?" Ryleigh asked. "Mason." Dakota replied and Jack smiled widely making Joshua frown at him. "You made him mad." Ryleigh teased her husband. Jack frowned back at Joshua and the baby frowned even more. The uncle and nephew spending a few minutes seeing who had the deepest frown. Everyone laughed. When Jack smiled again, Joshua relaxed his features as well and gave his uncle what looked like a wink. Jack kissed his little forehead before handing the baby to Ryleigh. They all visited until Dakota finally fell asleep.

Ryleigh smiled as she sent a text to Chase before she and Jack fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces.


	27. Chapter Twenty Six.

"What wrong little man?" Chase asked as he scooped up his son. Joshua squealed uncomfortably. Chase pat the baby's back and hummed a random song. Joshua wasn't having it and squealed even louder if that was possible. The father grunting in slight annoyance. "Can you please calm down." Chase begged as he rocked the baby. Unfortunately for him, nothing he did would calm his son down. Chase gave in and called Jack to see if he was able to come over and save him from his screaming son. "I need you man. Are you able to come over?" Chase practically begged through a sigh. Jack laughed. "Give me an hour and I'll come and save you." He teased and Chase grunted. "I need you now. This little demon won't stop." He continued and Jack smiled. "You think I'll be able to help?" Jack asked and Chase nodded. "He loves you and I'm alone in this house." Chase said and Jack sighed slightly. "Alright, I'm on my way. I'm bringing Ryleigh with me and that way we can look after him and you can do whatever you want." Jack said before he hung up and left the house with Ryleigh in tow.

It wasn't long before Jack and Ryleigh arrived. "Thank fuck." Chase said as he answered the door with a screaming baby. Jack took the baby from Chase's arms and the baby only screamed more. "Did you try feeding him?" Ryleigh asked as she took the baby from her husband. Chase smiled sheepishly. "You go and lay down and I'll feed him." Ryleigh said as she walked to the fridge where she knew Dakota would have milk. She took the bottle and warmed it up before getting Jack to test the temperature. When Jack approved, she went to sit down. Ryleigh gave her nephew the bottle and he latched on instantly. "You mean all I had to do was feed him?" Chase said incredulously and Ryleigh nodded. "I fed him and he seemed fine." He admitted and Jack laughed as he pat his shoulder. "It's more of a comfort thing I think. He seems happy now." Ryleigh said as she continued to look after the boy.

Jack and Chase were able to talk outside for a few minutes and it was nice for the father to have some other adult conversation. "Babe?" Ryleigh asked quietly and Jack turned to face her with concern. "You ok?" He asked in reply. Ryleigh smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I just got Joshy to sleep but I have to pee. Can you keep an eye on him incase?" She asked and Jack nodded. "He's in his play yard." Ryleigh said before rushing to the bathroom to relieve herself. 

While Ryleigh was in the bathroom, Dakota walked through the front door and smiled when she saw Jack and Ryleigh's shoes by the door. "Hello you two." She greeted when she stepped outside after hearing her brother's voice. Chase breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're home. Our son is a demon by the way." Chase said and as if to prove his father right, Joshua let out a blood curdling scream. Dakota laughed as she hurried to her son's side. She picked him up and held him close. Not realizing that Dakota was home, Ryleigh rushed out of the bathroom as she was doing up her pants and when she saw everyone looking at her, she blushed and chuckled nervously. "What uh, what took you so long?" Jack teased and Ryleigh slapped the back of his head making the baby smile slightly. "Ow." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. "do that again Dakota said. "No don't." Jack warned but Ryleigh slapped him again but less harsh. Joshua smiled again and Ryleigh, Dakota and Chase laugh. Jack grumbled as he rubbed his head again. "Bitch." He muttered and his wife raised her brow at him in warning. He glared at her before he glared at the baby. "Come on mate. It's not that bad." Chase said and Jack just looked at him. "Oh really." Jack said as he slapped the back of his friend's head. Chase cringed and Joshua smiled again. "Hurts doesn't it?" Jack asked and Chase shrugged. Jack slapped him again in the same spot and Chase hissed as he now felt the pain. Joshua smiled again and Chase groaned. "Oh lovely." He muttered. The women looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Let's see if he smiles when I hit you." Jack said to Ryleigh. Ryleigh let Jack hit her and when he did, Josh started to cry. "See he hates seeing his auntie hurt." She said as she slapped her husband's arm. "Stop hitting me woman." He said as he rubbed his arm and Joshua smiled through his tears. "It's official, if we want to cheer you up, all we have to do is either slap your daddy or Uncle Jack." Ryleigh said as she kissed the baby's little cheek. Jack and Ryleigh spent the next few hours visiting with Chase and Dakota before Ryleigh started getting tired.

=

"Babe I've been thinking and I realized that I hate the name we chose for a girl. I want something more meaningful." Ryleigh said as her and Jack sat and had their lunch two weeks later. "What's wrong with Isabella?" He asked and Ryleigh shrugged. "Say Isabelle Marie Mason five times and tell me how you feel." Ryleigh said as she waited for him to do so. Jack did and began to see why Ryleigh didn't like it. "Ok, I see your point. What did you have in mind?" He asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "If this baby is in fact a girl, I want it to be a surprise for you." She replied and Jack smiled. "I like that idea but it's going to drive me nuts not knowing." Jack warned and he was right. For the next few weeks, he made it his mission to try and pry the name from Ryleigh and no matter how hard he tried, she wasn't budging.


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven.

"How the hell do you change him and not get peed on?" Ryleigh whined as she watched her husband change their godson's diaper. Jack smirked as he picked the baby up and carried him downstairs. The couple were spending the day with the baby so they could some practice in for their baby who was due very soon. "Why don't yo make up his bottle and you can feed him." Jack said as he walked to the sofa. "Why don't you give Joshy to me and you make the damn bottle." Ryleigh mumbled but Jack heard her. "Because I'm enjoying to hold him." He replied and Ryleigh scoffed. "I'm the one carrying our baby who is in turn causing my back to ache pretty badly right now." Ryleigh said and Jack looked at her sympathetically. "Please make the bottle and let me sit down." Ryleigh asked genuinely about to cry. Jack quickly handed her the little boy and helped her to sit down on the sofa comfortably.

Jack made up the bottle and joined his wife and godson. Ryleigh handed him the baby and leaned forward as a slight wave of pain shot through her back. "You ok my love?" Jack asked as he looked down at the baby to make sure he latched on ok. "I don't know." Ryleigh replied as she felt another pain. Jack rubbed her back and she closed her eyes. "I can't wait for this baby to be here." Ryleigh said and Jack smiled. Both of them turning their attention to the baby when Ryleigh felt better.

=

"Ryleigh." Jack called from upstairs. Dakota and Chase had since picked Joshua up and Jack went upstairs to read a book. Or at least that's what he told Ryleigh. He actually went to set a few things up so that he could pamper her a little bit. He ran her a bath and then for after that, he made sure to get everything out so that he could give her a massage. "I can't get off the sofa." Ryleigh called back and Jack hurried downstairs to help her. He led her upstairs and took her to where he had set everything up. 

"You did all of this for me?" Ryleigh asked and Jack nodded. Ryleigh smiled and kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you so much." She said after she pulled away from him. "I love you too baby." He replied and he helped her undress and get into the tub. "This feels amazing Jack." Ryleigh said as she released a sigh. "I'm glad. Just call me if you need anything." He said as he turned to leave. Ryleigh's brows furrowed. "You're not going to join me?" She asked with disappointment. Jack shook his head. "This is for you to make you feel relaxed." He replied and walked away, leaving Ryleigh sitting there feeling rejected. A few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Jack." She called and he came back. "You ok?" He asked when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "Why don't you want to join me?" She asked as her voice cracked. "Ok, it's ok. I just thought you'd want to enjoy it by yourself but if you really want me join you, I will." He said as he wiped her tears away. He undressed himself and got in behind his wife who happily leaned into his chest. Jack wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly. "Now this is relaxing." Ryleigh said happily. "Good. Why don't you close your eyes and if you fall asleep I'll make sure you don't drown." He whispered in her ear before kissing her cheek. "Thank you doing this for me." Ryleigh said as she tilted his head into her so that she could kiss him. Jack moaned into the kiss as she grinded her hips against him slowly. "This isn't what the bath was for." Jack said softly as he broke their kiss. "Well, it's relaxing me so just let me have fun please." She said as she kissed him again. 

Their little make out session had Ryleigh feeling very relaxed and surprisingly, the only one who felt hot and bothered was Jack. When they got out of the bath, Ryleigh sat Jack on the edge of the now empty bath and sat between his legs to face him. He looked at her with lust and loved and he kissed her. Once she broke the kiss, she moved away a little bit so that she could wrap her lips around him. Jack hissed at the feeling and closed his eyes tightly. "Open your eyes and keep them on me." Ryleigh instructed after she detached her mouth from him. She pumped him and Jack did his best to maintain eye contact with her. Ryleigh moaned around him as she bobbed her head faster. "Oh god baby. Just like that." Jack grunted as he reached breaking point. He spilled down Ryleigh's throat and Ryleigh swallowed every last drop. She moved away from him and smiled at him. "Feel better?" She asked and he nodded. "Yes I do but I have another thing waiting for you." He replied slowly. Ryleigh raised her brow. "I think you'll like it." Jack continued as he carefully stood up on his semi shaky legs and led her to their bedroom. 

"This is beautiful honey." Ryleigh said as she kissed his cheek. He smiled and walked over to where they had their robes. He handed Ryleigh hers and helped her into it before putting his on. "If you want to sit down here, I'm going to massage you." Jack said and Ryleigh sighed. "As good as that sounds, I just want to cuddle with you. Can I take a raincheck?" She asked and Jack nodded. "Holding you in my arms sounds like a better option." He chuckled. Both of them climbing into their bed and settling in each other's arms.

=

Two days later, Jack and Ryleigh were at Chase and Dakota's. Jack had offered to help Chase with some of the farm work. "So, you looking forward to meeting this little one?" Dakota asked as she moved around the kitchen making coffee. "Yes but I tell you, the back pain is incredible. I thought you being dramatic." Ryleigh replied and Dakota laughed. "That's one thing I don't miss at all." Dakota said and the women chuckled. They continued to talk until Joshua woke up from his nap. "Hello handsome. Let's go see auntie." Dakota said as she walked out of his nursery and down to where Ryleigh was sitting. When Joshua saw Ryleigh, he squealed and smiled. "Joshy." Ryleigh greeted as Dakota handed him over to the expectant mother. Ryleigh hugged him and he settled into her happily. The women talked about a range of things including the upcoming wedding. "Well, Jack and I have been talking and we'll gladly look after this one while you and that man of yours are fucking your honeymoon away." Ryleigh teased and Dakota blushed. "Thanks but you'll have your hands full with this one by the time we tie the knot." Dakota replied and Ryleigh shook her head. "We want to and we aren't taking no for an answer." Ryleigh said and Dakota nodded. "A week with auntie, uncle and your little cousin sounds pretty fun doesn't it." Dakota said looking at her son with a smile. He gave her a smile in return. "I think he is pretty excited." Ryleigh said. 

"What are you three talking about?" Chase asked as he and Jack walked inside. "You and Dakota fucking your honeymoon away and Jack and I looking after this one while you're gone." Ryleigh said and Chase blushed and went to protest. "Before you say no, do you really want to have him with you when you two are driving the resort insane with all the moaning you'll be doing? That will scar Joshy." Ryleigh said as she hugged him a little more securely. Jack, Dakota and Chase laughed. "Fair point. You sure it won't be too much?" Chase asked and Jack and Ryleigh nodded. "If we get to have two kids, it will be good practice." Jack teased and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. They all talked and laughed until the early hours of the night.

=

Jack and Ryleigh sat in the baby's room and imagined what it would be like to have the baby in there. "Can you please tell me what name you have picked out?" Jack practically begged. "I've told you countless times, I'm not telling you yet. Please just trust me" Ryleigh replied with annoyance. Jack pouted and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "Jackson look at me." She said and he did so reluctantly. "I love you and I know that you are excited but you have to stop asking me. You're making me want to hit you." She said softly as she held his face in her hands. He squinted his eyes at her and she kissed him sweetly. "Fine." He replied quietly once the kiss was broken. It was at tat point that the baby started flipping around. Ryleigh smiled and took Jack's hands and placed them on her belly. Jack beamed as he felt his baby moving. 

"What do you think the baby is?" Jack asked with genuine curiosity. "I honestly think it's a boy. I really want to give you a son." Ryleigh said with a smile and Jack smiled. "Whatever this baby is, I want them healthy. Boy or girl, I don't care. This baby is ours. 50% you and 50% me." Jack explained and Ryleigh hugged him. "love you." She whispered. "I love you too my darling. So much." Jack replied and they spent the next little while talking with their baby and feeling them move and kick. It gave them so much joy and Ryleigh was glad that she got to experience this with him this time.


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight.

As the weeks got closer to Ryleigh's due date, Jack and the mother-to-be were growing excited to meet their rainbow baby. It was also when Grace and Dakota decided that it was time to throw the couple a small surprise baby shower. They both knew that the couple would want a small get together and Dakota had happily offered up the use of the Mason farm but Grace had other ideas. Grace thought that the use of the park at the lake would be more suitable but then again she knew it would be way too public and so now they were back to square one. "Well we need to go somewhere they would never think anything would be happening." Dakota said as she nursed the baby. "We could have it at my mum's and tell them that mum wants to have lunch with us all." Chase said as he walked into the kitchen. Grace and Dakota looked at each other and considered it. "Would your mother seriously be ok with that?" Dakota asked and Chase nodded. "As long as we bring the little man, she will be ok with it I'm sure." Chase said and the women smiled at him. "Why don't you call her and ask once we sort out a date." Dakota suggested and thee man nodded. "We could have it next week?" Dakota offered and Grace shook her head. "The baby might be here before then." She said and Dakota shrugged. "Have it this weekend and they won't suspect a thing cause we usually go over for a visit over the weekend anyway. We'll just tell them that mum wants more people to feed or something like that." Chase replied and the women smiled. "That sounds perfect." Dakota said as Chase went to go and call his mum about having the small baby shower at her house on the weekend. 

When Chase walked back into the living room, Joshua smiled at him. "Well little man, looks like we're going to nana's house on Saturday." Chase said as he took hold of Josh's feet and moved them a little bit. The baby slightly giggled. "Perfect. Let's continue planning then." Grace said and they all spent the rest of the afternoon ironing out the details.

=

"Jackson I need your help." Ryleigh called as she struggled to get dressed. She was almost in tears over not being able to fit into anything. "What's wrong baby?" He asked when he ran into their room. Ryleigh sat on the end of their bed and sighed. "Nothing fits." She replied as her voice cracked. Jack smiled softly and walked toward her. He helped her to her feet before he removed the dress she was attempting to put on. She stood there with frustration. "Why did you do that? I wanted to wear that." Ryleigh huffed and Jack turned to look at her from their closet. "Would you have felt comfortable in that thing?" He asked seriously and Ryleigh's shoulders fell. "No but it makes me feel pretty." She replied. Jack grabbed some nice looking clothes and walked back over to her. "You are beautiful no mater what." He said as he handed her the clothes. Ryleigh smiled when she saw that he had given her one of his white shirts. "Help put the pants on?" She asked and Jack nodded. He helped her get dressed and to say she felt more comfortable was an understatement. 

Once they were ready, Jack helped Ryleigh into the new car they had bought not too long ago. He buckled her in and they set off for Carol's house. "So, tell me again why we are doing this." Ryleigh said as Jack kept his eye on the road. "Chase told me it was Carol could meet you and Grace. Wedding stuff I guess." Jack explained and Ryleigh nodded. "Do I really look ok?" The woman asked quietly. Jack smiled. "Should I pull the car over and show you just how beautiful you are?" He teased and Ryleigh just looked at him. Jack could see the sadness in her eyes. He took her hand in his and held it securely. "My darling, you are the most beautiful woman i have ever seen. You are carrying our child and there is nothing more breathtaking than that. I love you so much." He said as he kissed her hand. She gave him a very weak smile before looking ou her window. "Do you just want to go home? We can order in and just watch movies." Jack offered and Ryleigh shook her head. "You sure?" Jack asked as he stopped at a red light. Ryleigh nodded. "Tell you what, we'll stay for a little bit and then we can go home and do whatever we want. Sound ok?" He asked as the light turned green. Ryleigh shrugged. Ryleigh was silent the rest of the drive.

When they got to the house, Jack helped his wife out of the car. Before they walked into the house. Jack grabbed her carefully and Kissed her deeply, pouring all of his love into it. RYleigh sighed against his lips. "I love you my beautiful husband." Ryleigh said softly and Jack smiled. "I love you too my gorgeous wife." He replied before giving her one last kiss before they walked to the front door hand in hand. "Jackson. It's so good to see you." Carol greeteed as she threw her arms around the man. Jack chuckled and hugged the woman back. "It's good to see you as well Carol." Jack said as the woman broke the hug. She turned to look at Ryleigh with a warm smile. "You must be Ryleigh. It's nice to finally meet you sweetheart." Carol said as she hugged her. Ryleigh smiled slightly. "Thank you so much for coming. I know how uncomfortable it can be traveling anywhere when you are about to pop. I'm really glad you could join us." Carol said genuinely as she broke the hug. They made small talk until they reached the back door. Ryleigh looked at Jack and he could tell that she wasn't feeling so good. "You ok?" He asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "Shall I take you home?" He asked and Ryleigh nodded before she gripped on to his arm. "Carol, I know we just got here but I think I'm going to take Ryleigh home." Jack said and Carol turned to face them. "Is everything ok?" Carol asked with worry. "I feel kind of weird." Ryleigh admitted. Carol nodded, understanding the feeling all to well. "Truth be told, the reason that you are here is because Dakota and Chase organized a surprise baby shower for the both of you but I can see that you won't be able to handle that. Take a seat on the sofa and I'll go and let them know." Carol said as she rubbed Ryleigh's back.

"Chase. Where's Dakota and Grace?" Carol asked when she walked outside. "Is everything ok ma?" Chase asked and she shook her head. "They are here but Ryleigh isn't doing well. SHe said she feels kind of weird. I think Jack is right in wanting to take her home." Carol explained and Chase handed her the baby before rushing inside. 

"Jack." Chase said as he saw his friend rubbing Ryleigh's lower back. "She ok?" He asked and Jack shook his head. "Mate take her home." Chase said. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Ryleigh admitted and Chase grabbed the nearest trash can and rushing over to the woman. He got to her just in tim and Ryleigh empty the contense of her stomach. Jack rubbed her back as Ryleigh whimpered through everything. Grace hurried through the door just Ryleigh finished. "Jackson honey, is she ok?" Grace asked. "Mom?" Ryleigh asked before Jack could answer. Grace walked over to her and kissed her head. Grace could feel her burning up. "Honey, you're burning up." She said and Ryleigh leaned against her husband. "I just want to go home." She whimpered and Jack nodded. "I'll take you home baby. Just try and take a deep breath. Chase can you get her some water please?" Jack replied and the man rushed away to get the water. He came back and handed the water to Jack. "Take small sips." He said and Ryleigh did as he said. All of them tending to Ryleigh.

Jack took Ryleigh home and got her tucked into their bed before crawling in beside her. "How are you feeling now?" He asked as she laid her head on his chest. "better now that I'm in your arms." She replied weakly. "Try and get some sleep ok. I'll be right here when you wake up." Jack said and Ryleigh nodded. Her eyes fluttering shut as she listened to the steady sound of her husband's heart beat. The rest weekend for Ryleigh was horrible. She spent it not being able to keep anything down. He body ached and she couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. Grace had offered to stay with them so that Jack could have some time to himself but he kindly declined. He wanted to make sure that Ryleigh was ok and when he knew that she was, he knew that it was ok to start making plans to help Chase with things on the farm.

=

Monday morning came and Jack had gone to help Chase on the farm and he had told Ryleigh that he would be long and that she should call her mother so that if anything happened, Grace would be there to help.

"So, since the baby shower was a bust, how about we do it again next weekend?" Ryleigh asked as she made herslef and her mother sandwiches. "That sounds great. We can have it here instead and we can use the BBQ and have a buffet style deal." Ryleigh said as she closed the sandwiches. Grace smiled and nodded. "That sounds really good honey pie. Now, I'm going to use the bathroom while you finish up. I'll be right back." Grace said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. Ryleigh smiled and went about getting lunch ready. Just as Grace walked back into the kitchen, she heard her daughter try to hold back a sneeze. "You should really stop that honey. It's not healthy." Grace chided as she took her food from her daughter. Ryleigh laughed it off and joined her mother at the table. They continued to talk before Ryleigh held back another sneeze. "Ryleigh. Stop, I mean it. You're going to hurt yourself." Grace said but this time Ryleigh just stared at her mother. "Ryleigh, are you ok?" Grace asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "I think my water just broke." She replied with fear on her face. Grace smirked at her. "I told you to stop holding them back. This is what happens when you don't listen to me." Grace said as she got up from the table and walked to her daughter. As she helped Ryleigh up, everything started gushing. "Yup, you broke it." Grace chuckled as did Ryleigh but hers was more of a nervous chuckle. 

"I have to call Jack." Ryleigh said and Grace nodded. "Do you have any contractions yet?" Grace and Ryleigh looked at her. "How do I know what they are supposed to feel like?" Ryleigh asked and Grace smiled. "I'll take that as a no. Why don't we wait a little bit before we call Jack. We'll make sure the contractions start first." Grace suggested and Ryleigh shook her head. "I just want my husband here mom. Please call him." She said as she shut her eyes tight. "Contraction?" Grace asked and Ryleigh nodded. "I think so." She replied and Grace dialed Jack's number. "Grace?" Dakota asked as she answered the phone. "Where is your brother?" The soon-to-be-gramma asked. Dakota looked outside to see if she could see him. "I think he's outside with Chase. Why?" Dakota asked cautiously. "Ryleigh's in labour." Grace replied and Dakota jumped up, scaring Joshua in the process. He started to cry. "It's ok baby. Mommy's just excited." The mother said as she now held her son. "Dakota, please go and find Jack." Grace said as Ryleigh started grunting in the background as an intense contraction rolled through her body. Grace could hear Dakota running slightly. "Ryleigh, just let the pain happen. Don't hold back and don't push against it. Just breathe. In and out, that's it." Grace said as she coached her daughter. 

It took a few minutes but eventually Dakota found her brother and fiance. "Where's the fire?" Jack teased when he saw his sister. "It's for you." Dakota said as she handed Jack his phone. He looked at it with confusion. "Hello?" He asked and Grace sighed with relief. "Jackson honey, I need you to come home now." Grace said calmly as she rubbed Ryleigh's back. "WHy? What's wrong?" He asked as he stopped what he was doing. "Get your fucking ass home." Ryleigh hollered through the phone. Jack's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. "I'm on my way." Jack said as he hung up and ran to his truck, leaving a confused Chase behind. He looked at Dakota and she smiled. "Can you say baby?" She asked her son and Chase laughed. "I see." The man said as they walked back to the house so they could meet the others at the hospital. 

=

"GRACE." Jack called as he ran through the house. "Upstairs." She called back. The man ran upstairs and ran into where he heard his mother-in-law's voice. He found them in the nursery. "Why are you in here?" He asked and Ryeligh threw her arms around his neck. "It's calming her down." Grace replied and Ryleigh nodded before kissing him. "Please shower." Ryleigh said as she pulled away from him. "I'll be quick and then we can get you to the hospital." Jack said as he rushed off. "Mom, can you please pack the car?" Ryleigh asked and Grace nodded before she left to do as her daughter asked. "Where's your mom?" He asked when he rejoined his wife in the nursery. "I asked her to- hold on." She started before a contraction hit her. Jack wrapped her in his arms as she breathed through the painful wave. She burried her face in the crook of his neck as she breathed him in. His scent calming her down and making her present with him. He swayed them slowly to help and Ryleigh smiled when the contraction ended. "You ready?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded. "This is the last time we'll be in here with no baby." She said as she kissed his cheek. "Let's do this." She continued when she pulled away.

The couple slowly made their way downstairs and got into the car. Grace drove while Jack sat in the back with Ryleigh. "Mom, can you go faster?" Ryeligh grunted. "Don't do that. Just relax and take deep breaths. Jack's there, use him. Hold his hand, get him to sing or something." Grace said as she traveled toward the hospital. Ryleigh did as she was told and moved her head so the it was in the crook of his neck. Jack held her hand and rubbed it while Ryleigh breathed. "We're almost there. Just a few more minutes ok?" Grace said and Ryeligh nodded weakly. "This hurts." She whined and Jack kissed her hand as her face was still buried against him. "You got this baby. I'm right here." Jack replied softly and Ryleigh moaned lowly. Grace stopped at the last red light and Ryleigh started grunting again. "Ryleigh breathe, stop grunting." Jack said and she wasn't listening. He took her hand and put it over his heart. "Feel my heart beat. Focus on that and breathe, in and out." He said and she did as he said and she found herself calming down even more. Him being there was helping more than he knew.

Once they got to the hospital, she was admitted and checked. It was determined that she still had a way to go before the baby would be born and hearing that made Ryleigh freak out. It didn't help when Grace was told to leave and wait outside. Ryleigh really wanted her mother but she knew that the hospital wasn't going to permit that. "Jack I'm scared." Ryleigh admitted and Jack looked at her and took her hand. "What's got you scared?" He asked. "What if something goes wrong?" She questioned and Jack shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise that as long as I'm still breathing, nothing bad will happen." He replied and Ryleigh smiled. "I can't believe we're having a baby. It still feels surreal." She said and Jack nodded. They talked for a while before the contractions started to really intesify. Jack started to internally freak out. He hated seeing Ryleigh in so much pain but he knew that this had to happen if they wanted their baby. 

"Are you wanting any pain relief?" A nurse asked and Ryleigh shook her head as she concentrated on the curent contraction. "It looks like you could use fresh air." The nurse spoke when she saw how pale Jack looked. He nodded and the nurse let him go, even as Ryleigh protested. She didn't want to be without him. "Jack what's wrong?" Grace asked as she read a magazine, the same one Ryleigh read when Joshua was born. "I can't do this aunt Grace. It's freaking me out seeing her in so much pain." jack said as he started to hyperventilate. "Just take a few deep breaths. You can do this." She said as she rubbed his back. Jack tried to breathe but he could catch his breath. Grace knelt down in front of him and held his face in her hands. "Look at me J.R." Grace said as she used the nickname Jack's fathr used to call him. Jack looked at her with tears in his eyes. "You can do this. I don't think you'd want to miss out on the birth of possibly your only child and I know that Ryleigh would never forgive you if you missed it." Grace said softly. "You're going be a father Jackson. Be there for that little one who seems to love your voice. They need you and so does Ryleigh." Grace said as she kissed his forehead. "Go get em kiddo." She said as she sat back down. Jack smiled at her and hugged her.

Back in the room Ryleigh was feeling something she never expected. "Are you ok?" The nurse asked and Ryleigh shrugged. "Is it normal to want to have an orgasm?" Ryleigh asked as her cheeks turned pink with embarressment. The nurse smiled. "It happens more often than you think. Just let it happen honey." She spoke and Ryleigh let it wash over her. It was funny to her but it felt amazing. It made her body feel realxed and strangly it made her feel like everything was going to be ok. What she didn't know was that Jack had rejoined her and watched as the orgasm occured. "I'm glad i cam back in time to see that." Jack smirked as he stood beside her. Ryleigh glared at him and grabbed him the shirt, pulling him in closer. "Now is not the time you horny bastard." She said through gritted teeth. She let go of his shirt harshly and Jack gulpt. He took a step back and Ryleigh rolled her eyes at him. "Fuck sake man. Don't tell me I upset you.' Ryleigh breathed out exaspartedly. Jack shook his head sheepishly. He refused to talk to her or even look at her. "Tell me why it is you look like I killed your dog." She spat as another contraction took over her body. She was growing annoyed of both the contractions and her husband's silence and she glared at him again. He knew that she wasn't going to let this go. "Seeing you in charge turned me on." He muttered under his breath but Ryleigh heard it. She looked down at his crotch and saw that he was indeed turned on. Ryleigh rolled her eyes and Jack looked at her with a pink tint to his cheeks. "Hey don't judge me. How the hell did I know that you were going to have an orgasm." He said and Ryleigh closed her eyes and held the bridge of her nose. "Really Jackson?" She asked with annoyance. "Not my fault you labour is turning us both on." He continued but before Ryleigh could say anything, the nurse came in and check Ryleigh. 

"Almost time I'd say." She said and that's all it took for the man's erection to go away. Ryleigh smiled and looked at Jack. "How much longer do you think?" Ryleigh asked and the nurse shrugged. "Maybe an hour, maybe less." She replied before she left the room. "Want me to help you out there? Or should I make my body have another orgasm?" Ryleigh teased and Jack hid his face in his hands. "I'm sorry ok." He said and Ryleigh could tell that he was really embaressed. She touched his arm and tried to move it away so she could see him. "Jackson look at me." She said but he refused. "Baby look at me please." She said softly. He looked at her and she could tell he felt bad. "I'm sorry I got so mad." Ryleigh spoke and Jack looked down at her bump. "It's not your fault." Jack mumbled as he kissed her bump for the last time. Ryleigh ran her nails through his hair. "Do you want me to help you out?" Ryleigh asked again but this time it was genuine. "I'm too nervous now. It's gone." He replied as he laid his ear against her bump, looking up at her. "I love you so much Jackson." Ryleigh said as a contraction hit her. Jack sat up and took her hand. "Good job baby. Just breathe." He said and Ryleigh listened. "I love you too Ryleigh." Jack replied as he leaned down to kiss her. 

Their moment was cut sort when the nurse walked back in. She checked Ryleigh and she smiled at the couple. "You ready to meet your baby?" SHe asked and the couple looked at each other. "The doctor will be along in a minute so just hold on."' The nurse said as she set everything up. "Holy fuck. We're really doing this." Ryleigh said through a nervous giggle. "Last guesses for the gender?" Jack asked. "I want it to be a boy." Ryleigh replied and Jack smiled. "You ready to meet our little boy?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded. Now of course Jack didn't know the gender but to help Ryleigh feel calmer and make himself feel calmer, it helped to just pick a gender and go with it. 

"Ok Mrs. Mason. Let's do this." The doctor spoke as he walked through the door. The nurse getting Ryleigh comfortable and Jack quickly tying Ryleigh's hair up as per her requst. The doctor encouraged the woman to push and she did. She continued to do so until the doctor told her to stop so that he could remove the umbilical cord from the baby's neck. Jack's belly erupted in butterflies when the doctor said that because that meant that the baby was almost here. The husband looked at his wife and kissed her sweetly. "You're doing great baby." He whispered and Ryleigh smiled before she was told to push again. "Ok Ryleigh, give me a little push now." The doctor said as the nurse quickly pulled her hospital gown down the reveal her chest and placed a baby blanket over her chest. Ryleigh did as she was told and a few seconds later, their baby was placed on her belly. "Do you want to cut the cord dad?" The doctor asked and Jack nodded through his tears. He cut the cord and the baby was moved up to Ryleigh's chest. "Hi baby. You're so perfect." Ryleigh said through her tears. Jack kissed her and they looked back down at the baby. "What's the gender?" The new father asked and Ryleigh lifted the blanket with the help of the nurse and burst into tears. "It's a girl." She said and Jack beamed. "I was right and so was she." Jack replied and Ryleigh nodded. The nurse took the baby over to be examined and Jack went with her. While the baby girl was being tended to, Ryleigh delivered the placenta and was cleaned up. "Did I tare?" Ryleigh asked and the doctor shook his head. "You did not. You did a perfect job Ryleigh." He said as he finished up and left the room. 

"Here you go daddy." The nurse said as she handed the little bundle to her father. Jack teared up again. "She's perfect Jack." Ryleigh said as he handed the baby to her. "Would you like to do skin to skin instead?" The nurse asked and Ryleigh nodded. The nurse helped her get situated and when the baby was happy, the nurse turned to leave. "Congratulations you two. She's beautiful. The smallest in this ward." She said before left and Ryleigh laughed. "We have a baby." She said as she looked up at Jack. "Thank you for having her." He said as he kissed her softly. "Thank you for helping me make her." Ryleigh whispered as the baby looked up at her mother. "Hi sweet girl. Should we tell daddy your name?" she asked as Jack ran his finger down the baby's soft cheek. "Daddy would like that." He replied. "Anna Grace." Ryleigh replied and Jack started crying again. "Aww baby. Come here." Ryleigh said as she wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close. Anna looked at her father, wondering what was going on. "It's perfect. Our little Anna." He said once he managed to control his tears. The small family spending a few more minutes together before Jack got the baby changed into a floral swaddle blanket and a burgandy coloured bow. "Hurry back." Ryleigh said as Jack went to get Dakota, Chase, Joshua ana Grace. 

"Can we see her now?" Dakota begged as she saw her brother walking toward them. "Yes." Jack replied and Dakota handed Joshua over to his father. They all followed the new father. "What did she have?" Chase asked and Jack shook his head. "You'll see." Jack replied making his sister and her fiance moan in annoyance. Grace beamed with pride as they stood outside the room. "Before you ask. Everything went perfect. Nurse said the baby was the smallest in the ward." Jack said, knowing that Grace was going to ask. "How much did the baby weigh?" Grace asked. "6 pounds exactly." Jack replied and Grace smiled again. They walked in and Ryleigh looked up from feeing the baby. 

"We can leave." Grace offered once she saw her daughter nursing the baby. Ryleigh shook her head. "It's ok, I've got a cover on." She replied as everyone sat down. "Will you please tell us what you had?" Dakota asked and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. She made sure that Anna had finished before she carefully situated herself. Jack took the baby from her and smiled. "It's a girl." He said proudly and Dakota smiled at him. He walked over to Grace and placed the baby in her arms. "Oh my darlings. She's beautiful." Grace said as she held her granddaughter. "Aye, she is." Chase agreed as he looked at the baby. Once Grace had enough of holding the baby, Dakota took her niece and kissed her small cheek. "She kind of looks like mom." SHe said and Jack Chuckled. He looked at Ryleigh and she nodded. "Well that's good then because we're naming her Anna." Jack replied and everyone's eyes landed on the couple. "Anna suits her." Grace said as she looked over at her granddaughter. "What's her middle name? Is she named after me?" Dakota teased and Ryleigh laughed. "You'd like that wouldn't you?" She chuckled and Dakota shrugged. "Wouldn't mind it." She replied. Jack and Ryleigh then looked over at Grace. "Her middle name is Grace." Ryleigh said with a warm smile and Grace got tears in her eyes. "Oh honey. You didn't have to do that." The grandmother said. 

"Was her name your idea Jack?" Dakota asked and he shook his head. "I did. He didn't know what it was until almost an hour ago." Ryleigh added and everything smiled at her. "I wanted to honour both of you because had you not had us, this little peanut wouldn't be here. Plus i wanted her to have a name that meant something." Ryleigh explained. Everyone in the room talked and laughed and enjoyed the new baby.

Everyone in the room talked and laughed and enjoyed the new baby.

The little bundle, the cutest most perfect miracle that ever was.


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine.

One week after the birth of their daughter, Jack and Ryleigh were just getting a hold on the new schedule of caring for her. 7am: wake up the baby, feed her, change her diaper and cuddle her. Put baby down for a nap at 8:30. Let her sleep until 10am when she needs another feed and diaper change. Everything was making Ryleigh beyond tired but she wouldn't have it any other way. The one thing that she loved to do was feed Anna and hold her close. Just enjoying her and stare at her in awe of what she was finally able to do. Anna always brought a smile to her face. Once Anna was feed for the second time that night, Ryleigh crawled back into bed and held Jack close to her. The way he looked while he slept made Ryleigh's heart soar. He always looked so calm and so angelic. She kissed his cheek lightly and settled down to sleep.

When Ryleigh woke up the next morning, she saw that Jack's side of the bed was empty. She stretched and sat up. She took a big drink of water before going to the bathroom and getting slightly ready for the day. Once Ryleigh was satisfied with her messy bun, she went downstairs to see her husband making breakfast with the baby in one of the baby wraps Grace had bought for them. Ryleigh smiled at the sight. One of his hands supporting Anna's head and the other one stirred the condense of the pot. "Well aren't you sight for tired eyes." Ryleigh joked as she decided to make her presence known. Jack looked over his should slightly and smiled at her. "I heard fussing through the monitor this morning so I got up, changed her diaper, dressed her and gave her a bottle. Of course she needed another change after but she's all clean." He explained and Ryleigh wrapped her arms around his bare torso from behind. She kissed his shoulder. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." He replied as they both parted and he gave her a bowl of eggs and bacon mix. Ryleigh smiled and ate happily.

"I was thinking that we could go shopping after breakfast, well lunch but you know what I mean." Jack said as he swept the floor. "I can take her now if you want to get go and get ready." Ryleigh said as she washed up her now empty bowl. Jack nodded and walked over to the woman. Anna whimpered as her father took her out of the wrap. "Come on little one. Mama wants say good morning." Jack said softly and Anna calmed down. Ryleigh took the newborn and held her close. She smiled at the outfit Jack had her in. It was a gag gift from Grace.

Anna opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. "Well hello blue eyes." Ryleigh spoke through a warm smile. That was when Anna decided to soil her current diaper. "Oh thank you for that." Ryleigh chuckled as she walked upstairs to the nursery. The mother changed her daughter and got her ready to go. She put little black leggings on her and a pair of little shoes Jack bought when he first found out that Ryleigh was pregnant.

She put little black leggings on her and a pair of little shoes Jack bought when he first found out that Ryleigh was pregnant.

"Jackson, are you ready?" Ryleigh called as she got Anna into her car seat. Of course Anna protested but that was stopped when she heard Jack's voice. "Looks like she still loves your voice." Ryleigh teased as they walked to Jack's truck. Jack helped Ryleigh and the baby get settled in the back before he went to the front and got in. Once they arrived at the grocery store, Jack grabbed Anna and Ryleigh got out of the truck and they walked into the building hand in hand. "I don't think it will fit." Ryleigh said as she looked at the size of the car seat and the shopping cart. "It will, just put it like this." Jack said as he placed the carrier sideways and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "Annoying." She mumbled and Jack chuckled.

They walked toward the fresh produce and while Jack was looking at the selection, Ryleigh made sure Anna was ok after she started fussing. "You're ok sweet girl." Ryleigh said before she was tapped on the shoulder. The new mother turned around. She came face to face with her angel. "Anna?" She asked and the elderly woman nodded with a huge smile. Ryleigh hugged the woman. "It's so good to see you. It's been awhile." Ryleigh said after she broke the hug. "It has been awhile. Tell me, are you still with that young man you spoke of?" Anna asked and Ryleigh nodded. "I married him." Ryleigh said happily and as if on cue, Jack walked over. Anna smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you young man." Anna said as she shook Jack's hand. "Jack this is Anna. She was with me when I first thought I was pregnant." Ryleigh explained and Jack looked at the woman the woman. "Thank you for that. I don't know what she would have done if she was on her own." Jack said with gratitude. The baby picked that moment to let out a shrill cry. She grabbed her mother's attention and she went to pick her up. Anna continued to cry until Jack took her and situated her in his arms so that the elderly woman could see her. 

"How old is the little lady. She looks pretty new." Anna said as she stroked the baby's cheek. "She's one week old today." Ryleigh replied and the other woman smiled. "I knew it would happen for you. I prayed for you everyday and I'm glad to see those prayers worked." She said just as her daughter walked over to them. "There you are mom." Her daughter spoke. "Nicole, this is Jack and Ryleigh. They're the couple I've been praying for." Anna said and Nicole smiled. They all talked for a few more minutes. "It was nice to see you again and it was good to meet your husband and daughter." Anna said and Nicole nodded. "If you need any advice or someone to talk to about motherhood, give me a call and we can go for coffee or something." Nicole said as she handed Ryleigh her business card. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "She's nice. I like her." Jack said as he pat his daughter's back. Ryleigh nodded. "She really is." She replied as they continued shopping before heading home to put the little one to bed.

=

"Chase I've been thinking. We should get your mother to look after Joshua for the night because I really just want to fuck your brains out and I don't want to hold back for fear of waking the baby." Dakota said as he walked into the kitchen. "Well, why do you think mum offered to take him tonight and tomorrow night? She knows we need our time and I may have complained about not having a proper romp in a while." Chase said and Dakota beamed. "Why are we talking then?" Dakota asked as she walked toward her fiancé and kissed him deeply and passionately. Chase lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them over to the sofa. He laid her down and pulled their pants off. Once the material hit the floor, Chase crawled over her and slammed into her. His hips pounding against her own. "Holy fuck." Dakota panted as he snapped his hips faster. Dakota clawed at his back as the knot in her belly threatened to loosen. Dakota tried to hold back but she wasn't sure she could. "Let go for me gorgeous." Chase encouraged and Dakota didn't need to be told twice. She let go and she cried out at the same time. It Chase a few minutes but he eventually reached his own climax and spilled every last drop into her wet core. He buried his face in her neck as he came down from his high. He pulled out a few seconds after and Dakota got on her knees in front of him. She took the tip of his cock into her mouth. Chase hissed as she sucked somewhat harshly.

"Fuck baby, just like that. Hmmmm, yes." Chase moaned as Dakota fondled his balls and deep throated him. Dakota pulled back and gently grazed her teeth over the tip. Chase began grunting as he felt the knot in his belly begin to loosen. "Fuck. I'm cumming." He hollered as his hot seed spilled down her throat. "Your turn." Chase said as he came down from another high. Dakota nodded excitedly and laid back down on the sofa. Chase got himself comfortable between her legs and dragged his tongue from her entrance to her clit. He made sure to keep the pressure light enough that it left her wanting more.

Chase took his time with her. He wanted her to feel loved and appreciated and she was right, he had missed being so intimate with her. He inserted two fingers and lazily pumped them into her core. Dakota held his head in place, slightly moving him closer to her as she felt the tingles she had forgotten Chase could give her. "That feels incredible baby." Dakota praised as Chase swirled his tongue around her clit before sucking harshly on it. Before too long, Dakota was writhing in ecstasy under the man she loved. "I forgot what it felt like to have a proper fuck." Chase said and Dakota nodded. "How about a shower and possibly round two?" She asked and Chase picked her up, putting her over his shoulder and rushing to the bathroom. The woman laughed at his antics.

She couldn't wait to marry him.


	31. Chapter Thirty.

"Your turn." Ryleigh mumbled as the now almost five month old baby screamed at the top of her lungs for attention. Jack groaned as he sat up and went to get their daughter who by this point was starting to when that no one was coming. "Good morning to you too little one." Jack said as he pick up the baby. Anna laid her head on his bare shoulder and he walked back to his and Ryleigh's room. He placed Anna on top of his wife and the baby immediately grabbed her mother's loose hair. The baby pulled her hair and Ryleigh hissed. "Jackson." Ryleigh whined and he laughed. Anna did it again and Ryleigh tried to take her hair away. "Anna no." Ryleigh said firmly and the baby stopped and her little lip jutted out. "Uh oh." Jack and Ryleigh said in unison. Anna let out a whimper before she started to cry. "Aww baby. I know, mommy's mean." Ryleigh said as she took the baby into her arms. Jackson smiled, pulled on a shirt and went downstairs. Ryleigh cuddled Anna and after a few minutes, she could smell breakfast cooking. "What's dada doing?" Ryleigh asked with a smile on her face and Anna looked at her. Ryleigh got out of bed and walked downstairs with Anna. Jack had made coffee, pancakes, bacon and eggs for them as he was going to help Chase with the farm. Ryleigh put Anna in her highchair and put her bib on. "Thanks for making this baby." Ryleigh said as she took her plate from him. "You're welcome my darling." He replied as he kissed her, making Anna squawk. They pulled away with a chuckle.

Both of them ate their food and just before Ryleigh took her last bit of food, Anna began crying hysterically. She slammed her little hands on her food tray, sending mashed banana on to Jack's empty plate. "Here, I'll wash the dishes and you can calm the tiny devil." Ryleigh said as she walked away. "Ok little lady, what's wrong eh?" Jack asked and Anna thrashed in her highchair. Jack gave her the spoon he fed her with and she calmed down a little bit. "Here." Ryleigh said as she passed her husband Anna's sippy cup. He passed it to the baby and she moved away from it and started crying again. Jack was about to give up when Ryleigh noticed Anna watching Jack lick his lips in annoyance. Anna stopped briefly but then started up again when he took a drink of his coffee. "Jacks, do that again." Ryleigh said and he looked at her with confusion. "Do what?" He asked as Anna continued to scream. "Lick your lips and look at her." She said and he did. Anna stopped and watched her father. She tried to copy him and Ryleigh laughed. Anna giggled at her father. He moved his tongue in ways he knew Anna couldn't quite do yet. For Ryleigh though, it sent her mind elsewhere and she eventually shifted in her chair and involuntarily moaned. Jack stopped and looked at her. "Awww, is someone frustrated?" He teased and she threw a grape at him. "Tease." She pouted as Anna reached for Jack. He turned his attention back to his daughter. "Hi sweet pea." He said as he tapped her tiny nose. She smiled and grabbed his finger. "Dada." She squealed happily, making her parents tear up.

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked in shock. Ryleigh giggled as she nodded. "That was really cute." She said as she wiped her eyes and picked up her phone. She wanted to see if she could capture it on video. "Annie, who is that?" Ryleigh asked as she pointed to Jack with the hand not recording. Anna looked at her father and screwed her face up as she smiled. "Dada." Anna said again as she gripped his finger tighter. "Good job baby girl." Ryleigh praised as she ended the video.

After everything that happened, Jack had to head upstairs and get himself ready. Ryleigh cleaned the baby up and then she put her in the playpen. She gave Anna a few toys and then sat down to send the video of Anna's first word to Dakota and to both sets of Jack's grandparents. "Alright you two. I'm off." Jack said as he walked back downstairs. Ryleigh nodded and stood up to say her goodbyes. Jack picked Anna up and kissed her cheeks before Kissing Ryleigh and handing Anna over to her. "I love you both." He said as he walked toward the door. "We love you too honey. Drive safe." Ryleigh replied and Anna reached for her father. He took the baby and gave her one last hug. "Daddy loves you sweet pea." Jack said before he handed over the baby one last time. Ryleigh and Anna waved to him as he drove away and Anna laid her head on her mother's shoulder and yawned. Ryleigh rubbed her back and walked inside to put her down for her first nap.

=

"So, you are alive." Dakota teased when Jack got to the farm. Jack smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Sorry. I lost track of time this morning." Jack admitted and Dakota smirked at him. "With your daughter in the house. Jackson, you should be ashamed." Dakota teased and Jack shook his head. "It wasn't that. Anna said her first word ok. We were just enjoying the moment." He said and Dakota laughed. "I know you dope. Ryleigh sent me the little clip of her saying dada." The woman spoke through a smile. "Ryleigh must really love the dad bod." She mumbled and Jack playfully smacked her arm. "I do not have a dad bod." He replied and she laughed. "Alright, alright. Chase is already out back if you want to go and find him." Dakota explained. Jack walked outside again and found Chase in the field with the horses. They got to work with farm stuff and Dakota busied herself with wedding details.

A few hours later, Dakota was hunched over the dining table mumbling to herself. Joshua decided that he had enough of not having his mother's attention. "Mama." The little boy screamed and Dakota's head snapped up. "What's up little man?" She asked and the boy smiled. "Hi." He attempted and Dakota chuckled. The mother decided to take a break and went to pick up the little boy. "I think we should call aunty and gramma and see if they want to come over lunch. What do you think?" She asked and Joshua smiled. "Yeah." He replied through a giggle. Dakota picked up her phone and called Ryleigh and then she called Grace. Both women agreed to come for lunch. It made grace happy because she got to see her family and spend time with her grandchildren. Dakota moved quickly around the kitchen making salad and cooking up some steak. Of course she steamed some veggies up and mashed them for Anna.

As soon as Dakota finished cleaning up the utensils that weren't needed, Chase and Jack walked inside. "When does the queen arrive?" Chase joked as he saw all the food on the dining table. "Ryleigh, Grace and the baby will be here any minute." Dakota sassed back and Jack smiled. "Yay." Joshua said as he reached for his uncle. Yay, for a reason unknown to his parents, was Joshua's way of saying uncle. They didn't bother correct him on it because they saw how happy it made Jack. Jack took the little boy and went to help him wash his hands. "Do you think he's trying to say Jay but it just comes out as yay?" Chase asked as it finally hit him. Dakota burst out laughing. "That would make sense." She said and they set about getting the last minute things on the table.

Before too long Ryleigh, Grace and Anna turned up. "Thanks for the invite." Ryleigh said and Dakota took the baby from her so that Ryleigh could take her jacket off. When the jacket was hung up, Ryleigh took Anna again and walked over to sit down. "Hope it's ok but I steamed some veggies for her and mashed them up." Dakota said and Ryleigh smiled gratefully. "Thank you Kola pop." Ryleigh said as Jack walked out of the bathroom with his nephew. Joshua thrashed around in Jack's arms trying to wriggle free so that Ryleigh could hold him. Once they made it where Ryleigh was, Anna reached for him. Ryleigh chuckled and they swapped children. Joshua settled in his auntie's arms while Anna squealed in delight as her father held her. "You two should show Grace Anna's new trick." Dakota said, referring to Anna's first word. Ryleigh and Jack smiled at each other. Grace looked between them and waited to see what was going on.

Ryleigh stood up and walked over to Jack. "Annie, who is this?" Ryleigh asked and Grace smiled in anticipation. Anna just looked at her mother. "Come on sweet pea." Jack said and Anna beamed. "Dada." She squealed, just as she had done before. Grace had tears in her eyes as she got up to kiss the infant's head. "How long has she been saying that?" Grace asked and Ryleigh groaned. "She said it twice for the first time this morning and then after Jack left, she kept pointing to the photo that Dakota made and screaming dada. She's been at it the whole day." Ryleigh explained and Dakota looked at her. "What photo?" She asked and Ryleigh took her phone out show her instead of explaining it.

"What photo?" She asked and Ryleigh took her phone out show her instead of explaining it  
(This is the photo I am referring to.)

"Oh yeah. I'm surprised she knows who that skunk is. Are you sure she kept pointing to that and saying dada?" Dakota teased and Ryleigh nodded. "Watch." Ryleigh said as she handed Grace the little boy. She took Anna out of Jack's arms, walked back to Dakota and pointed to the photo on the phone. "Who's this?" The mother asked and Anna looked at the device and then at her father. Dakota wasn't surprised. "Dada." The baby said cheerfully. "It's official, she's a daddy's girl." Dakota said and Ryleigh nodded. "Who's this?" Ryleigh asked as she pointed to herself. Anna thought about it before announcing to everyone that it was dada. "Yup, it's all about daddy." Ryleigh said with a slightly defeated tone. They all laughed and Jack took his daughter and sat down at the table. Everyone else followed.

=

A week and a half later, Ryleigh spent the morning trying to finish planning the surprise get away for her and Jack for his birthday. Since having Anna, they haven't really had the time to be intimate for more then 20 minutes at most. The best that happened was Jack getting a blowjob and that was about it. now don't get her wrong, Ryleigh loved watching her husband squirm in pleasure but she would love to be able to be with him all night and not have the chance of a screaming baby interrupting them.

As soon as she shut the laptop after confirming the reservations for that day, Anna woke up screaming for Jack. Ryleigh hurried upstairs to the nursery. "Shhh, dada's still sleeping. We have to be quiet." Ryleigh whispered and Anna seemed to understand that because she stopped her whimpering. Ryleigh went downstairs with the baby and they made breakfast for Jack. Ryleigh made pancakes and fresh coffee and she also got a small gift that she had been hiding from her husband regarding the birthday trip. "Ok Anne. Stay really still for me alright? Mama has to be careful." Ryleigh said softly and the baby laid her head on her mother's shoulder. They walked upstairs to wake up their birthday boy.

Once they got to the room, Ryleigh carefully placed the tray of food on Jack's bedside table and put the baby on top of her father's back so that she could wake him up. As if on cue, Anna screamed really loudly in excitement. Ryleigh laughed and Jack whined. "No." He mumbled into his pillow as he continued to lay on his stomach. Ryleigh then placed Anna's favorite toy on the back of Jack's head and pressed a button. Funnily enough it was a toy that actually sang happy birthday and had a flash of brightly coloured lights to go with it. Anna giggled as the music played and Jack tried to remove it but Ryleigh slapped his hands away. "You say, wake up daddy." Ryleigh instructed as she looked at her daughter. "I am awake thanks to that stupid fu-" Jack started before Ryleigh slapped him in warning. "Language." She chided and he giggled, making the baby bounce as he did so. Anna took hold of his hair and pulled it harshly. "Ow. That hurts daddy." He said and Anna grunted in annoyance. When he didn't move, Anna did it again and Ryleigh removed her so that Jack could move to sit up. "I think what she meant to say was that breakfast is getting cold." Ryleigh said with a warm smile. Jack's face lit up when he saw the food waiting for him.

Ryleigh passed him the baby and she grabbed the tray of their breakfast and sat down next to her husband. "Happy birthday baby." Ryleigh said as she kissed him tenderly. "I love you." Jack whispered against her lips before he pulled away. "I love you too Jacks." She replied and they enjoyed their breakfast as a family.

=

"Alright, here is everything you need. Numbers and everything are in there as well." Ryleigh explained as she handed Anna and her little stay over bag to Chase. "Everything will be fine Ry, call us when you get there so we know that you are safe and we promise to keep beans safe." Chase said and Ryleigh smiled. Ryleigh thought it was cute how the uncle had come to call his niece, beans. It was unknown how he came up with it but it was cute all the same. "Thanks for looking after her." Ryleigh said before her and Jack bid their goodbyes to their daughter and left for their destination.

It may have taken them longer to get to their hotel because Ryleigh got lost. Once they arrived however, it was like Jack and Ryleigh had been deemed horny teenagers again. Jack had his wife pinned to wall while he devoured her neck in kisses and love bites. Ryleigh bit her lip and tried to hold back a moan. "Feel good baby?" Jack teased as he moved his hands down her body to remove her clothes and then to remove his own. Even though Ryleigh felt insecure about her body as she had since accumulated a handful of stretchmarks during her pregnancy, she couldn't give a rats ass about those feelings right at that moment because the pure and utter bliss Jack was enticing upon her was way more exciting. "Stop teasing me please." Ryleigh moaned and he was happy to grant her wish. He slammed into her and she cried out. Both of them enjoying to be connected in ways they haven't been in so long.

"Fuck, I really missed that." Ryleigh said as she laid wrapped up in her husband's arms. He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "Thank you for organizing this for us." He muttered as his eyes closed. "You're welcome." Ryleigh replied as she felt his breathing pattern even out. "Happy birthday my darling." Ryleigh whispered as she kissed his bare chest. He gave her a small smile and they both drifted to sleep.

=

Two days later, Dakota was working on more wedding stuff while Anna napped and Joshua played in his playpen. "Mama." Joshua screamed intensely for the millionth time. Dakota looked at him and sighed. "Joshua, enough screaming please. You're going to wake the baby." Dakota chided as she sealed the last invite for the wedding. "Nana." Joshua screamed. "No, don't scream her name either." Dakota said just as she could hear Anna crying through the monitor. "You've done it now little man." The mother said as she chuckled and rolled her eyes. She went to go and get her niece so that she could feed both children before going out to mail the invites. "Hello sweet girl. Did you have a good nap?" Dakota asked the small girl. In response to that, Anna rubbed her face against her aunt's shoulder and whimpered. "Come on sweet pea." The woman said as she walked down to the kitchen. She placed the children in the high chairs and went to make their food. 

"Ok you two. This is for you little man." Dakota sat as she placed some cut up fruit on the table. The little boy reached forward the best he could with being strapped into his booster seat. Dakota then sat next to Anna and proceeded to feed her some mashed up banana. "yum." Joshua announced and Dakota laughed. "I'm glad you think so. What do you think Annie?" The woman asked and Anna pulled her little stinker face. "You look just like your daddy when he does that." Dakota said and Anna giggled. "Dada." She said and Dakota chuckled and continued with feeding the kiddos.

Once lunch was finished, Dakota cleaned up the kids and got them dressed in clean clothes before walking downstairs and gathering all of the wedding invites, her wallet, house keys and shoes. She loaded the kids into the wagon and walked in the direction of the corner post office.

She loaded the kids into the wagon and walked in the direction of the corner post office

Dakota made sure that the kids were well padded in there and when she heard them squeal in delight, she figured they were ok. "Dakota, it's so nice to see you." Old Mrs. Mathers greeted. "It's nice to see you as well. Was just wondering if there was any way I could get these to be posted today?" She asked and the elderly woman went to check. "Mama." Joshua said seriously. "What's up kiddo?" She asked and he pointed to Anna. Dakota looked at the baby but didn't see anything wrong. "Poop." he said and Dakota smiled. She picked up her niece and checked her. Sure enough she had soiled her diaper. Just at that same moment, the woman came back. "Is this little Anna?" She asked and Dakota nodded. "My, my she is getting big." The woman smiled. "She sure is, she talks too. Well she can only say dada but we are working on mama." Dakota explained and the woman grabbed the baby's feet and wiggled them, making Anna giggle. "I did check and we can definitely get them out today. There is a bathroom back here if you want to change her." Mrs. Mathers spoke and Dakota smiled gratefully.

Dakota locked the bathroom door and removed Anna's little leggings as well as the soiled diaper. "Oh man. You really filled that." Dakota said with a grimace and Joshua laughed. "Glad that you think that this is funny little one." The mother spoke as she changed the baby girl.

=

When they got home, Dakota's phone rang it she saw that it was Ryleigh wanting to video chat. She quickly unloaded the kids and walked over to the sofa with them. She called her sister-in-law back and waited for her to answer. "How's it going?" Dakota asked when Ryleigh answered. "Really good." Ryleigh replied with the 'just fucked' glow. Dakota smirked. "I can see that." Dakota teased and Jack came into view. "Let me see my daughter." He said and Dakota raised her brow. "Bossy." She replied as she moved the phone so that they could see their daughter. "Mama." Anna said and the adults sat there in shock. "Did she just what I think she did?" Ryleigh asked as the tears pooled in her eyes. "I think so. I mean Chase and I have been trying to get her to say it and I guess it worked." Dakota explained and Jack and Ryleigh laughed excitedly.

They got Anna to say mama a couple more times so that Ryleigh could record it. "I'm just sorry that you're not here in person to hear it." Dakota said and Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other. "We are actually at home." Ryleigh said and Dakota rolled her eyes. "And I still have your daughter why?" Dakota teased and they laughed. "We'll pick her up tomorrow morning." Jack said and Dakota nodded. "Just make sure you clean up after yourselves." She mocked and they nodded. "Oh yeah, use protection." She said as they hung up. Dakota put her phone away and put Joshua down for his nap.

Just as she set Anna down in the playpen to play, Chase walked through the door. "Honey, I'm home." He joked and Dakota laughed. "Hello." Dakota said as Chase walked over to her and kissed her. When Chase walked into her line of sight, Anna screamed and smiled at her uncle. "Hello little lady." He said as he picked her up. Dakota smiled. "Maybe we should have another baby." Dakota said cautiously. "If it means having a chance of having a girl as cute as her, then yes but I think we should wait till after we are married." Chase replied and Dakota nodded. "Sounds perfect. Oh yeah, we video called with Jack and Ryleigh, they have been home for the last two days and they are picking her up tomorrow morning." Dakota explained. "Why are they home so early?" He asked and Dakota shrugged. "I have no idea but I didn't ask since they both had that 'just fucked' glow." She replied and Chase laughed. "I see. Well I'm sure they have been enjoying their alone time." He said and Dakota hummed in agreement. "Anna was excited to see them." Dakota said as Chase placed Anna back in the playpen where she continued to play happily. "I bet. Especially since she hasn't seen her daddy in a couple days." He said as he started making himself a sandwich. "She was excited, she did this." Dakota said as she played the little clip Ryleigh sent her so that she could show Chase. 

"Awwww. I bet Ryleigh was excited and cried." Chase said and Dakota nodded vigorously. "Excited was an understatement. She was so happy to hear Annie say mama" The woman said and Chase smiled. Both of them enjoying the silence.

=

The next morning came and Ryleigh was ecstatic to see her daughter. "Jackson come one." Ryleigh whined as she pulled her shoes on. He laughed as he came down the stairs. "I know you're excited but can't we just have one last fling before we get her?" He asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "Not unless your grandparents want to take her for the night." Ryleigh replied as practically ran to the truck. Jack shook his head at her antics. 

The drive to the farm was quiet except for the music playing on the radio. "Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we ask your grandparents to take both Anna and Joshy and that way we can have some time to ourselves and we can drink and do whatever we want." Ryleigh said and Jack thought about it. "If it involves vodka, count me out." He said with a slightly teasing tone. "Please baby. It'll be fun." Ryleigh replied as she started to beg. "No, I'm good." He continued and Ryleigh looked out her window feeling a little hurt. "You know I'm only teasing right?" Jack said as he glanced at his wife. "Hmmm." She hummed. Jack sighed and looked back to the road. "Are you seriously upset with me?" He asked as they stopped at a red light. "No, I'm just thinking." She replied and Jack furrowed his brow as the light turned green. That's when Ryleigh moved her hand to rest on his thigh. She slowly moved it higher until the palm of her hand was directly over his crotch. Jack moaned and bit his lip. "You're going to get us killed you know." Jack said breathlessly. "I know." She replied as she continued to work him up. 

Just before she could do anything else, they arrived at the farm. Jack parked the truck and Ryleigh jump despite Jack telling her not to and to finish what she started but she ignored him and ran to the front door. Dakota let her in and she ran to her daughter. "Where's Jack?" Dakota asked. "I frustrated him and he's in the truck probably trying to 'help' himself." Ryleigh explained and Dakota laughed. "Dada." Anna said when she saw Jack walk through the door. "Hi sweet pea." He said as he glared at his wife. "You love me." She whispered and he shook his head. "I have a raging boner thank you very much." He snapped and Ryleigh laughed. "You two going to stick around?" Chase asked as he walked to the front door with Anna's bag. "I think we are going to go home spend some time with the baby and get this one feeling better." Ryleigh explained. "Thought maybe we could get your grandparents to look after the kids tonight and we can have some drinks and have some time without the kids?" Ryleigh continued. Chase and Dakota looked at each other. "How about we do that in a couple weeks. Once all the wedding plans are done, we can use it as a way to celebrate that fact." Dakota said and the other couple nodded. "Sounds perfect. Just let us know when you want to get together." Ryleigh said as they left the house. 

The mother got Anna into her car seat and got into the front before Jack joined them and drove them home. "You know, I could put her down for a nap when we get home and I can help you with that raging boner of yours." Ryleigh said and he looked at her. "No it's ok." He said and Ryleigh nodded. "Try not to crash the car." She said as she slipped her hand into his sweatpants and boxers. He jumped slightly at the contact. "Our daughter is in the car." Jack said as he bit his lip. "That's why I said for you not to crash the car." Ryleigh said. Her hand moving faster and faster, sending Jack closer and closer to his orgasm. "Fuck, Ryleigh stop." He begged but there was something in his tone that made her stop. She removed her hand and looked at him. "You ok?" She asked and he nodded as he tried not to cum. "We're almost home and then we can finish this off." He said and she pointed to Anna in the back. "That didn't stop you from doing it before." He said. "The radio is on Jack. If we park this thing and turn it off, she'll hear." Ryleigh replied and he shook his head. "She's asleep babe." He said and Ryleigh turned around and saw the baby sleeping peacefully. "So then I can continue." She said as she went to slip her hand back into his boxers. "No because I'd rather feel your mouth and cum down your throat." He said as he pulled into their driveway. "Well, why don't we go inside, put her to bed and then we can shower and you can cum anywhere you want on me." Ryleigh said and he turned the vehicle off. "You grab her bag and unlock the front door. I'll grab her." Jack said and Ryleigh got out and did as he said. 

As Jack took the baby out of her seat, she started to cry. "It's ok sweet pea. We're home." Jack said softly as he laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed the back of her head. Anna whimpered as she tried to get comfortable. "You're ok my darling." He said as he kissed the top of her head. Ryleigh smiled as she watched the father comfort his daughter. "You have no idea how much of a turn on it is to see you with her." Ryleigh said as they put the baby to bed. Jack smiled and ran his index finger down Anna's smooth cheek. Her long lashes resting on the tops of her cheeks. The baby's little lips were parted slightly as she fell back to sleep in the comfort of her own bed. "If we weren't married already, I'd ask you to marry me right now." Jack admitted and Ryleigh looked at him with confusion. He kissed her deeply. "You have given me the greatest gift and I love her so much. I love you very much for making the happiest man on this planet." He said and Ryleigh hugged him tightly. "I love you too baby." She replied and they walked to their room and spent the hour Anna slept, naked and wrapped up in each other's arms


	32. Chapter Thirty One.

A couple weeks had passed and Chase and Dakota's wedding was exactly one month away. The soon-to-married couple were growing nervous and excited as the days flew by. Anna and Joshua were growing fast and both of them were talking more and more. Joshua even started walking. I guess you could say that life was perfect.

It was a Saturday morning and Jack, Ryleigh and Anna were hanging out in the living room. Ryleigh sat on the ground as she prepared to go back to work on a part time basis and Jack was lounging on the sofa with his legs up and Anna resting against his legs. "Jack, do you want some more coffee?" Ryleigh asked as she stood up from her spot on the ground. He looked at her and smiled. "No, I'm alright honey." He replied as he turned his attention back to his daughter. She gave him the cheesiest smile she could muster and he chuckled. He pulled a face at her to see what she would do and she giggled in response. He then took her little hands in his and waved her arms around until she was giggling harder. "I. Love. You." He dragged out and Anna watched his lips. The wheels in her head were turning as she tried to figure out what he was saying and how she could copy it. When she couldn't figure it out, she scrunched up her face and let out a small giggle. Jack smiled at her, lifted her shirt a tiny bit and leaned forward to blow a raspberry on her belly. Because he had let his stubble grow out a little longer than he had in the past, Anna was in a fit of laughter. Jack laughed along with her as he kept doing it. 

Ryleigh smiled to herself as she picked up her cup of fresh coffee. She walked back into the living room and saw Jack lean over their daughter blowing raspberries on her belly. The sound of Anna laughing melted her heart and it made her wonder what it would be like if they had a boy. Would he be a mama's boy or would he prefer his daddy as well. Whatever the future held, Ryleigh was excited for it. 

"What is daddy doing to you?" Ryleigh asked when Anna looked at her. Jack did it again and Anna laughed again, making her parents laugh at her reaction. "I think she likes that." Ryleigh said as she sat back down. "I think it's the beard more than anything." Jack said as he picked Anna up and brought her closer so that he could kiss her cheek and cuddle her. Anna smiled tiredly at her mother and fell asleep listening to the sound of Jack's heartbeat. "Here." Ryleigh said as she covered her husband and daughter with a blanket. "Thanks." Jack said as he turned the tv on low so that Ryleigh could still work and Anna could sleep. "Want me to put her in her crib?" Ryleigh asked as she looked over some numbers. "Jack?" Ryleigh asked after a few seconds of silence. She looked up and saw that the father had fallen asleep as well. Ryleigh smiled and turned the tv off before attempting to take Jack's hat off. He stirred slightly and Ryleigh stood still not wanting to wake her sleeping family. When it was safe to move, Ryleigh fully removed the hat and went to hang it up.

=

"Now we are completely done with planning the wedding. All we have to do is say 'I do'." Dakota said as she closed her laptop and smiled at Chase. "Shall we invite the family over for dinner to celebrate?" Chase asked and Dakota nodded excitedly. She picked up her phone and called Chase's family and asked if they wanted to come over for dinner. To their dismay, everyone was busy. "I'm calling my Ryleigh." Dakota called to her fiancé who was in the kitchen with their son. "Ok." he replied. "What's up Kola Pop?" Ryleigh answered softly. "Why are you talking so quiet?" Dakota asked and Ryleigh rolled scoffed out a chuckle. "I'm the living room and your brother and Anna fell asleep." Ryleigh explained and Dakota smiled. "Send me a picture?" Dakota asked warmly. "Just a sec." The woman said as she took a quick photo.

"Did you get it?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota checked. "Oh my gosh, that's so cute. He really likes being a dad I think." Dakota replied and Ryleigh looked over at the pair. "I think so too. So, what can I help you with?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota sighed. "Chase and I wanted to invite our family over for dinner but Chase's family can't come as they are busy. Was wondering if you and Jack wanted to come and you can bring Annie with you." Dakota questioned and Ryleigh smiled. ""Of course we will be there but if you are thinking of inviting mom, she has a date actually." Ryleigh said and Dakota grunted. "I have someone who can maybe look after the kids and we can get drunk." Ryleigh continued and Dakota thought about it. "Yeah alright. Who do you have in mind to watch the kids and preferably overnight." Dakota asked. Ryleigh went on to explain about Nicole. Dakota was hesitant at first but when Ryleigh told her the story of how she came to be friends with her, Dakota felt that it was alright to leave Joshua with her. 

The women hung up and Dakota walked over to Chase and explained what was happening. "So, this woman is coming over here to pick up the kids?" Chase asked and Dakota nodded. "Jack and Ryleigh are bringing Anna as well and Nicole will take both kids." Dakota replied and both of them got their son ready to go. 

"Hello." Jack called as he and Ryleigh walked through the front door via the spare key Jack still had. "We'll be right there." Chase called and Ryleigh set Anna's little bag down and walked into the kitchen to wipe Anna's mouth. Due to her teeth coming in, Anna was drooling a fair bit. "Yay." Joshua called when he saw his uncle. "How's my little dude doing?" He asked as Chase passed the little boy to his uncle. "Ok." Joshua said proudly. This happened to be his new favorite word. "That's good kiddo." Jack replied as he hugged the boy close. Yup, Ryleigh definitely wanted to know what their son would be like. The uncle and nephew talking a little more before a knock on the door could be heard. "I'll get it." Dakota said and she disappeared around the corner. "Ta." Anna screamed, making everyone look at her. It was the first time she had screamed that particular word. Dakota heard it and smiled to herself as she showed Nicole in. "Chase, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is my fiancé Chase." Dakota introduced. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for looking after the kids for us." Chase said and Nicole insisted that no thanks was necessary. All five adults walking toward Nicole's car. Anna was in the passenger seat.

Ryleigh was happy to see the other Anna. The elderly woman hugged the younger one and introduced herself to Dakota, Chase and Joshua. After a few minutes of conversation, everyone bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. "You were right. They are so nice." Dakota said as she sat down at the table where Chase had just placed a box. "What the hell is in ther mate?" Jack aske as he leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of his beer. "Wouldn't you like to know." Chase teased as Ryleigh came back after ordering the take out. They ordered pizza and fried chicken. Jack's favorite. 

Once the food had arrived and the four of them were nursing their beers, they got the night underway. Chase opened the box and raised his brow at Jack. "What?" He asked and Chase chuckled. "Truth or dare with a twist." Chase said darkly and Ryleigh cringed. She knew what he meant and she wasn't sold on the idea but for the sake of fun, she decided to partake in the fun. Jack went first. "Dakota, truth or dare?" He asked his sister. "Before I say anything, what kind of twist are we talking about?" She asked and the other three chuckled at her. "Dirty truth or dare babes." Ryleigh replied and Dakota shuddered but answered her brother's question. She went with dare and was dared to put a blindfold on and kiss whatever body part Jack put in front of her. She hesitantly covered her eyes and waited for Jack to do something. Jack nodded at Chase and Chase lifted his shirt and stepped closer to his girl. Dakota sucked in a breath before she leaned forward and kissed his belly, her aim slightly off as she kissed just above the waistline of his sweatpants. The three snickered. Dakota took her blind fold off and smiled. "Thank you for not making me kiss you." Dakota said and Jack winked at her. "Ryleigh, your turn." Jack said before taking a bit of his pizza. 

"Chase, truth or dare?" Ryleigh asked and Chase chose dare. Ryleigh looked at her card and raised her brow while smirking. "I dare you to call a phone sex line and pretend you have a diaper fetish." Ryleigh said as she slapped the card on the table. Chase groaned and pulled out his phone. He took the dare like a champ but had everyone laughing so much they almost fell off their chairs. "That was interesting." Dakota said as she caught her breath. "Kola, your turn." Ryleigh said and she looked directly at her brother. "Jackson, truth or dare?" She smirked "I'm going to regret this but, dare." He replied and Dakota looked at the card. "Close your eyes and describe what Ryleigh's body looks like in detail." She said and he looked at Ryleigh. She nodded and he closed his eyes, describing her body. Ryleigh was bright red when he was done. The things he said made her heart melt but also made her want to jump him. "Alright babe. Your turn." Dakota said and Chase picked up a card before locking eyes with Ryleigh. "Truth or dare?" He asked and Ryleigh looked at the small group. "dare but please go easy on me." Ryleigh begged. "I dare you not to get turned on while Jack sits on your lap and kisses your neck for 60 seconds." He said, picking the less dirty one for her after sensing that she was slightly uncomfortable. 

Jack moved over to his wife and did what the card said. Thankfully Ryleigh found it easy to block it out, all she had to do was picture Anna crying and screaming for mama. "You're good." Dakota praised and Ryleigh shrugged. "Not hard when all you have to do is picture a screaming baby in your head." Ryleigh replied and Dakota nodded like she knew exactly what the other woman was talking about. "Jack, your turn again." Chase said and Jack picked up a card. "Baby, truth or dare?" He asked, looking at his wife. "Truth." Ryleigh replied simply. "Would you rather spank someone or be spanked?" He asked and Ryleigh smirked. "I think you know the answer to that." She said as she winked at him and it was his turn to turn bright red. "Ooo, the secrets come out." Dakota teased and Jack threw a chip at her. She laughed and dodged it. "My turn." Ryleigh said as she picked up a card. "Dakota, truth or dare?" She asked and Dakota chose a dare. "I'm sorry but this says that you have to lick he bottom of Chase's foot." Ryleigh said as she slightly cringed, knowing how much Dakota hated feet. Dakota shook her head. "I'm not doing that one." She said firmly nd Ryleigh put the card down as if to show Dakota that she didn't have to do it. That's when Jack clucked like a chicken. "Jackson." Ryleigh warned and he did it again. "Leave her alone." Ryleigh warned again and he rolled his eyes. "Your turn Dakota." Ryleigh said and Dakota smiled at her gratefully. "Thanks." She said and Ryleigh nodded. "Truth or dare you rat bastard." Dakota said as she looked at her brother. "Dare." He challenged and she smirked. "Take off your shirt for the rest of the game." She said and Jack complained. "Would you rather I said remove your pants for the rest of the game?" She asked and he quickly removed his shirt and passed it to Ryleigh. Ryleigh smirked and gave him a wold whistle. 

They continued to play the game until it got to Ryleigh again. "Chase, I dare you to kiss someone of the same gender for 60 seconds." Ryleigh read and Jack snatched the card from her. "It doesn't say that." He slurred and Ryleigh laughed when the look of realization etched itself on to his features. "This will be good." Ryleigh said as she watched the men lean in. She knew that Jack had experimented with boys before and the thought of him another man actually turned her on. Jack had told her after they had conceived Ethan and sworn her to secrecy and she promised never to tell a soul and to this day, no one knows. 

As the men were making out, Dakota was fixed on Chase and how much he seemed to be enjoying it. Her mind ran wild with thought of a possible threesome with another man. Obviously not with her brother, get your heads out of that gutter. As for Ryleigh, the whole thing turned her on and now more than ever, she wanted to fuck her husband's brains out. To help supress that though, she chugged the whiskey she now had. Dakota tried not to bite her lip. The make out ended and both women were silent. "Your turn Dakota." Ryleigh said as the room started to spin slightly. "Ryleigh, truth or dare." Dakota asked quietly. "Dare." She replied just as softly. "Kiss Jack's neck for 60 seconds. "She said and Ryleigh did. All the while, Jack tried not to cum from all the pleasure coursing through his veins from being kissed by Chase and on his neck by his wife. 

When they had decided to end the game, drinking and junk food eating, Dakota and Chase had told Jack and Ryleigh that they could sleep in the guest room. The guest room being Jack's old room. They all bid goodnight and as soon as the bedroom door shut, Ryleigh had Jack pinned against the wall. She fervently kissed his lips before moving on to attacking his neck in hungry kisses. Jack moaned as her hands worked to pull his sweatpants down. Once they were down, she knelt down in front of him and pulled his boxers down. His erection springing free. Ryleigh looked up at him and then back down at his cock. "I forgot how fun this was." She said softly as she pulled his foreskin forward and tugged on it a little bit with her fingers. Jack's head fell back at the feeling. He had forgotten himself, how amazing it felt when she did that to him. Ryleigh then wrapped her lips around him and started bobbing her head up and down. Jack let out a loud moan, not caring about the other two. He was on cloud nine and he didn't care who the fuck heard him. 

What pushed him over the edge was Ryleigh sticking her tongue inside of the foreskin and swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. He didn't have time to tell her that he was going to cum because he was already cumming. He grunted as the orgasm washed through his body, causing him to shudder and his knees to go weak. Ryleigh swallowed every last drop and stood up before kissing him again. He could taste himself on her lips and that turned him on again. Jack hurriedly removed Ryleigh's clothes and laid her on the bed before slamming into her dripping pussy. She cried out as his hips snapped against hers at a rapid pace. You could hear the skin slapping a mile away and it led Chase and Dakota to laying in their bed awkwardly, knowing what was happening. Dakota even made a mental note to burn the sheets in the morning. 

"Fuck me harder baby, yes oh fuck. Please make me cum." Ryleigh panted as she clawed at Jack's back. He moved his hips even faster and before either of them could say anything, they both came with great force. It sent both of them into masses of panting, moaning and grunting at all of the sensations they were experiencing. "Holy fuck baby. That was incredible" Ryleigh panted as she tried to catch her breath. "Hmmmm." Jack hummed as he flopped beside Ryleigh. Ryleigh laid her head on his bare chest and kissed it lightly before both of them fell into a deep sleep.

=

The next morning was really awkward for both Chase and Dakota. They had to pretend like nothing happened and like they didn't hear anything. It was proving to be difficult, especially when Jack asked them how they slept the night before. "I think we slept pretty good." Dakota said and thankfully, a knock could be heard at the front door. "Nicole. It's good to see you. Please come in." Dakota greeted cheerfully. The woman walked in with both children and their bags. "How did they do?" Dakota sked as she took Joshua from the woman's arms. "They were perfect. I loved having them." Nicole said honestly. Dakota offered for her to stay and join them for coffee but she had to turn down the offer. Both woman walked into the kitchen where Jack was making himself and Ryleigh a coffee. "Dada." Anna screeched when she saw her father. Jack and Ryleigh cringed. Dakota and Chase laughed as they hadn't drank nearly as much as Jack and Ryleigh had. Their heads were fine but it was clear that the little girl's parents were not. "Dada." Anna screeched even louder when Jack didn't greet her. "Mama and Dada aren't feeling well. We have to be quiet." Dakota said as she looked at the small girl. Anna smiled cheekily and Dakota knew she was going to do it again. She let it happen, but this time it was just a very loud and very high pitched scream that echoed off the walls. That was one way to sober everyone up. "No." Joshua whined as he hit Anna's arm. She just looked at him. "Hey, we do not hit. That's not nice." Dakota warned and Anna started to cry. Nicole took that as her cue to leave. Dakota apologized and Nicole thanked her.

"Dada." Anna said through her tears and she reached for him. Jack looked at Chase and Chase knew his friend was going to hurl. Jack ran to the bathroom. Poor Anna cried even harder when her father left the room. Ryleigh chugged some water and took her daughter from her uncle's arms. Anna thrashed in her mother's arms as she didn't want mama, she wanted dada. When Jack came back, Chase handed him some water and he felt better. "Dada." Anna said again through her tears and reached for him. Jack took her and she hid her face in his chest as she tried to calm herself down. Her tiny body hyperventilating. Jack rubbed her back and slowly rocked her side to side. Eventually she calmed down and her soft snores could be heard. "You sober enough to drive home?" Dakota asked and Jack nodded. "Turns out the best hangover cure is a screeching baby." He joked as he and Dakota walked to the front door. Ryleigh grabbed Anna's overnight bag and joined them. 

They said their goodbyes and thanked each other for the great night and that's when Chase let it slip that they heard everything. "No wonder why you two had us look after Anna when you went away for Jack's birthday." He teased and Dakota smacked him. "Mama, no." Joshua chided. The boy had a point. Jack and Ryleigh went red with embarrassment. "How much did you hear?" Ryleigh asked as she opened the backdoor for her husband. "I forgot how fun this was." Dakota mimicked and Ryleigh groaned. "Heard those too." Chase added and the other couple apologized. Chase and Dakota waved it off and told them that they were glad they felt like they could do it somewhere but that next time they would stick them in the stables and they could scare the horses instead. All of them said goodbye and Jack drove away.

It was one night they would never forget.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned now, this will pull at your heart string and you will most likely cry. Make sure that you have tissues by your side. Don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"So remind me again why you have to help him with this?" Ryleigh whined as she sat at the table feeding Anna. "Because I told him I would." Jack replied as he rinsed out his coffee cup. Anna waved at him and accepted another spoonful of mashed banana and peaches. Jack walked over to his daughter and kissed her sticky cheek. "You look after mama today ok?" Jack asked. "Mama." Anna replied seriously as if she understood what her father was trying to say. "Good girl." He said as he kissed her cheek again causing her to giggle this time. "It's like she knows what you're saying." Ryleigh said and Jack chuckled. "Of course she knows what I'm saying." He whispered as he kissed Ryleigh's lips softly. "I love you so much baby. Please be careful ok." Ryleigh said once the kiss was broken. "I love you too my darling." Jack replied as he went to put his boots on. "I'll see you two later." He said before he walked out of the front door. Ryleigh smiled to herself as she continued to feed the baby.

Jack walked back through the door and laughed. "What?" Ryleigh asked as she wiped Anna's face off now that she was done her fruit. "I forgot my keys." He said as he walked over to his girls. He kissed Ryleigh deeply and then turned to Anna. He kissed both her cheeks and she giggled. "Don't worry about dinner. I'll pick something up on my home." Jack said and Ryleigh nodded. "I love you." Ryleigh said as they all walked to the front door. "I love you too." He called as Ryleigh and Anna watched him get into the truck. They waved to him when he drove away. "Shall we go for a walk?" Ryleigh asked as they stood in the open doorway. Anna nodded and Ryleigh smiled. "You really do know what we're saying don't you." Ryleigh said and Anna smiled cheekily at her mother. "Come on sweet pea, let's get dressed and we can head to the park or something." Ryleigh said as they walked upstairs.

Ryleigh got Anna dressed and when she was happy with how her daughter looked, she picked the baby up and went to get dressed herself.

The mother pulled on a pair of shorts and put on one of her husband's long sleeved shirts before tying her hair up in a high ponytail. "Ok sweet pea. Let's go." Ryleigh said as she placed Anna on her hip. They walked downstairs and Ryleigh grabbed some snacks and put them in the diaper bag and then put Anna in her stroller. They left for the park down the road. When they got there, Ryleigh picked Anna up and sat on a swing with the baby in her lap. Anna giggled every time they would swing forward a little. Ryleigh loved the sound so much that she got off the swing and placed Anna in a baby swing and stood in front of her so that she could see the happiness on the baby's face. "Hi." Ryleigh cooed when Anna swung forward. Anna laughed and so did Ryleigh. The mother did that with her daughter for a little longer before she decided that it was time to move on to feeding the ducks. Ryleigh had taken a small bag of bread crumbs with her for the very purpose of feeding the animals, since Anna had had taken a liking to ducks as they were frequent visitors at their house. 

They stopped at a park bench and Ryleigh sat down after grabbing the bread crumbs. Anna squealed in excitement when the ducks came closer to them. "Can you say duck?" Ryleigh asked as she tossed some bread on the ground. "Here." Ryleigh said as she opened the baby's hand and gave her some bread so Anna could feed the ducks. "Ok, now go like this." Ryleigh said as she guided Anna's hand and helped her toss the bread to the ducks. Anna gasped when the waddled toward her. She flapped her arms happily, making Ryleigh laugh. The birds squawked and Anna got frustrated that were leaving. "Stop flapping then." Ryleigh said through a chuckle. Anna kept flapping and making herself frustrated to the point that she made herself cry. "I think it's time for your nap." The mother said as she stood up and put the bread away and walked in the direction of home and by the time they got home, Anna was snoring quite loudly and her small head was lulled to the side. Her heart shaped sunglasses were tipped to the side and her soother was practically hanging out of her mouth. Ryleigh smiled and took a photo of her to show Jack when he got home. Ryleigh put her phone back in her pocket and picked the infant up slowly in the hopes that she would stay sleeping. Thankfully Anna was in deep sleep. Ryleigh managed to put the baby down for her nap successfully. 

Once she was down, Ryleigh grabbed the baby monitor and walked to the kitchen to make herself some lunch. She threw together a salad consisting of the leftover veggies they had. She took her food and went to sit on the sofa while she watched wife swap. 

=

"Alright, I'll get the horses saddled up if you want to take a quick break." Chase said and Jack nodded. He ran over to the house. "Where's the fire?" Dakota laughed as Jack ran through the door. "I have to pee." He shouted and Dakota laughed louder. She turned attention back to the book she was reading. When Jack was done, he walked to the kitchen and chugged a couple glasses of water. "You keep doing that and you'll have to pee again." Dakota said, not looking up from her book. Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, we're going to check on the cattle and we'll probably gone for a while." He replied and Dakota nodded. "Be careful." Dakota warned. "I will. I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Love you too." She replied with a warm smile. She heard the door shut and that's when her son called for her. She closed her book and went to get him up from his nap.

"Hello my sweet boy. Did you have a good nap?" She asked and Joshua nodded. "That's good. Let's go have lunch." Dakota replied and walked to the kitchen. She placed the boy in his booster seat and warmed up some spaghetti they had for dinner the previous night. Once it was heated, she brought it over and gave it to him. Joshua lapped it up and as he ate, he would close his eyes. Dakota chuckled every time he did that. He looked so cute when he did that. "Was that good?" The mother asked when the boy pushed his bowl further away from himself. "Ok." he said and Dakota nodded, taking note of how much food he had smeared on his tray, shirt and face. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we can play." Dakota said as she got up and cleaned up. When everything was all clean, Dakota and Joshua walked over to the playmat in the corner and sat down to play with the cars and building blocks the little boy had.

"Careful honey." Dakota said as the little boy threatened to knock her tower over. He pushed it with his index finger and he laughed at the crashing sound it made. "Hey, that was my tower mate." Dakota whined and the boy laughed even harder. Dakota joined in and together, they built a bigger one. They repeated the process of building a tower and Joshua knocking it over again. "You little beggar." Dakota laughed as Joshua catapulted himself on his mother. His arms wrapping around her neck. "I love you my sweet boy." She said as she kissed his blonde hair. "Love mama." He replied and Dakota smiled. 

Just as she stood up to put Joshua down for his second nap, her phone rang. She saw Chase's name on the screen and she grew nervous. "Hi babe." She said as cheerfully as she could but she knew that something was wrong. "Call mum or grace to watch Joshua. I've called an ambulance." He said firmly and she gulped. "What happened Chase?" She demanded. Chase took a deep breath. "It's Jack." He said simply and Dakota dropped the phone. She felt her heart drop to her stomach. He promised he'd be ok. He lied. Dakota picked up her phone and told Chase she would. They hung up and she frantically called Carol. 

"Dakota, what's wrong honey?" The woman asked when she heard Dakota choke out a sob. "I n-need you to watch Jo-Joshua p-please." Dakota stuttered through her tears. "I'll be right there. Hang tight sweetheart." Carol said as she hung up and grabbed her keys, rushing to the farm. When she got there, she saw an ambulance speed out of the driveway. She parked her car and hurried inside. She saw her son holding Joshua who was crying. "Honey what happened?' She asked as she took her grandson into her arms. Joshua cried into her shoulder. "Jack was helping me with the cattle and his horse got spooked and threw him to the ground. He smacked his head hard, knocking himself unconscious. They aren't sure if he's injured anything else." Chase explained as the guilt surfaced in the form of tears. "Dakota went with him?" Carol asked and Chase nodded. "It's not your fault son. He'll be ok." Carol said as she hugged her son with her free arm.

=

Meanwhile back at the lake house, Ryleigh was staring down at a positive pregnancy test. She held Anna close to her and laughed nervously. "You're going to have a brother or a sister." Ryleigh said as Anna stared at her. "You're going to be the best big sister." She continued as she kissed Anna's forehead. Anna gave her a cheesy smile. "We have to tell daddy when he comes home." Ryleigh said just as her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. The mother put Anna on the bed in her and Jack's room and answered the phone. "Hello?" Ryleigh asked and the person on the other line cleared their throat. "I'm looking for Ryleigh Mason?" The person questioned and Ryleigh rolled her eyes, thinking it was a spam call. "This is she. Can I ask what this is about?" She asked in reply. "This is the Jasper Matter Hospital. We have a patient here by the name of Jackson Mason." The person said and Ryleigh's knees gave out. She felt her heart plummet to her stomach and her stomach fall to her butt. Her breath left her body as the person explained what happened. Ryleigh thanked them before hanging up and cried her eyes out. Anna looked at her mother with confusion. Ryleigh picked Anna up and held her close. Anna squawked in protest but stopped when she realized that her mother wasn't going to let go. 

Eventually Ryleigh found the strength to stand and she raced downstairs with Anna and jumped into the car. She drove to her mother's house, thinking of everything that had taken place that day. Here she found out she was pregnant and now Jack was in a coma. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell her mother. She didn't really have time to think about it because she pulled into the driveway. Ryleigh took Anna out of the car and rushed to the front door. Ryleigh knocked frantically and Grace opened the door to see her daughter's tear stained face and confused granddaughter. "Honey what's wrong?" Grace asked and Ryleigh just handed Anna over. Ryleigh shook her head and rushed back to the car. "I'll explain later." Ryleigh managed to call out before speeding out of the driveway. Grace stood there just as confused as Anna. "What happened little lady?" Grace tried to ask but didn't get a response. She shrugged and walked inside. She turned the tv on to the kids channel and watched bear in the big blue house with Anna.

=

Ryleigh pulled up to the hospital and ran inside. "Jackson Mason?" She asked breathlessly. "I'm sorry, only family is allowed back there." The lady at the desk replied. "I'm his wife and his emergency contact. Please just tell me where my husband is." Ryleigh said shortly and the lady let her by. Ryleigh ran through the halls and finally found his room. She barged through the door scaring Dakota. "What the fuck happened?" Ryleigh shouted. Dakota looked at her. "What did they tell you on the phone?" Dakota asked. Ryleigh told her what they had said and Dakota nodded. "They won't know anything else until he wakes up and don't know if he will. he hit his head harder than they thought." Dakota explained and Ryleigh broke down crying. She fell to the ground as Dakota wrapped her arms around her. Dakota rocked Ryleigh back and forth as she cried and eventually Ryleigh calmed down.

"Do you want me to give you a minute? I could really use a coffee." Dakota asked and Ryleigh nodded. "Can you call mom and tell her what happened? I basically threw Anna at her and left with hardly any word." Ryleigh said Dakota smiled. "Of course. Call me if anything happens." She said and Ryleigh nodded. Dakota left the room and Ryleigh turned her attention to her husband. her eyes landing on all of the tubes and wires attached to him. His head split and stitched at his hairline. His right arm in a cast and a brace around his neck. Ryleigh felt her tears spill once more as she sat beside him and held on to his left hand. "You're an idiot." Ryleigh chuckled, hoping that he would open his eyes and tell her that she was right. He didn't. She just sat there rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb as she hummed a random tune in her head. "Baby, if you can hear me. Please squeeze my hand." She said as she waited for a couple seconds. He didn't move and Ryleigh's shoulders slump forward in defeat. "Please wake up." Ryleigh said as she sobbed again. She didn't know what else to do.

Ryleigh was there for a while running her fingers lightly through Jack's hair. She suddenly missed the way he would lean into her touch when she would do that and right now, she would give anything to feel that again. "Mama." Anna said as she and Grace stood in the doorway of Jack's room. Ryleigh smiled and the tears pooled in her eyes again as her mother embraced her. "Oh my darling. I'm so sorry." Grace said. "I'm pregnant." Ryleigh sobbed into her mother's shoulder. "My sweet girl." Grace said as she hugged her daughter as tight as she could. "I don't want to loose him mom. I can't raise two kids on my own." Ryleigh said and Grace nodded. "You won't loose him and if you did, you wouldn't be alone. Chase, Dakota and I are here for you and I know that there are others out there that would help." Grace replied and Ryleigh shook her head in disagreement. "Ryleigh, I had to do it until your father came along." Grace admitted and Ryleigh looked at her with surprise. "What?" She stuttered out. "It's a long story. One I can tell you one day but today is not the day." Grace said and Ryleigh nodded. "Promise you'll tell me." Ryleigh said and Grace nodded. 

Anna was tired of being held and being ignored. She grunted in annoyance as she reached for her mother. Ryleigh took her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry sweet pea." Ryleigh said as she went to go sit down again. The mother leaned back in her chair and sat Anna in her lap. Anna tilted her head back and looked up at her mother. "Dada." Anna said with a curious tone. "Dada is, Dada is sleeping." Ryleigh said as she sighed sadly. Grace smiled sadly at her daughter. Anna leaned forward and tried to climb on to the bed. "No baby. Let daddy sleep." Ryleigh more harsher than she wanted. Anna frowned at her and tried again. This time she succeeded. She laid her head on Jack's blanket covered belly and pat him. "Can you give me a minute." Ryleigh said quickly as she stood up and left the room. Grace went over to where Ryleigh was incase Anna fell. 

Ryleigh slid down the nearest wall and cried again. The scene of Anna laying her head on her father and patting him pulling at her heart strings. Her whole body ached as thought of not waking up to him played in her head. "Ryleigh?" Dakota asked when she walked toward the woman. Ryleigh looked up at her and wiped her tears away. Before Ryleigh could say anything, an alarm went off in his room. Both woman jumped up as they knew what that meant. Nurses came running in and ushered Grace and Anna out of the room. Ryleigh tried to fight to get in there but they wouldn't let her. "Please." She screamed but the male nurse wasn't having it. "You have to wait out there." He said firmly and Ryleigh fell to the ground as she hyperventilated. Dakota and Grace watched the scene through their tears. "Dada." Anna said and grace rubbed her back. 

Ryleigh couldn't stand it anymore and she ran out of the building. When she got outside she sat on the stairs and cried into her hands. The feelings of loosing her father returned. "Daddy, if you can hear me, please send him back to me. Anna needs him. I need him." Ryleigh said as her body was wracked with sobs. "Please, please don't take him." Ryleigh begged over and over until Dakota walked out to her. Ryleigh looked at her and when she saw the look on the woman's face, her heart fell. "Please tell me that I still have a husband." Ryleigh said softly and Dakota sat beside her. "It's not looking good Ryleigh." She said and Ryleigh laid her head on Dakota's shoulder. "I talked to Chase about postponing the wedding and we both agreed to wait." Dakota admitted and Ryleigh shook her head. "He wouldn't want that." Ryleigh replied when her tears stopped coming so quickly. "I want him to walk me down the aisle." Dakota said and Ryleigh smiled. "I know he'd love that." Ryleigh said. The women talked for a few more minutes before they walked back inside.

"I think I'm going to take this one home." Grace said as she motioned to her granddaughter who was sound asleep while resting her head on her father's chest. Ryleigh tried not to cry as she nodded. "I'll keep her as long as you need. I can even stay at your place so that she can sleep in her own bed." Grace offered and Ryleigh hugged her. Ryleigh broke the hug and went to kiss her daughter's head. "They really look like each other." Ryleigh whispered to her mother and sister-in-law. "Oh they definitely. There is no mistaking who her daddy is." Dakota said as she smiled. As much as it pained her, Ryleigh took a picture at how cute it was to see just how attached Anna was to her daddy. Ryleigh picked the baby up and handed her to Grace. All of them saying their goodbyes. Ryleigh watched them leave before she sat back down and took her husband's left hand in hers. "Visiting hours are over." A nurse said as she shook Ryleigh awake. "Please don't make me leave." Ryleigh whispered as she felt the tears well up again. The lady smiled and allowed Ryleigh to stay. Ryleigh thanked her and turned back to her husband. 

=

A week had passed and still Jack had not woken up. Ryleigh hadn't left his side. She tried to hold it together but as the days passed, it proved to be difficult. It was time to decide what would happen next. Ryleigh didn't want to admit that she didn't want to put through anymore pain. She knew she had to let him go and that thought scared her. She didn't want to live life without him. She wanted him to be here to meet their new baby, to help her raise him or her. She wanted him to walk Dakota down the aisle and do the same for Anna on her wedding day. There was so much she wanted to do but she knew now that it was just not going to happen. 

The day they were going to pull the plug, Ryleigh had asked Grace if she could have time with Anna and Jack so that both her and Anna could say goodbye to him. Ryleigh laid Anna on his chest and played their wedding song. Ryleigh let her tears fall as she laid hr head on Jack's shoulder and ran her thumb over Anna's small cheek. Anna's little lip jutted out and she started to cry. She knew what was happening. She could sense the seriousness of the situation. "It's ok sweet pea. Daddy's not going to hurt anymore. We'll be ok." Ryleigh said softly as she tried to convince herself that everything would be ok. Anna hid he face in Jack's chest and Ryleigh couldn't blame her. Jack was their world and life without him would never be the same. Ryleigh lifted her head and kissed as close to his mouth as she could. "I love you so much baby." She said through her tears. "You can let go now." She said as she laid her head back on his shoulder. She kissed the mole on his neck and buried her face in his chest and breathed him in one last time. All of their memories flooding her mind.

A nurse came in and smiled sadly at the sight before her. Anna and Ryleigh clinging on to Jack for dear life. She walked over to the machines to get them ready to be turned off. Jack picked that moment to open his eyes. The nurse smiled and carefully removed the breathing tube without disturbing the women. Jack smiled at her after she was done and she assured him that she would be back to take care of things. "I love you too." Jack rasped out and both girls snapped their heads up. Ryleigh kissed him deeply and hugged him. "Dada." Anna shouted as a smile pulled at her lips. "Hi sweet pea." He crocked once Ryleigh reluctantly broke the kiss. Anna giggled and hid her face in his chest. "I fucking hate you Jackson." Ryleigh said with a warm smile. "I'm sorry baby." He whispered as he let his tears fall. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're awake. I was afraid we were going to loose you." She replied and he shook his head as best he could. "Never. I love you too much to put you through that." He said and Ryleigh smiled sadly. "You almost did Jack." She said as she kissed him again. The three, almost four, of them cuddling and enjoying the time they were together.

=

A few hours later, Jack and Anna were asleep and Chase, Dakota, Joshua, Grace, both sets of Dakota and grandparents and Carol were at the hospital to say goodbye or so they thought. When they walked into the room, they saw Jack holding Anna securely with his left arm and Ryleigh smiled at them. "When the hell did he wake up?" Richard asked with shock. "A few hours ago. We just wanted to be with him." Ryleigh replied and everyone nodded in understanding. "How is he?" Dakota asked. "The doctor said that he'll have to be in here for a few more weeks but other than that, he's in good spirits." She explained and Jack stirred. He slowly opened his eyes and thought it'd be funny to prank them all. "Who are you?" He asked with confusion and Ryleigh looked at him and saw the cheeky glint in his eyes. She played along. "What do you mean who are we? You were fine a few hours ago." Ryleigh said as she made herself cry. Anna woke up and looked up at him. She smiled at him and he didn't respond. It broke his heart not to respond but he knew if he reacted to it, it would blow his cover. He gave his daughter a look she had never seen before but her little heart broke. The tears grew in her eyes and her chin wobbled as her lip jutted out. She closed her eyes and let out a sob. Jack couldn't do it anymore and wrapped his arm back around her little body that was now shaking as she cried. "It's ok. Daddy's ok." He said as he tried to calm her down but she cried harder. "You're such a prick." Dakota said as the tears grew in her eyes as well. She walked out of the room with Joshua in her arms. 

Jack pulling that, really broke Dakota's heart. She really though that something happened to him and she really didn't need that. Chase joined her in the hall. He saw her crying and Joshua looking confused. He took his son and fiancé into his arms and hugged them tightly. "It's ok my darling." He said as he tried to comfort them. Dakota cried into his chest and Joshua pat the top of her head as he tried to help as well. "How could he do that to me? I thought I lost him just like my parents and he pulls that on me." Dakota said and Chase nodded. "Yay ok?" Joshua asked and Dakota nodded as she wiped her tears away. The three of them walking back into the room. "I'm sorry Dakota." Jack said and she smiled shortly. She was still mad at him and rightfully so. "Can I have a minute with Dakota?" Jack asked and everyone left but he refused to let go of Anna. The little girl laid her head on his chest and fell back to sleep. 

" What do you want?" She snapped at him. "I'm sorry Dakota. I didn't mean to upset you." He said and she looked at him. "I wasn't the only you made cry with your stupid joke." Dakota snapped and he nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think it through." He said and she angrily wiped her tears away. "Come here." He said and Dakota sat next to him before hiding her face in his neck and continuing to cry. He let her cry because he could tell that she needed to. "I thought I lost you like we lost mom and dad." Dakota admitted as her tears stilled. "I'm still here care bear." He replied and she nodded. "You pulling that really hurt me you know." She said as she sat up and wiped the remaining tears away. "I'm sorry." He whispered and she smiled genuinely this time. "Chase and I are postponing the wedding till you are better and can travel." She said and he shook his head. "Dakota, don't do that." He replied and she smiled wider. "I want you to walk me down the aisle." She said and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Of course I'll walk you down the aisle." He replied proudly. "I love you bumble bee." She said as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too care bear." He said before his eyes started growing heavy. "Want me to get Ryleigh?" She asked and Jack nodded. "Please just tell everyone they can come back later or tomorrow. I just want to be with my girls." Jack said and Dakota nodded.

"Ryleigh, he's asking for you." Dakota said as she walked back to the group of people. "He also asked that we come back later as he wants to be with his girls." Dakota continued. They all left the hospital as Ryleigh walked back into his room. "Hello handsome." She greeted softly as she sat down next to him. "Hello beautiful." He replied as he blinked at her sleepily. She smiled at him. "You wanna know a secret?" Ryleigh asked and he nodded. Ryleigh pulled the positive test out of pocket and handed it to Jack. He looked up at her with tired but wide eyes. "Are you serious?" He asked with hope. "I found out just before you arrived here." Ryleigh explained and Jack smiled. He looked down at Anna. "She going to be the best big sister." Jack said and Ryleigh nodded. "Yes she will." Ryleigh replied as she kissed him deeply, making sure to cop a feel of his tongue with hers. "Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." Ryleigh said after she broke the kiss. Jack shook his head. "Make out with me." He said cheekily. Ryleigh chuckled but made out with him, just like he wanted. Both of them savouring the feel of each other. Vowing to never again take anything for granted.

Vowing to never again take anything for granted


	34. Chapter Thirty Three.

A few weeks after the accident, Jack was back at home but things between him and Ryleigh seemed different. Ryleigh could tell that Jack had changed and she was assured by his doctors that Jack just needed time to heal. Sex wasn't the same, Jack just wasn't interested and he was a lot moodier and the smallest things would bug him. Even Anna smiling pissed him off. His violent outbursts didn't help either. Ryleigh was at the end of her rope with everything but she stuck around because she hoped that it would get better but it wasn't.

"Will you shut her up." Jack yelled as he slammed his fist on the kitchen counter, making Ryleigh and Anna jump. Anna was fussing because she was hungry. Ryleigh was just sitting down to feed her. "Will you calm down. She's just hungry." Ryleigh said as she looked at him. "Well hurry up." He shouted and Ryleigh took a deep breath. "Don't." Jack warned and Ryleigh looked at him. "Don't breathe? I'm trying not to get mad at you." She replied and he stormed off and slammed the downstairs bedroom door. He had been staying down there for the past few weeks as it was easier for him to access everything and it was easier because he didn't have to climb the stairs. Anna looked at her mother. "It's ok honey. Daddy's just tired." Ryleigh said as she tried to make an excuse for him. Anna pointed to her apple sauce and Ryleigh smiled. She fed her daughter before taking her upstairs for her nap. "Is that good?" Ryleigh asked with a chuckle as Anna had the substance all over her face. Anna nodded and smiled. "Let's finish so I can put you down for a nap." Ryleigh said as she continued to feed Anna. Once the baby was done, the mother cleaned her up and put her down for her nap. "Sweet dreams my sweet pea." Ryleigh said as she closed the door.

She went downstairs with the baby monitor and finished cleaning up after feeding Anna. Jack was now sat on the sofa with a mean look on his face.

Ryleigh would be lying if she said it didn't make her feel uneasy. She wanted to ask if he was ok but she didn't want to make him upset, so she just kept to herself. When she had had enough of him looking at her, she turned to face him. "You ok?" She asked carefully and he nodded but still kept the look on his face. "You want something to eat?" She asked and he looked away from her. She silently let out a breath of relief. Ryleigh moved around the kitchen making herself some food. Just as she plated her food, Anna could be heard talking to herself through the monitor. Ryleigh smiled to herself but jumped when Jack came up behind her and turned the monitor off. "Jackson stop it. I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but you have to stop. I'm getting sick of walking on eggshells." She snapped as she turned around. He rolled his eyes and handed her back the monitor. He stormed back to his room and Ryleigh grunted in annoyance. She really didn't know what to do anymore.

She took her plate and sat at the table and ate her food. That's when Jack walked out of the room and to the kitchen make himself food. When he had his food, he joined Ryleigh at the table. She couldn't help but watch him while he ate. Of course it aggravated him. "What." He snapped. "Why are you sitting here?" Ryleigh asked and he rolled his eyes. "I'm not welcome in my own house, is that it?" He asked with annoyance. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm simply asking because you've been eating in the room because you hate being stared at." Ryleigh replied. "This isn't working." He said simply. It felt like a punch to Ryleigh's stomach. "What's not working?" She asked, trying not to show any emotion. "This whole situation. Us." He replied and Ryleigh nodded. "Fine, but you need to leave. I'm not uprooting our daughter because you're willing to give up." Ryleigh said as she stood up from the table and walked upstairs to their room.

Ryleigh curled up on the bed and cried her eyes out. She knew it was coming but it still hurt her to hear him say that it wasn't working. Especially when she was trying to keep everyone happy. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Ryleigh ignored it and Jack opened the door. She ignored him and let him do whatever it was he was doing. He walked to the closet and packed his things. Ryleigh silently watched him as her heart shattered. Before he left, he turned to look at Ryleigh. They locked eyes and he could see the absolute heartbreak in her eyes. He had to look away. Jack walked downstairs with his things and put his boots on. Ryleigh could hear him and as a last ditch attempt, Ryleigh hurried downstairs and threw her arms around him. He didn't respond. "Please don't do this." She begged as she breathed him in. Her tears falling down her cheeks. When she pulled away from him, she could see that he wasn't going to stay. "Here." She said as she removed her rings and gave them to him. It was going to be hard enough looking at his mini me upstairs. He took them and left. Ryleigh fell to the ground and sobbed. What was she going to say to people when they asked how everything was. What was she going to say to her daughter when she asked for her father. What about this baby. She felt her world crashing down around her. Suddenly there was silence. It was way too quiet for her and she didn't know what to do. This is when she really needed her father's advice and she couldn't even have that.

She went back upstairs and grabbed her phone and called the only person she could think of. "He-hello." Dakota answered through her laughter as Chase kissed her neck. Ryleigh didn't know what to say and Dakota knew something was up. She pushed Chase away and sat up. "Ryleigh what's wrong?" Dakota asked with worry. "Jack." She said as she started crying again. "What about Jack?" Dakota questioned but Ryleigh couldn't talk. "I just need a friend right now. Can you come over?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota jumped up. "I'm on my way." She replied with no hesitation. "What's happened?" Chase asked as he followed Dakota downstairs. "Something about Jack. She said she just needs a friend. You ok with Josh for a little while?" She asked and Chase nodded. "Why don't you pack a bag incase she needs you to stay the night." Chase said and Dakota smiled at him and kissed him. "How did I get so lucky." She said as she raced up the stairs.

Once she had everything she needed, she rushed over to her sister-in-law. When she got there she knocked on the door. Ryleigh answered the door and threw her arms around the woman. "What's wrong?" Dakota asked as she rubbed Ryleigh's back while she cried. "He left." Ryleigh choked out. "I'll sort him out." Dakota threatened hoping to lighten the mood but it didn't work, especially when she could hear her niece call for her father. "What am I supposed to tell her and how am I supposed to tell her that daddy left?" Ryleigh asked once she calmed down a little. "First of all, I'm going to get her and second of all, we will just tell her that daddy is staying with us." Dakota said and Ryleigh smiled. "Thank you." She said and Dakota nodded as she ran upstairs to grab Anna. "Ta." Anna said happily and reached for her aunt. "Hello sweet girl." She said as she picked up the girl and kissed her little cheek. They walked downstairs and Ryleigh's heart sank. It dawned on her just how much of a carbon copy she was to her father. "Mama." Anna said as she pointed to the woman. "Hello my sweet girl. You're supposed to be sleeping." Ryleigh said as she took the child into her arms. "Let's put you in the playpen and you can have some playtime instead." The mother said as she placed her child down and gave her some toys.

=

"Jackson. What are you doing here?" Richard asked his grandson. "I need some space and I thought I'd come and stay with you and grandma for a bit. If that's ok." Jack said as he held his suitcases. "Of course. Come in and I'll help you with your bags." He said and Jack nodded gratefully. The two man got settled and Jack decided to take a nap. While Jack was napping, Richard decided to call Ryleigh and ask what happened since Jack didn't tell him much of anything.

"Hi." Ryleigh said with defeat. "Oh my sweet girl. What did my grandson do to you?" He replied with a soft smile. "He hasn't been the same since the accident. He's been moody, doesn't want to touch me, Anna smiling pisses him off and during lunch today, he told me it wasn't working between us and then he left. I asked him to stay but he still left. I've tried everything and I don't know what to do anymore or how to fix us." Ryleigh explained and Richard listened. "Maybe we are better off getting a divorce." Ryleigh said as she put her head in her hand. "Don't you give up on him. Dakota and I will sort him out. He's not going to leave you and he will not be leaving that precious girl of yours. We're here for you both and by gosh, we will kick Jack's ass for making you feel this way." Richard said and Ryleigh smiled. "Thank you Richard." Ryleigh said and they continued to talk for the next few hours until Jack woke up and walked into the living room.

"Who was that?" Jack asked as he yawned. "How could you leave her the way you did. Her and Anna." Richard asked and Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me boy. You have some explaining to do. Get started." He said firmly and Jack sighed but explained everything. By the end of their conversation, Jack was in tears and Richard rubbed his back. "I just need space and I need some time to re-evaluate my life." Jack concluded and Richard nodded. "Your sister and I aren't letting this go. She's with Ryleigh now and according to Ryleigh, Dakota is beyond pissed off at you." The grandfather explained and Jack nodded. "She gave me her rings you know." Jack said as he sniffed. "Frankly my dear boy, I don't blame her. She did the only thing she could think of. You really hurt her." Richard said as he got up from the sofa.

=

Over the course of the next few weeks, Grace had been coming over to help her daughter with Anna as Ryleigh returned to work. Grace loved watching Anna but one afternoon, Jack came by. "Jackson." Grace said cordially as she saw him walk through the front door. "Is Ryleigh here?" He asked almost sheepishly. "She's at work and Anna should be up from her nap soon if you want to stick around and say hi to her." She replied and Jack nodded. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked and he smiled slightly. "Thanks Grace but I'm ok." He said. Anna had just woken up and started calling for her father. Jack's eyes lit up when he heard her call for him. "She does that when she wakes up." Grace said and he smiled. "Go on." She said as she saw that he wanted to get her from her crib. He raced up the stairs and opened Anna's bedroom door. "Dada." She squealed and waved at him. Jack laughed. "Hello sweet pea. Did you have a good nap?" He asked and she nodded. "Daddy missed you." he said as he peppered her face in kisses. Anna squealed and giggled in delight as she squirmed in his arms. "Shall we go see grandma?" Jack asked after a few minutes. "Yeah." Anna sighed and Jack looked at her with surprise that Anna knew more words than when he last saw her. They walked downstairs and immediately, he knew something was wrong. "Jack, get your ass to the hospital now." Grace said with worry. "Why, what's wrong?" He asked as he held Anna closer to him. "It's the baby." Grace said and that was all that he needed. he handed Anna to her grandmother and raced out the door. When he got to the hospital, he quickly parked and ran into the building. 

"Ryleigh Mason?" He asked breathlessly and The admin nurse told him where to find her. He ran as fast as he could down the halls. Once he reached her room, he saw a doctor standing outside of Ryleigh's room. "Can I go in?" He asked and the doctor nodded with a tight smile. Jack thanked her and walked in. "Hi." Ryleigh said shortly. "Is everything ok?" He asked as he sat beside her bed. "Why are you here?" She asked with a cold tone. "Your mom told me to come." He replied and Ryleigh turned her back to him. "Is the baby ok?" He asked and she scoffed. "There is no baby." She said, hoping that he'd leave her alone. "What do you mean there is no baby?" He asked as he felt his heart shatter. "Please leave." She said as she tried to hold her tears back. "But I do-" He started and she interrupted him. "I said get out." She shouted and he got up and sauntered out sadly. He walked down the hallway a little bit before leaning against a wall and sliding down it. He buried his face in his hands and cried. He had lost another child and he felt even worse because he wasn't there when his family needed him the most.

Ryleigh laid on her side and cried her eyes out. She didn't know why she lied to him but at the time she felt like she had done the right thing. She knew that her mother and Richard would never forgive her for giving up but she was done with living in misery because Jack wasn't around and she made a note to find a lawyer when she was out of the hospital. It was time to move on and find someone who could stand to be around her and Anna and the baby the was still safe inside her growing belly.

Jack went back to the house and held Anna close to him. "Is everything ok?" Grace asked and Jack started crying again. "She kicked me out." He replied and Grace nodded. "What about the baby?" She asked and he shook his head. "No." He said simply as he hugged his daughter. Grace knew that everything with the baby was ok but she also knew that the doctors were wanting to keep Ryleigh in the hospital at least overnight due to the fact that Ryleigh had started bleeding quite heavily. "Maybe you should be with Anna for the night. You can hold her close and she can be with her father." Grace said as she rubbed his back. "Thank you." He replied and she grabbed her things to go and see Ryleigh and lecture her. Jack and Anna watched her leave and they went to lay down and cuddle.

=

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Grace asked calmly as she sat down next to her daughter. "I don't know mom but I am sick of walking on egg shells and being ignored. Not being touched and being yelled at every time Anna smiles at him." She replied with annoyance. "Why did you tell him that you miscarried the baby?" Grace questioned and Ryleigh sighed. "Because I thought it was the right thing to do." She replied as she wiped her tears away. "I want a divorce." Ryleigh said and Grace stared at her daughter in disbelief. "You told him you miscarried the baby because you want a divorce?" She asked as she tried to understand why her daughter did what she did. "I thought it would make it easier for him to walk away." Ryleigh snapped and Grace laughed incredulously. "You are something else. Do you know where he is right now?" The mother asked. Ryleigh shrugged. "Getting drunk somewhere and wallowing in his misery." Ryleigh dryly. "He's at home with your daughter and crying his eyes out because he feels bad that he wasn't there when you and Anna needed him the most." Grace said as she leaned forward. Ryleigh looked at her with shock. "He feels like this is his fault and you are letting him believe that. I know that what he did to you was wrong but you letting him believe that another one of his children is gone is a whole new level of wrong. Even if you think it's the right thing to do." Grace said firmly and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "Call me when you're discharged and I'll come and take you home." Grace said as she stood up to leave. "I'm very disappointed in you and your father would be as well." She said before she left her daughter alone. At those words, Ryleigh cried her eyes out.

=

The next day Ryleigh was discharged and although Grace picked her up, the ride home was silent. Once Grace pulled into the driveway, Ryleigh saw Jack and Anna standing outside. Grace shot Ryleigh a look and Ryleigh got out of the vehicle. "Mama." Anna called happily. "Hi baby." She said to Anna before she glared at Jack. He took a deep breath trying to keep his tears at bay. Ryleigh walked into the house. "Do you want me to take her for the night while you two talk?" Grace offered and he shook his head. "Thanks but I'd rather hold her close to me." He said and she sighed. "Jack, she's still pregnant." Grace admitted as she couldn't take the look of sorrow in his eyes any longer. "What?" He asked and Grace nodded. "She lied to you." Grace continued and Jack handed Anna over to her grandmother. "Jack, go easy on her. She's still hurting." Grace warned and Jack nodded. "I'll drop her overnight bag off later." He said sadly and walked into the house. Grace took Anna over to her car and drove toward her place.

Jack walked inside and watched as Ryleigh moved around the kitchen making herself some tea. "What is this?" Jack asked as he held up the ultrasound that Grace handed him before she took Anna. Ryleigh turned to look at him. She shrugged. "Why do you care?" She asked and he sighed. "You let me think that you miscarried this baby. How do I know that this isn't the first time." He said and she rolled her eyes. "This is the first time and I did it that because I thought it would be easier for you to walk away." Ryleigh explained and Jack shook his head. "Did you even miscarry our first baby or did you have him and put him up for adoption and not tell me." He accused. "I did actually miscarry him thank you very much and you would know that if you were around for me back then." She spat. "I had Dakota to look after and you assured me that you were ok. You could have moved back here but no. Don't you blame me for that." He replied and she threw her hands up. "I want a divorce." She said as she pushed passed him. hearing those words broke him.

He followed her to their bedroom. "Where's Anna?" Ryleigh asked. "Your mother is looking after her so that we can talk." He replied and she scoffed. "All we do is fight now. Talking with you is like talking to a brick wall. You get pissed off if Anna smiles at you. You've been impossible to live with since your accident and I'm sick of it. I can't live like this anymore. I'm done with not being appreciated." Ryleigh screamed at him. "I want a divorce so that I can move on and be with someone who wants to touch me, who wants to see me happy and who doesn't get pissed off when our daughter smiles at them. I don't want to walk on eggshells anymore." Ryleigh said as she sighed and sat on the end of their bed. Jack sat next to her. "What happened to us?" he asked. "What happened to you?" Ryleigh asked as she looked at her ring-less left hand. "I think to save face we need to attend your sister's wedding together but after that, we're done." Ryleigh said softly and Jack looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "If it will make you happy." He said as he stood up and took off his wedding ring, handing it to her and walking away. Ryleigh sat there and stared at his ring. Holding it in her hand made it official. It was done. They were done.

=

Bags were loaded on to the plane and everyone was boarding the plane for Chase and Dakota's destination wedding. Jack and Ryleigh were trying hard to put on a happy front for everyone but they both found it hard to wear their rings. Anna started fussing as the plane took off into the air. Her little ears were hurting due to the change in pressure. She started crying and buried her face in Jack's chest. "It's ok. I know it hurts but it will be over soon." He said and Ryleigh was shocked. Anna fell asleep after that and so did Ryleigh. Jack sat there and watched over his girls as they slept. He watched as Anna's face contorted into a smile and he wondered what she was dreaming about. Ryleigh's head then lulled to the side and rested against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head against hers and closed his eyes. Grace and Richard saw this and knew that deep down that Jack and Ryleigh could work out their problems, even if that did take a while.

A little while later, Anna woke up and saw her parents sleeping. She wasn't impressed with that and decided to wake up her father. She pat his arm with enough force for him to wake up. "Hello pretty girl." He whispered when he saw her big green eyes looking up at him. She smiled at him and cuddled into him. He held her close as they fell asleep again and when the plane started to descend, Anna woke up due to the pressure change again and cried even harder. Jack tried to soothe her by putting her soother in her mouth but she wasn't having it. Jack put his little finger in her mouth, hoping it would work and thankfully it did. "That's disgusting Jack." Ryleigh said and he just looked at her. "I'm just trying to do the best I can." He said and she rolled her eyes and his saddened tone. "Don't act so hurt." She said quietly as the plane touched down on the tarmac. Soon enough they disembarked the plane and grabbed their luggage.

Ryleigh was the first one to the shuttle bus. Jack handed Anna over to her as he loaded their luggage on to the vehicle. he sat down next to her as everyone else boarded the bus. Soon enough, the bus pulled away and drove straight for the resort.

Casa De Campo: Villa Mar Y Palma.

Website Link: https://www.casadecampo.com.do/villas/oceanfront-villas/villa-mar-palma/

=

"Holy fuck. This place is amazing." Dakota said as Chase nodded in agreement. Carol held Joshua in her arms as everyone got settled into their rooms. "You sure you're ok with having Joshua bunk with you?" Chase asked his mother and she nodded. "Of course I am. It will be fun, right kiddo?" The grandmother asked and the little boy nodded. "Fun." He cheered and his parents laughed. "How about we all go swimming." Carol asked and the other three nodded. "I'll go see if Ryleigh, Jack and Anna want join. Why don't the two of you go and ask the others if they want to join as well." Carol said as she and Joshua walked away.

Once they reached Jack and Ryleigh's room, they knocked. Ryleigh opened the door and smiled. "We're going swimming and wanted to know if you, Jack and Anna wanted to join us." Carol explained and Joshua nodded. "Pease." He begged and Ryleigh laughed. "How could we say no to that. We'll be there in a bit." Ryleigh said and the grandson and grandmother duo walked away. Ryleigh shut the door and walked over to where Anna was playing. "Let's get you changed sweet pea. We're going swimming." Ryleigh announced as she got her daughter changed.

" Ryleigh announced as she got her daughter changed

"You look so cute. Can you stay here and play while mama changes really quick?" She asked. "Yeah." Anna replied around her soother that sat in her mouth. True to her word, Ryleigh quickly changed into her swimmers and went to see if her mother wanted to join them. "Mi." Anna cheered when she saw Grace. "Do you want to come swimming with us?" Ryleigh asked and Grace smiled. "Chase and Dakota asked but I told them I would just read and watch." She said and Anna reached for her. Grace took her and kissed her little cheek. "Has she ever been swimming before?" Grace asked and Ryleigh shook her head. "Go and ask your husband if he wants to be there for this." Grace instructed and Ryleigh nodded. She walked off and went to ask.

"Jack, I'm taking Anna swimming, do you want to join us?" Ryleigh asked as she stood before him, clad in her swimmers.

Jack closed the book he was reading and put it down. He held his hand out for her to take. Ryleigh walked over to him and sat next to him. "I will but only if you kiss me." He said softly and Ryleigh just looked at him. Jack smirked slightly and leaned forward, placing his lips softly on hers. Both of them moaning at the contact. Jack pulled away first and smiled. "Has your mom got Anna?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded. "Good." Jack replied as he closed the gap between them again. Jack's hands pulling Ryleigh on top of him. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue fought with hers. "I missed this." Ryleigh sighed as she moved on to kissing his neck. He smiled and nipped at her skin. He flipped them over so that he was on top. Ryleigh's hands removed his shirt and attached her lips to his hungrily. He moved hips against hers and she tugged on his bottom lip when she pulled away. "Stop teasing me and just fuck me." Ryleigh said and Jack smiled. He got off her and removed his boxers. He stroked himself a couple times as Ryleigh removed her swimmers and them on the ground. Jack climbed over her and pushed inside of her. Ryleigh arched her body into his with a blissful moan.

His hips moved against hers at a steady pace and Ryleigh clenched around him. "Fuck. I forgot how good you feel inside me." Ryleigh panted as she looked him in the eyes. "I forgot how good it felt to feel you around me."He replied softly as he slowed his movements, just wanting to feel her and show her how much he still loved her. His lips grazed the skin of her neck as he lightly kissed her. "Promise me that nothing will break us apart again." Ryleigh said against his lips. He kissed her deeply and tenderly. "I promise my love." He replied after he broke the kiss. Ryleigh bit her lip as she felt the butterflies erupt in her belly. "I'm gonna cum." Jack said and Ryleigh smiled up at him. "Come for me baby." She whispered and that was all he needed before he spilled into her. His grunts filled the room and Ryleigh let herself go. They writhed and shuddered against each other.

Once they had come down from their highs, Jack pulled out of her and fell beside her. He pulled her into his side and placed one hand on her belly. "Promise me that you'll never lie to me again." He said as he looked down at her and she nodded. "I'm sorry I lied to you" She said regretfully and he shook his head. "Let's just promise each other that from now on that if we have a problem, we'll talk it through and help each other." he replied and Ryleigh leaned up and kissed his lips softly. "I promise." She said when the kiss was broken. Both of them enjoying to stay in one another's arms. 

=

"Are they fighting again?" Dakota asked as Joshua splashed water in her face. "Hey." She said and Joshua laughed. Grace looked over to where she heard a door close. She smirked at her daughter and son-in-law. "If fighting is what you want to call it, then yes, they were fighting." Grace said as she looked at her granddaughter. "Looks like mama and dada made up." She said and Anna beamed. "Hi." Anna said as her father picked her up. "Nice hickey." Dakota teased and Jack smiled. "Thank you." He replied and the two women smiled. "I'm glad to see that your dick still works." Dakota teased and Jack laughed while Ryleigh simply blushed. "That it does and it felt amazing to be in-." He started before Ryleigh slapped him. "No one needs to know how good it was to have you anywhere near me." Ryleigh said as she kissed Anna's head. "Dada." Anna said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Is that your daddy?" Ryleigh asked and Anna nodded and hid her face from her mother as Ryleigh went to tickle her. Jack chuckled and walked toward the water. 

As soon as Anna's toes hit the water she screamed and started whining. "I don't think she likes it Jacks." Ryleigh said as she giggled. "You loathed the water when you were little." Grace said a matter of factly. Ryleigh shrugged and smiled. She was happy now that her and Jack had talked and made up. Jack tried to walk in further but Anna scrambled to get her feet away from the liquid. Her high pitched screams filled everyone's ears and Jack went lower into the water until they were both submerged in it. Anna cried loudly until Jack started blowing bubbles in the water. Anna watched him in awe as stray tears fell from her eyes. Oh yeah, Ryleigh wanted to jump him again. He really was a good father. 

Anna looked over at her mother whose legs were dangling in the water. "Watch daddy." Ryleigh said as she pointed at Jack. Anna blinked and looked back at her father. She watched a little longer and when some water splashed on her she grunted in annoyance and hit the water, only to have it splash her in the face. She squealed at it and Jack laughed. "It's not going to hurt you sweet pea. Watch dada." Jack said as he blew bubbles in the water again. Anna looked at him in awe once more. When Jack went lower into the water so it was closer to Anna's mouth, she gripped on to him even tighter. "It's ok sweet pea. Give it a try." Jack encouraged and Anna attempted it but it didn't work so well as she got some water in her mouth. She sputtered and coughed and Jack rubbed her back. Anna sighed once her coughing fit was done and she tried it again. This time she kind of succeeded. "You did it. Good job sweet girl." Jack praised and Anna giggled when he made sure the water wasn't near her mouth. Anna smiled cheesily at him and he kissed her little cheek before he tickled her. 

"Mama." Anna cheered happily when Ryleigh walked through the water toward her and Jack. "Hi pretty girl. You having fun with daddy." Ryleigh asked as she wrapped her arms around Jack's bare waist. Anna pat his cheek and rested her head on his mouth. He kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you both so much." He said and Ryleigh smiled. "I love you too." She replied as she turned his face toward her and kissed his lips softly once again. Anna giggling as she watched them. They were going to be ok and that was obvious to Richard, Grace and Dakota who were watching on with smiles.


	35. Chapter Thirty Four.

The day of the wedding came and all the women were getting ready in one room while all the men were getting ready in another one. Dakota was stressing out and all that Ryleigh could do was laugh which pissed the bride off even more. "Dakota, you have got to calm down. There is nothing to worry about." Ryleigh said as she braided the bride's hair. Dakota groaned and rolled her eyes. "Come on now. It's time to put the dress on." Ryleigh said and Dakota stood up and followed Ryleigh to where the dress was. Ryleigh helped Dakota put the dress on and when everything was secured the way it should be, the women walked out. "Dakota, you look just like your mother." Both sets of her grandmothers said in unison. Just before Grace could say anything, there was a knock on the door. "It's probably Jack." Ryleigh said as she answered the door. "Are you ready? Chase is chomping at the bit to see her in her dress. " Jack whispered and Ryleigh furrowed her brow. "What are you up to?" She asked suspiciously. Jack smiled. "Step out of the room for a second." He instructed and Ryleigh did. When her eyes landed on him, she burst out laughing. "Oh my god. What are you doing?" She asked once she had calmed down a little. "I may have packed one of your dresses. I found a few videos on YouTube regarding this prank and I figured it would give everyone a good laugh. Will you help me pull it off?" He asked and Ryleigh started laughing again. "Sure but you have to tell Dakota first." Ryleigh said and Jack smiled cheekily at her. "I asked her already and she was all for it. I even asked her what dress to pack." He explained and she kissed him. "You're a real doofus you know." She said and he nodded. "Get everyone downstairs?" He asked and she agreed. "Do you want to see your sister first?" Ryleigh asked and he shook his head. "We agreed that after this, I'd race back to our room and change and then I'd see her just before we walk down the aisle." He explained and she nodded. 

"Ryleigh, who is it?" Grace called. "It was Jack, he was just letting me know that it's almost time for Dakota to show Chase the dress." Ryleigh called back as she winked at her husband. "Love you." She whispered. He walked away and Ryleigh walked back into the room. "Let's go." Grace said and all the women walked to where they were told. Dakota waited where her and Jack had discussed. She could see him but he couldn't see her. 

Chase stood with his back turned to everyone and when Jack walked toward Chase, everyone tried to hold their laughter. Good old Jack. Ryleigh had to gently hold her hand over Anna's mouth so she wouldn't give it away and Carol had to do the same for Joshua who started giggling when he saw his uncle in a dress. 

"You ready Chase?" The photographer asked and he nodded as he tried to keep his nerves at bay. The photographer smiled and tried to keep himself from laughing. Chase felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Chase doubled over laughing when his eyes landed on his friend and soon to be brother-in-law. "Oh god, you look ridiculous." Chase wheezed. Jack was doubled over laughing as well. "Please tell me that it's not Dakota's dress you're wearing." He said once he caught his breath. "No it's one of Ryleigh's." Jack replied as he hugged his friend. "I couldn't help it." Jack said as he and chase laughed again and everyone else could be heard laughing as well. Chase turned to face them and Joshua waved excitedly. Both men waving back. "I'll leave you to see her for real this time." Jack said and Chase hugged him again. "Thanks for letting me marry her." Chase said as they pulled away from the hug. "I trust you mate." Jack replied as he walked away. 

Jack walked back toward Ryleigh and Anna. Anna furrowed her brow when she saw her father but Ryleigh burst out laughing again. "You're such a dork." She said as she kissed him. "I may be a dork but do I look pretty?" He asked while batting his eyelashes. Anna shook her head and the parents laughed. "Come on. You have to change." Ryleigh said as her and Anna followed him. Ryleigh helped him change and when the dress was back in his suitcase, Ryleigh smiled. "Much better." She said as she kissed him lovingly. "You ready to see your sister now?" The woman asked as they pulled apart and he shook his head. "No, but I have no choice do I?" Jack said as his voice cracked. "She's beautiful. Your parents would be proud of both of you. I know the three of us are." Ryleigh said as she placed her free hand on her slight baby bump. Jack smiled. "Let's do this." He said and they hurried to where the bride and groom were tying the knot. Ryleigh and Anna went their separate ways and Jack walked over to his sister. "Look at you." He said as his eyes took her in. "How do I look?" She wondered and he smiled brightly. "You look just like mom. So beautiful." He replied and she hugged him. "Thank you for pulling through and doing this with me." Dakota mumbled into him. "No need to thank me Kola pop." He said and she smiled up at him. "You ready?" He asked and she shrugged. "Not really but I guess I have no choice do I?" She said and he chuckled. "I'm right here." He replied and she nodded. Both of them walking hand in hand toward Grace, Anna and Ryleigh. "You've got this my darling girl." Grace said as she saw the nerves in Dakota's eyes. She hugged the woman and they all got in order. Ryleigh first and Joshua first, Grace and Anna next and then The Bride and her brother.

When Jack and Dakota reached the alter, Jack chocked back a sob. "I love you Kola Pop." He whispered as he placed his sisters hand in Chase's. "Take care of her." He said one last time before he walked over to where the best man stood as that was his other role. The pride that Ryleigh felt when she saw her husband give his sister away was remarkable. Her heart exploded and she had to smile to herself. 

The officiant motioned for everyone to sit down. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to cherish the words which shall unite Dakota and Chase." The officiant started. "Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who chose to spend the rest of their lives together." The officiant continued. Chase and Dakota beamed at each other in happiness. "This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you've come. It is a symbol of the promises you will make to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as partners. No matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you joins you now as one." The officiant said as everyone listened. "Dakota and Chase, please join hands, look at one another now and remember this moment in time." The officiant concluded. 

The officiant turned his attention to the Scotsman. "Chase, do you take Dakota to be your wife?" The older man asked and Chase nodded. "I do." He said and the officiant then turned his attention to Dakota. "Dakota, do you take Chase to be your husband?" The man asked again. Dakota smiled. "I do." She replied cheerfully. 

"Dakota, Please take Chase's hand and repeat after me." The old man spoke and Dakota did as she was told. "Chase, I take you as you are, loving who you are. I promise from this day forward to be grateful for our love and our life. To be generous with my time, my energy and my affection. To be patient with you and with myself. To fill our life with adventure and our home with laughter. To encourage you to grow as an individual and to love you completely. This I pledge to you." Dakota declared. Chase repeated all that Dakota had said and smiled with pride.

"Please present the rings." The officiant spoke. Jack and Ryleigh helped Joshua and Carol hand Chase and Dakota the rings and the officiant spoke again. "Your wedding ring is a symbol of your promise to one another. The ring, an unbroken. never-ending circle, is a symbol of committed, unending love." The man spoke with authority. "Chase, as you place this ring on Ryleigh's finger, repeat these words after me." The man spoke again. "This ring symbolizes my love for you and the commitments we made today." Chase said as he placed the ring on Dakota's finger. Dakota repeated the same words and placed the ring on Chase's left finger.

"Chase and Dakota, you have come here today of your own free will and in the presence of family and friends, have declared your love and commitment to each other. You have given and received a ring as a symbol of your promises. By the power of your love and commitment to each other, and by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The officiant said as he looked at the newly weds. "Chase, you may now finally kiss your bride." The man said and Chase placed his lips on Dakota's softly. "Congratulations. Friends and family, I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Thompson." The officiant finished.

Dakota took Joshua from Carol and together, Chase, Dakota and Joshua walked back up the aisle. "I love you so much my beautiful bride." Chase said as he kissed Dakota again. Joshua giggled. The parents pulled apart and each kissed one of Joshua's cheeks. "We love you little man." Chase said and the little boy nodded with a huge smile on his face. "Yay." Joshua said when he saw his uncle. "You can see uncle Jack in a little bit but right now we are going to go and spend time with each other." Dakota explained and Joshua got upset. His smile fell and his chin wobbled. "Ok." He said sadly. Chase looked at Dakota and she rolled her eyes. "If we let him go with uncle Jack and ant Ryleigh, we can have some alone time." Chase said and Dakota sighed. She really wanted to spend time with both her boys. "But I want to spend time with both of my boys." She said and Chase nodded and Joshua gave her his best puppy eyes. "Come on my boy. Let's go spend time with mommy." Chase said as the family walked to where Chase and Dakota would be staying for the next two weeks for their honeymoon.

=

"I'm very proud of you for doing that baby. I know it was hard for you." Ryleigh said as she kissed Jack's cheek. He nodded and smiled. "It's going to be even harder when I have to walk this one down the aisle." Jack said as he ran his fingers through Anna's growing hair. "This one too if it's a girl." Ryleigh said as she rubbed her belly. "Can we let this baby's gender be surprise as well? It was kind of fun doing it that way last time." Jack asked and Ryleigh smiled. "I'd like that." She replied happily. The three of them heading to where the reception was being held.

"Dad-dad-dad-dad-dad-da-da-dada." Anna babbled in contentment, making Jack smile. "Can you see mama?" He asked as they watched Richard and Ryleigh talk to one another. Anna pointed and Jack smiled even wider. "Good job sweet pea." He praised as the music played through the speakers in the room. Anna's eyes occasionally drifting around the room to take all the colours and atmosphere in. "I think mama's coming over here." Jack said as he saw his wife walking back over to where he and Anna sat. Anna didn't seem to really care as she rubbed at her eyes and continued to look around the room. "I think she's more interested in what's happening around her, she doesn't care about me." Ryleigh said as she sat beside Jack. He nodded and chuckled a little. Soon enough, the bride, the groom and their son joined everyone else. "Yay." Joshua screamed in excitement when the uncle walked toward their table. "Do you want me to take him and the two of you can dance or eat or whatever?" Jack asked and Dakota smiled. "That sounds really good because I'm starving." Dakota said and Jack picked up his nephew who cuddled right into him. Chase smiled and watched as Jack walked back to Ryleigh and Anna. 

Ryleigh smiled at her husband. "Maybe we should try for a boy." Ryleigh teased and Jack winked at her. "An." Joshua said, referring to Anna. The little boy had recently changed from calling his cousin nana to calling her An. Anna looked at him quickly and went back to looking around the room. "Shall I go and grab some food? I think I saw Chicken nuggets up there or hot dogs." Ryleigh eased as she winked at her husband. Jack blushed as he remembered back to when they saw each other after all those years at the rodeo grounds. "I think I'll have a hot dog and really test your limits." Ryleigh teased and Jack rolled his eyes. "No." Joshua said as he pointed at Jack and looked at him seriously. "What?" Jack asked in reply. "Eyes." Joshua said and Jack smiled and kissed the boy. Ryleigh walked off for the food and Jack sat down with the kids. "How are you pretty girl?" Richard asked Anna as he sat down with his grandson and great grand kids. Anna sighed, making Jack chuckle. "I think she's tired grandpa." jack answered and Richard smiled as he ran his index finger down Anna's cheek softly. "Both of the kids look so much like your parents. Your mother specifically." Richard said softly as he remembered his late daughter. "You think so?" Jack asked as he too looked at the kids. "You and your sister look more like your mother." Richard said and Jack smiled. "Is it ok if I take this little lady for a spin around the room?" The elderly man asked and Jack nodded. "Sounds good grandpa. Have fun." He said as he watched his daughter being whisked away.

Ryleigh and Dakota went to go and sit with Jack and Joshua. Ryleigh sat next to her husband and rubbed his back. "Where's Annie?" Dakota asked as she sat down next to the empty high chair on the other side of Jack. "Grandpa's dancing with her." Jack said and Ryleigh passed him a plate of food, complete with a hot dog for Anna and chicken nuggets for the little boy on his lap. "Oh come on Ryleigh, that's not funny." Jack whined when he saw the hot dog. "That's actually for Anna." She said genuinely looking sorry. Jack just glared at her. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if she would eat the meat." She explained and Dakota nudged him when he kept glaring at his wife. "Get over it." Dakota said and Jack looked at her. "Why don't you take this little man for a dance" Jack said as he quickly passed the boy to his mother. It was then that Dakota realized the problem. She burst out laughing and Joshua looked at the adults with confusion. "It's ok honey. You come and dance with me. You can go back to uncle Jack and aunt Ryleigh after." Dakota said as she walked to the dance floor. 

"What's wrong with you? I said I was sorry." Ryleigh said and Jack looked at her and smirked. "What?" She asked as Jack reached for her hand and placed it over his erection. "You and those damn hot dogs. I can't not get aroused when I see them. Makes me think of when I saw you at the rodeo grounds." He whispered in her ear. Ryleigh burst out laughing. "I'm sorry baby but I was being serous when I said that it was for Anna." Ryleigh said with a tone of regret. "It's ok but, just so you know, your hand isn't moving from this spot." He said as a small moan fell from his lips. "Just go to the bathroom and take care of it. It's right over there." Ryleigh said as she pointed it out. Jack whined. "It's so far." He said and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "You better hurry up and go because your grandfather is coming this way." Ryleigh said and Jack hurriedly left for the bathroom to take care of himself. "Mama." Anna said as she reached for Ryleigh. "Hello pretty girl. Did you have fun with grandpa?" Ryleigh asked as she kissed the girl's cheek and held her close. 

=

Some time had past and it was time for the Bride and groom to share their first dance. The couple walked hand in hand to the dance floor and everyone watched them. The music started and Chase sway them to their song. The song reminded him of the first time that he saw Dakota. Of course he had heard her name before but had never seen her before and when he did, he fell hard for her. He knew right away that he wanted to marry her. She was his forever and he vowed to spend the rest of his life protecting her and making sure she was happy and loved. When Joshua was born, his heart exploded with love even more so and he felt complete. This was what he was made for. Being a husband and father.

Joshua watched his parents with a huge smile on his face. He saw the way his father kissed his mother and saw the way he held her close. Although he was only little, somewhere in his brain, it was etched that this is how a woman was meant to be treated. The little boy giggled when he saw his father spin his mother around, making her dress move as gracefully as they did. it was magic to him. 

Just before the song ended, Chase quickly went over to his son and took him from Ryleigh. The father walked back to his wife and together the three of them danced. Joshua happily between his parents as they exchanged loving glances and giving their son the occasional kiss on the cheek or his forehead. He was definitely Chase and Dakota's greatest joy.

Once the song was over, people went back to the dance floor. "Jack can I steal your wife for a few minutes?" Chase asked and Jack nodded as he adjusted Anna in his arms. "Thanks mate." He said and he and Ryleigh walked off. "You sure you're ok to do this?" Chase asked Ryleigh as he handed her a guitar. "Of course I am. Those two aren't going to know what's hit them. Now get out there and speak." Ryleigh said as she hugged the man. "Thank you for everything Ryleigh." He whispered as he broke the hug. She nodded and Chase walked back into the room. He walked over to Dakota and Jack. "I think you two have somewhere you need to be." He said and the siblings looked at each other. "No we don't." Jack said as Anna tried to shove a piece of nugget into his mouth. Chase smiled and pointed to where Ryleigh was. They looked over and saw Ryleigh walking into the room. "What is she doing?" Dakota asked and Jack shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." He said as Ryleigh sat down on a chair that was provided for her. 

"If I could have everyone's attention, I'd like to say a little something. As you may or may not have noticed, we're missing two very important people this evening. Dakota, I know that if they could be, your parents would be here to watch you marry the man of your dreams. I know how much your parents meant to you and your brother and because of that, Chase and I have arranged something special for the both of you. Before I get to that though, I just want to say how proud I am that I get to call you and your brother my family. The both of you have made a great impact on all of us in this room tonight and nothing would make me happier if you two would come up here and have a chance to dance together." Ryleigh said as Chase took Anna and ushered the siblings to the dance floor. "May I have this dance." Jack teased, making his little sister laugh. "Of course you can you dork." She replied and Ryleigh started playing.

Dakota held on to her brother as if her life depended on it. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if their parents survived the fire. She knew that she couldn't live in the past but being in her brother's arms made her wonder what it would be like to dance with her father, to have him be the one that walked her down the aisle. She missed her parents a great deal, even though she was only little when they died. "I love you Jack." Dakota whispered as Ryleigh wrapped up. "Thank you for everything." She continued as she kissed his cheek. "I love you too my darling." He replied as he gave her one last hug. She smiled at him once they broke the hug and Jack wiped away his sister's tears. 

=

"I think the wedding went well." Dakota said as she and Chase got back to their own little villa. Chase laid his wedding dress-less wife down on the king size bed and kissed her neck. "Let's just skip the sweet stuff. Wreck me." Dakota said and Chase chuckled darkly. "Whatever my wife wants." He said as he pulled her panties to the side and plunged his index and middle fingers into her. Dakota bit her lip and moaned. Chase's tongue connected with her clit and Dakota gasped at the sensation. The electricity coursing through her veins. "Scratch this. I need you to fuck me hard and rough. I need your cock baby." Dakota said and Chase looked up at her through his lashes. He ignored her request and sucked her clit harshly. Surprisingly, it had Dakota screaming his name as her first orgasm washed over her. "Fuck that was fast." Chase said as he smirked. "You have a talented tongue my love." She replied and he stared at her lovingly before he pulled her to him. As she stood in front of him, Chase let his hands roam her body as he undid all her undergarments and removed them. Letting them fall to the ground, joining his clothes. Chase bent her over the bed harshly and slammed his cock into her dripping pussy. Both of them trying to hold it together as they had promised not to fuck each other again until after they were married. Dakota whimpered when he started moving. She had forgotten just how big he was and just how he filled her up. The man grunted as he penetrated her roughly. 

Dakota's hands gripped the comforter beneath her as she tried to ease the weakness she felt in her knees. Each thrust brought her closer and closer to an intense orgasm. "Oh my god I'm gonna cum." Dakota screamed. Chase threaded his fingers through her loose hair and pulled it mercilessly. "Hold on, I wanna cum in you." Chase said and that was enough to push her over the edge. Her body convulsed around Chase's cock, causing her walls to clench around her husband violently. Both of them screamed as they came together brutally. 

"Oh my fuck." Dakota grunted as the couple now laid in the bed wrapped up in the sheets. "Give me a minute and we can go for round two." Chase said as kissed his wife softly. Both of them catching their breaths.


	36. Chapter Thirty Five.

A couple days after they got home, Ryleigh had to go back to work. Jack was at the farm tending to things and Grace had offered to look after the kids for them while they went about their day. "Call me if you need anything mom." Ryleigh said and Grace smiled. "Ryleigh, I have raised three kids, I know how to look after them. They are in good hands." Grace said as she gave her daughter a reassuring hug. Ryleigh kissed the kids goodbye and left. "Alright my little ones, how about some waffles." Grace said and Joshua nodded. Anna simply laid her head on her grandmother's shoulder. Grace smiled and got the kids into their chairs before going to make the waffles. The woman played some nursery rhymes on the tv and put it up loud enough that they could all hear it. Joshua danced to the music and Anna started fussing.

"I know your hungry Annie, it's coming." Grace said. The woman hurried around the kitchen and when she was done, she gave the kids their food but Anna didn't want to eat. The little girl started crying. Grace knew that it was the cry of pain and she knew that with Anna's age, the little girl was probably beginning to grow her teeth. The grandmother walked to the sink and dampened a clean wash cloth and gave it to Anna to chew on. The baby thrashed in her high chair and cried even more. She reached for her grandmother and Grace took her out of her highchair, holding her close. "It's alright sweet girl. You're ok." She said as she picked up the cloth again and this time Anna took it and started chewing on it as she laid her head against Grace's chest. Joshua looked at his little cousin and held out a piece of waffle for her. Anna hid her face from him and Grace chuckled. "You're such a sweet little man." Grace said as she pushed his hair out of his eyes. Joshua smiled up at her and shoved his waffle in his mouth.

A few hours later, Ryleigh came home and she was greeted with Anna screaming. She raced up the stairs and walked into the nursery where Grace was trying to put the kids down for a nap. "What's wrong little miss?" Ryleigh asked as she wiped away her daughter's tears. "Pretty sure she's starting to teethe." Grace said as she tucked Joshua in. His eyes fluttering shut quickly. "He's the cutest." Ryleigh said as she glanced at the boy. "I hope this baby is a boy." She said and Grace walked over to a hyperventilating Anna. "What should I do?" Ryleigh asked as she fought against the feeling of wanting to pick the girl up. "I know the feeling. I've honestly just been holding her and giving her a cool damp wash cloth." Grace admitted and Ryleigh nodded. "Maybe we should just see if she'll fall asleep." Ryleigh said and Grace smiled and picked up the baby monitor. "You go change and get comfortable. I'll go and make some tea and fix you something to eat." Grace said and Ryleigh nodded gratefully.

=

Ryleigh stripped down and showered. All of her muscles relaxing under the warm water. Her eyes closing as the water washed over her. When she had had enough, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel before walking to her closet and getting dressed in a pair of shorts, a crop top and one of Jack's button up shirts that she had taken during her pregnancy with Anna. Once she was dressed and relaxed, she walked downstairs and joined her mother for lunch. "Is Annie sleeping?" Ryleigh asked and Grace nodded. "Snoring loudly." She replied and Ryleigh laughed as she listened through the monitor. "She sounds like her father." Ryleigh said and Grace burst out laughing. "Like father, like daughter I suppose." Grace said and Ryleigh nodded with a chuckle. The women continued to talk until Richard called.

"Hi grandpa." Ryleigh said and Richard chuckled. "I was wondering if Anna and Joshua wanted to come over and help me feed the lambs and chicks. You are more than welcome to bring my grandson with you." Richard said and Ryleigh smiled. "I appreciate the offer but I just got home from work and the kids are sleeping right now, plus Jack is tending to the farm while the happy couple is on their honeymoon." Ryleigh explained as she looked at her mother with a smile. "Well, how about you stay home and my wife and I take the kids for the night. Your mother can bring them over." Richard offered and Ryleigh smiled wider. "That's really sweet but I think Anna is starting to teethe and she's a little bit of a crying mess at the moment. If you want to though, you can have Joshua for the night and he can spend time with his great grandpa." Ryleigh suggested and Richard nodded. "How about your mom brings both of them and they can help me feed the animals and then later your mom can bring Anna home and Joshua can stay the night." Richard said and Ryleigh agreed. "If you change your mind and you and Jack need a night alone, we don't mind looking after Anna as well." Richard said and Ryleigh thanked him before they hung up.

"I think the kids are up." Grace said as she handed the monitor to Ryleigh. Both of them listened to Joshua singing and it melted their hearts. "Ok An." He said softly and they knew that by the sniffles that followed, Anna was about to start crying again. Ryleigh and Grace went upstairs and collected the kids and got them ready to go and see their great grandparents.

Once the kids were ready, Ryleigh fed Anna since she didn't really eat anything earlier but all the little girl wanted, was to be nursed so that's what Ryleigh did. After a few minutes, Grace took the kids and drove to the elder Mason's farm.

=

By this point, Ryleigh had removed Jack's shirt as she felt a little too warm thanks to the growing baby in her belly. She flipped through a cookbook trying to look for something for dinner. Ryleigh was just going over a recipe for dinner when Jack got home. Ryleigh could tell that something was up by the way Jack was walking around and mumbling to himself. She barely glanced up at him as he walked into the kitchen. "How was everything today?" Ryleigh muttered as she continued to examine the page she was reading. Jack grunted in response and Ryleigh rolled her eyes. She went to walk past him when he grabbed her arm and pinned her against the nearest wall. She looked at him with confusion but that was quickly gone when the man smashed his lips to hers, roughly shoving his tongue in her mouth and moaning as if he had just tasted the best damn thing in his life. Ryleigh reciprocated and moaned into the kiss as Jack pressed his hard on into her pussy and grinded against her. He broke their kiss but not before biting and tugging on her lower lip. "What has gotten into you?" Ryleigh asked just above a whisper. Jack just stared at her and removed his belt and secured it around her wrists the best he could. Ryleigh could feel the intensity radiating off his body and that excited her. It was a good thing that her mother had taken the kids to Richard's for a while.

Jack took her belt bound wrists and held them above her head with one hand as he moved his assault to her neck. His free hand wrapping around her neck and tilting it to the side so that he could really leave his mark. Ryleigh didn't care if he left bruises in his wake. All she cared about was how rough he was being and how delicious it all was.

The woman whimpered when he bit into her neck leaving teeth marks behind. The heat between her legs well and truly soaking her underwear. Jack worked his way down to her clothed breasts and removed his hand from around her neck so that he could masterfully remove her bra from under the crop top she was wearing. In fact, he managed to remove her top as well. Of course he also used his teeth and because the crop top was a little old and worn, the man was able to rip it in half. It left Ryleigh shocked at the fact that the material now laid in a heap on the kitchen floor. Jack locked eyes with her and smirked. Ryleigh gulped when she saw just how black and clouded over his eyes were. She nervously bit her lip and he growled. His mouth quickly finding her breasts. He harshly bit down on them and Ryleigh arched her back off the wall and into his body. At this point, her body was on fire with things he was doing to her and he hadn't even fucked her yet.

When he got closer to her waist, he let go of her belted wrists and flipped them around so that Ryleigh's back was against the kitchen counter. His hands frantically ripping her shorts and soaked underwear off. When he noticed just how wet she was, he smirked. "You really are a little slut aren't you." He said and he forcefully turned her around and bent her over so that her ass was on full display for him. "Only for you." Ryleigh said as he slapped her hard. Ryleigh bit her lip and moaned as she jumped slightly. "Fucking dirty little slut." Jack spat again as he slapped her with more force. Ryleigh cried out and tried to hold on to something while her husband spanked her relentlessly, until her ass was raw and stinging. The sensation sending arousal through her veins. "Oh god yes, hmmmm give it to me." She said but he ignored her and removed his cock from his jeans and boxers.

He shoved himself into her savagely and Ryleigh screamed at how rough he was. Her body felt like it was going to break but she didn't want the domination to stop. The only unfortunate thing was that Grace had forgotten the diaper bag and had come back to get it. She stood there not knowing what to do and she only hoped that her gasp wasn't heard. Grace could not believe what she was seeing. She had accidently seen Jack's bits and she felt happy for her daughter knowing that she was being well taken care of. When Grace realized that her thoughts had drifted to that, she hurried up the stairs and Jack and Ryleigh stopped what they were doing. They looked at each other and frowned. Jack went to pull out of her but Ryleigh stopped him by clenching around him as tightly as she could manage. "You're going to pay for that." He whispered as Grace came downstairs to see the couple now looking at her. "I'm sorry, I forgot the diaper bag. Just continue on." Grace said as she hurried back out the door.

"Well, that was awkward to the least." Ryleigh said as she jumped. Jack took that opportunity to spank her some more as punishment for clenching around him the way she did. "Fuck baby." Ryleigh stuttered out as the pain rippled through her body. The man picked up his violent thrust again and Ryleigh went back to being putty in his hands. Jack gripped the woman's hair and pulled it mercilessly. Ryleigh's back arching as he pulled her head back roughly.

Ryleigh tried not to show just how close she was to coming undone but the thing with fucking someone for so long, they always know the signs to look for. Jack felt her pussy flutter against his cock, so he pulled out of her and forcefully guided her to her knees in front of him. Her lips wrapping around him as she let him fuck her face for all he was worth. Now granted they did have to stop once so that she wouldn't throw up on him and so that she could catch her breath. It was when she was trying not to throw up that Jack undid the belt around her wrists. he watched her to make sure that she was ok and when he could see that she was, he pulled her up and told her to wrap her legs around his waist. He held her up between his body and the wall he had previously pinned her to.

His cock slamming into her so deep that she buried her face into his shoulder, biting down and trying to muffle the sounds of her moans. His balls slapping her ass as he moved vigorously within her. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." Ryleigh screamed and Jack stopped all of his movements. He carried her over the dining table where he laid her down and began to eat her out. His tongue moving ruthlessly against her. One hand pumping his index finger and middle finger into her core and the other hand gripping her neck with just enough pressure to let her know that he was in charge.

"Please let me cum. Please, please, please." Ryleigh begged as she tried to hold off. "You think you deserve to?" Jack asked as he sucked harshly on her clit. "Yes, please baby. Let me cum." Ryleigh said again and Jack thought about for a split second. "Cum for me baby girl." He said as he moved his face away from her and Ryleigh let go. Not only did her body convulse and writhe under his touch, she also squirted for all she worth. Jack watched her with smugness knowing that he was the one that made her feel this good.

When Ryleigh had come down from her high, she saw Jack jerking himself and she got to her knees and opened her mouth waiting for him to cum. Jack looked down at her lovingly. Jack panted a couple times before letting himself go with a few guttural grunts. Some of his cum missing Ryleigh's mouth and landing on her cleavage. "Fuck." Jack said as he took in the sight of his wife before him. Ryleigh smirked at him and cleaned herself up, making sure to swallow every last drop of him.

Jack helped Ryleigh up and together they went to shower and then clean up before Grace came back with Anna.

=

A couple hours later, the mess was cleaned up and Ryleigh was just finishing up the dinner when Grace and Anna came back. "Dada." Anna said sadly as she reached for Jack. "Hello sweet pea." He said as she cuddled into him. He ran his hand over the back of her head as he gave her a kiss. "You staying for dinner mom?" Ryleigh asked as Grace walked into the house. "Thanks honey, that sounds nice." Grace replied and Ryleigh set another place at the table. "Where's my little dude?" Jack asked and Grace looked at him. "Your grandfather has him for the night but Ryleigh wanted Annie back home because she's started to teethe." Grace explained as she sat down. "That would explain why she's extra clingy." Jack said as Ryleigh came over with the food.

"This smells really good baby." Jack said as he tried to eat what with Anna nuzzling into him. "Thank you." Ryleigh replied and they all started eating. Anna decided that she was going to take some of the carrots from her father. Jack loved his carrots and hated it when people would take them. The only thing was that Anna also loved carrots. "Hmmm, give it to me." Jack said as he carefully took the carrot from her. Ryleigh groaned when she saw Anna's little lip jut out and her chin start to wobble. "Your ok sweet girl." Ryleigh said. Anna calmed down and went to take another one and Jack did the same thing. "Jackson stop it." Ryleigh said when Anna's face contorted into sadness again. This time Anna started crying. "Good job Jackson." Ryleigh chided as she got up and took the baby from him. He reluctantly let Anna go.

"Here kiddo, you can have mine." Ryleigh said but Anna didn't want her mother's carrots, she wanted her father's carrots. Ryleigh looked at her mother and Grace tried to distract the man while Ryleigh reached for his plate. "Mine." He said and Anna looked at him with her big sad green eyes that matched his own. "Damn it. Here." Jack said as he pushed his plate toward his wife. Anna ate the carrots happily and Ryleigh gave her husband her carrots. "Everybody wins." She said with sarcasm. Grace just chuckled and shook her head. Her eyes eventually landing on the bite mark on her daughter's neck.

"I must say, you've done really well Ryleigh." Grace said and Ryleigh looked at her with a smile. "Thanks mom. I'm glad you enjoyed the food." The younger woman said, thinking her mother was talking about the food. Grace just smirked at her. "Not with the food honey. I meant with Jack. You'll never be disappointed with a man as well endowed as your husband." The mother said. Both Jack and Ryleigh turned red and groaned in embarrassment. "It's perfectly normal. I'm just saying, well done my beautiful daughter." Grace said with a giggle. "Th-thanks I guess." Ryleigh stuttered as she tried to shrug it off. "Just one more thing. Make sure you take care of those bruises or if you want to remember the moment your mother caught you, you don't have to." Grace said as she laughed harder at her daughter and son-in-law. "Ok mom, we get it. Can we drop it no?" Ryleigh asked as Anna gagged.

Anna looked at her father who had the napkin under her chin incase she did throw up. She blinked at him and gagged again. Ryleigh reached into Anna's mouth and pulled out the piece of steamed carrot that seemed to be stuck at the back of the baby's mouth. Ryleigh put the carrot on to the napkin that Jack was holding. "You ok now?" Ryleigh asked and Anna just looked at her. "Here kiddo." Grace said as she gently put her cup of water up to the baby's lips. Anna drank the water and she was fine after that.

=

"Alright my beautiful children. I will let you enjoy the rest of your night." Grace said as she hugged Jack and Ryleigh. "Thanks for looking after the kids today for us." Jack said and Grace smiled. "I'm a grandmother, it's my job to look after and spoil my gradkids." Grace replied as she put her coat on. "Still, thank you." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded. "No need to thank me. Please call me if you need help with Anna. I don't think she'll be sleeping on her own tonight." Grace said as Anna started up. "Dad-dad-da-da-dada-dad-dada." The little girl screamed and Jack bounded up the stairs. "Yup, all about dada now." Ryleigh chuckled and Grace left.

Ryleigh went into the kitchen to put the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher. "I think Mi was right." Jack said as he held a tearful baby to his chest. Ryleigh smiled when she saw what her husband had changed their daughter into. He had insisted on putting her to bed so that Ryleigh could talk with her mother.

He had insisted on putting her to bed so that Ryleigh could talk with her mother

"Why dont you head to our room with this little lady and I'll bring some tea up. I can feed her and then you can change her diaper and burp her." Ryleigh said and Jack went to their room like she had said to do. Ryleigh got everything ready and walked up to join her husband and daughter.

When she reached the room, she saw Jack shirtless and holding Anna close to him while running his index finger softly up and down the baby's smooth cheek. Anna looked up at her smiling father with tired eyes. Ryleigh smiled and placed the tray on her bed side table. She settled into Jack's side and looked down at Anna. "Hi pretty girl." Ryleigh said as Jack passed her the baby. Ryleigh got her and Anna situated while Jack drank his tea that he had gotten up to get. 

While Ryleigh fed Anna, she hummed a random tune and slowly Anna's eyes closed. The little girl tried to stay attached to her mother as long as she could but as she slipped into a deep sleep, Ryleigh unlatched her and pulled her top down. "I'm not sure how much longer I can do this but I know that I will miss doing this with her." Ryleigh said as she looked at Anna who was now passed out in her arms. Her brown ruffled and messy. Her long lashes, resting against her cheeks. "I didn't hurt the baby did I?" Jack asked and Ryleigh looked at him and kissed him softly. "I have complete confidence that he or she is still safe within me." She replied after she broke the kiss. 

Jack and Ryleigh talked while they had their tea and then they went to sleep with their daughter resting between them.

=

The next morning, Anna was the first to wake up as usual but instead of waking up in her bed, she still laid between her parents. The little girl looked around and when she looked over at her father, she saw that his eyes were open and he was smiling at her. "Did you have a good sleep pretty girl?" He asked just above a whisper. Anna smiled and put her finger in her mouth to help ease the pain she was feeling. Jack pushed her hair from her forehead and gave her a kiss. "Should we go and make some breakfast before Joshua comes home?" He asked and she nuzzled into him. Jack wrapped his arms around her and got out of bed. Both of them walking into Anna's room so that Jack could change her diaper. The baby looked up at him and reached for him as he changed her. "Just a minute sweet pea." Jack said as he did up her pajamas. "Dada." Anna said as he picked her up. "Anna." He mimicked. "Dada." She said as she giggled. "Anna." Jack said again as they went to the kitchen. He went to set her down in her high chair but she gripped on to his arm. "You have to let go honey." He said and she gripped on even tighter. "Alright, alright." Jack sighed as he gave up and moved around the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning you two." Ryleigh greeted warmly as she sauntered down the stairs to the smell of eggs and coffee. "Morning baby." Jack replied as he kissed Ryleigh. Anna squawked and he pulled away and Anna stopped. They laughed and Ryleigh leaned in and placed her lips on Jack's again. Anna squawked again and it was clear to the parents that Jack belonged to Anna for the rest of the day.


	37. Chapter Thirty Six.

"I can wait to see Joshua and tell everyone about this little peanut." Chase said as the plane began it's descent. "I know. I can't believe I'm pregnant again." Dakota replied with a smile. "When should we tell them?" Chase asked his wife. "Let's wait until we know the gender and then we can tell everyone that we are having a boy or a girl. I just hope my belly stays flatter for a while." Dakota said as the plane touched down. "You ready to see our little man?" Chase asked and Dakota nodded. Both of them grabbing their belongings and made their way to the baggage claim. "Do you want something to eat or a tea before we meet Jack?" Chase asked and Dakota smiled. "Tea actually sounds perfect." She replied and Chase nodded. "You sit down over there with the bags and I'll get you some tea." He said as he kissed her. 

=

Joshua and Jack waited for the newlyweds to walk out. Joshua was jumping around on random tiles on the ground and giggled whenever he fell. Jack watched on with a smile. "You excited to see mommy and daddy?" The man asked his nephew. The little boy nodded and toddled over to his uncle. Jack picked the boy up and stood up to stretch his legs. While they waited a few minutes longer, Jack pointed to the penguin on Joshua's shirt and asked him what animal it was but the boy just looked at him. Jack chuckled and kissed Joshua's cheek. "I think I see mommy." He said and Joshua's head whipped around and his eyes landed on his mother. Jack put him down and the boy ran toward his mother. "Mama." He yelled and Dakota laughed as she scooped her son up and held him close to her. "I missed you so much my sweet one." She said and Joshua giggled. "Thank you for keeping my son in one piece." Dakota said when Jack walked up to them and hugged his sister. "You're welcome. It was fun having him." Jack replied and the parents smiled. "Were you good for auntie and uncle?" Chase asked and Joshua nodded and so did Jack. "While you were gone, Anna cut a couple teeth and whenever she was upset, he'd sing to her or share his food and toys with her. He'd make an awesome brother in my opinion." Jack said, not realizing that by saying that, it made Chase and Dakota more confident that having this baby was a great idea.

"My shirt." Joshua said as he pointed to the penguin. "Awww. where did you get this?" Dakota asked as she admired the shirt. "Ryleigh made it. She thought it'd be cute." Jack explained and Chase chuckled. "Are they here?" He asked and Jack shook his head. "Ryleigh and Anna are at home making lunch with Grace's help. Joshua wanted to come with me." Jack replied. "DO you want to join us for lunch? We're having a BBQ and both sets of our grandparents are coming over it." Jack continued, Hoping that they would agree so that he and Ryleigh could announce the second pregnancy. Chase and Dakota looked at each other. "BBQ sounds perfect." They said in unison. "Perfect. Let me take these and you can take this little dude." Jack said as he took the bags and led everyone else to the truck.

When they got back to the Lake house, they all walked inside and Richard was the first one to welcome the couple home. "Thank you grandpa." Dakota said as she broke their hug. "Everyone else is outside." Richard said and the small group walked outside. All of the others welcomed the couple home. "So tell us, how was the honeymoon?" Grace asked after she bit into her burger. Dakota smiled. "It was perfect and so peaceful." She replied and Grace smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." The woman spoke. Everyone taking in turns asking the couple a lot of questions. "So when are we expecting the next great grandchild?" Richard teased as he looked at his grandchildren. Dakota blushed and Jack's arm stopped mid air. The fork he was holding was unmoving but the sauce covered piece of meat fell from his fork and landed and Anna's white shirt. "What kind of question is that?" Grace asked for everyone. "A curious one." The man said and Ryleigh nudged her husband. "Go change her please, I don't want her to smear the sauce everywhere." She said and Jack took Anna upstairs.

Jack changed his daughter into the onesie he and Ryleigh had made together. He had to laugh about dropping the meat on the baby because nothing was supposed to end up on the girl until later but now was a good time as any to announce the pregnancy to everyone, especially since Richard had just asked about more great grandkids. "Come on princess." Jack said as he secured the snaps on the bottom of the onesie. Anna smiled and flashed her two bottom teeth. "You are so cute." Jack said as he kissed her cheek. Anna giggled as his stubble tickled her. 

Jack walked back outside with the front of Anna's onesie facing everyone. Grace smiled at them and Dakota just looked at her brother. "What?" Dakota asked with confusion. "What does her shirt say?" Jack asked. "Anna promoted to big sister." She said slowly. Jack and Ryleigh nodded. "Are you serious? You're actually pregnant?" Marlene asked. Marlene was Richard's wife. "I am actually." Ryleigh said and everyone congratulated them. "When did you find out?" Dakota asked. "I found out just before I was told that Jack had been hospitalized." Ryleigh replied. Dakota looked at her. "You've been pregnant this whole time?" She asked and Ryleigh nodded. "But you don't look pregnant." Richard said and James, Ruth and Marlene nodded in agreement. (A/N: Richard and Marlene are the parents of Jack and Dakota's father. James and Ruth are the parents of Jack and Dakota's mother.) Ryleigh explained a few things and by the end of the explanation, everyone understood. 

Later that night, Ryleigh sat on the sofa with Anna dozing in her arms, watching as Jack made up a bottle for their daughter. "Here you go." Jack said as he walked over to his girls. Ryleigh took the bottle and Anna refused to take it from her mother. Ryleigh rolled her eyes and handed the bottle and the baby over to her husband, so that he could feed the girl. Anna drank the contents as her eyes flutter closed. "She really looks like you." Jack said as he admired Anna. "Nah, she's all you. This baby will look like me." Ryleigh said as she rubbed her small bump. Jack smiled and removed the bottle from Anna's mouth.

=

A couple weeks later, Chase and Dakota were sat in the living room watching tv and eating. "Do you think we should ask Jack and Ryleigh to join us tomorrow?" Chase asked and Dakota nodded. "I think Ryleigh is working tomorrow but we can ask if Jack and Annie want to join us." Dakota said as she texted her brother.

(Jack: J. & Dakota: D.)

D: Chase and I are taking Josh to the park tomorrow. Do you and Anna want to join us, maybe we could have a picnic lunch?

J: That sounds good but we have an appointment first.

D: What time is the appointment?

J: 9am. Ryleigh is headed to work after that and we can meet you at the park.

D: Sounds good. How about the park by your place and we can feed the ducks as well.

J: Perfect, I'll bring the bread. I'll send you a picture of the baby after the appointment.

D: Night bumble bee.

J: Night sissy, I love you.

Dakota smiled and placed her phone down. "They have an appointment in the morning and will meet us at the park by their house so that we can feed the ducks as well." Dakota said and they spent the rest of the night watching movies together.


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven.

"How was the appointment?" Dakota asked as she, Chase and Jack watched the kids play in the grass in front of them.

"It was good. Baby seems to be happy." Jack said as he handed his sister a copy of the ultrasound photo as he had promised the night before.

"I can't believe how big the baby is." Dakota said as she inspected the photo. 

"Well, Ryleigh is 24 weeks along." Jack replied as he watched his daughter crawl toward him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Wow, You two sure kept it quiet." Dakota said and Jack nodded.

"It was nice to have just between us for awhile." He replied and Dakota nodded. She didn't say it, but for her and Chase, it was nice keeping their second pregnancy quiet for now. Well that was until next week when they found out the gender and were going to announce it somehow.

"Shall we feed the ducks?" Jack asked the kids and Joshua nodded and Anna just smiled. He took out the bread scraps. He sat the bag in the middle and Dakota took some out and put it in Joshua's small hand. Chase helped him with feeding the birds and Jack helped Anna who shrieked when one duck in particular got too close for her liking. The duck quickly waddled away and Jack chuckled. 

"You keep doing that and you can't feed them." He said as he put another piece of bread in her hand. The duck came closer again and this time she flapped her arms, dropping the food to the ground.

"I don't think she likes it." Dakota said as she laughed at her niece.

"Me either. I think she got a crumb in my eye." He replied. 

"Why don't you show her how to feed them and if she sees that you're ok with it, she might be as well." Dakota suggested and he nodded. Jack took his sister's advice and fed the birds. He tried a few more times to get Anna to feed them but she would either continue flapping her arms at them or squawking at them and scaring them, making her cousin angry with her. 

"Stop!" Joshua shouted at the baby and Anna squawked again as if she was mocking him. 

"Ok little lady, I think that's enough." Jack said as he threw the crumbs from his hand on to the grass.

"Do you want to come back to the house for a bit?" Jack asked as he put his daughter in her stroller.

"I think we'll probably just head home and put Josh down for a nap." Dakota said as Chase stood up with a reluctant little boy still wanting to feed the animals. 

"No!" The little boy shouted as he tried to grab for his uncle. Jack took him from Chase and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You go home with mom and dad ok." Jack said and Joshua held him tighter. 

"How about this, aunt Ryleigh and I will come and visit you next week sometime, if mommy says it's ok." He suggested and Dakota and Chase smiled. 

"Ok." Joshua said with defeat as Jack passed him to his mother. 

"Thank you." Chase said and they all said their goodbyes.

When Jack and Anna got home, he cleaned her up and put her down for a nap before he went to clean up the house and hopefully start prepping for dinner.

Jack managed to get the washing on and the mopping and vacuuming done. By the time he was done loading the dishwasher, Ryleigh came home. 

"You're home early." Jack said as he hugged her. 

"Yeah, my boss sent me home early." She replied. 

"Where's Anna?" Ryleigh continued when they broke apart. 

"I put her down for a nap. She should be awake if you want to go and get her." He said and she happily walked upstairs to their daughter's room. 

"Hi pretty girl. Did you have a good nap?" Ryleigh asked as she picked Anna up. Anna giggled and Ryleigh went to change her diaper before they went downstairs so that Ryleigh could pass Anna to her father.

"I'll be right back." Ryleigh said as she went back upstairs to get more comfortable.

"Come on princess, let's get dinner cooked." Jack said as he pulled her highchair over to the kitchen where he could watch her. He place the baby in the chair and gave her some little rice puffs. Jack then turned on the radio and started frying up some chicken. Ryleigh walked down the stairs and saw her husband dancing around the kitchen making Anna laugh. She felt her stomach flip at the sight and at the same time, the baby moved vivaciously within her. Ryleigh rubbed a hand over her belly and walked toward her family.

"Dinner is almost done. Just waiting for the pasta to finish cooking. There is bread on the table if you want." Jack said as he went back to the food on the stove. Ryleigh pulled Anna's high chair back to the table and gave Anna some bread and butter. Jack put the food on the table and the both of them dug in. Jack and Ryleigh taking turns with feeding Anna her food.

=

Three days later, Jack was outside mowing the lawn while Anna was having her nap and Ryleigh was outside on the back deck, reading a book with the baby monitor by her side. Her husband had his shirt off and with how the sun was shining on his tanned skin, making him glimmer with sweat, Ryleigh's belly flipped again and the baby once again moved happily. 

"Come on." Ryleigh muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes. 

"Everything ok?" Jack asked as he walked up to the table she was at and took a drink of her water. 

"Hey, that's mine." Ryleigh whined and Jack smiled at her cheekily. 

"I know." He replied and she smacked him with her book. 

"Be nice." He warned playfully. Ryleigh stuck her tongue out at him and he walked away laughing. He continued to mow the lawn and Ryleigh had to close her book as Anna had just woken up.

"Come on sweet pea, let's get you some lunch." Ryleigh said as she pulled up Anna's yellow romper and picked her up. Both of them walking into the kitchen and making sandwiches for lunch. 

"Jacks!" Ryleigh called from the back door. He couldn't hear her, but when Anna squawked and squealed loudly, Jack heard and turned to face the house. He saw Ryleigh rubbing her ear and he knew that Anna had aimed the screaming in her mother's ear. He chuckled to himself and turned the machine off before walking it over to the back deck. 

"I swear, she get those lungs from you." Ryleigh said as he kissed her cheek. Anna wiggled in Ryleigh's grasp. 

"Lunch is ready." Ryleigh said. They walked inside and ate their lunch.

Once their food was done, Jack went back outside to finish up and Ryleigh and Anna went upstairs to Ryleigh and Jack's room so that Ryleigh could lay down and Anna could play. 

"What are you doing?" Ryleigh asked as Anna looked at her with crossed eyes from her father's side of the bed. Anna smiled and kicked her legs. 

"Hi." Anna said and Ryleigh giggled. 

"Hi baby." Ryleigh replied and Anna grabbed her foot.

"Did you find your foot?" The mother asked and grabbed her phone to take a picture.

"Anna, look at mommy." Ryleigh said and the girl did and smiled happily.

Ryleigh smiled at the photo and then kissed her daughter. "Mommy loves you so much." Ryleigh said as she ran her finger down the baby's cheek. Anna blinked slowly and yawned. 

"Nap time again?" Ryleigh asked and Anna rubbed at her eyes.

"Ok, precious." Ryleigh said as she got her and Anna situated before nursing her and watching Anna's eyes flutter closed. Well feeding Anna, Ryleigh decided to text her husband and see how the lawn was coming along.

Jack = J and Ryleigh= R.

R: How is the lawn coming along?

J: Good, I'm just putting everything away and then coming up to shower.

R: Sent you a picture. Annie found her foot.

J: I'll look in a minute.

R: When you come into our room, Anna is sleeping on your side of the bed.

J: Sweet pea. Thanks for letting me know. Love you!

Ryleigh smiled and laid down next to Anna. She gently kissed the small girl and closed her eyes. It didn't last long though when Jack walked through the bedroom door. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He said with an apologetic tone. Ryleigh smiled sleepily and tried to take in how manly and masculine he looked. 

"It's ok babe." She replied and he walked over to her, giving her a soft kiss. 

"Love you." He whispered before disappearing into the bathroom. 

"Why." Ryleigh softly whined as her belly did that weird flippy thing.....again. Ryleigh ran her hand over her belly to calm the hyper child in her belly. The woman opting to read a book instead of sleeping like she wanted.

Ryleigh got halfway through the book when Jack walked out of their bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. This time however, more than just her belly flipped. She felt the tingles all over and at this point she was really starting to think that it was just the baby moving that caused her to feel all these tingles and flips. That didn't stop Ryleigh from watching her husband get dressed. The water droplets slowly sliding down his back, past his butt and to his glorious thighs. She bit her lip and tried to stop herself from going over to him and fucking him right there. It was like he knew she was watching him. 

"Ryleigh, you still with me?" Jack asked as he knelt down beside Anna. 

"Yeah, sorry. What were you saying?" She asked, getting flustered. Jack smiled.

"So, you were checking me out." He teased and Ryleigh blushed.

"So what, I'm allowed to. This,says I am." She replied as she showed him her wedding rings. 

"Fair point. Anyway, I was asking if you wanted me to put her in her bed and then we can talk more about her birthday." Jack explained and Ryleigh smiled.

"Sounds good. Thank you honey." She replied and watched as he lifted up their small daughter and carried her to her own room. 

"Kid, you have got to stop. These feelings are kind of annoying you know." Ryleigh said as she glared at her belly.

"Why are you glaring at your belly?" Jack asked when he walked back into their room.

"The baby keeps moving and it's annoying me." She replied with a huff.

"I see. Anyway, did you have any ideas on what we could do for her birthday?" Jack asked as he sat down on the bed next to his wife.

"What about we have a BBQ here and we invite everyone over. Just simple and sweet." Ryleigh suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. I thought you'd want a big party though, given that Anna's turning one." Jack said, surprised.

"I know she's turning one but I don't know. By that point, I'll be almost 30 weeks and I really can't be bothered to throw a huge party." Ryleigh replied.

"What if I planned it and just asked your opinion on colours and the theme?" Jack asked with hope in his eyes. 

Ryleigh smiled at him and kissed his cheek. 

"Why don't we let Anna pick. That way we can tell her that she was the one that picked everything if she ever complains about it in the future." Ryleigh said with a laugh.

"This is why I love you." Jack replied and got out his laptop and note pad.

Both of them spent the rest of Anna's nap time planning things out. 

=

Later that evening, Jack and Ryleigh played a game with Anna. They had come up with a 'this or that' game with photos they had printed off. Their goal was that whatever photo she chose, that was what they would go with for her party.

"What about this one?" Ryleigh asked and Anna squirmed in her mother's grasp.

"Done." Anna said and Jack sighed.

"One more sweet pea." Jack said and Anna shook her head.

"Done." She said again. 

Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other.

"Right, if she says dada, the theme of the party will be a laid back cowgirl type thing. If she says mama, we will go full on cowgirl themed. If she says done one more time, we will have the BBQ with family and a slight cowgirl theme." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded. 

"Anna, who do you love more?" Ryleigh asked. 

Anna looked at her mother and pouted.

"Done." She said and Jack laughed.

"Slight cowgirl theme with a family BBQ it is." Jack said as he wrote it down.

"Perfect. Now that we have it sorted, can you take her please." Ryleigh said as she held the little girl out to her father.

"Come here honey." Jack said as Anna looked at him with confusion.

"Done." Anna said as she laid her head on her father's chest.

"Let's put you to bed." The father replied as he stood up.

The small family walked upstairs after turning the lights off and locking up the house.

Jack changed Anna and laid her down in her crib.

"Goodnight my sweet girl. Mommy and daddy love you so much." Jack said as he gently pat her belly.

Anna smiled up at him sleepily and closed her eyes.

Jack grabbed the baby monitor and walked back to his and Ryleigh's room.

"Babe?" Jack asked when he didn't see her. 

When Ryleigh didn't answer, he walked to the closed bathroom door knowing that that's where she was. 

He knocked on the door and heard her gagging. 

Jack opened the door and rushed to her side. He rubbed her back with one hand as the other hand held her hair back. 

"It's ok." he said when she started whimpering. He knew how much she hated getting sick and it made him feel even worse knowing that it was his baby doing this to her.

Once she was finished, he flushed the toilet for her and helped her stand slowly.

"Easy does it." He said as he walked over to the sink, so that she could brush her teeth.

When she was done, Jack carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to their bed. He laid her down and covered her with the blanket.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get you a bowl and some water." He said as he left the room.

Ryleigh smiled to herself and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

"Here you go my beautiful." Jack said when he came back into the room.

"Thank you." Ryleigh said gratefully. She took a sip of water and instantly felt her tummy settle back down.

Jack took his jeans and shirt off before climbing into bed. 

"Goodnight, my love." Jack said as he kissed his wife and turned off the light.

"Jack?" Ryleigh asked softly.

"Hmmm" He said as he turned over to face her.

"Can you hold me please?" She asked and Jack chuckled.

He turned on to his back and Ryleigh laid her head on his chest, her arm resting on his belly.

"Thank you baby." She mumbled into him.

"You're welcome honey. Try and get some sleep ok?" He said and she nodded.

"Love you." She said as she kissed his chest before snuggling into him and breathing him in. The smell of porridge and brown sugar filling her nose and making her giggle.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You smell like porridge and brown sugar." She replied and Jack laughed.

"That would be Anna's dinner." He continued. Ryleigh shook her head and cuddled back into him.

"It smells like home to me." She said as she yawned.

Jack smiled at her answer and kissed the top of her head. Both of them letting sleep take over.

=

The next morning, Ryleigh woke up with the need to pee. She slowly crawled out of bed, not wanting to wake her sleeping husband. Once she had relieved herself and brushed her teeth, she crawled back into bed. 

Ryleigh laid there and stared at Jack. She took in how serene he looked. His hair messy from sleeping. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed heavily. His stubbled jawline driving her imagination wild. His long eyelashes resting upon his cheeks. 

Jack turned on to his back, pushing the blanket to his waist. Ryleigh bit her lip as she looked at his exposed body. What she would give to feel his muscles moving under her touch as she rode him. 

"Really?" Ryleigh whispered with annoyance as she huffed slowly. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if she tested out if what she was feeling was the baby moving or if she was actually turned on. She shrugged, deciding that it wouldn't hurt. 

Ryleigh carefully removed the blanket from the rest of his body, making sure that his legs were still covered as she didn't want him to wake up just yet. When she was happy with where the blanket sat, she moved her attention to her husband. 

Her hands gently moved into his Polo Ralph Lauren boxers and pulled his cock and balls free. Did she care if he was flaccid? Not at all. Ryleigh licked her lips as she stroked him and watched him for a reaction. When she was sure that he wasn't awake, she wrapped her lips around him and began to suck. Gently at first and then she worked into a steady pace. The more that she worked him, the more she felt him grow in her mouth. The feeling of it made her wet with arousal. 

Not long after he was fully erect, Jack woke up. He could feel the sensations and If he was being honest, he thought he was dreaming at first. When he looked down however, he knew that he wasn't dreaming. Ryleigh hadn't noticed that Jack had woken up and was now biting his lip to try and hold back the moans that were threatening to slip free. 

Jack whimpered slightly and Ryleigh reached for his hand as she continued sucking him. He intertwined their fingers loosely and let his moans escape.

"Stop, stop, stop." Jack said quickly as he squeezed her hand. Ryleigh stopped her movements and pulled away from him.

"Why do you want me to stop?" She asked curiously.

"Wanna fuck you." He panted and Ryleigh smiled brightly. She moved away from him to removed her sleeping shorts and Jack removed his boxers, throwing them to the ground. Ryleigh climbed over him and slid down on his cock, straddling his hips. Both of them moaned. Jack placed his hands on her hips, helping her rock against him. 

"Fuck, fuck. god baby, yes." Ryleigh panted as she felt herself begin to loose control.

"Let go for me baby." Ryleigh said when she felt him twitch against her walls. He didn't need to be told twice.

He grunted loudly as he released. "Shit." He said when he finished and relaxed into the mattress beneath him. "You didn't finish." Jack continued as Ryleigh climbed off of him.

"It's ok." She replied as she laid down beside him. Jack ignore her answer and moved his hand down to her clit. 

"Hmmmmmm." Ryleigh sighed as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, feeling the way her husband's fingers moved against her. 

Jack leaned down and kissed her deeply. Ryleigh turned into him slightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. 

"I'm close baby. Don't stop." Ryleigh begged. Jack quickened his pace and Ryleigh fell apart in his arms. Her body convulsed and shook with pleasure. Ryleigh kissed him as she came down from her high.

"What made you want to wake me up the way you did?" Jack asked after they laid under their blanket. 

"Lately I've been getting these strange sensations when I either see you with Anna, because you're a hot piece of ass or doing something around the house. I can never tell if it's because the baby moves at the same time the feeling hits or if it's because I'm actually turned on." Ryleigh explained.

"Hot piece of ass you say." Jack teased.

Ryleigh rolled her eyes. "That's the part you take from it?" Ryleigh asked with slight annoyance.

"Tell me exactly, what things is it that I do that gives you these feelings?" Jack asked.

"When you hold Anna, when you talk or sing to her. When you feed her, cook with her. Then seeing do chores around the house and especially when you're not wearing your shirt. Don't even get me started on you with a towel around your waist." Ryleigh said as she listed pretty much everything.

"Right. Well, that's everything I do." He said as he chuckled.

"I know. See my dilemma?" She replied. "Then this morning when I came back to bed after having to use the bathroom, I may have watched you sleep and it may have given me the same feeling. I wanted to see what it really was." She explained.

"I see. Well I'm glad I could help." He said as he yawned. 

"We still have about and hour and half until Anna wakes up, let's get some more sleep." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded.

=

Exactly an hour and half later, Anna was wide awake and ready to start her day.

"Dada!" Anna screamed at the top of her lungs. Both of her parents shot out of bed, quickly got dressed and went to get Anna.

"Dada!" Anna screamed again. 

"Ok princess. We know that you're awake." Jack said as he lifted the baby out of her crib. Ryleigh smiled watching them.

"I'll go and get her breakfast ready." Ryleigh said as she walked over to them. "What do you want?" Ryleigh continued. Anna looked at the ducks on her pajamas and pointed to them.

"You want duck?" Jack teased and Anna stared at him blankly. 

"I'll go make her some toast." Ryleigh said, knowing that Anna associated ducks with bread. 

"We'll be down in a minute." Jack replied as he walked over to the change table and laid his daughter on top of it. 

"Ok." Ryleigh replied before walking away to make toast and cut up some fruit.

Jack turned his attention to his daughter who grunted to capture his said attention. 

"You're a cheeky madam." Jack said as he attacked the baby with kisses, making her squeal in laughter. Jack stopped after a few minutes and finished his job of changing the little girl. 

"Jackson!" Ryleigh called as she put the baby's cut up food on her highchair tray.

"Sorry for taking so long." He said as he hurried down the stairs with Anna giggling in his grasp.

"What's so funny missy?" the mother asked as she took Anna from her father.

They all ate their breakfast and enjoyed their time together.


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight.

"Chase, we really need to think of a name." Dakota said as they drove toward the doctors office. Joshua was asleep in the back and the radio was playing softly in the background. 

"What did you have in mind." He asked as the car stopped at a red light. 

"I don't what to name it if it's a boy but if it's a girl, I do have a name." Dakota replied. Chase nodded and they turned into the parking lot. They took Joshua out of the car and walked into the building. 

"Want to find out the gender today if we can." Dakota said and Chase smiled. 

"Sounds perfect." Chase said as Joshua snuggled into his father. 

"Dakota Thompson." The admin lady called. The small family stood up and followed the woman to a room.

"If you take a seat, the doctor should be with you shortly." The woman said as she began taking all of Dakota's vitals. Joshua cried when he saw his mother getting her blood drawn. 

"It's ok little man. Mama's just fine." Chase said as he tried to calm the distressed child. 

"Would this help?" The admin woman said as she held out a plaster for chase to put on Joshua. 

"Thank you." The father said gratefully. 

"I know how it is, I have two girls. They hate seeing me get needles as well." She explained and Chase and Dakota chuckled.

Once everything vital wise was checked with Dakota, the admin woman left and the doctor came in and started the ultrasound. Dr. Alistair was a middle aged woman but was very kind and very thorough in her examinations. She took the time to explain everything to her patience and it was something that everyone was grateful for.

"Are you wanting to know the gender of your baby?" The older woman asked and Dakota looked at her husband. 

"Yes, thank you." He answered for the both of them. Dr. Alistair smiled and moved the wand around, trying to get the stubborn baby to spread it's legs so that she had a better view. When the baby decided to cooperate, the doctor smiled in victory. 

"Alright my dears, it looks like you are having a- any final guesses?" She asked in a teasing tone. 

"I think it's a boy to be honest." Chase said and Dakota nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, I think it's a boy as well. So far this pregnancy has been so similar to Joshua's." She said and the doctor smiled. 

"Well, I hate to break it to you folks but, you're actually having a girl." Dr. Alistair spoke with excitement and happiness. Dakota and Chase looked at each other with shock. 

"Really?" They both giggled out nervously.

"I'm 100% certain that you are having a little princess." She replied as she began to wipe the gel off of Dakota's belly. "I'll go and print these pictures off for you and you can get dressed again. When you are ready, meet me out front and I will hand you the pictures." The woman explained as she walked out of the room. 

"Fuck, what are we going to do?" Chase said as he ran his hands through his hair, Dakota now holding a sleeping Joshua. 

"We will be fine." Dakota said. Neither of them could believe that they were having a little girl. 

Once they got home, Dakota put the little boy in his bed, then she put the ultrasound photos on the fridge. Over lunch, she and Chase planned out how they were going to announce both the pregnancy and the gender. "Right, so we agree. A scavenger hunt of sorts and then we have lunch and then cake for dessert and the cake can reveal the gender." Dakota said, making sure she had a plan in her mind.

"Yes, that sounds great." Chase said.

=

Over the next few weeks, Ryleigh's body seemed to be getting worse. Her back constantly hurt, her hips felt like they were on fire and her feet were almost always swollen.

"Jack, can you please buckle her in?" Ryleigh asked as they walked to his truck. They were headed to Chase and Dakota's so that they could learn of their niece. Of course they had no idea about it as Dakota's belly still hadn't grown much. 

"Need help getting in?" He asked as he placed Anna in the vehicle.

"Yes please." Ryleigh replied. Jack walked around to the passenger side and helped his wife get herself situated. 

"Thank you baby." She said as Jack kissed her. He then got into the truck and they drove to the farm.

"I'm so glad you two were able to make it." Dakota said when she opened the door for her brother and his girls. "How are you feeling?" Dakota asked as she noticed the wince in Ryleigh's breathing. 

"I'm fine but I could use some water and somewhere to sit." She replied and Dakota ushered her outside where everyone else was.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Grace asked as she handed her daughter some water. 

"I hurt so much and as much as I'm happy to pregnant again, I just want to be done. I'm really over it." Ryleigh replied and Grace laughed. 

"Just try and enjoy it." The mother said. Ryleigh groaned.

"I swear, if this baby is a boy, I'm done. I'm not having any more children." Ryleigh said. 

Jack walked outside with a babbling Anna. "Really?" Jack said and Anna nodded and continued on with her story. Everyone sat and listened to what she was saying. When Anna finished her story, she looked at her father and waited for him to respond. "Well, what id you say to him?" He asked and Anna spoke again, this time adding in frantic hand movements. "My goodness, you don't say." Jack said as Anna wrapped up her story. Everyone laughed and Jack kissed the small girl's cheek. She giggled and hid her face from everyone. 

"She's getting so big." Richard said. Jack and Ryleigh nodded. 

"She really is. I feel like she looks more like Jack every single day." Ryleigh said. 

"I'd say she looks more like her grandmother." Ruth said. 

"I agree, I see more of your mom in her." Grace said as she looked at Jack and Carol smiled. They all continued to visit until Dakota announced that they would be playing a game.

"Ok, so Chase has set up scavenger hunt just for something fun to do. Everything is set up around this area so that you don't have to far. There are no teams, you will all be working together." Dakota explained as she handed a sheet of paper to everyone. 

"Do I have to take part?" Ryleigh asked as she rubbed her belly. 

"No, you can sit here with me. Jack and Anna can take part for you." Dakota replied and Ryleigh nodded. "Now that we have that sorted, off you go, you are being timed." Dakota continued as everyone but Ryleigh got up and went on their hunt.

"So, how are you really feeling?" Dakota asked as she took a drink of her water. 

"To be honest, this is the worst pregnancy I've had. Everything hurts and I can't wait to have this baby in my arms. I really don't care how it happens, I just want this baby was here already." Ryleigh said as she carefully stretched.

"Just be careful what wish for." Dakota warned and Ryleigh smiled.

"I didn't wish for it." Ryleigh replied.

"I know, just be careful. I want my nephew to be healthy." Dakota said with a teasing tone. Ryleigh burst out laughing. 

"How do you that it's a boy?" Ryleigh asked and Dakota shrugged. 

"I can just feel it. I'm never wrong." Dakota said, defending herself. 

"I bet you were wrong about your little girl." Ryleigh whispered. Dakota's smile faded. 

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Dakota asked with slight surprise. 

"Dakota, this is my third pregnancy. It's easy to spot a pregnant woman a mile away. Plus, you have the ultrasound pictures on the fridge, I saw them when you were ushering me to the backyard when we got here." Ryleigh explained and Dakota rubbed her eyes.

"You didn't tell anyone did you?" Dakota asked as she heard the others getting closer to the house again.

"No, of course not. I've had other things on my mind bub." Ryleigh replied.

"Ok, now that we found everything, can you tell us what it all means?" James asked as he sat down again, taking a drink of his water.

"Well, show me what you have." Dakota said as she pointed to the table.

Jack handed Anna to her mother and put everything he had on the table. Dakota smiled and ruffled his hair. "Good boy." Dakota teased. Jack swatted her hand away, making Anna and Joshua giggle. 

"You managed to find everything so now with all of the items, what do you think it means?" Chase asked and everyone shrugged until Carol gasped. 

"Are you pregnant?" She hollered and Dakota nodded. Everyone but Ryleigh jumped up and congratulated them. 

"Why aren't you congratulating them?" Grace asked her daughter. 

"Because I already knew and while all of you were out there looking for everything, I told Dakota that I knew." Ryleigh explained and Grace nodded slowly. 

"Food!" Joshua cheered happily.

"The food is coming little man." Chase said to his son as he sat the boy down on his lap. 

"What are we having?" Ruth asked.

"BBQ." Chase replied as Jack and Richard brought the food over.

The men sat the platers of assorted meats and breads on the table and then Jack went to go and get the salads that his sister asked him to get.

"This all looks so good." Ryleigh said as jack plated up the food for her as she now had a sleeping Anna resting against her.

"I'm glad." Dakota said as she started eating. 

Joshua wasn't happy with his food. "Cake." The little boy said defiantly.

"There's cake?" Ryleigh asked excitedly, making her husband laugh.

"Yes, there is but it's for later." Dakota said, directing her reply to her son. Both Ryleigh and the little boy looked at her with frowns on their faces. 

"It holds the gender of the baby." Dakota whispered in Ryleigh's ear and the woman nodded. 

As soon as Ryleigh started eating, Joshua followed suit and pulled faces of disgust as he went. Everyone ate their food while talking and laughing. 

=

Later that afternoon, Dakota placed the cake on the table and Joshua leaned forward and almost hit the cake before his grandmother could stop him. 

"Joshua, no." Carol warned and the little boy pouted and reached for his uncle. 

Jack tried to take him but Anna squawked at her cousin. She didn't want to share her daddy with anyone. 

"Here, I'll take her. You take Joshy." Ryleigh said as she took her squirming daughter. As soon as she was in her mother's grasp, she burst into tears. She reached for her father again but it only made Joshua mad. Both of them wanting attention from Jack.

"Ok, I can't take this." Ryleigh said as she walked inside to hopefully calm her daughter down. 

"Dada!" Anna whaled loudly as she pointed to him. Ryleigh tired rocking her but the little girl wasn't having it.

"Anna please settle down." Ryleigh said as she was almost in tears herself.

Jack walked inside a few minutes later. "Still screaming?" He asked as his ears were deafened by his daughters screams. 

"Please just take her." Ryleigh said as her voice wobbled. Jack took Anna and kissed his wife's cheek as she hugged him. That of course only made Anna cry even more. She was really not letting anyone near her father. 

"Ok fine, he's yours." Ryleigh said as she stepped away from Jack with her hands up in surrender. 

Ryleigh walked away and took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. When she was calm, she walked back outside and apologised profusely to Chase and Dakota. They happily accepted her apology but told her not to worry about it as they knew exactly what it felt like to have a screaming child. 

"What it's the gender?" Ruth asked as the couple cut the cake. 

"It's a girl." Grace cheered when Chase held up the piece of cake. 

"You're going to have so much fun with that." Jack said with a huge smile. Anna smiled as well and reached for her mother. Ryleigh rolled her eyes but smiled and took her daughter. 

"Wouldn't it be cool if the both of you were having girls." Carol said and Ryleigh nodded.

"I think that would be cool. I can teach you how to change a diaper." Ryleigh excitedly.

"She's having a boy." Dakota said and everyone laughed and then stopped.

"Wait, we're having a boy?" Jack asked with hope in his voice. Ryleigh looked at Dakota and she shrugged.

"I don't know the gender Jack. I wouldn't do that to you." Ryleigh said and Dakota shook her head.

"I'm never wrong about these things Jack. You are having a boy and he'll be so cute." Dakota said and Ryleigh laughed at the look on Chase's face. 

"You were wrong about this baby. You thought we were having a boy." Chase pointed out and everyone burst out laughing again. 

"That may be but I am certain that I'm going to have a nephew." Dakota said with finality.

=

When Jack and Ryleigh got home that night, Jack decided to shower his wife with a little love. He gave Anna her bath and put her to bed. Made Ryleigh some tea and got her some food. While she ate and had the tea, he massaged her feet and brushed her hair before braiding it back. 

When all of that was said and done, the couple went to sleep but that didn't happen for very long when Anna decided that she was going to start crying her eyes out. Ryleigh got out of bed and went to check on her daughter.

"Hello sweet pea, what's wrong, my little princess?" Ryleigh asked as the baby reached for her mother. Ryleigh picked her up and hugged her close but no matter how hard she tried to console Anna, the little girl just wouldn't settle down. 

"You're ok my precious one." Ryleigh said as she sat down in the glider. She covered both of them in a warm blanket and started humming softly to the whimpering girl. Anna gripped on to her mother's pajamas as Ryleigh started to sing her a lullaby. Ryleigh watched as Anna snuggled in closer to her and ceased her tears. Anna's little eyes fighting sleep as she continued to listen to her mother's voice. 

Ryleigh ran her finger down Anna's cheek tenderly and slowly ended the lullaby just as the girl yawned widely. "Love mama." Anna said sleepily as her eyes finally closed, sleep taking over her tired body.

Ryleigh sat there and smiled, a few tears escaping her eyes. It was nice to know that Anna still loved her after seeing that all she wanted earlier was her father. 

"Rest easy my love. Mama and dada love you so much." Ryleigh whispered as she kissed Anna's cheek before standing and placing her little princess in her crib. She stood there admiring the beauty that was her daughter. The mother smiled once more as she walked out of the nursery and going back to bed.

"I'm glad I was awake for that." Jack said as he faced the baby monitor on his night stand. Jack felt Ryleigh crawl into bed beside him. Ryleigh smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"You heard that?" Ryleigh asked and Jack nodded.

"You're a good mama. Anna, the baby and I are so blessed to have you." He replied.

"I love you so much baby." She said as she wrapped and arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck before laying her head down and falling asleep. 

"I love you so much too, my angel." He whispered before falling asleep himself.


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine.

A couple weeks had passed since everyone found out about the upcoming arrival of baby girl Thompson. The excitement was still in the air but for a completely different reason. Anna's first birthday. Jack had stayed up the night before after Ryleigh and Anna had gone to bed and took the time to decorate the house and Anna's room with balloons and streamers. He even went as far as decorating her highchair and making her a little crown. He was beyond excited for Ryleigh and Anna to wake up and see it. Grace was kind enough to drop off supplies for him and leave them in the back of his truck for him to get when he had a chance. 

In the morning, Ryleigh woke up and relieved herself and woke her husband up with a kiss.

"Good morning my handsome sleeping beauty." She said softly. Jack smiled and opened his eyes. 

"Hi baby." He replied sleepily.

"You ready to go and get Anna?" Ryleigh asked as she put her hair in a messy bun. Jack nodded and got out of bed. 

"Can you believe that she's one?" Jack asked and Ryleigh shook her head. 

"We've come a long way since she was born." Ryleigh said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist.

"We sure have." He said as he leaned down to kiss her before getting his clothes on.

"Shall we go?" Ryleigh asked and Jack nodded, walking toward their bedroom door, holding Ryleigh's hand. 

Both of them walked to their daughter's room and stood at her door. "Should we sing happy birthday to her and see if she'll wake up that way?" Ryleigh asked and Jack smiled.

"Sounds good." Jack replied "Ready?" He asked and Ryleigh nodded. Both of them started to sing as they opened the door. Ryleigh's eyes saw all of the balloons and streamers in the nursery and smiled while she continued singing along with Jack. 

Anna stirred as she turned on to her back. Her little eyes trying to adjust to the morning light shining through her curtains. When she realized that her parents were in her room, she smiled widely and rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

"Happy birthday, my love." Ryleigh said as she picked up her daughter. Jack kissed Anna's cheek. Anna looked around at the decorations in her room. "Look what dada did for you." Ryleigh said and Jack smiled shyly. 

"What do you think, sweet pea." Jack asked as he bopped her nose with a balloon before letting it go. Anna giggled and started clapping. Ryleigh laughed and so did Jack. 

"I think she likes it babe." Ryleigh said as she passed Anna over to her father. The little girl cuddled into her father and gripped on to his hoodie.

"Let's go make some breakfast and feed this little munchkin." Jack said. Ryleigh walked downstairs first and gasped when she saw the rest of the house decorations. Jack and Anna followed and Anna started clapping again when she saw more balloons. 

"Jack, this is amazing." Ryleigh said, getting choked up a little bit. Her eyes landed on a small bouquet of flowers for their daughter as well. She smiled at her husband and he smiled back.

"Just wait until you see what I did with her highchair." He replied as he passed Anna to her mother so that he could get the highchair. 

"Oh my gosh. Jack, that's adorable." Ryleigh said as she walked over to him and the chair.

"Thank you. I even made this." Jack said as he placed a little crown on his daughter's head. Ryleigh's heart melted at the sight of her one year old and at all the effort Jack put in to make it special for their little girl. 

Jack placed the little crown on Anna's head and she just looked at him. "What do you think princess?" Ryleigh asked and Anna gave her parents a cheesy smile. "Now that, that's all you." Ryleigh said as she looked at her husband.

"She really does look like me." He said as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "Alright, let's make some special pancakes." Jack said as Ryleigh placed the baby in her little throne. 

Ryleigh and Anna watched Jack as he moved around the kitchen as he made breakfast for his girls. Ryleigh's belly continued to flip but she knew that it was normal. Her doctor had informed her that it was normal to feel that way and that the baby was simply moving because of the spike in Ryleigh's hormones. 

Jack looked at his wife and winked at her. "Cheeky bastard." Ryleigh mumbled softly to herself, hoping that Anna didn't hear her and want to repeat those words. 

When the pancakes were done, Jack brought everything to the dining table and they all ate their food and enjoyed their special time with the birthday girl.

=

A few hours later, Anna was having her nap and Jack and Ryleigh were downstairs getting everything ready for the little party they were having for Anna.

"Is Dakota still bringing the cake?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded.

"She is and she said she, Chase and Joshua would be here before everyone else so that she could help us with anything else that we need." Ryleigh explained.

"Sounds good." Jack said. He looked at the baby monitor and saw Anna stirring. "I think Anna's awake." He said and Ryleigh nodded.

"I'll go get her and I'll change her as well." She said as she hobbled upstairs. Before she got too far, Jack stopped her. 

"Do you want me to go and get her?" He asked and Ryleigh smiled.

"I'm ok, baby. Thank you though." Ryleigh said as she climbed the rest of the stairs.

Ryleigh walked to the nursery and opened to the door to find Anna babbling to herself. Ryleigh smiled as she walked toward the crib. "Hello my sweet girl. Did you have a good nap?" Ryleigh asked as she ran her finger down Anna's nose, making sure to bop it. Anna giggled and reached for her mother. Ryleigh picked her up and kissed the baby's forehead. "Let's get you changed and bathed." Ryleigh said as she trudged to the change table. Ryleigh laid Anna down and tickled her. Anna laughed and kicked her small legs. "I love you so much, little lady." Ryleigh said as she stopped tickling the baby and proceeded to undress Anna before taking her to the bathroom to bathe her. 

Once Anna was all clean, Ryleigh took her out and wrapped her in a towel and walked back to the nursery. "Ok my sweet pea, let's get you dressed and ready for your party." Ryleigh said as she laid the baby on the change table again. She dried Anna's hair and the rest of Anna's body before giving the birthday girl a little massage. 

Anna watched her mother intently. "Mama." She said as she gave her mother a smile.

"Hi, pretty girl." Ryleigh said.

"Dada." Anna squealed.

"Dada is downstairs. Once you're dressed, we can go down and see him." Ryleigh replied and Anna sighed. "You know what I'm saying don't you, cheeky madam." Ryleigh chuckled. She dressed Anna in her party clothes and then brushed Anna's hair before putting her headband on. 

"Done." Anna said and Ryleigh laughed.

"Not yet. I have to put your shoes on and then we're done." She replied. Ryleigh put the boots on Anna and smiled when she was satisfied with how Anna looked. "Now, we're done." Ryleigh said as she nodded her head at all her handy work.

"Dada." Anna said as her mother picked her up and took her downstairs. 

Jack was preparing the salads and meats for the BBQ while singing along to the music on the BBQ playlist he and Ryleigh made the night before. 

"Dada." Anna squealed when she saw her father. Jack looked up and smiled when her saw his girls. Ryleigh walked over to her husband and moved Anna close to him so that she could talk to her father.

"Look how beautiful you are. Mama did a good job." He said as he kissed Anna's cheek. Ryleigh smiled and Anna giggled.

"I'll come help you in a minute. I'm just going to put her in the living room with her toys." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded as he went back to the food prep.

"Ok, munchkin. You play with your toys while mama helps dada." Ryleigh said as she placed the baby on the floor with a variety of toys. Ryleigh turned to walk away, but instead of staying with her toys, Anna decided that it was the perfect time to start walking. 

The little girl carefully moved her feet and followed her mother to the kitchen. Jack happened to look up and saw that Anna was following her mother and saw that she was walking. He let out a shriek. Anna stopped in her tracks and stared at her father. Jack teared up a little and Ryleigh looked at him.

"Sh- Anna- sh- she's wa- oh my god." He stuttered as he tried to get a coherent sentence out.

"What?" Ryleigh asked with confusion. Jack knew his words would fail him so he simply pointed excitedly. Ryleigh looked behind herself and saw her daughter standing. "Did she seriously just follow me?" Ryleigh asked as the tears grew in her eyes.

"She walked." Jack said as he quickly washed his hands. Anna just stood there watching her parents freak out.

"Hi." Anna said as she waved at Jack and Ryleigh. 

"Hi big girl. Look at you walking." Jack said as he picked the small girl up. Anna giggled and hid her face in her father's neck. 

"My heart hurts." Ryleigh joked as she rubbed the baby's back. 

"How much prep work is left?" Ryleigh asked as she really wanted to spend some time with Anna. 

"It's all done now. We can spend time with our kiddo." Jack said as they walked to the living room. Jack sat on the floor and Ryleigh sat on the sofa. Both parents taking turns getting Anna to walk to them. 

By the time that Dakota, Chase and Joshua arrived, Anna was walking like a pro and it made her parents so proud. Of course it gave them another reason not to want her to grow up. It was clear to them that Anna had been paying attention to them a lot more than they thought.

"Sorry, we wanted to be here earlier but someone had a meltdown." Chase said as he looked at his son, who still had tear stains on his cheeks.

"No." Joshua said defiantly as Chase went to put his son down.

"Come on man, my arm hurts." Chase said as Dakota placed the cakes on the kitchen counter.

"Why are there two boxes Dakota?" Ryleigh asked as she walked into the kitchen with Anna walking behind her.

"Because your mom and I thought that it was only right that the little lady had a photoshoot with a smash cake." Dakota explained as Chase stared at Anna who was standing behind her mother. 

"Are you going to stick around and take the photos?" Ryleigh asked as she felt Anna's small hand on the back of her leg.

"Lauren's going to take them after the party. She said that it would be her present for her little buddy." Dakota explained and Ryleigh smiled when she felt the birthday girl move around her legs.

"How is Lauren? I haven't seen her in a while." Ryleigh asked. Lauren was another friend of Jack and Chase's from when they were at school. Lauren also happened to be the one that took all of Chase and Dakota's wedding photos.

"She's good. She's been really busy though. Lots of people have booked her for parties and things." Dakota replied.

"Lolly." Joshua said cheerfully.

"She will be here later." Chase said as he took his son's little cowboy boots off. 

"I told her that we would save some food for her if she was late. She has another birthday to take photos for." Dakota said and Ryleigh nodded. "Speaking of which, where is Annie?" Dakota asked in continuation. Ryleigh chuckled and pointed to the floor. Dakota looked down and saw her niece staring up at her.

"Look at you little lady. You're a big girl now." Dakota said as she picked up the little girl. 

"I think your husband is determined to catch flies." Ryleigh joked when she saw Chase standing there with his mouth open.

"Chase, you've seen a baby take their first steps. it's nothing new so please close your mouth." Dakota instructed and Chase shook his head as he shut his mouth.

"It's different when it's your little niece." He replied and Dakota laughed.

"Ok, I will agree to that." She said.

"Dada." Anna said as she reached for her father, not wanting anymore attention. Jack took her and Anna hid her face in his neck again. 

"Alright, let's get things outside before the others get here." Dakota said and Ryleigh nodded.

The women and Chase got everything outside and on the table while Jack stayed inside with Joshua and Anna. Joshua was playing with one of Anna's toy cars and Anna was all of a sudden clinging to her father and refusing to let him go. 

"Let's give you to mama and dada can start cooking the food." Jack said as he followed his nephew outside. 

"Can you take her? I'll start cooking the food so it's ready when the rest of our family gets here." Jack said and passed Anna to her mother. Anna didn't want to let her father go. "Come on kiddo, dada has to cook." Jack said as he removed Anna's hand from his shirt that she was gripping on to. Anna started whimpering when he walked away from her.

"Please don't start this again honey." Ryleigh said when she saw her daughter's chin wobbling and her bottom lip stick out as she tried to hold back her tears. 

"Dada." Anna said as she started crying and reaching for her father. Ryleigh inwardly groaned.

"Dada is busy. You have to stay with mama." Ryleigh said and the baby started struggling in her mother's grasp as she continued to cry bloody murder. 

"I got this. You go get her." Chase said as he walked over to his brother-in-law. Jack smiled gratefully.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he reached the spot his wife and daughter were standing. 

"I'm not wanted." Ryleigh said with annoyance. "She's doing it again and I don't know how much I can handle if all she wants to do today is scream her head off anytime someone other than you holds her." Ryleigh explained. Jack took his screaming daughter and she immediately calmed down. 

"It's ok. Just take a deep breath and go put your feet up." Jack said and Ryleigh smiled. 

"Thank you, honey." Ryleigh said as she kissed her husband tenderly. Anna didn't like this.

"No, dada mine." She screamed and tried to push her mother away. Dakota, Chase, Jack and Ryleigh looked at the girl in shock. 

"Not nice." Joshua lectured his cousin.

"Dada mine." Anna said again and laid her head on Jack's chest. 

"Fine child. Dada is all yours." Ryleigh said with a sigh before walking inside to go and take a deep breath.

"Looks like someone is getting jealous." Dakota said with a slight chuckle.

"I think so. Does it ever end?" He asked, half joking.

"Does what ever end?" Marlene asked as she and the others walked outside.

"Anna's having issues with sharing daddy." Dakota said and Grace laughed.

"She gets that from her father." Grace said and Jack looked at the woman.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You were exactly the same when your mother was pregnant with your sister. You did not like the idea of having to share. Whenever your parents took their attention away from you, you screamed bloody murder. Even threw yourself back a few times. I think you even hit your head on a wall once." Grace said and Jack laughed. 

"She hasn't hit her head on a wall or thrown herself back yet but I don't think she likes it when Ryleigh and I kiss." Jack explained and Anna lifted her head and frowned.

"Dada mine." She mumbled, making her grandmother laugh. 

"You my darling, are definitely your father's daughter." Grace said as she handed the baby a cracker. Anna took the cracker and began sucking on it.

"Thank you mom." Ryleigh said as she walked outside. Grace gave her daughter a hug.

"You're welcome my darling. Just remember that it will pass." Grace said and Ryleigh nodded.

"Wanna see how pissed she gets?" Ryleigh asked, really wanting to kiss her husband again.

"Not if it's going to make her mad." Grace replied.

"I was only going to rub his arm." Ryleigh said and Grace looked at the grumpy, cracker eating baby.

"She gets mad at that as well." James asked with surprise.

"Yup, dada is hers and no one else is allowed to touch him. Not even mama." Ryleigh explained and Grace smiled.

"It will pass. it's just a phase." Richard added as he put a hand on Jack's shoulder, not realizing what he had just done. Ryleigh braced herself, as did Jack. 

"No!" Anna squealed as she balled her slobbery hands into fits. "Dada." She said as she headbutted her father's chest.

"Ouch." Jack said slowly, making Ryleigh snigger. Jack gave his wife a warning glare.

"Sorry, my boy." Richard said, feeling bad that he had just caused that.

"Let's just move on from this and focus on the fact that Annie's turning one today." Dakota said and everyone agreed.

=

"So, how do we want to do this? Cake first then gifts?" Grace asked as she helped Ryleigh bring the leftover food into the house

"Let's do the presents now and the we can do the cake and then she might want to have a nap." Ryleigh said and Grace nodded. Both women got the rest of the food put away and then walked out to join the others.

"So, what's the plan?" James asked and Ryleigh looked at Jack and Anna.

"I think presents and the cake?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded.

"That's what I was thinking." Ryleigh replied and sat down next to her husband and daughter, who was happily chewing on another cracker her father had given her.

"Alright, if that's the case, I need to go and get her gift from the truck." James said as he got up to go and retrieve the item he had.

"What do you think it is?" Richard joked and Marlene lightly slapped her husband.

"You know what it is. It's a joint gift." Marlene stated and Jack and Ryleigh smiled.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"It's something from the past that I think both your kids will enjoy but for the time being, Anna can use them." Ruth said.

"Mi." Anna said as she looked at Grace.

"Yes, my darling?" She asked and Anna pointed to a carrot on Grace's plate.

"Can I give her that?" grace asked Jack and Ryleigh. Both parents nodding. Grace handed the baby carrot to the little girl and Anna took it happily and started munching on it.

"It is a little big but I hope the little lady likes it." James said as he place the gift on the deck for Anna to open.

Jack stood up and put Anna down. The little girl walked toward the item and everyone other than Chase and Dakota gasped. 

"She's walking." Ruth said as her tears fell from her eyes. Jack and Ryleigh laughed and Anna smiled at her great grandmother. 

"She looks so big now." Grace said as she smiled at her daughter.

"She only started walking before Chase and Dakota came over earlier." Ryleigh explained and Grace smiled.

"You were the same but you never walked, you got up and ran." Grace replied and Ryleigh raised her brow. 

"How old was I?" Ryleigh asked.

"10 months old." Grace responded simply before taking a drink of her apple juice.

"Wow. why?" Ryleigh asked before Anna squealed.

"Sorry kiddo, Go ahead and open your presents." Grace said. Anna reached for the blanket covering her gift and tried to pull it but stumbled and fell into her father. Anna grunted in annoyance when she couldn't get it off.

"Dada." She said as she looked up at her father.

"Ok, pull it with me." Jack said and together, he and Anna removed the blanket to reveal two vintage handcrafted rocking horses. Anna stomped happily, making everyone giggle. 

"Did you make that?" Ryleigh asked and James shook his head.

"No, I bought it back when Jack was a little boy, about Joshua's age, maybe younger. I though he could use it when he was older and he did. It was his favorite thing. I fixed it up and decided that I would pass it on to Anna." James explained and Jack smiled.

"That horse is the reason you got up and ran so early. You saw Jack on it and I guess you decided that you wanted a turn. You even hit him when he pushed you away." Grace said and James laughed at the memory. 

"It was right on this deck actually." James added. "It was a day like this and David had invited us all over for a BBQ. Ruth and I had gone to a flea market the same morning and bought the horse." James continued as Ryleigh looked at her husband apologetically.

"Well, I guess it holds more memories than I realized." Ruth said when she Anna trying to climb on to it.

"Hold on, honey. You have more presents to open." Ryleigh said as she saw Lauren walked through the back door to where everyone was. 

"I hope I'm not too late." Lauren said and Ryleigh shook her head.

"Not at all. We did save some food for you which you have now or later, it's up to you." Ryleigh replied as she stood to give the other woman a hug. Joshua saw Lauren and immediately ran toward his Lolly.

"I miss you." He said as he held his arms up, indicating that he wanted her to pick him up.

"I missed you too little man. Have you been good for your mommy and daddy?" Lauren asked and Joshua nodded.

"Yeah." He said coyly.

"He's been pretty good. He's been clingier since finding out he has a sister on the way." Chase said and Lauren nodded. 

"I guess that's pretty normal." She replied as she put the little boy down. "What about my little buddy, how is she dealing with all of this?" Lauren asked.

"Oh boy, it's all about dada." Ryleigh replied as she looked at Anna who was trying to climb the horse again.

"Jackson." Ryleigh said as she pointed to Anna. Jack turned to face where his wife was point and quickly took the baby away from the horse.

"Let's open more presents and then we can get to the cake." Jack said and Anna growled at him. "Hey, you be nice please." Jack warned and Anna smiled cheekily at him. "Thank you, cheeky." He said.

Little by little, Anna opened her gifts and was mesmerised by all of her new goodies that sat before her. 

"Cake!" Joshua screamed, now knowing that all the presents had been opened.

"Alright Joshua, calm down. This is Anna's day, not yours." Chase chided and the little boy pouted. 

"Mom, can you help me?" Ryleigh asked and Grace nodded. They walked inside with Lauren trailing behind them so that she could get photo of the cake.

"Who made the cake? It's absolutely adorable." Grace asked and Ryleigh smiled. 

"Dakota made it." Ryleigh replied as Lauren snapped pictures of it. When the photos of the cake were done, Ryleigh and Grace added a couple candles to it before Lauren walked out and told everyone to start singing. Jack quickly stood and picked up his daughter.

Anna wasn't keen on everyone singing and having all eyes on her. It scared her and the only thing she could think of that would make herself feel better, was hiding her face in her father's shoulder. 

Ryleigh and Grace walked out with the cake. Anna saw them and cheered up a little bit when she saw that everyone was now looking at the cake instead of her. She looked at the cake as well and was intrigued by the fire on the candles. Anna sighed and looked up at her father who was looking down at her.

"Ready to blow out your candles?" Jack asked and Anna just looked at him. When Jack walked over to the cake to help her blow out the candles, Anna reached in the direction of the cake.

"No touchie." Joshua said sternly as he pointed at her in warning. Anna looked up at him and frowned as Jack held her hands away. 

"Here, try and blow your candles out." Jack said and Anna tried. All she could do however was blow raspberries.

"Good try, bub. Watch dada." Ryleigh said and Jack went to blow a candle out. Anna watched him and tried it again but kept blowing raspberries no matter how hard she tried. She was fed up of trying and huffed in annoyance.

"Here, let dada help you." Jack said and blew out the candles before Anna could reply.

"No, dada." Anna said as her little chin started to wobble.

"No don't cry, dada is sorry." He said as he kissed her cheek and wiped away a few stray tears from Anna's face. He then lit a candle again and carefully pulled it out of the cake and held it closer to the baby. "Try and blow it out." Jack said and Anna tried some more. The little finally blew the candle out and looked at her father in surprise. 

"Good job, sweetheart." Ryleigh said as she walked up to Jack and rubbed Anna's back.

"Yay." Anna said and clapped her hands excitedly.

After all of that, everyone sat around and had some cake and talked about anything and everything.

=

Once everyone, except Lauren and Grace left, it was time for the photoshoot and Ryleigh was excited. Ryleigh took Anna upstairs and cleaned her up before changing her into the cutest outfit that her mother had bought Anna as part of the photoshoot gift.

"I think today went well." Ryleigh said as she was finally able to kiss her husband. They watched as Anna got her pictures taken. Anna eventually had enough and stood up to walk over to her father. 

"No Annie. We still need the cake." Grace said as she quickly grabbed her granddaughter before she escaped. Anna giggled and Jack walked out with the smash cake. Anna face lit up with an excited smile. 

"Look at that smile." Ryleigh said as Jack put the cake in front of his daughter. Anna reached for it and Jack stopped her.

"It's ok, I got pictures of the cake while Ryleigh was changing Annie." Lauren said as she smiled.

"Ok then. If you're sure." Jack said and Lauren laughed.

"Go on, Anna." Lauren said as she got her camera ready to snap photos of the baby smashing her cake. Jack, Ryleigh and Grace watched from sidelines as Anna raised her hand to touch the cake but just before her hand could make contact with the cake, Anna stopped at the last minute.

"What is she thinking?" Grace asked with curiosity.

"I don't know." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded in agreement. They could see the wheels turning in their daughter's head as she looked at her hand and back at the cake. All of a sudden, Anna leaned forward and face planted into the cake. The adults gasped and waited for Anna to start crying. When she didn't cry and shoved her hands into the cake and stuffing it into her mouth, they all laughed.

Anna enjoyed the cake and went as far as smearing the icing and cake crumbs on the ground around her. She giggled when she looked at her parents and saw that they were smiling at her with love and adoration. 

=

"Well, I think today went off really well." Ryleigh said as she and Jack got settled into bed that night.

"I think we should that with the next baby. The cake smash, I mean." He replied. Ryleigh nodded as she laid her head on his chest. 

"I agree. I still can't believe she shoved her face into the cake. That was priceless." She said, making Jack chuckle just thinking about it.

"Well, maybe next year it will be an all boys theme. All things blue, monster trucks and soccer balls." Jack said. Ryleigh yawned and nodded.

"Maybe. if it's a girl, at least you know Anna likes monster trucks and soccer balls." She said as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take over her body. Jack following quickly behind.


	41. Chapter Forty.

The day of the baby shower was here and Ryleigh was grateful that Carol was so willing to have the shower at her house again.

"Thank you for all of this Carol. It all looks so beautiful." Ryleigh said as she munched on her food.

"I'm so glad that you are enjoying your baby shower, honey." Carol said as she picked Anna up and kissed her cheek. Anna was still in her 'dada only' phase, so she wasn't keen on having affection from anyone else.

"Go on then, little one." Carol said with a warm smile as she passed the little girl to her father.

"You can interact with other people as well. I know mama would like a hug." Jack said as he sat Anna in his lap, so that she was facing him. Anna nodded, knowing that her father was right. She put all her worries long enough to reach for her mother.

"Hello, my love." Ryleigh said as she put her plate on to the table next her and took Anna off of her husband's lap.

"Love mama." Anna said as she leaned forward to give her mother slobbery and messy kiss. Ryleigh laughed.

"Mama loves you too." Ryleigh said as Dakota laughed.

"I didn't expect her to do that." Jack said and Chase raised his brows.

"Is this the first time she's done that?" Carol asked and Jack and Ryleigh nodded.

"I wonder where she learned to do that?" Chase teased and Dakota nodded.

"What have you two been doing in front of her?" Dakota accused with a teasing tone. Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other with slight concern. Both of them trying to think of the moments they've had where Anna could have possibly seen or heard them. Neither of them could think of anything. But then it dawned on Ryleigh, there was one time that Anna could have seen them have a moment to themselves. Anna had just started crawling and Ryleigh had put the baby in the living room to play with her toys while she and Jack made dinner. Jack had insisted on flustering her as she cut up some celery. He let his hand travel between her legs at one point and she turned around to kiss him. There was a little more to that memory but for right now, Ryleigh tried not think of what Anna may have possibly seen. She made a mental note to tell Jack once they got home.

"So, now that we've established that Anna loves you and knows how to kiss, in her own little way that is, can we please move on to opening presents?" Dakota asked, bouncing her leg up and down.

"Are you ok?" Ryleigh asked with concern.

"Yup, the baby's just moving and it kind of hurts. That's all." Dakota replied and Ryleigh nodded slowly. She handed Anna back over to Jack and he took her happily. Anna was glad to be back in her father's arms.

"Well, presents I guess." Ryleigh said as Carol handed her the first one.

"This is more for Anna. I thought it would be useful." Carol said and Ryleigh smiled and handed the gift over to the little girl. Jack took it and helped Anna open it. 

"A doll?" Ryleigh asked with curiosity.

"I read that you can help teach a child the basics before their sibling arrives. I though it could be useful to show her how you will have to care for the baby when it arrives." Carol explained and Ryleigh smiled warmly.

"That's a really good idea Carol, thank you." Jack said and Ryleigh nodded. 

Anna pointed to the doll and sighed. "Baby." She said and then gave her biggest smile. Everyone laughed at that and Jack kissed her head. Both parents were proud that their daughter had finally learned that specific word.

Once the gifts were all opened, all the food was consumed, stories were swapped and memories were made, Jack and Ryleigh went home to enjoy the rest of their night with their only child. Well, only child for now that is.

=

"Did she go down ok?" Ryleigh asked as she laid in bed reading her pregnancy book.

"She cried a little but that's nothing new." Jack said as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

"You know how Dakota asked us what we had been doing in front of Anna for her to know how to kiss, or slim someone I guess." Ryleigh said loud enough for her husband to hear as she closed her book and set it on her nightstand.

"Yeah. I could think of anything, could you?" He answered.

"I couldn't at first but then I remembered when Anna first started crawling. We were in the kitchen making dinner and you seemed determined to make me flustered." Ryleigh said as Jack walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face. Then as he remembered the events, his smirk faded and his face paled.

"You don't think she saw any of that do you?" Jack asked worriedly. Ryleigh nodded her head.

"I think she might have which leads me to say that now she is in the leaning phase more than ever now, we need to stop." She explained and Jack nodded in understanding. His smirk quickly returning.

"We could just save the fun for the bedroom, right?" He said as he wiggled his eyebrows, making Ryleigh laugh.

"Fine but no more in front of her. At most all we do in front of her is hug." Ryleigh said as Jack climbed into bed.

"What about kissing. If I promise to contain it, can I still do this?" He asked as he kissed her sweetly. 

"Yeah, but that's as far as it goes Mr. Mason." She teased once he broke the kiss. Jack smiled and kissed her again. Slowly their kisses turned passionate and hungry and it was all Jack could do not to fuck Ryleigh's brains out. It was advised by Ryleigh's doctors that rough sex was now out the window. They could still have sex but nothing beyond careful and tender. 

Jack removed Ryleigh's shirt and kissed down her jaw and on to her neck where he left as many love bites as he could. He then trailed his lips down her body, stopping at her growing belly and giving her bump a few kisses before stopping at her panties and removing them.

"You ok with this?" Jack asked before continuing.

"Yes but that's it. I'm too sore down there for any penetration." Ryleigh said as she looked down at him.

"Ok. if it hurts at any point though, tell me and I'll stop." He instructed.

"I promise." Ryleigh replied before gasping at the feel of his tongue grazing her clit.

"Fuck." Ryleigh moaned as Jack began to suck on her clit softly. Jack made sure to take his time with her and make her feel loved and cared for. Ryleigh knew that Jack was trying to be careful but her need for him drove her crazy and she moved away from him. He looked at her with confusion. Her juices glistening on his lips.

"Fuck the pain and fuck not having rough sex. I need you in me." Ryleigh said. 

"Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you or the baby. Like I know last time I had no reason to worry but because your doctors told you that the rough stuff was off the ta-" Jack rambled before Ryleigh cut him off.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. Nothing bad is going to happen. Please just fuck me like you mean it." Ryleigh begged with a whine in her voice.

"Fine, but if I feel you flinch in the slightest way, I'm stopping and won't continue." Jack said and Ryleigh nodded, agreeing to his terms. Jack did his best to restrain from giving his wife what she wanted but when he kissed her and she bit his lower lip, all promises of stopping if she hurt too much were out the window.

It was the biggest mistake they would ever make.


	42. Chapter Forty One.

Placenta previa is not something to ignore and especially not at 32 weeks and 3 days pregnant. One of the risks of having sex while having placenta previa is contractions and bleeding. This was something that Jack and Ryleigh were made aware of but it was something that Ryleigh ignored while she and Jack spent a few hours fucking each other's brains out. While it was enjoyable at the time, Ryleigh was regretting it now. She laid on the bathroom floor the next morning, breathing through her cramps.

"Ryleigh, breakfast is ready." Jack called from downstairs, completely unaware that she was no longer in bed reading and was in the bathroom. Ryleigh sat up the best she could and with all the strength she could muster, she called back.

"Be there in a minute." She said with pseudo awakeness.

"Ok." He called as he and Anna sat at the table. Ryleigh tried to get off the floor but it took her a few minutes and Anna started to get fussy because of having to wait for her mother.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. I was on the toilet." Ryleigh lied.

"That's ok, babe. You sit down and I'll get you some coffee." Jack said as he started getting up.

"No, I'll just stick with water. I'm not feeling very caffeine hungry today." Ryleigh said, which wasn't a lie. She wanted to stick with water in the hopes that her cramps would wear off and she would feel better.

"Are you feeling ok, babe? You're not one to not drink coffee." Jack said and Ryleigh smiled through what she knew as a contraction.

"I'm fine Jack. I just want water today, plus i should be drinking more water anyway." Ryleigh said and he nodded.

"Are you sure, I feel like you're not telling me the truth." He said as he handed her some water.

"Jackson, honey. I promise that I'm fine." Ryleigh said and Jack sat down.

"Dada, food." Anna said as she pointed to her fruit that sat on the table.

"Here you go, sweet pea." Jack said as he placed the fruit pieces on her highchair tray. Ryleigh didn't say anything more and just ate her food. Jack and Anna babbled to one another as they ate but Ryleigh couldn't focus on that. She was in too much pain.

"Jack, I'm going to go and have a shower." Ryleigh said as she stood up.

"Mama?" Anna asked, knowing that her mama wasn't well. Jack felt the same as his daughter.

"Call me if you need anything ok?" He asked and Ryleigh smiled at her daughter and husband.

"I will." Ryleigh said as she sauntered upstairs. When Ryleigh finally got upstairs, she undressed herself and turned the shower on and took her time to breathe while the water heated up. Once it was warm enough, Ryleigh got in and sat on the built-in bench she and Jack had in their shower and let the warmth of the steam calm her body and let it help her breathe deeply.

"Ok little one, I know what mommy and daddy did last night wasn't good but please, please, please just keep cooking in there. I will do everything to stop the pain and keep you safe." Ryleigh said softly to herself as she rocked gently back and forth.

=

Back downstairs, Jack was playing with Anna in the living room as he texted back and forth with his mother-in-law.

<> Grace texted as she stood in her kitchen waiting for the water to boil so that she could make herself some tea.

<> He texted back, in the hopes that it would help grace smile and not worry about Ryleigh so much. He even took a picture and sent it to her so she could see the concentration on her granddaughter's face. Little tongue sticking out and everything.

<> Grace replied, feeling slightly more at ease.

< _> Jack texted, just before Anna threw her car at him._

_"You be nice. That hurt dada." Jack said with disapproval. Anna ignored his warning and blew a raspberry at him. Jack scooped the toddler up and began to tickle her. Anna's laughter rang out through the house and Jack smiled even wider. He loved the sound of her squealing laughter. It really warmed his heart. "What do you say to dada?" Jack asked when he stopped tickling the little girl._

_"Love dada." Anna said and Jack kissed her cheek._

_"Dada loves you so much." He replied. Just as he placed the baby back on her feet, Anna hugged him. "My precious little bean." He said as he enjoyed the hug. Anna's little hands resting around his neck. He could tell that she inherited her mother's gift of giving good hugs._

_"Jackson!" Ryleigh called out with fear. The woman had barely put one foot on the bathmat to step out of the shower when blood started to flow down her leg. Jack placed Anna in her playpen with some toys before running upstairs and rushing to his wife's side._

_"Are you ok in there?" Jack asked as he knocked on the bathroom door._

_"Open the door. I don't want to move." Ryleigh said as she tried to keep her tears at bay. Jack opened the door and his heart stopped. Seeing all the colour drain from his face made the woman burst into tears._

_"What happened?" He asked as he wrapped Ryleigh in a towel and sat her down on the toilet so that she could bleed into it._

_"We shouldn't have had sex last night. I know that's why I'm bleeding and have been having contractions." She said as she started hyperventilating. Jack knelt down in front of her and held her face in his hands. He kissed her tenderly and it helped her to calm down._

_"Take a couple deep breaths for me and focus on my heartbeat," Jack instructed as he laid Ryleigh's hand over his heart. Ryleigh did as he said and closed her eyes. "Good girl. Now, what we're going to do is get you dressed." Jack said as he helped Ryleigh up. He got her dressed and while she sat to breathe through a contraction, Jack called Dakota._

_"Hello best big brother in the whole wide world." Dakota teased._

_"I need you to do me a favor, and I need you to not not make a big deal, ok?" He said and Dakota got nervous._

_"What's going on?" Dakota asked as she stood up from the dining table._

_"I need to rush Ryleigh to the hospital and we are taking Anna with us. Can you or Chase meet us there to take Anna? We have an overnight bag packed for her already." He explained and Dakota looked over at her shirtless husband._

_"Of course, whatever you need." Dakota said quickly._

_"Thank you." Jack replied with a shaky tone. "Oh and Kota?" Jack asked._

_"Yeah." She replied as she nodded her head._

_"I love you." Jack said, before hanging up and rushing over to the hospital. Dakota walked back over to the table._

_"I know you just woke up from a nap but we need to head to the hospital. Jack is rushing Ryleigh there and they have had to take Anna with them. He asked that we meet him there so that we can take Anna. I told him we would but we have to go now." Dakota said as she picked Joshua up._

_"Let me grab a shirt. You put the kiddo into the truck and I'll be right there." Chase said as he hurried upstairs. Dakota got Joshua buckled into his car seat and climbed in. Chase followed soon after and they sped to the hospital._

_"Does Grace know what's going on?" Chase asked as they were stopped at a red light._

_"I don't know. Should I call her?" Dakota asked and Chase nodded._

_"I think you should. Just tell her what you know. I feel like Ryleigh would appreciate the fact that you called her mother." Chase replied and Dakota took her phone out of her pocket before dialing Grace's number._

_"Hello my darling. How are you?" Grace asked, a warm smile gracing her features._

_"I'm not too good actually. Jack called and told me that he was taking Ryleigh to the hospital. I don't know if they told you or not but i thought Ryligh may want you there." Dakota explained and heard Grace drop whatever it was that she was holding. "Grace?" Dakota asked after hearing nothing from the woman in a couple seconds._

_"Yeah, sorry honey. I'm going to the hospital. I will meet you there." Grace replied and Dakota nodded._

_"Love you." Dakota said but Grace had already hung up. Dakota felt bad for making the woman worried but she knew that in this particular situation, it was important that Grace knew._

_Chase pulled into the hospital not too long after and parked. The three of them getting out of the vehicle and rushing inside. It was there that Jack met them._

_"What's going on? Is everything ok?" Dakota asked with worry._

_"They are checking everything now and they told me to wait down here since we still had Anna and children weren't allowed in the room while they were running the tests." Jack explained and passed Anna to his sister. "Thank you for calling Grace. I meant to do that but I forgot to." Jack continued._

_"You're welcome." Dakota said as Anna reached for her uncle. Chase smiled and took the little girl with his free arm._

_"I'll take the kids home but I think Dakota needs to stay here for support. Not only for you and Ryleigh, but for Grace as well." Chase said and Jack breathed a sigh of relief._

_"You have no idea how much that means to me." Jack said as he hugged Dakota with a stiffness in his body. He wasn't sure how things were going to turn out and he didn't know how much he wanted his sister and mother-in-law to know. Nevertheless, he was grateful that their family was available and happy to help and support them._

_"Give me your Jets and I'll help Chase with everything. You go be with your wife. I'll bring your keys back once we're finished down here." Dakota said. Jack smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes, and through his truck keys to the younger woman._

_"Say bye to dada. You're going to visit Uncle Chase and Joshua at the farm." Chase said to Anna as he passed the little girl back to her father so that they could say goodbye. Jack took the toddler into his arms and held her tightly to his chest._

_"Dada loves you so much, my little princess. Be good for uncle Chase." Jack said as he kissed his daughter's cheek._

_"Mama?" Anna asked, knowing that something was wrong with her mother, but of course she didn't understand the severity of the situation. Jack tried to hold his tears at bay as he hugged his baby daughter again._

_"Mama will be ok. The doctors are giving her all better medicine." Jack explained and Anna smiled at him._

_"Love dada." She said as she cuddled into him one last time before reaching for her uncle._

_"I'll be right back, ok?" Dakota said as she and Chase scurried outside with the kids and got everything transferred over to Chase's truck._

_"Call me when you have an update ok?" Chase asked as he finished buckling Anna into her car seat. Dakota smiled and kissed her husband._

_"I will, I promise. Chase, try and send Jack pictures of Anna if you can, I know that it might help to know that she is safe and being looked after." Dakota explained once she had broken the kiss._

_"I promise. Now go, I love you." Chase said as he got into the truck and went back to the farm with two very confused children._

_Dakota walked back into the building and saw Jack sitting in a chair waiting for her._

_"Is everything ok?" Dakota asked as she approached her brother. Jack hung his head and sighed._

_"No. This is all my fault." Jack said as his voice cracked with all of his pent up emotion. Dakota held her hand out for him to take and helped him stand. She then wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back in comfort._

_"None of this is your fault Jackson. You couldn't have known this was going to happen." Dakota replied as she broke the hug. She held his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Do you understand me?" Dakota continued. Jack scoffed._

_"You don't get it. We were told that we weren't supposed to do...certain things, a-and we did." He spat, getting short with his sister. Dakota stepped back, knowing that he needed space._

_"What are you talking about?" Dakota asked._

_"At Ryleigh's last appointment, we were told that she had placenta previa. One of the things that was imediately off limits was sex, specifically rough sex. Last night, we ignored that and now here we are. She's bleeding and in pain because I continued when i promised her that i would stop if i felt the slightest flinch from her." Jack yelled, now fully pissed off._

_"Why didn't you tell us what the doctors said? We could have helped out more." Dakota responded and Jack threw his arms up in annoyance._

_"Because we didn't want the sympathy vote." He shouted, this time drawing unwanted attention to Dakota and himself._

_"Is that what you think of us? That we're more concerned with showing sympathy?" Dakota asked as she ran after her brother who had started walking off._

_"Please just wait here for Grace to get back from the restroom, I need to see my wife." Jack said as Dakota stopped following. When he got around the corner, he leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself._

_Meanwhile, Ryleigh's doctor had come into the room to explain to her what was going on._

_"We have managed to stabilize the bleeding. Thankfully you didn't lose too much blood. We will need to keep you for a few hours to monitor the baby and make sure that it's ok. Is your husband here?" The doctor asked._

_"He is. He was waiting for my sister-in-law so that they could take our daughter for however long." Ryleigh replied and the doctor smiled. Before the doctor could say anything else, Jack walked through the door. Ryleigh could see by the look on his face, he had been crying. She looked at him with question in her eyes. Jack shook his head in a way of telling her that they would talk later._

_"I'm glad you're here Mr. Mason. I was just explaining to your wife that we will have to keep her here for a few hours so that we can monitor the baby and make sure that it's ok." He said and Jack nodded. "We did manage to stabilize the bleeding and thankfully, she didn't lose too much blood. Everything should be ok from here on out." The doctor explained further._

_"Thank you doctor." Jack said as he took hold of Ryleigh's hand._

_"You're welcome. Just call if anything changes." The other man said as he left. Jack sat down next to his wife and kissed her hand._

_"Will you tell me why you were crying now?" Ryleigh asked and Jack refused to look at her. "Jackson, look at me please." Ryleigh said and this time, Jack looked at her with tears in his eyes._

_"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have agreed to this. Because of me, I put you and the baby at risk. If something happens, I'll never forgive myself." He answered as a few tears fell from his eyes. Ryleigh wiped them away and ran her thumb across his cheekbone tenderly. The man leaned into his wife's touch and closed his eyes._

_"Baby, none of this is your fault. I was the one that told you to forget what we were told. I promise that nothing bad will happen. They said that they stabilized everything. Now they just have to watch the baby to make sure that they are ok." Ryleigh explained but Jack still felt guilty. "I have an idea. Why don't we pick a name?" Ryleigh suggested and that got a little smile out of the man beside her._

_"If it's a boy, how about we use the name we had picked out for Anna if she was a boy." Jack said and Ryleigh smiled._

_"That sounds perfect, honey." Ryleigh replied. "What if it's another girl?" She asked._

_"What about we actually name the baby after Dakota?" He suggested._

_"Why?" Ryleigh asked, curious for his reasoning._

_"Because besides you, Anna, your mom and my mom, she is another important woman in my life and even though I snapped at her, I still love her and I know that one day she won't be here and to have a reminder of her would mean the world to me." He explained and Ryleigh beamed from ear to ear._

_"I think it's perfect. What about a middle name?" SHe asked and Jack thought for a minute._

_"What about we just name the baby fully after Dakota and name her Dakota Paige." Jack said and Ryleigh chuckled._

_"I love you." She said as she pulled him closer so that she could kiss him. Just then a knock came at the door. Jack got up to open it. Behind it was Dakota and Grace._

_"The doctor said that we could come and see you. I hope that it's ok." Grace said, knowing that Jack had snapped at his sister. He stood to the side and let them in._

_"Hi honey." Grace said when her eyes landed on her daughter. Ryleigh smiled and held her arms out for her mother so that she could hug her. Grace happily embraced her._

_"Hi mom. Thanks for coming." Ryleigh said as she enjoyed her mother's touch._

_"Jack, can I please talk to you outside?" Dakota asked and Jack nodded. Once they got outside the room, Dakota threw her arms around his waist in a tight hug. Jack smiled and returned the hug._

_"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just really worried." Jack mumbled as he held his sister tighter._

_"I know you are and I just want you to know that I didn't mean we would give you the sympathy vote. We just want to help, that's what family does." Dakota said as Jack broke the hug._

_"I get that." He replied._

_"Whatever you need, we are here." Dakota said as Jack's phone buzzed. He pulled the device out of his pants pocket and saw that Chase had sent him a picture. The father smiled when his eyes landed on the photo of his daughter and nephew playing with lego._

_"What are you smiling at?" Dakota asked curiously. Jack handed her his phone._

_"They're playing with lego." He said and Dakota smiled._

_"Shall we go back inside now?" The woman asked in reply as she handed Jack his phone. Jack nodded and they walked into the room again and spent a few minutes talking with Grace and Dakota before Ryleigh started falling asleep._

_"We'll be in the waiting room ok?" Grace said and Jack smiled gratefully._

_Once the women were gone, Jack walked back over to his wife and sat down beside her. He took her hand in his and she looked over at him._

_"Have I told you lately just how much I love you?" Ryleigh muttered sleepily. Jack smiled._

_"I love you too, Roo. Try to get some sleep, ok." He whispered and she closed her eyes again before drifting off to sleep._

_While she was asleep, Jack decided to google information on the current situation and that was the worst thing he could have done. Whatever he googled, the end result was always death and that for him wasn't an option. He didn't want to lose his wife or baby to this and it made him feel even worse about pushing her the night before. And yes ok, Ryleigh had told him that he didn't need to feel guilty, but he couldn't help it._

_Eventually Jack stopped and put his phone away and decided that the only thing he wanted to do was to talk to the baby, so that's what he did. He leaned closer to his wife's belly and placed his hand upon it, rubbing small circles with his thumb._

_"I know this situation isn't ideal but please stay in there for as long as you can. Mommy, daddy and sissy need you healthy and happy." Jack whispered and the baby moved, making it's father smile widely. "I promise that whatever happens, I will always be here for you and for mommy and sissy. I love you so much, my darling." He spoke before pressing a light kiss to Ryleigh's bump._

_"Stop with the mushy stuff. You're going to make me cry." Ryleigh said as she looked down at Jack. He looked up at her and gave her a small smile._

_"I'm really worried Ryleigh." Jack said truthfully._

_"Baby's fine and so am I." Ryleigh replied as she ran her hand through his hair. "I promise." SHe continued. Jack nodded, even though he couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was going to be ok. He certainly wasn't going to tell Ryleigh that though. He wanted her to be as worry and stress free as possible._

_"As long as you are sure." He replied and she nodded. She knew within herself that she was going to be ok but she wasn't sure how to make her husband believe that._

_"Do you remember when Anna was born and how scared I was?" Ryleigh asked and Jack nodded. What did you say to me?" Ryleigh continued._

_"To focus on my heartbeat and not on anything else." He answered and she nodded._

_"What about when I called you upstairs today?" She asked again. He smiled, he knew the answer._

_"To focus on my heartbeat and nothing else." He replied with a smirk. Ryleigh took his hand and placed it over her heart._

_"Focus on my heartbeat and please know that everything is going to be ok. Nothing except you, me and the baby matter right now." Ryleigh said and Jack smiled as he closed his eyes, enjoying his wife's touch._

_"How did I get so lucky to have you?" Jack asked softly. Before Ryleigh could reply, a sharp pain washed over her body. She lurched forward, holding on to her belly and Jack's eyes snapped open to look at her._

_"What is it?" He asked with panic._

_"Fuck. I think my water broke." Ryleigh said as more pain coursed through her body. Jack moved back to stand. Ryleigh looked at him with fear as he repeatedly hit the call button in the hopes that someone would come faster. Jack only stopped when Ryleigh reached for his hand. He stepped toward her and held her hand._

_"It's gonna be ok. They will be here soon." He said as he reassured his wife. Although truthfully, it was to convince himself that everything was going to be ok._

_Before either of them could speak again, a midwife ran into the room. She didn't even have to say anything to know that something was wrong but for protocol sake, she had to ask._

_"What's happened?" The midwife asked with a level of worry._

_"I'm not sure. I think my water just broke." Ryleigh explained as another wave of pain washed over her. She tried to breathe but she was beginning to find it hard. The midwife nodded and walked to the end of the bed and lifted the blanket from Ryleigh's legs. The amount of blood making the blood drain from Jack's face._

_"Are you ok?" The midwife asked as she pressed the emergency button. She saw the colour drain from the man's face. She could also see the sweat forming on his brow. The midwife knew that look and got a sick bag ready for him in case he actually got sick._

_"Not really." Jack managed to say before he started heaving. The midwife quickly handed him the bag. Ryleigh grumbled in annoyance._

_"Seriously, now?" Ryleigh snapped as Jack threw up. "Turn around for fuck sake." Ryleigh snapped again and he tried his best to do so. It was at that moment that the baby decided to give it's parents another scare._

_The baby's heartbeat started to drop rapidly and Ryleigh started panicking despite being angry at her husband for picking that time for getting sick. The doctors and nurses scurried about the room frantically while the midwife took the sick bag from Jack, so that she could dispose of it._

_"I'm sorry for getting sick. I couldn't help it." He said, hoping to take Ryleigh's mind off of the dire situation. Ryleigh smiled weakly as they helped her turn onto her left side to help with the bleeding._

_"I'm sorry for snapping." Ryleigh said as everyone hurried to the O.R. Jack held her hand the entire way and when they got to where they needed to be, they had to separate the couple for a minute so that they could get Ryleigh situated._

_Jack sat outside waiting and it was the longest minute of his life. His heart was beating out of his chest and his legs bounced with nervousness. He had no idea what was happening or if they were even going to let him back into the theater with her. Things went really fast but for the couple, it was as if everything was playing out in slow motion._

_"You can come in now, but I will warn you, they have had to start already, given the severity of what's happened and there was quite a lot of oozing." One of the nurses spoke and Jack nodded, following the woman inside._

_"Jack, I'm scared." Ryligh said as he sat beside her and kissed her forehead._

_"I know, I am too." He replied as he smiled down at her. "I know that it's scary right now but I promise that everything will be ok in the end. Think of what we'll gain from it, another beautiful life that we get the privilege of calling ours. This baby is a fighter and so are you. You're so strong and so amazing and I love you for it." Jack whispered as the doctors worked at breakneck speed to get the baby out._

_"What if something happens to the baby or to me for that matter?" Ryleigh asked as tears rolled down her face. Jack wiped the tears away and kissed her._

_"Nothing like that is going to happen. I promise." He said as he stroked her cheek softly. Both of them unaware that Ryleigh was losing a little too much blood._

_"Cord cut." One of the doctors called and Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other, waiting for their baby to start crying. The parents watched as the doctors raced to look their baby over. While they were watching, someone came over and removed Ryleigh's oxygen mask._

_"Come on little one, give me a cry." A Doctor said._

_"Heart rate is less than 60." A woman said. Ryleigh looked at Jack with worry. It was also at that point that Ryleigh zoned out. All she could focus on was the unresponsive newborn that was currently being fussed over._

_"Damn it." A nurse said as the worked hard to try and get Ryleigh's bleeding under control. Jack gripped his wife's hand tighter and looked down at her._

_"It's going to be ok." He reassured her but he knew that those words were to comfort himself more than anything._

_"Go with the baby." Ryleigh said and Jack looked at her. "Please go, I don't want the baby to be alone." She said again and he nodded._

_"We'll take good care of her. It'll be ok." A doctor spoke. Jack walked out of the room with the baby, completely unaware of what was about to happen._

_=_

_Jack sat next to the incubator that held his child and watching the baby in there broke his heart. All he wanted to do was to hold and kiss the baby girl but he couldn't._

_"How long will she have to be in here?" The new father asked._

_"She has a few tests and milestones to pass before she can even see other family members but if you'd like, you can take a few pictures and videos to show your family." The NICU nurse explained and Jack smiled. He took his phone out of his pocket and took a photo or two before getting up to inform Dakota and Grace._

_Grace was sitting down and staring into space while Dakota was pacing back and forth._

_"I really wish we would be told something." Dakota said, just before Jack cleared his throat._

_"Oh god. What's happening?" Dakota asked with worry, seeing her brother in scrubs._

_"Baby is here but is in the NICU. They were just finishing with Ryleigh when she asked me to go with the baby." Jack explained as he held his phone in his hand._

_"What happened?" Grace asked._

_"The placenta ruptured and Ryleigh had to have an emergency c-section." Jack replied and Grace nodded._

_"What's the gender?" Dakota asked._

_"It's a little girl." Jack said as he pulled up a picture for them to see._

_"She's beautiful Jack." Grace said as she hugged her son-in-law._

_"Thank you." He replied. Before either of them could say anything else, a nurse came rushing toward them. Jack's heart stopped, he knew what they were going to say._

_"Well?" Dakota asked the nurse._

_"Can I talk to him alone for a moment?" The nurse asked and Grace and Dakota went to go sit down again._

_"Is everything ok?" Jack asked, even though he knew it wasn't._

_"I'm afraid that it's not looking good. We are trying everything we can but the bleeding has seemed to worsen and it would be best if you prepared for the worst case scenario." The woman explained and Jack nodded sadly._

_"What does that mean exactly?" He wondered out loud._

_"Is there someone you could ask to help you make plans for Ryleigh just in case?" The nurse asked in reply. Jack took a deep and shaky breath._

_"Yeah. Her m-mother." He said as he pointed to Grace. The nurse nodded and gave him a small smile and waited for him to tell Grace._

_"What's going on Jackson?" Grace asked as she could see the unshed tears in his eyes._

_"We have to um, to make preparations for Ryleigh." He said as his voice broke. He didn't want to lose his wife and having to think of such things at a time that should be happy, it broke him._

_"Meaning what?" Grace asked as she stood up._

_"Meaning that she's not doing good and is losing too much blood. They want us to be prepared." Jack explained and Grace nodded. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her daughter and not having anyone in her family left. Losing her husband was hard enough as it was._

_"It will be ok, she'll make it through this." Grace said as she looked at Dakota who smiled._

_Grace and Jack walked off with the nurse to talk about everything. Neither of them wanted to talk about this but they knew that they had to if they wanted the best for Ryleigh_

_"How long do you want her on life support if it comes to it?" Grace asked and Jack shook his head._

_"I can't do this. Do whatever you want." He said as he walked off toward the NICU. All he wanted was to be with his daughter._

_"Back again?" A young NICU nurse asked as she finished tending to a baby. Jack nodded._

_"Just need to be with my daughter." He replied and the woman smiled._

_"Last name?" She asked._

_"Mason." Jack replied and followed the woman._

_"She's responding well to everything which means that she may be here for only a few more hours minimum and tomorrow at the latest." She explained and Jack smiled. Hearing that gave him some hope. Now all he needed was to hear that his wife was going to be ok. He sat down next to the incubator and watched his daughter moving around._

_"You can hold her if you want. It may help her." The woman offered._

_"Are you sure that's ok?" Jack asked and the woman nodded._

_"Of course. She will need to stay hooked up to everything but yes, you can." She replied._

_"Thank you..." Jack said, waiting for her name._

_"Jessica." Jessica replied with a smile as she removed the baby from her incubator._

_"If you take your shirt off, the skin to skin is great. It will help her feel more comfortable." Jessica explained and Jack took the scrub shirt off and sat back in his chair. Jessica placed the small girl on her father's chest. Jessica then grabbed a blanket and placed it over them both. The baby cuddled into her father's touch._

_"I love you so much, my little girl." Jack said as he kissed the top of the baby's head._

_"Can I crash your little party?" Grace asked and Jack looked up at her._

_"Yeah." He said as the baby started moving her head, trying to get more comfortable._

_"She's even cuter in person." Grace said as she watched the father and daughter._

_"Thank you." He said with a warm smile._

_"I just wanted to come and tell you that everything has been taken care of and I told Dakota because she was pacing again and it was making me dizzy just watching her." She explained and Jack chuckled a little bit._

_"I appreciate it Grace." He replied and she gently patted his shoulder._

_"You spend some more time with this little beauty. I'll come and let you know what's going on with Ryleigh when we know something." Grace said as she started walking away._

_"I love you." Jack called and Grace turned around with tears in her eyes._

_"I love you too, honey." She replied as she walked out of the room._

_The father sat there with his daughter a little longer before Jessica came back and told him that the baby needed to be back in her little cubby. Jack let his daughter go and continued to sit there and watch her. Jessica was happy to let him lay his hand on his daughter's tummy so that they still had contact._

_"My gosh your grandma is right, you're really cute." Jack said as he slowly rubbed the baby's skin with his thumb. His head rested against the cool plastic of the incubator as he started humming a lullaby that he always sings for Anna._

_While humming, he let his hand move up to the little girl's face and he gently ran his index finger down her tiny button nose and then down her tiny cheek. Her skin was so soft and as he caressed her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, making Jack's heart shatter. She looked just like her mother. Jack pulled his hand away from the baby and it was at that point that the baby grabbed his index finger. As if it was her way of letting him know that both her and Ryleigh would be ok. The father smiled but that faltered when his tears finally fell from his eyes._

_He sat there crying and watching his daughter looking at him for a while longer before he found his voice again. When he found his voice, he told the baby all about her mummy. He told her how brave and strong Ryleigh was and told her of everything they had been through until this point. By the time he finished, he was in tears again but had thought of the perfect name, since he wasn't sure if Ryleigh would make it._

_"Jack?" Grace asked as she stepped into the NICU again, to tell him that Ryleigh was ok._

_"What do you think of the name Parker?" He asked as he looked up at the woman. Grace smiled._

_"I think it's perfect. Ryleigh will love it." She replied, using her reply let him know that Ryleigh was ok. Jack breathed a sigh of relief._

_"She's really ok?" He asked and Grace nodded. "Can I go and see her?" He asked and Grace nodded._

_"You can but she does need a transfusion. They are trying to get that sorted right now." She explained and Jack got up and hugged her._

_"Dada will be back soon. I need to go and see mama." He said to parker. Jessica smiled and assured him that Parker would be perfectly fine._

_Grace and Jack walked to where Dakota was freaking out._

_"What's going on? I thought you said everything was ok." Jack said with panic in his voice._

_"Everything was ok when I came to get you." Grace said and Dakota saw them._

_"Oh thank god. They ran out of Ryleigh's blood type." She said, panicking._

_"What do you mean they ran out of her blood type?" Jack shouted. Dakota threw her hands up in the air._

_"Can't you give her blood. You are O+ right?" Jack asked._

_"Jack, I'm pregnant. I can't." She said and Jack sat down in a chair._

_"Great, I really am going to lose her. What am I supposed to tell my girls? What am i supposed to tell Anna when she asks where mama is?" Jack said as he started hyperventilating. Dakota knelt down in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders._

_"You are not going to lose Ryleigh. You aren't going to tell Anna that mama isn't here. She will pull through. Things will work out but for that to happen, you have to breathe and get a grip on yourself. Please." Dakota said as she comforted her brother. While Dakota was doing that, Grace called Chase to check and see what his blood type was._

_"How is everything?" Chase asked as he answered the phone, seeing that it was Grace who called._

_"What blood type are you?" Grace asked with urgency. Chase frowned at her tone, feeling confused._

_"O+." He replied cautiously._

_"Oh thank god. Please get to the hospital, we really need you." Grace said as she sighed with relief._

_"Grace, what's going on?" He asked. The woman shook her head and closed her eyes._

_"I will explain when you get here. Maybe pick Richard up on your way here. Jack really needs someone other than you, Dakota and myself." Grace explained. Chase cleared his throat and nodded._

_"Alright. I'm going to call Lauren to come and watch the kids. I will be there as soon as I can." Chase replied as he hung up and rushed to call Lauren and ask her to watch the kids while he and Richard were at the hospital. Lauren was more than happy to help out and rushed over as quick as she was able to._

_"What's going on?" Lauren asked as Chase let her into the house._

_"I'm not sure exactly. Grace just called and asked what my blood type was and when I told her, she told me to get to the hospital as quickly as I could." Chase explained and Lauren nodded. "The kids are napping right now, so when they wake up, they will probably be hungry. Feel free to make them whatever you feel is necessary. I shouldn't be too long but i will call you and let you know what's happening." The man continued._

_"You go, everything will be ok. The kids are safe with me." Lauren said. Chase smiled at her and gave her a quick hug before hurrying to put his boots on._

_Chase drove straight to Richard's and honked the horn to get their attention. He knew he could have gone to the door but he figured that would waste too much time. Time that could be spent doing something else. Richard pulled the front door open, already wearing his boots and jacket and rushed to the truck._

_"Grace called me. She said you might just honk the horn to get my attention." Richard said as he climbed in and buckled up._

_"She knows me too well." Chase replied with a smile as they sped toward the hospital. "Did Grace tell you what was going on? All I know is that she was relieved to hear that my blood type was O+." Chase continued._

_"I was only told to come down to the hospital to be with Jack." Richard replied and Chase nodded._

_"I guess we will find out in a few minutes." He said as he took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. Richard nodded and looked out his window, hoping that nothing was as bad as he was picturing in his mind._

_"Do you think the baby is here? It would explain the urgency from Grace." Richard questioned and Chase shrugged._

_"Could be. We are about to find out though. I just hope it's not as bad as I think it is." Chase said as he pulled into the parking lot._

_Both men ran into the building and were met with Grace and a nurse. Grace threw her arms around Chase and hugged him tightly. Richard was as confused as the Scotsman but tried not to show it. Grace broke the hug and threw her arms around her friend's father. Richard happily wrapped his arms around the woman._

_"What's going on?" Chase asked and the nurse smiled._

_"Ryleigh had the baby and ended up losing so much blood during her surgery that she needs a transfusion but the hospital seemed to have run out of her blood type. I know that Dakota's blood type is O+ but because she is pregnant, it's not safe for her to donate blood." Grace explained and Chase nodded._

_"Where do I need to go?" He asked and the nurse stepped forward._

_"If you follow me, I'll take you to where you need to go. I will warn you though, it may take a while to get the amount of blood we need." The nurse spoke and Chase smiled and walked off to go and do what he needed to do._

_"Where is my grandson?" Richard asked and Grace linked her arm with his and led him to where Jack was pacing the hallways._

_Richard took one look at the younger man and knew that he was feeling an array of emotions that he just didn't know what to do with. The most obvious emotion, fear._

_"Jackson." Richard said as they got closer. Jack looked up at his grandfather with tears in his eyes and practically ran into the older man's arms before letting his tears fall. Richard held him and let Jack sob into him. He knew that Jack must have needed a good cry after seeing him pace up and down the hall the way he was._

_"I don't want to lose her grandpa." Jack admitted breathlessly through his sobs._

_"Oh my dear boy, you won't lose her. That wife of yours is a fighter." He replied as he rubbed Jack's back comfortingly. "I promise that you'll get to hug and kiss her again." Richard continued, earning the slightest of chuckles from his grandson._

_"Thank you for coming. I really needed someone else." Jack said as he started to calm down a little bit._

_"Gee, thanks." Dakota teased, hoping that it would make her brother smile more. Luckily for her, it worked. Both Jack and Richard sat down with Dakota and Richard attempted to distract his grandchildren with happy stories about their parents and Grace and David when they were in school._

_Grace smiled as she listened to what the older man had to say. It was definitely times like this that she wished that her friends were still around and it hurt even more knowing that David wasn't hre for her during this time. She tried not to let on about how she was feeling because she wanted to be strong for everyone else but even with that, all she wanted to do was hide in a corner, bury her face in her hands and sob until her heart felt better._

_In some way, she knew how Jack felt. She had lost so many important people in her life and the last person she wanted to lose was her daughter. Yes, Ryleigh was out of surgery but the longer it took for the hospital to acquire Ryleigh's blood type, the longer it would be for Ryleigh to get better. She just wanted to see her daughter's smiling face and to know that Ryleigh was going to pull through._

_The one good thing about this situation was that Lauren had the kids and the younger woman knew when to cheer people up. In the middle of one story, Grace's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw that Lauren had texted her._

_< _>__

__

__Grace examined the photos of Anna playing with a doll, feeding the doll a fake bottle, covering a doll with a blanket and the last picture was of Anna and Joshua taking turns rocking the doll to sleep. Her heart felt a little bit lighter as a smile grew on her features. She must have been so caught up in everything that she didn't realize that Jack was now sitting beside her._ _

__

__Jack took Grace's hand in his and held it firmly in his. Grace looked at him and smiled._ _

__

__"I'm sorry for not even asking how you're doing." He said as he brought her hand up to his lips, giving the back of her hand a small kiss._ _

__

__"You're a good man Jack. I'm finding it really hard if I'm being honest." She replied and he nodded._ _

__

__"Yeah, I get that. I'm going to go and check on PJ, do you want to come with me? Maybe even hold her if they say it's ok?" He asked softly, only for them to hear. Grace smiled and nodded. Both of them stood up and told Richard they were going for a walk and they would be back in a little bit._ _

__

__"So, PJ?" Grace asked when they were far enough away from the others._ _

__

__"Parker Jacqueline." He replied with a cheeky glint in his eyes. Grace chuckled._ _

__

__"After the both of you right?" The new grandmother asked._ _

__

__"Yes. I like the idea of both my girls having strong names. Plus i think it suits the little one, don't you?" He questioned as they reached the NICU again. This time they saw that Parker was being disconnected from all of the machines she hooked up to. Jack beamed widely at that and Grace had tears in her eyes._ _

__

__"I take it that you are here for this little one?" Brenna, the new NICU nurse asked._ _

__

__"Yes, we are." Grace answered for both her and Jack. Brenna smiled._ _

__

__"She has been deemed safe enough to have her first bath. Do you both want to come and watch?" Brenna asked. Grace and Jack looked at each other before turning to Brenna, nodding vigorously. "Well alright then. Follow me and we'll get this little princess clean so that she can meet her mommy." Brenna said, knowing that Jack and Grace needed to hear those words._ _

__

__"You mean Ryleigh's ok?" Jack asked with hope in his voice._ _

__

__"From what I have been told, your wife is responding well to the treatment she is getting and is allowed to see the baby in a few minutes. The baby has responded well to all of the tests as well, which is why she is now disconnected from everything and is allowed to have a bath." Brenna explained and in that moment, Jack felt as though the world had been lifted from his shoulders. His girls were ok and that's all that mattered to him._ _

__

__"Thank you for saying that. You have no idea just how stressed we have all been today." Grace said as she too beamed with joy._ _

__

__"You're welcome. I could see by the looks on your faces that you needed some good news. I'm glad i could be the one to give it to you as well." Brenna replied as they reached the area of the maternity ward set aside for bathing newborn babies._ _

__

__Jack and Grace listened carefully as Brenna explained to them on how Parker should be bathed since she was premature. The steps weren't too different from giving a full term baby a bath but it was still important for them to take note just in case._ _

__

__

__Brenna started off with gently submerging Parker's feet in the warm water and the baby didn't seem to like that. She started moving her feet, trying to get away from the water but the more Brenna submerged her in the water, the more Parker got used to it and eventually fell asleep. Jack watched his baby daughter intently. He made sure to take note of how she reacted to everything._ _

__

__When Parker was nice and clean and swaddled in a fresh and warm blanket, Brenna placed her back in the little hospital bassinet._ _

__

__"This is where you two have to part ways for now I'm afraid." Brenna said as she got ready to take Jack and the baby to where Ryleigh was waiting for them. Grace hugged Jack and kissed his cheek._ _

__

__"Please tell her that I love her and that I'm so proud of her." She said when she broke the hug._ _

__

__"I promise. Thank you so much for everything you've done for us today. I couldn't have done any of it without you." Jack said. Grace laid her hand on Parker's little belly._ _

__

__"You be a good girl for mama and dada. Grandma loves you so much my precious one." Grace said as she smiled down at the little girl. She then removed her hand and left the father and daughter to go and see Ryleigh._ _

__

__Brenna smiled to herself as she watched the scene in front of her. "Shall we go meet mama." Brenna whispered to Parker, who opened her eyes. Jack's heart swelled at the sight. She was definitely her mama's mini me._ _

__

__The three of them made their way to Ryleigh's room and when they got there, Jack saw Chase._ _

__

__"Thank you so much for everything Chase." Jack said before they walked into the room._ _

__

__"It's the least I could do. She makes you happy and who am I to stand in the way of that." Chase replied and Jack laughed. "Stop standing out here and go see your gorgeous wife." Chase said as he broke the hug that Jack gave him. Jack nodded and walked in ahead of Brenna and parker._ _

__

__Jack's heart leaped when he saw his wife looking at him with a tired smile._ _

__

__"Well, that was a wild ride." Ryleigh joked and Jack laughed as tears grew in his eyes again. Ryleigh reached for him the best that she could and he hurried over to her._ _

__

__"You scared the fuck out of me woman. I never thought I'd see you again." He admitted as he sat down next to her on the bed. Ryleigh smiled up at him cheekily._ _

__

__"You can't get rid of me that easily." She replied and Jack rolled his eyes._ _

__

__"Sorry to interrupt, but I have someone here that would like to meet you." Brenna said as she took Parker out of the bassinet. Ryleigh smiled and Jack got off the bed to help his wife get more comfortable so that she could hold the baby._ _

__

__"Thank you baby." Ryleigh said as Jack placed a pillow in her lap. Brenna placed Parker onto the pillow._ _

__

__"I'll leave three be. Congratulations." Brenna said as she left the room. Jack ran his index finger down Parker's tiny nose again and Ryleigh smiled._ _

__

__"She's so tiny." Ryleigh said as she looked at her daughter._ _

__

__"She is but that's what makes her so cute and so precious." Jack replied. Parker opened her eyes and looked up at her mother._ _

__

__"She looks just like you." Ryleigh said and shook his head._ _

__

__"No, she's all you." Jack said as he looked at his wife. He leaned down and gave his wife a deep and tender kiss._ _


	43. Chapter Forty Two.

The next morning hadn't come quickly. Between Parker and Ryleigh, things had been rough. Ryleigh would be in pain so she'd have to get medication and Parker just didn't want to sleep. She was the complete opposite of her big sister.

Both mother and baby had seemed to settle down into a peaceful slumber around about the time that Lauren had come by the hospital with Anna. Jack felt bad for having to wake Ryleigh but he knew that she would feel bad for missing out on seeing Anna.

"Ryleigh, baby. Lauren will be up here soon with Anna." Jack whispered as he kissed her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair gently. Ryleigh whined and pouted.

"But I'm sleepy." Ryleigh replied.

"I know you are my darling, but I know that you'd feel bad for missing out on seeing our little sweet pea and I know that Anna is very excited to see her mama." Jack stated. Ryleigh nodded and groaned slightly. Jack helped her sit up and as soon as she was situated and comfortable, a nurse came in with food for Ryleigh.

"Great, now the kid will want my food." Ryleigh grumbled. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"That's exactly why I asked lauren to pick up Mcdonald's on the way here. Anna and I will have that, you can have your food and then Parker can have your boob." Jack joked and stepped back, knowing that Ryleigh was going to try and slap him for that remark. He laughed even harder at her attempt to reach him.

"Keep making jokes all you want but the only one that will be getting my boobs for the next few months is Parker. Then we'll see who's laughing." Ryleigh sassed back and Jack immediately stopped laughing. "That's what I thought." Ryleigh said as she started eating her breakfast.

Jack's phone buzzed. He pulled his phone out and scrolled through it. "They're here." Jack announced excitedly. Parker took that moment to start whimpering. Jack brought the bassinet closer to Ryleigh.

"Can I hold her?" Ryleigh asked and Jack smiled.

"Of course you can hold her, she is your daughter." He replied as he carefully picked Parker up and handed her to her mother. He then made sure the pair were comfortable before he went to get Anna and Lauren.

Just as he got to the entrance, his phone rang.

"How are you Grace?" Jack asked as he answered the phone.

"I'm alright. Just thought I'd call and see how you three are doing." Grace replied. Jack smiled.

"We're doing really well. Parker and Ryleigh are having breakfast and I've just gone down to get Anna. Lauren's bringing her before she goes to work. Grandpa is then coming to get Anna and she'll spend the night with him and grandma." Jack explained.

"I'm so glad everything has worked out." She said. They talked for a few more minutes, oblivious to the fact that Lauren and Anna were looking for him.

Lauren looked around but Anna was the first to spot him, even though his back was toward them. Anna pointed to him and Lauren set her down. The little girl wanted to run to her father but she knew that with the soother in her mouth, it wasn't safe so she took it out before she took off running. Thank goodness for the soother clip, otherwise the soother would have hit the ground.

"Dada!" Anna screeched excitedly as she made a beeline for her father. Jack quickly pocketed his phone and turned around, preparing for the little one to run into his arms.

As soon as she was in his arms, she clung onto him the best that she could with her duck stuffie under her arm, sensing that he needed one of her special hugs. She also gave him a kiss, making him chuckle and smile brightly.

"Thank you my sweet pea. Dada missed you so much." Jack said as he stood up with the toddler in his arms.

"Love dada." Anna replied as she wrapped her small arms around his neck in another hug.

"Dada loves you as well." He said as he kissed her cheek and set her down again.

"How are you Jack?" Lauren asked and the man shrugged.

"Relieved that all my girls are safe but man, it was a rollercoaster to say the least." Jack replied and Lauren chuckled.

"Well, this little lady was really good but I tell you, she takes after you in many things." Lauren said as Jack took hold of Anna's hand.

"Do I even want to know?" Jack asked, feeling bad.

"She's a good kid Jack. She's a healthy mix of both you and Ryleigh." Lauren stated and Jack smirked. Anna looked up at him and smiled around her soother.

"Let's go see mama." Jack said, choosing not to reply to the woman behind him. Anna walked beside her father, looking around at everything. Jack glanced at her now and then and smiled when she looked at him. Anna had removed her soother as they passed a few doctors that walked past them. To say she was intrigued was an understatement.

"You look very pretty, my darling." Jack said as he looked down at Anna. The little girl suddenly felt confident and sassy enough to take her hand away from her father's grasp and put both of her hands on her hips and wiggle her little bum, making sure to purse her lips in a dramatic pout.

Jack scoffed and rolled his eyes at Anna's antics. Lauren laughed, knowing full well that Anna actually took after her father in the sass and dramatics department. She thought back to an incident at school, but that was a story for another time.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She's definitely her mother's daughter." Jack said to Lauren who rolled her eyes.

"She's most definitely you. Need I remind you of that one drama class at school?" Lauren asked and Jack shook his head.

"I don't need to be reminded of pulling the same moves because I thought it fit the scenario." He snapped back teasingly. Anna giggled loudly and took hold of her dada's hand again. "Come on you, shall we go meet your baby?" Jack asked as he changed the subject. Lauren just laughed and continued to follow Jack and Anna to where Ryleigh was waiting.

When they got to the room, Anna froze. She didn't want to move from her spot. Jack looked down at her and she looked at him. Anna raised her arms, indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

"Dada up." Anna said and Jack accepted her request. He held her close to him and she felt better now that she was safe in his strong grasp. For extra comfort, she held her duck closer to her body.

"What happened to little miss confident sassy pants?" The father asked as he pushed the room door open and walked in. Ryleigh looked at him with confusion as she burped Parker.

"Out in the hallway, I complimented this one on her outfit and she decided to put both of her hands on her hips and wiggled her little butt whilst pouting at me. Then when we got to the door, she wanted to be picked up and went all shy on me." Jack explained and Ryleigh giggled.

"Well, she is a dada's girl." Ryleigh replied as she positioned Parker at a better angle. "Thank you for looking after Anna for us. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." Ryleigh said, now looking at Lauren.

"Anna's a good kid. We had a lot of fun." Lauren replied as she pulled the McDonald's out of Anna's overnight bag. "Breakfast for you and Anna. I might come by later if that's ok. I'm going to be late for work if i don't leave now." Lauren said as she handed Jack the brown take out bag.

"Thank you Lauren, you're a lifesaver." Jack said as Anna hid her face in the crook of his neck when Ryleigh smiled at her. Jack rubbed the toddler's back and he and Ryleigh bid their goodbyes to their friend as she walked out of the door.

"What kind of food did you ask Lauren to get?" Ryleigh asked and Jack raised his brow.

"This is for me and Anna. You get that food, remember?" He teased. Anna lifted her head from her father's neck when she heard Parker grunting slightly. She looked at the baby and back at Ryleigh.

"But I had a baby and it was rough on me." Ryleigh whined. Jack chuckled and Anna pointed to the baby.

"Sissy." Anna said as she looked at her mother for conformation. Ryleigh smiled and nodded.

"Yes sweet pea, this your new sister. Baby Parker." Ryleigh replied with a bright smile that mirrored her husband's. Anna wriggled to get out of Jack's grasp and he placed her on the bed beside his wife.

"What do you think?" Jack asked as he watched Anna get closer to her sister and examined her. When Anna was finished looking at her sister, she sighed and cuddled in closer to her mother and laid her head on Ryleigh's arm, watching the new baby. Jack felt so much pride and joy for his family. His girls were safe, healthy and happy. That's all he wanted in life.

The family ate their breakfast and enjoyed the newest member.

"I love the fact that they're in matching outfits." Jack said as he wiped Anna's mouth after she had gotten her pancake syrup around her mouth. Anna tried to move away from her father as he did so. "Let dada clean you up please." He said after Anna grunted at him.

"No, dada." Anna said as she tried to push him away. Jack eventually wiped the sticky substance from his oldest daughter's face.

"Jacks, can you put Parker back in the bassinet please." Ryleigh asked as Parker had fallen asleep. Jack got up and walked around to the other side of Ryleigh.

Parker whimpered as her father removed her from her mother's grasp.

"You're ok my darling, dada's just putting you to bed." Jack said softly as he placed his youngest into the empty bassinet that sat beside Anna and near the chair Jack was sitting in. As soon as she was placed down, Parker had stopped whimpering and was asleep soundly again.

"Hi mama." Anna said as she looked at her mother. Ryleigh scooped the toddler into her arms as gently as she could, being mindful of her incision.

"Hello, my sweet pea." Ryleigh said as she kissed the little girl's forehead and then closed her eyes for a brief moment as her eyes started stinging from lack of sleep. Anna snuggled into her and sighed happily, closing her eyes and letting her mother's scent calm her. Jack sat down in the chair again and closed his eyes. The blissful peace in the room was soon disturbed by Parker who started crying. Someone outside their room had dropped something that sounded like metal and the sound of the object hitting the floor had startled the newborn.

Jack, Ryleigh and Anna jumped and as Ryleigh went to reach for the newborn, Anna stopped her.

"No, me." She said and the parents just looked at her with smiles.

"Please be careful, ok?"Ryleigh asked as the toddler moved toward the bassinet. Jack had moved the bassinet closer to Anna so that she could try and comfort her sister.

Letting her soother fall from her mouth, Anna started rocking the baby bed gently. "It ok baby." Anna said softly. Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other with bright smiles. This was the first time that Anna had more than two words.

Parker started calming down thanks to the rocking sensation and it made both Jack and Ryleigh realize that it wouldn't be so bad to have Anna help them with the baby. They could see and hear that Anna was a good comfort for her little sister.

When Parker had stopped crying so much and was content with whimpering, Jack helped Ryleigh get comfortable again as she had moved to reach for the infant when she started crying. While he was helping Ryleigh, Anna took the opportunity to remove her soother clip from her shirt and give her soother to the whimpering baby. Parker instantly stopped her fussing and was sleeping peacefully again. Anna was proud of herself.

Now that she was satisfied with her handy work, the toddler cuddled up to her mother again and smiled up at her.

"Good job sweet pea. You're a good big sissy." Ryleigh said as she hugged her oldest. Jack however, spotted the reason the newborn stopped crying as he went to check the baby.

"Anna, did you give your soother to Parker?" Jack asked, knowing full well that she had. The reason that he knew was because of Anna's soother having her name on it. Ryleigh had gotten a few personalized soothers for the toddler as the little girl had a habit of losing her soothers.

Anna looked at her father and shook her head. "No, dada." She said.

Jack looked at her. "Are you sure?" He asked and Anna nodded, not wanting to get in trouble for trying to help.

"Yes." She said, knowing full well that she was lying. In her defence, she thought giving Paker a comfort was the right thing to do.

"Why are you lying to dada?" Ryleigh asked, noticing that Anna's soother and the clip weren't hanging from Anna's shirt.

Seeing the slight disappointment on her dada's face broke her little heart and her chin started to wobble as the tears grew in her eyes. She tried to hold her tears at bay but no matter how hard she tried, her tears fell from her eyes anyway. She just wanted to help.

"I'm sorry d-dada." Anna said through her tears as she reached for her father. Jack picked her up and held her close as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, continuing to cry into him. The father rubbed the little girl's back trying to calm her down. He knew that it was close to her naptime and that the tears were just because she was tired. It had been an emotional morning for her with meeting her sister.

"It's ok sweet pea, I know you're sorry." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head, ignoring the slight tickle her soft brown hair was giving his nose. Anna nodded against him and snuggled closer to him as her tears subsided. "I know that you were trying to help but next time you want to give her a soother, just ask alright? You can't share your soothers with sissy. Mama and dada have a soother just for Parker." Jack explained further.

"Love you dada." Anna said, her voice sounding sleepy. The little girl lifted one of her arms to wrap around his neck, looking as though she was hugging him when really it was just to know that he was still there and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Dada loves you too." He whispered in reply as he felt her small body go lax in his arms. Jack knew that she had fallen asleep and his heart swelled with so much love. His little love was happy to sleep in his arms and it was the best feeling. No words could ever describe the joy he felt.

Ryleigh looked at her husband and daughter bonding and it melted her heart. Anna's mouth hung open a tiny bit and her light snores just added to the feels she was having. If she hadn't just had a baby and had a stressful and intense labor and birth, she would probably fuck Jack's brains out so that they could have another baby. She knew that the man that stood before her with their daughter in his arms would be the death of her.

"Grandpa should be here in a bit." Jack said quietly to his wife as he walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down.

"You know, seeing you with our kids is really hot." Ryleigh said as she laid her head back and tilted her head so that she could look at him.

"Not in front of the kids." He joked, sending her a wink, knowing full well how Ryleigh felt about his winks. Ryleigh rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"I love you, baby." Ryleigh replied happily.

"I love you too." Jack said, just as Anna moved slightly. Jack and Ryleigh stayed very still and very quiet, hoping that the toddler would stay sleeping. It didn't work. Parker started crying again after the soother fell from her mouth. Anna lifted her head and frowned.

"Sit here for a second ok?" Jack said to Anna as he got up and placed her in the chair. She frowned at him but let him do whatever it was he was doing. Jack helped Ryleigh get situated and then went to get the crying infant from her little bed.

Ryleigh Situated Parker and started feeding her. Jack went back to the chair and lifted Anna onto his lap again.

"Yuck mama, no." Anna said as she pointed to where her sister was suckling from her mother. "Boppy?" Anna asked, referring to her bottle.She knew that milk only came in bottles. Her and Joshua had bottles so, why was the baby not drinking from one. Jack smiled down at her as he tried not to laugh at her disgust.

"No bubba, this is how some mamas feed their babies. Not all babies get boppies." Ryleigh explained and Anna looked at her with curiosity, her frown no longer on her face.

"Me?" Anna asked as she pointed to herself.

"Yes, this is how mama fed you too when you were a baby, just like baby Parker." Jack said. Anna looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "You're a big girl now though and big girls have boppies." Jack concluded and Anna nodded. The little one laid her head back in the crook of her father's neck and drifted back to sleep.

=

Back at the Mason farm, Dakota and Chase were running around trying to get their son dressed and dinner made before Richard and Marlene came over for dinner with Anna.

"Joshua, enough. You are a big boy and big boys need to wear clothes. Daddy wears his clothes, why can't you." Dakota said as she caught her son. Joshua giggled as his mother dressed him.

"Mommy's right. Grandma Grace, granny, great gramma and grampa and Anna are coming for dinner and big boys have to look nice for their guests." Chase explained to the wriggly little boy. Joshua giggled but let Dakota finish dressing him.

"Anna is fun." Joshua said with a wide smile. Chase and Dakota chuckled.

"I'm glad you think she is fun." Dakota replied. Chase smiled and walked into the kitchen to start prepping for dinner.

After Joshua was all dressed, Dakota lt him go and play with his toys while she went to help her husband.

=

"Richard, let's go. I want to meet this little one already." Marlene called from their entry way, slipping her shoes on. Richard came down the stairs with a smile on his face.

"I want to meet her as well." He replied as he too slipped his shoes on before the both of them got into their car and made their way to the hospital to meet Parker and pick Anna up. It took them a little bit to get to the hospital due to the traffic but it just made that much more excited to see all of their grandbabies, Ryleigh included.

"Who do you think she looks more like? Her mama or her dada?" Marlene asked. Richard smiled.

"She is identical to her mama. Remember when Ryleigh was born? She looked the same." Richard replied and his wife nodded.

"That is true. Both Jack and Ryleigh were beautiful babies, it makes sense that their children would be beautiful as well." Richard said as he finally pulled into the hospital parking lot.

Once the truck was turned off, Richard and Marlene got out of the vehicle and made their way inside.

=

Anna had finally woken up from her nap and was sitting in the chair while Jack helped Ryleigh sit up as she had decided on having a nap herself after feeding Parker. Of course, Jack watched over his girls to make sure that all of them were safe and comfortable.

"Thank you, baby. That feels so much better." Ryleigh said as she was finally comfortable. Jack smiled and kissed her sweetly.

"Bleh." Anna scoffed as she scrunched up her little face at her parents affection for one another. Jack and Ryleigh ended the kiss and chuckled at their daughter's disdain.

"Now little miss sassy pants, you can't get all the love, mama needs some too." Jack said and Anna scrunched her face up again as Jack kissed Ryleigh again. This time, the kiss got a little more heated. Anna certainly didn't appreciate seeing her mama's tongue in her dada's mouth.

"No." Anna shouted as she climbed from the chair onto the bed and got between them the best she could.

Jack and Ryleigh broke apart and rolled their eyes at how dramatic Anna was being. They knew that she didn't like it when they showed any form of affection but it was beginning to get annoying. With one look, Jack and Ryleigh silently agreed to wait until there were no little sass pants around to weed her way between them to prevent them from kissing or hugging for that matter.

'You'll learn one day, little one." Jack said as he picked the toddler up and tickled her. Anna giggled and cuddled into him, laying her head on his shoulder while giving her mother some serious side eye. Ryleigh smirked and chuckled.

"I don't think she wants to share you." Ryleigh said as she reached up to rub Anna's leg. Anna smiled cheekily at her mother. Jack held her for a couple more minutes and then set her back in the chair and made sure that she had her ducky beside her before going back to Ryleigh and making sure she was ok. Anna kept her eyes on her parents, knowing that her dada was going to do something. She prepared herself to jump between them again.

"Even though the thought of her making out with a boy breaks my heart and makes me want to cry." Jack mumbled against Ryleigh's lips. Ryleigh burst out laughing and swatted his arm playfully.

"Don't age her yet, please. She's still our little sweet pea." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded. Ryleigh could see the tears in his eyes at the thought of Anna growing up and no longer needing him or Ryleigh anymore.

Ryleigh reached up and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"She's always going to need her dada. You're her hero." Ryleigh said as she brought her lips to his in a tender and loving kiss. Anna squawked at them and threw her ducky at them. Her ducky hit Jack on his temple and they broke apart quickly. Ryleigh tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Oi, no throwing things. That's not nice." Jack said firmly and Ryleigh nodded.

"Say sorry to dada." Ryleigh added. Anna huffed, crossed her arms over her small chest and pouted. Ryleigh gave her a stern look.

"Sorry dada." Anna said with a little attitude.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Jack said as he turned to look over at his wife. Ryleigh rolled her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything else, Richard knocked at the door and walked in. Anna's face lit up and she climbed down from the chair and ran to her great grandparents.

"Papa." Anna shouted as she threw her arms around Richard's legs. Richard picked her up and hugged her.

"Hello sweet girl, how are you?" Richard asked as Marlene walked over to her grandson and his wife.

"I'm good." Anna said happily as she hugged her papa. When Anna pulled back, she turned to look at her little sister. "Look, sissy." Anna announced as she pointed to the bassinet, making Richard chuckle.

"Do you like your little sister?" He asked and Anna simply shrugged.

"Her is ok." Anna replied. RIchard smiled and kissed her cheek. Both of them walked over to the sleeping baby.

"She's even more beautiful in person. Very tiny too." Richard said as he looked at the new parents.

"She sure is. Both of our girls are beautiful, they definitely take after their dada." Ryleigh said and smiled at her husband.

"Can I pick her up?" Marlene asked and Ryleigh nodded.

"Of course you can. She may fuss though." Ryleigh replied. Marlene smiled and walked over to her husband and great-granddaughter.

"Hi nana." Anna greeted.

"Hello my sunshine." Marlene replied as she kissed Anna's small cheek, before turning her attention to her newest great-granddaughter.

"Oh you are the sweetest little one." Marlene said as she picked the baby up and held her close. Anna watched her nana fuss over her sister and felt a pang of jealousy and hurt in her heart.

Jack saw the look on Anna's face but hoped that it would pass. It didn't though and that was made obvious when Marlene put Parker down and went to give Anna a cuddle. The toddler shied away from the woman and hid her face in her papa's neck. Marlene tried again and to the best of her ability, Anna tried to cuddle into Richard even more.

"Ah no." Jack said as Marlene gave up and turned her attention to Jack.

"What?" She asked and Jack sighed.

"She thinks you don't love her. You went straight to Parker first rather than her and now she probably thinks you love the baby more than her." Jack explained and Marlene looked at the forlorn toddler.

"Oh my sunshine, there is plenty of love to go around. Just because your sister is here now, doesn't mean you're not special and loved. You'll always be my little Annie." The great-grandmother explained but still Anna wouldn't have it, she was still convinced that her sister was here to replace her.

Anna lifted her head enough to look at her father and she reached out for him. Richard handed the tot to her father and Anna held onto him for dear life. Jack rubbed her small back and kissed her head.

"Should we go for a walk?" Jack whispered in his daughter's ear and she nodded against him. The father stood up and excused himself and Anna before walking out of the door. As soon as the door was shut and the father and daughter were far enough away from the room, Anna's bottom lips started to quiver.

"You're ok sweet pea." Jack said as he tried to comfort her but that only made her tears fall. Her little body shook as she sobbed into her dada. Jack rocked her back and forth the way he did when she cried or when she just needed to be held. "I know it's been hard but nana is right. There is plenty of love to go around and we all still love you." He continued softly. Anna only cried more. This time Jack was certain that she was over tired and that maybe it was time for her to go and spend alone time with nana and papa.

When her cries had calmed down eventually, she pulled back and looked at her father. Her cheeks were still wet with tears, snot ran from her nose and her face was red and blotchy. Her eyes still held sadness and jealousy and hurt.

"Dada loves you so very, very much, so does mama. We always will, you're our first little love." He said as he wiped away the girl's tears and wiped the snot dripping from her nose.

"Love d-dada." Anna replied with a stutter as she tried to calm herself down. Jack kissed her warm cheek and hugged her again.

"Shall we go back and have some water?" Jack asked, referring to the water in Anna's water bottle. The little one nodded and laid her head against his chest.

When they got back to the room, Ryleigh passed ducky to her husband and he handed the toy to Anna. She happily took it and kissed his beak before holding him close to her.

"Shall we go and see maisie, Sunshine, Chicken and Gary?" Richard asked and Anna perked up at that.

"Peas?" Anna asked with excitement, when she looked at her father. Jack laughed and nodded.

"Of course you can. You're going to help papa look after them for a couple days. Sound good, sweet pea?" Jack asked in reply. Anna smiled widely and nodded.

"I'll go and put the car seat in the truck and I'll be back." Richard said as he picked up the apparatus and walked out of the door. Jack walked over to his grandmother and gave her a one armed hug.

"Thank you for taking her for us. I hope that she behaves for you." Jack said as he pulled away from the older woman's arms. Just then, Parker started crying. Anna frowned and head butted Jack's chest in frustration.

"I think it will be good. She can help me bake." Marlene replied as she picked Parker up and passed her to Ryleigh.

"Thank you." Ryleigh said as she prepared to feed the fussy infant.

"You're welcome." Marlene replied with a smile. "I think I'll go and check on your grandfather and make sure he's put Anna's car seat in properly. Give you a chance to say goodbye to Anna." Marlene concluded. Jack and Ryleigh nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Boppy?" Anna asked, looking over at her mother.

"Remember what we said, this is how Parker has her milk. Only big girls get boppies." Ryleigh said softly. Anna wriggled in her father's grasp and he walked her over to the chair and set her down.

While Anna was sitting down, Jack made sure that the little sass pants had everything that she needed. Once he was satisfied with his search, he put the overnight bag on the end of the hospital bed.

"Her farted." Anna said through a fit of giggles after Parker let one rip rather loudly. Ryleigh burst out laughing.

"It wasn't just a fart. She pooped as well." Ryleigh laughed when Jack groaned. "Shall we watch dada sweat?" Ryleigh asked the giggling toddler. Anna nodded and watched as her father picked up the now smelly baby.

"Come on you." Jack said as he walked over to the bassinet. He laid Parker down and proceeded to undo the soiled diaper. Even Though he didn't have much of a reaction to the poop, Ryleigh and Anna sat there and laughed at him having to change the baby.

Parker was not impressed with how cold the room was and started peeing before Jack could wipe her down.

"PJ, seriously." Jack grumbled as he got pee on him. Ryleigh was laughing so hard that she was crying from the pain of the laughter pulling at her incision.

"That's the best I've seen and Anna was good at giving you the golden shower." Ryleigh said she winced at the pain rippling through her body. Jack hurried to cover her bottom with the diaper again but unfortunately, Parker had finished peeing before he could do anything to stop his golden shower.

"Mama hurt?" Anna asked when she saw the pain written all over Ryleigh's face. Ryleigh took hold of Anna's hand to let her know that mama would be ok. "Dada." Anna said when Ryleigh was still showing signs of pain. Jack looked over at his wife and grew worried.

"Ryleigh, you ok babe?" Jack asked and Ryleigh gave him the thumbs up.

"Yeah, all good." Ryleigh replied through a grunt. Jack finished up with Parker and walked back over to his other girls.

"Here, let's sit you down a bit." Jack said as he helped Ryleigh lay down so that the pain could dissipate. Anna helped as well by giving Ryleigh her ducky until the pain went away.

"Thank you for ducky and thank you Jack." Ryleigh said when she felt ok. Anna smiled but that faded when dada kissed mama. She huffed but knew it was no use so she threw ducky at Jack again.

"No, yucky." Anna said firmly. Jack and Ryleigh ignored her and were caught by Richard and Marlene who saw the whole thing. Richard looked at Anna with silent warning and the little girl smiled cheekily.

"There are children present. Dial it back a bit." Richard said, making the couple break apart in surprise.

"The next six weeks are going to be torture." Ryleigh muttered but only loud enough for Jack to hear.

"As for you missy, be nice to your dada. It's not nice to throw things at people. Imagine how ducky feels." Richard explained to the cheeky tot.

Anna's face turned into a look of sadness as she picked up her ducky and hugged him.

"What do you say?" Jack asked.

"Sorry ducky." Anna said as she kissed the top of ducky's head.

"What about dada?" Marlene asked, looking at Anna.

Anna looked at Jack in thought. She had more than enough of seeing them kiss.

"All done." Anna said as she reached out for her papa. Richard smiled and picked the girl up but not before telling her to give her dada a kiss and making her tell Jack that she was sorry.

"No, all done." Anna said with annoyance. She was definitely done with all the affection she wasn't getting from her dada.

"It's ok, Richard. She's tired. It's been an emotional few hours for all of us." Ryleigh said, knowing that Anna wasn't going to give in.

"Say bye bye to mama and dada." Richard said as he passed Anna to her father.

"You, be a good girl for nana and papa. Dada loves you very much, cheeky monkey." Jack said as he kissed Anna's forehead.

"Love dada." Anna replied before kissing her father's cheek.

"Thank you for being such a big help with sissy today. Mama loves you very much as well." Ryleigh said as Jack held Anna close to her mother. Ryleigh kissed her daughter and Anna kissed her mother back.

"Love mama." Anna said as Jack gave his daughter one last hug before passing Anna to Richard.

"Bye, baby." Jack said as Anna waved at him.

=

"Chase, Joshua. Nana, Papa, Grandma Grace and Anna are here." Dakota called as she showed the trio in.

"Hi." Anna said as she lifted her arms so that Dakota could pick her up. Dakota smiled and lifted the girl into her arms.

"How are you, little lady?" Dakota asked in reply. Anna hugged her aunt.

"Good." Anna replied as she wriggled to get out of the woman's grasp. Dakota set her down and watched as she ran over to her cousin's toys that sat in the corner of the living room.

"How are you two doing?" Dakota asked as she turned her attention to her grandparents.

"We're good. Just looking forward to whatever it is that smells so good." Richard replied and Marlene smiled.

"Yes, very much excited for food." Marlene added.

"Well, come in and have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" Dakota asked as the three of them walked into the house.

"Just water for now sounds good, thank you honey." Marlene replied gratefully as she walked over to Anna, who was busy building a lego tower.

"Anna honey, do you want some juice?" Dakota called from the kitchen.

"Peas." Anna called back, not looking away from the now tipsy tower.

"Orange juice or apple juice?" The aunt asked, looking over at the very concentrated toddler. Anna's little tongue rested between her lips as she tried to add another lego piece to the very tip top of her tower. She even had to stand on her little tippy toes to do so.

"Apple." Anna said through her struggle. Dakota smiled and quickly pulled her phone out to take a photo of the little builder hard at work.

<>

Dakota sent Jack the photo and message before pocketing her phone and getting the drinks together. Just as she closed the lid on a sippy cup for Anna, Dakota's phone buzzed.

<>

Dakota read the text and smiled to herself.

<>

The younger Mason replied quickly as she felt little hands on her legs. Dakota looked down and spotted her son and niece.

"Hello, you two. I take it all of you are thirsty?" Dakota asked.

"Daddy is too." Joshua stated and Dakota laughed. She handed Anna her apple juice and Joshua his orange juice, knowing that orange juice was his favorite.

"Tata." Anna said as she took the cup and took a drink from it.

Before too much longer, dinner was under way and the house was filled with stories and laughter.

=

While Ryleigh and Parker slept soundly, Jack took it upon himself to go and talk to someone about the healing process for Ryleigh and what that would entail for them both sexually and non-sexually. Normally he would just let the situation be, but after Ryleigh's comment of th next six weeks being torture, he decided that he would go and find out what he could.

Upon wandering the halls, Jack came face to face with Ryleigh's doctor. The older man smiled.

"What can I do for you Mr. Mason?" The doctor asked.

"I was wondering if you had time to talk about Ryleigh's recovery and what that entails exactly." Jack replied and the doctor chuckled, seeing the meaning of Jack's visit so to speak.

"I was just on my way to the cafeteria, if you'd like to join me, we can talk there." The doctor said and Jack nodded. Both of them walked in silence.

Once they got to the cafeteria, Jack and the doctor sat down. The doctor answered everything that Jack had asked so far and Jack tried to take as many mental notes as he could.

"Does that answer your overall question or was there more of a hidden meaning to what you really wanted to know?" The doctor questioned. Jack blushed and that was all the conformation the other man needed to know. "As I've said, some women heal faster than others and some have a lot more pain than others. It's best that you take it one day at a time." The doctor continued.

"Is there anything that would h-help her?" Jack wondered. The doctor nodded.

"If you really can't wait the alotted six weeks for sex, there are some things that you can do that would actually help with the recovery." The doctor replied. Jack nodded and waited for the man to continue. "Penetration of the penis is completely off limits but, if you really feel the need for penetration, I'm sure you know where I'm going with this." The doctor finished. Jack nodded slowly.

"Is it just the penetration that is off limits? Is there anything else?" Jack asked and the doctor shook his head.

"So long as you wait the allotted the normal six weeks or until Ryleigh is given the all clear. Please, nothing rough." The doctor said, referring to the whole ordeal that happened with Ryleigh and the baby because of some poor choices.

Before the doctor could explain anything else, he was paged and had to rush off. It gave Jack time to think about what the doctor said but if he was being honest, the only thing that was ringing in his ears was the fact that they were able to still have sex, it made him feel chuffed that it was another form of a healing mechanism.

Jack smirked to himself and got up from the table he was at and walked back to where his wife and daughter were hopefully still napping. When he got back to the room, he slowly opened the door and saw that his girls were still sleeping and he breathed a sigh of relief. He decided to take that opportunity to sit down and scroll through google for ideas on how to pleasure Ryleigh during the first six weeks.

He found all sorts of information and at one point, he came across a website that had an array of erotic items. Sex toys, lingerie, books, costumes. You name it, they had it.

"What the hell did you just buy?" Ryleigh asked as she watched him purchase and interesting looking sex toy.

Jack jumped and almost dropped his phone.

"Fuck." He breathed out as he held his hands on his chest.

"I thought you were sleeping." He replied. Ryleigh shook her head.

"I saw everything you looked at." She explained and Jack blushed.

"While you and PJ were napping, I went to find your doctor to ask him about your healing process. He gave me some interesting information." Jack said with a hint of mischievousness to his voice. Ryleigh raised her brow.

"Oh god. What kind of things did you find out?" Ryleigh asked with skepticism. Jack wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"You'll find out in due time, my darling wife." He teased, making Ryleigh blush.

"Come on you dork, tell me what the doctor said." Ryleigh begged. Jack simply shook his head and stood over her, placing his lips over hers in a tantalizing slow and fervently heated kiss.

The sparks between them flew through their veins and for Ryleigh, it felt as though she was kissing Jack again for the very first time. Jack's hands cupped Ryleigh's face as his tongue gently probed Ryleigh's. It was the first proper kiss they'd had in a very long time.

Ryleigh broke the kiss and stared at her husband in awe.

"You haven't kissed me like that in years." Ryleigh said breathlessly. Jack smirked seductively as he nodded.

"I know but after everything you went through, I'd say that you well and truly earned that kiss." He replied as he captured her lips again.

This kiss was interrupted when Parker started crying again.

"I've got her." Jack whispered against Ryleigh's lips after he broke the kiss.

"Thank you Jacks." Ryleigh replied as he winked at her.

Jack walked over to the bassinet and picked up the tearful newborn. Parker immediately stopped crying and settled down.

"Definitely another dada's girl. Anna is not going to be happy with that." Ryleigh said as the father walked back to the chair and sat down with the baby against his chest.

"Let's just enjoy the fact that we can kiss and hold hands without Anna trying to stop us." Jack said and Ryleigh hummed.

"So, was that kiss really supposed to tell me something or was it because you really wanted to stick your tongue down my throat?" Ryleigh asked as her fingers laced through Jack's right hand.

"I wanted to kiss you but, it was also because I was happy. The doctor told me that as long there is no penetration of my little cowboy, we can still have sex." Jack explained. Ryleigh looked at him with her raised brow.

"Little cowboy? How original." Ryleigh commented and Jack smiled as a chuckle escaped his lips. "So the toys, I take it they were for whatever you have in your little brain." Ryleigh said just as Parker spit up on her father.

"Yup, definitely takes after her sister in the 'affection is yucky' department." Jack sighed as he passed the baby to Ryleigh. Ryleigh rubbed PJ's back while Jack removed his shirt.

"Want me to remove her clothes and you can do skin to skin with her?" Ryleigh asked and Jack excitedly nodded his head.

Ryleigh took her time removing the material from the baby and Parker hated every second of it. The cool air made her cry and ball her tiny hands into fists.

"It's ok pumpkin. Dada wants some skin to skin with you." Ryleigh cooed softly. Parker still wasn't having it and cried even more.

"Come on princess." Jack said as Ryleigh passed him the screeching baby. He laid Parker on his chest and placed a blanket over her.

Parker was still pissed that she stripped down to her diaper and it was the first time that she was inconsolable.

"Try singing to her, but don't use Anna's lullaby. Pick another one." Ryleigh said. Jack sat back in thought as he pat PJ's back. When Jack thought of one, he started humming.

Parker still cried and Jack and Ryleigh had no idea what to do.

"I think i have an idea. Can I have your phone for a second?" Ryleigh asked. Jack nodded and handed her his phone.

The woman searched for a video of Anna talking. She eventually came across the video of Anna reading her ducky and her dada a story. Parker stopped crying immediately. She cuddled into her father and soon enough her soft snores filled the room.

Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other in surprise.

"I really didn't think that would work." Ryleigh whispered. Jack nodded.

"Maybe she's more of a sissy's girl. I mean you think about it, Anna got her to stop fussing with her soother and then the video of Anna talking helped calm PJ." Jack explained.

"Sissy's girl?" Ryleigh asked, trying not to laugh.

"Sounds stupid but we couldn't comfort her just now, it was Anna." Jack replied.

"Are you a sissy's girl?" Ryleigh asked the sleeping baby. Even though it was most likely gas, Parker smiled at her mother's question.

"That smile says it all." Jack announced excitedly before Parker farted again. "Ok, that's just mean." Jack pouted.

=

"Dinner was amazing Dakota. Thank you so much." Grace said with a smile.

"You're welcome, aunt Grace. I'm glad you could make it, I wasn't sure you could with the new man in your life." Dakota teased and Grace blushed.

"No." Anna hollered, making everyone look at her. "Mine." Anna said with a pout as she grabbed hold of her grandmother's arm. Grace smiled at the girl who had a pout on her face.

"I'll always be yours, sweet pea. You're my first little lady and you always will be." Grace said before she kissed Anna's cheek. "In fact, why don't you and Joshua come and have a sleepover and then in the morning the both of you can help me feed the animals." Grace said and Anna smiled brightly.

"Pease?" Anna asked as she looked at her nana and papa. Richard smiled, as did Marlene.

"Of course you can." Marlene answered for both herself and her husband.

"What 'bout me?" Joshua asked, giving his parents his best puppy eyes. Dakota laughed and looked at her husband.

"Sure little man. You have to help grandma Grace though ok?" Chase said and Joshua nodded.

"Ok." Joshua agreed and got off his chair before running to his room.

"Where are you going young man." Dakota called.

"To pack." Joshua called back as he hurried up the stairs. Dakota got up from her chair.

"I better go help him before he packs all of his toys." Dakota said as she followed her son.

"Well, I take it that it's time to go?" Grace asked her granddaughter with a chuckle. Anna shook her head.

"Cake?" She asked as she pointed to the cake on the counter.

"Tell you what, why don't you help me pack some fun snacks to take to Grandma's while your aunt helps your cousin pack." Chase said as he stood from the table and walked over to the toddler. Anna nodded and reached for the Scotsman.

Chase picked her up and they walked into the kitchen. While they were gathering the snacks, Grace sat and talked with Richard and Marlene. They talked about throwing a little welcome home dinner for the couple and the new baby.

"Alright, I think I have everything that he needs. Are you sure that you're ok with this Grace?" Dakota asked and the woman nodded.

"For sure. I think your husband and niece are packing a picnic for the kids and I." Grace said with a chuckle.

"I see. How about you go help grandma Grace pack the car and I'll go help daddy and Anna." Dakota said to her backpack wearing son.

"Let's go." Joshua said as he took Grace's hand and pulled her to the door. Dakota laughed and walked to the kitchen.

"You look good with a little girl in your arms." Dakota said. Chase and Anna smiled cheekily at her and went back to packing the food.

"Potcorn." Anna said, mispronouncing the word popcorn. Chase smiled.

"Right here, along with the cookies, cake and chocolate." Chase replied as he listed the fun snacks he'd packed.

"Otay." Anna said with satisfaction. She laid her head on her uncle's shoulder and yawned.

"I'll take her to the car. Grace and Joshua are probably waiting for the little lady." Dakota said as she held her hands out ready to take Anna. Anna cuddled into her uncle, making him smile.

"Let's go, we can say goodnight to everyone. I just saw your grandparents walk to the door." Chase said and Dakota nodded.

"I'll grab the bag, you the sweet pea." Dakota said as she grabbed the snack bag.

They walked Richard and Marlene out and bid them goodbye. Before they left though, they had asked Grace if she needed Anna's overnight bag and she said she didn't. Thankfully Anna had brought ducky with her to dinner, Dakota and Chase had made sure that ducky had a place at the table. They made sure that Joshua's favorite cuddle toy had a spot as well.

"You two be good for grandma ok?" Chase asked. Joshua nodded from his car seat that Grace had put into her car, as well as Anna's car seat.

"Yes daddy." Joshua replied as he waved to them.

"Love you." Anna said as she waved as well. Dakota, Chase and Grace chuckled and shut the backseat doors.

"You two enjoy a Joshua free night." Grace said with a wink before getting into the car and driving away. Chase and Dakota watched as the car disappeared into the cover of darkness.

"I need a shower." Dakota breathed out. Chase kissed her cheek and hand in hand, they walked inside.

"You go shower and I'll clean up." Chase suggested and Dakota kissed him.

"Thank you. I'll try not to be so long." She replied after breaking the kiss. Chase winked at her and watched his wife walk upstairs.

"Fuck I love her." Chase muttered to himself as he set about clearing the table and cleaning everything up like he said he would.

=

While Chase was cleaning, Dakota stepped into a nice warm shower, letting the water cover her body like a warm blanket. She sighed to herself as she felt her body relax. The woman took her time cleaning her body and washing her hair. She even took time to enjoy the baby's movements within her.

"You're an active little girl aren't you. Going to keep mommy and daddy on their toes just like big brother." She said with amusement. Rubbing her belly made the unborn girl calm down.

Dakota got out of the shower not long after that and she honestly felt so much better but in the back of her mind, there was one thing that she knew would make her feel that much more relaxed. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into her and Chase's room to get dressed.

Dakota raided Chase's wardrobe to see if she could find something comfortable that she could wear. It took her a few minutes but she eventually found Chase's favorite brown plaid button up shirt. She laid it on the bed before going over and picking out a pair of underwear.

She eventually came across a pair that she had forgotten she had bought. They were white and across the backside it said 'Yee-haw cowboy.' Dakota had seen them in the shops and knew that she had to have them. She knew it would be funny to see her husband's reaction.

Dakota got dressed into the shirt and undies before drying her hair and heading downstairs where Chase was waiting for her with a fresh cup of tea.

"Well, I see you found my shirt." Chase said as he looked up from his book. Dakota nodded and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, just needed something comfortable." She said but Chase knew there had to be another reason for her wearing the shirt. Dakota knew that Chase loved seeing her in the shirt she was wearing. It turned him on and by the look in his eyes, Dakota knew that her plan was working.

"Are you sure that's all?" He asked, wanting to give her the benefit of the doubt, in case she really did just need something comfortable.

"I'm sure." She replied as she joined him at the table and took a drink of her tea. "Thank you for making me this, it tastes really good and I think the little one likes it too." Dakota said as she placed her cup back on the table.

"You're welcome, I thought it may help relax you. I'm glad to hear it's calming her as well." Chase replied as he placed his book on the table. Dakota smiled at him. "You want some cake?" He asked.

"That sounds really good, thank you." Dakota replied with a warm smile. Chase got up and puttered around the kitchen as he got Dakota and himself some cake.

Dakota watched him and when his back was turned, she purposely dropped her teaspoon.

"You ok?" Chase asked as he quickly turned around to make sure that the woman was ok. Dakota smirked at him.

"Perfectly fine." She said with a wink as she got off of her chair to bend down and picked up the spoon.

As soon as his eyes landed on the words sprawled across her ass, Chase smirked to himself. He knew that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm going to assume you want something?" Chase teased when Dakota sat back down.

He walked over to her without the cake and moved her hair to the side so that he could plant sensuous kisses against the skin of her neck.

"I love it when you do that." Dakota muttered as her eyes fluttered shut.

"I love you in that shirt." He whispered in reply. Dakota's eyes snapped open. She knew what he was trying to do.

"Oh no you don't. I'm in charge." She said loudly. She quickly stood up and Chase trapped her between his body and the table. His arms on either side of her body.

Chase leaned in close to her lips and just as she thought he was going to kiss her, he chuckled darkly.

"Prove it." He challenged. Dakota could feel his breath on her cupid's bow.

She was about to move when Chase placed his lips on hers in a passionate and hungry kiss. His tongue thrusting into her mouth. Her hands went to his belt where she fiddled with it until it was loose. The woman then pulled it from his waist and laid it on the table for later use.

Dakota let him think that he was in charge at that moment but as soon as he was right where she wanted him, Dakota pushed him into the chair he was previously sitting in.

"What are you doing, missy?" Chase asked with a smirk and a cheeky glint in his eyes. Dakota winked and grabbed the belt.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Daddy." Dakota teased. Chase's eyes went dark with warning.

"Don't." He warned. Dakota shrugged and made sure to really tug on the belt. CHase grunted at the sensation.

After securing his arms behind his back with the belt, Dakota sat in front of him on the table. She moved the panties to the side and touched herself. The woman threw in a few good moans just to see her husband squirm in his chair. The more her fingers played with her clit, the more she moved her shirt upwards, giving her husband full view of the bump that held his daughter. Chase bit his lip and watched as Dakota continued to tease him.

"This is not fair." Chase whined. Dakota just looked at him and smirked.

"Hmmmm, feels so good." She moaned, making the man in front of her growl. Dakota moved the shirt all the way up to reveal her full breasts. Her fingers rubbed her clit, making her hips move on their own accord. The feeling of utter bliss coursed through her veins.

She had never been one to masterbate but knowing that her husband was strugling in front of her added to the pleasure.

"Yes, baby." Chase whispered. Dakota moaned at that and bit her lip again.

Chase watched as Dakota's hips grinded against their dining table with more vigor. This was definitely made him want to fuck her already. He could feel his raging boner and it was beginning to hurt.

"Take your panties off." Chase instructed quietly. Dakota did as he asked and wiggled her hips as she did so. Chase breathed out heavily.

Dakota went back to touching herself. She fondled her breasts and Chase moaned louder this time.

Soon enough, she stopped her teasing and slowly pulled the shirt back down where she proceeded to undo the buttons while keeping eye contact with her husband.

Chase watched in anticipation for what was to happen next. He hoped that she would loosen the belt and let him free but on some level, he knew that she wasn't going to do that.

The woman slipped the material from her shoulders to reveal her full naked body. Chase'd had enough.

"Undo the belt woman." He said darkly.

"Sorry, no can do big boy." She replied as she slinked forward and undid his pants the rest of the way. She removed his jeans and boxers completely.

She watched as his hardened cock happily sprang free.

"Fuck, I can't wait to feel your cock inside me." Dakota whispered as she pumped his length a couple times.

"Yeah?" Chase questioned with slight amusement. Dakota nodded.

"Yeah, baby." She replied as she moved away from him to remove the belt. Her plan was to keep him tied to the chair but she just wanted to be fucked good and that would only happen if he was free to do what he pleased.

As soon as the leather hit the ground, Dakota walked back to the table and bent over the best that she could, making sure to wiggle her ass.

Chase stood up and walked toward her.

"Yes, baby." He said for the millionth time that night. His hands ghosting over the skin of her ass. He licked his lips as he lined himself up with her entrance.

Chase pushed his cock into her gently and they both moaned at the contact.

"Fuck, I missed the feeling of you stretching me out." Dakota moaned as Chase began to move his hips.

"You feel so good wrapped around me." He replied as his hands found their favorite spot to hold while they were fucking.

"Oh baby." Dakota mumbled as Chase's thrusts sped up.

"Put your legs together." Chase gritted out. Dakota did and the feel of her clenching around him almost pushed him over the edge.

Chase eventually slowed his movements. Dakota let out a disappointed grunt but she knew it was because he was close and to test this theory, she spoke.

"I wanna taste your cock." She breathed out and Chase's face grew into an excited smile.

The Scotsman pulled out of her and Dakota got on her knees in front of him. She took hold of his slick cock and licked around the tip. Chase moaned and bit his lip as she lapped up all her juices.

As Dakota wrapped her lips around him fully, she fondled his balls, knowing that it drove him crazy. Chase grunted as he enjoyed the feeling of the blow job he was currently recieving.

Dakota sucked him for a few minutes before deciding to deep throat him. The action made his eyes close tightly as he tried to fight off his orgasm.

"Oh my god." Chase moaned out as she sucked him with more force and lightly pulled on his balls. "Fuck." He moaned again as Dakota began to moan around him, making shivers shoot down his spine.

Feeling his cock twitch was Dakota's que to pull away and look up at him. The woman deep throated him more time and held it for a few seconds. The coarse hair on him tickled her nose slightly before she pulled away and gasped.

Chase watched as the saliva dripped down from his cock and from her chin. The sight was almost his undoing. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"I wanna be back inside you, honey." Chase breathed out. Dakota smiled and wiped her chin.

"You want my pussy?" She asked cheekily and Chase nodded.

Dakota got off her knees and bent back over the table, once again wiggling her ass at her husband.

Chase slipped into her again and groaned even louder this time as Dakota purposely clenched around him. This time however, his thrusts were fast and hungry, there was nothing sweet or caring about them. He needed to reach his climax and he needed it now.

Dakota hummed in bliss as she hurdled toward her orgasm as well.

Chase's moans became whines as he got closer and closer to the finish line but he didn't want to finish before his wife. The only thing he could think of that would work to get her there faster was to spank her and spank her hard.

Chase slapped her ass cheek with such a force that it caused Dakota to cry out in both pain and ecstacy.

"Keep doing that." Dakota grunted, waiting for his hand to assault her even more.

Chase smirked to himself. Before enforcing another slap, he grabbed hold of her hair and pulled it enough that her back arched and she screamed in delight.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum." Dakota said. Bingo, Chase had her right where he wanted.

"Me too." Chase replied as he continued to slam into his wife fervently.

It didn't take Chase long to still his movements and grunt as he unraveled with Dakota.

"Oh fuck." Dakota grunted as her orgasm washed over her from the force of Chase cumming in her.

When the couple came down from their highs, Chase pulled out of her and watched as his cum spilled out of his wife's 'just fucked' pussy.

"That was something else. I think we need to start pawning our son off more often." Dakota said as she turned around on shaky legs to face her husband.

"You can bloody say that again." He chuckled before kissing Dakota deeply.

"What do you say we shower off, get into some comfy clothes and spend the rest of the night watching movies, maybe even having a cuddle." Dakota suggested once their kiss had ended.

"Let's do it." Chase replied as they rushed off to their bathroom to clean up and get cozy.


	44. Chapter Forty Three.

"Alright sweet pea, throw the bread." Marlene said as they were feeding the ducklings a treat. Anna giggled when Gary pecked Chicken on the head.

"Meanie." Anna lectured when Gary quacked angrily at Maisie.

"That's right, little lady. You tell him." Richard said as he walked over to the woman and toddler. Anna held her arms up at her papa and he happily picked her up.

"I suppose we should get the rest of her things together." Marlene said as she closed the bread bag.

"Jack did call and said that they were on their way home. He then sent this photo." Richard said as he showed his wife the photo of Parker in her car seat ready to go home.

"Well, if we want to meet them at the house, we better get going." Marlene said. Richard nodded.

"Alrighty sweet pea. Say bye bye to Gary, Maisie, Chicken and Sunshine." Richard said as he lowered the little girl to the ground so she could pet them one last time.

"Bye bye duckies." Anna said as she waved at them. "Love you." She finished as she turned back to Richard and signaled that she wanted to be held again. Richard picked her up and they walked back to the house.

Marlene was waiting for them by the front door with Anna's bag and her ducky.

"Are you ready to see mama, dada and baby Parker?" Marlene asked and Anna frowned.

"No, dumb baby." Anna said through a pout while she crossed her arm over her chest.

"That's not nice, Anna Grace." Richard warned and Anna frowned at him. "Big sisters are supposed to be nice." He continued. Anna shook her head.

"Do you want ducky?" Marlene asked as she held out the toy to the annoyed tot.

"Tata." Anna said as she held her ducky close.

Richard got Anna settled in her carseat and then he and Marlene were on their way to the lake house to greet the newborn and her parents.

The drive there was silent until Anna started singing to herself. Marlene smiled and looked over at her husband.

"Do you remember the long road trips we'd take and Gabriel would sit in the back seat singing to himself?" Marlene asked as she thought back to when her son was Anna's age.

"Drove us crazy." Richard agreed.

Anna's singing got louder and louder the closer they got to the house. She even made her ducky dance to her song.

When they actually got the house, Grace was waiting for them. Anna waved to the woman outside and smiled excitedly.

"Mi." Anna said as she kicked her legs, making herself bounce in her carseat. The car came to a stop and Grace got her granddaughter out.

"Hi mi." Anna said as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother's neck.

"Hi pretty girl. I missed you." Grace said as she attacked the toddler with kisses. Anna squealed with laughter as she tried to squirm away.

"Shall we go inside?" Marlene asked, just as Jack pulled into the driveway.

Anna instantly went quiet and hid her face in her grandmother's neck.

"Welcome home you three." Richard said when Jack got out of the truck.

"Thanks grandpa." Jack replied as he went around to help Ryleigh out and then get Parker.

"Can I have an Anna cuddle?" Ryleigh asked as she walked up to her mother and her daughter.

Anna grunted in response.

"Come on, don't be like that, mama just wants a cuddle." Jack said as he walked over to them whilst holding the carseat containing the newborn.

"Jack, it's ok." Ryleigh said. Jack shook his head.

"No, it's not. She's gotta learn that she can't always be a grump." He replied and Anna looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She wasn't being grumpy, all she really wanted was to stay in her grandmother's arms.

"Not grumpy." Anna said as she looked at her father.

Ignoring her comment, Jack walked into the house with everyone following him.

"You just want Mi don't you?" Ryleigh asked with a warm smile. Anna nodded and laid her head on Grace's shoulder.

"You stay with Mi then. Can I have Anna cuddles before naptime though? Just you, me and ducky." Ryleigh asked and the little gave her mother a smile and nodded.

"Yeah." Anna replied.

"I look forward to it." Ryleigh whispered as she kissed her daughter's temple.

Ryleigh then walked over to her husband.

"You're the grump by the way. All Anna wants is her grandmother, so snap out of your funk please." Ryleigh said before kissing his cheek and walking over to the fridge to grab a water bottle.

"I'm not in a funk." Jack grumbled as he took Parker out of the carseat and placed her in the rocker they had set up in the corner of the living room.

Marlene and Richard only stayed long enough to make sure that everyone was settled in ok. They had told Jack that they would be happy to take Anna if he and Ryleigh needed a break or if they needed help with anything. Their grandson agreed and bid goodbye to the elderly couple.

Grace stuck around and even though Anna wanted to cling to her grandmother after her nap, Grace had insisted on making the family of four some food for the next few weeks so that Ryleigh could rest and recover faster. Ryleigh thanked her mother and Jack hugged his mother-in-law.

"Thank you so much for staying to make up some dinner for us all."Jack said as he broke the embrace. Grace smiled and patted the man's cheek.

"Thank you for making me a Mi again." She replied. Jack chuckled and nodded.

"You're welcome." Jack said. Anna of course reached for her father who happily took her.

"Call me if you need anything." Grace said as she walked toward the front door.

"Love Mi." Anna said tiredly whilst waving at the woman. Jack kissed the tot's cheek and she giggled.

"I love you too my sweet girl. You look after mama and dada for me." Grace said and Anna nodded in response.

Grace took her leave and Jack went into the kitchen to dish up dinner for Anna, Ryleigh and himself.

"Alright sweet pea, how about we bring this to mama and then dada can read to you before bed time." Jack said after he and Anna ate.

Ryleigh had told him that she was going to lay on the sofa while Parker slept. She had told her husband that he and Anna could at their dinner. Jack reluctantly fed himself and his daughter.

"Yeah." Anna said as she followed her father into the living room where Ryleigh was laying down and now watching tv.

"Here you go my love." Jack said as he handed her a bowl of soup. "Anna wanted to put cheese on top." He said when he saw the look of confusion on her face.

"Thank you my darlings. It looks and smells so good." Ryleigh said as she slowly sat up.

"Welcome mama." Anna said through her cute and shy smile. Ryleigh kissed her cheek.

"Did the both of you enjoy your dinner?" Ryleigh aske, now looking at her husband.

"It was really good, wasn't it?" Jack questioned as he felt Anna grasp his hand from where she was standing beside him. The little girl nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that you liked it. What are you going to do now?" The mother asked as she took the soup into her mouth carefully.

"Bed." Anna announced happily. Jack chuckled and looked at Ryleigh.

"Why don't you grab ducky, then dada can tuck you in, ok?" Jack suggested and Anna ran off to the last place she had her ducky.

"While she's gone, why don't you come here and kiss me quickly." Ryleigh said with a smirk. Jack walked closer to his wife and placed his lips on hers softly, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I love you baby." Jack whispered before moving to kiss her forehead. "Eat up and I'll be back down after putting Anna to bed." He said just as Anna ran back into the living room.

"Did ducky have fun at the farm?" Ryleigh asked and Anna smiled brightly, with the same smile she inherited from her dada.

"Yeah." Anna replied as she held her ducky close and attempted to rock him side to side shyly.

"I'm glad my beautiful girl. Come here and give me a kiss." Ryleigh said and Anna walked over to her mother.

"Love you mama." Anna said as before kissing her mother's cheek. Ryleigh hugged the tiny tot.

"Have a good sleep. Mama will see you in the morning, okay?" Ryleigh asked. Anna nodded and walked over to her father who picked her up.

"Night night mama." Jack said, mimicking Anna while making his daughter's hand move in a waving motion. Anna giggled and laid her head on her father's shoulder.

The duo walked up the stairs and into the family bathroom where Jack got Anna ready for her bath. He placed the non slip mat on the bottom of the tub and then undressed his daughter before placing Anna's bath toys on the bottom of the tub.

Jack filled the bathtub and while he was doing that, Anna watched as her little toy turtles rose with the water.

"Come on you little nakey lady." Jack said as he lifted the little girl up and kissed her cheek. Anna giggled and pointed to her toys.

"Nakey toy!" Anna said as she continued to giggle. Jack chuckled and placed his daughter in the warm water.

Jack let Anna play with her turtle toys for a few minutes.

"Can dada wash your hair now?" He asked as he picked up the little water jug so that he could wet Anna's hair.

"Otay dada." Anna replied as she continued dunking the turtles under water. Jack smiled as Anna started babbling and singing. She was definitely his daughter.

"Close your eyes for me. I don't want water in your eyes." Jack said and Anna did as she was told, even though she was holding a toy that was attempting to swim away but couldn't.

Jack took his time with washing Anna's hair. He knew that as long as she was happy, he could take an hour to wash her hair if he wanted to.

"What hairstyle would you like today?" Jack asked in mock professionalism.

"Aprise." Anna said and Jack chuckled.

"Surprise it is." He replied.

The father played around and eventually settled on a mohawk. Of course he had to laugh when he saw it completed because Anna looked so cute.

"I see?" Anna asked through a fit of giggles as she watched her father laugh and smile brightly at the sight of her.

Jack dipped his hands in the water to rid them of the shampoo before drying his hands and grabbing his phone to snap a picture.

"Smile for dada, nakey lady." Jack said and Anna gave him her biggest smile yet. Her eyes subsequently disappeared from how bright and wide her smile was.

Jack's heart swelled with so much love from that one picture alone. His little girl didn't appear so little anymore. Her toothy smile, her soapy hair, everything about her screamed 'big girl' to him and that was something that he truthfully wasn't prepared for.

"My beautiful little girl." Jack said as he placed his phone back down again before rinsing the suds from Anna's hair.

Once Anna had had enough of the bath, Jack pulled her out and wrapped her in her hooded duck towel.

"Let's get you all cozy and tucked in." Jack said as they walked to Anna's room.

"Book?" Anna asked as Jack set her on her feet.

"I will read to you but you have to get dressed first." Jack replied, pulling out Anna's zebra print romper pajamas and a pull up. Anna nodded and let her father dry her off.

When the toddler was dressed, Jack brushed her hair and she didn't like that one bit. She grunted at him in annoyance and screamed when she felt like he was hurting her.

"Quit moving around please." Jack sighed, almost ready to give up on brushing the girl's hair.

Anna shook her head and frowned at him.

"No." Anna shouted.

Jack breathed out and handed her ducky and her soother.

"Now will you stay still?" He asked and she thought for a moment.

"Owie." She grumbled sassily. Jack rolled his eyes and decided that it was time to give up on brushing Anna's damp locks that were now curling at the ends.

"Fine, you little sass pot." Jack said as he stood up and scooped the little girl up before grabbing the first book his eyes landed on, Grumpycorn. He laughed internally at how perfectly it fit the current situation.

The father sat in the rocker and set his toddler on his lap and made sure that she and Ducky were comfortable before he opened the book.

The story was going well but for Anna, she got a little confused when her father's voice changed slightly. She decided to let it go.

Anna's little fingers played with the hair on Jack's arm as he read from the book.

"Do you see he's here waiting for an idea?" Jack asked softly as he pointed to the picture. Anna nodded and leaned back against his chest.

Jack turned the page and started reading again but as soon as Jack's voice turned deep and sonorous, Anna looked at him with worry and confusion. She thought he had lost the plot but decided to let it go once more. Jack continued to read.

The second time that Jack deepened his voice, Anna knew that it was time to check her father's temperature. Her small hand reached up and rested against his forehead.

"Dada sick?" Anna asked with genuine concern. Jack had to fight the laughter bubbling up inside.

"No sweet pea. Dada's fine, I promise." Jack replied with a smile. "Dada's just trying to make the story more interesting." Jack continued but Anna wasn't having it. The little girl continued to feel his face to make sure he was really ok.

"Otay." Anna said when she was satisfied with his normal temperature.

"See him sitting there looking very grand?" Jack asked before he scratched his nose. Anna nodded again and patted his arm gently.

"See, you can see Narwal there helping make the cookies with mermaid." Jack said before he turned the page. Anna just sat there and waited for the next part of the story.

Anna giggled when Jack made a chewing sound.

"Meanie." Anna comments around her soother. Jack smiled slightly and turned the page.

"What's wrong Mermaid?" Jack asked in a high pitched voice and Anna didn't like that at all.

It scared her but she tried to be brave.

"Maybe I'm in it." Jack said again in a high pitched voice. Anna couldn't take it.

"No, dada." Anna said as she shrunk back into him. Jack knew that she was scared by the way she gripped his arm.

"You're ok, sweet pea. The story is almost done." Jack replied as he kissed the top of her head and held her closer to let her know that he was there.

Anna nodded slowly, not sure if she wanted her father to finish the book.

"Hello unicorn." Jack started and Anna wriggled in his grasp.

"All done." She said frantically with fear in her voice. She wasn't used to all the voices that Jack was using as her parents always read to her in their 'normal' voices.

"Ok, my darling. You're ok." Jack replied.

He closed the book and placed down so that he could cuddle the sniffling toddler.

"Dada's sorry." Jack said with regret as Anna cuddled into him and held onto him tightly.

"No more." Anna mumbled in reply. Jack kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"How about we read another one? I promise that I won't do the voices this time." He suggested and Anna shook her head.

"What about your puppy book?" Jack asked, referring to the poky puppy book that the little one loved so much.

Anna lifted her head and looked at her father with tears slowly running down her cheeks. Jack wiped her tears and gave her a kiss.

"Puppy." Anna said eventually when she managed to calm down a little bit.

Jack stood up with Anna still clinging to him and went to retrieve the poky puppy book.

=

While Jack was upstairs putting Anna to bed, Ryleigh was downstairs feeding Parker. She was enjoying the silence and enjoying the bonding time she and the baby were having.

"Did she go down ok?" Ryleigh asked when she heard her husband sigh.

"Yeah. I read grumpycorn to her but made the mistake of using special voices for the characters and ended up scaring her. I felt bad so I stopped reading and wound up reading the poky puppy." Jack explained as Ryleigh unlatched the now drowsy infant.

"I see. I'm glad she's ok now." The woman replied.

Jack sat down next to Ryleigh and showed her the picture he took of Anna in the bath.

"Aww, she looks so grown up." Ryleigh said as tears grew in her eyes.

"She started crying when I did the voice for the jellyfish." He admitted and Ryleigh smirked and blinked her tears away.

"Why exactly?" She asked and Jack shrugged sheepishly.

"I may have gone a little too high pitched." He replied as he took Parker from her mother so that he could burp her.

"Jacks." Ryleigh sighed. "If she has nightmares and screams bloody murder tonight, I don't blame her." She concluded as she stared at her husband from her spot on his left shoulder.

"How about we put this one to bed and watch a movie?" He attempted. Ryleigh smiled at him and nodded against him.

"I'll get the snacks?" She asked as she moved away from him so that he could get up.

"Perfect." Jack replied as he walked over to the baby swing to place Parker down. He made sure that his youngest was settled comfortably. Once he was sure that PJ was happy, he made his way over to their DVD collection and picked out a movie.

Ryleigh walked around the kitchen slowly and gathered everything from chocolate to chips. She couldn't wait to eat junk food.

"What movie did you choose?" Ryleigh asked as she hurried toward the sofa.

"Guess." Jack replied with a cheeky grin.

"Something you can use as a way to get me to hide my face in the crook of your neck?" Ryleigh questioned as she sat down and opened the bag of chips.

"Nope. Guess again." Jack said as he joined his wife on the sofa.

"Something that's going to make my cry so that you have an excuse to cuddle me?" She thought out loud.

Jack shook his head and took the bag of chips from her.

"Fine, I give. What is it?" Ryleigh said, admitting defeat.

"Press play and you'll see." Jack said as he crossed his legs, wrapped an arm around Ryleigh and got comfortable.

Ryleigh grabbed the remote and leaned into her husband's side, resting her head between his chest and shoulder

As soon as Ryleigh hit play, the theme music for the Emperor's New Groove started playing. Ryleigh chuckled and kissed Jack's cheek.

"You really are a dork." Ryleigh commented, making Jack smile widely.

"Yup." He replied before they started watching the movie and eating their snacks.

=

The first night home was difficult to say the least. Parker wouldn't let Ryleigh put her down and every time that Jack changed her diaper, the newborn would scream bloody murder. Both adults were exhausted and by the time they managed to fall asleep, Anna alerted them that the sun was beginning to shine.

"She's awake." Jack said as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Ryleigh nodded and groaned as Parker started crying. She sat up and looked around for another diaper.

"No more diapers in here, you'll have to take her to Anna's room to change her." Ryleigh said as she slowly stood up.

"Why me?" Jack whined.

"Because our girls need their dada and because I'm kind of hurting and could use a shower to relax." She replied, grinning cheekily.

"Right but just know that you can't use the operation card all the time so use it wisely now." Jack tased as he kissed Ryleigh's lips quickly before getting up, picking Parkr up and disappearing to the nursery. Ryleigh sighed to herself at how amazing a father her husband was.

While Jack was taking care of the girls, Ryleigh decided that she was going to shower. Her doctor had told her that a shower was ok as she had gotten dissolvable stitches and was glued on the outside.

The woman made her way to the bathroom slowly. Once she was in the room, she removed her clothes and set the shower water to a warm temperature. She then stepped in and let the water relax her aching muscles.

=

"Dada, I help?" Anna asked as she saw her father undoing her sister's onesie.

Jack nodded and the toddler reached out for him as he quickly walked over to her and lifted her out of the crib she was in.

"Tata." Anna said as Jack set her down before quickly going back to the fussy baby.

"Grab your stool." Jack said as he started removing Parker's diaper.

Anna pulled her stool beside her father and watched him begin to change her sister. Of course with this being a new thing for her, Anna was enthralled with the umbilical stump that was still attached to the newborn.

"What that?" Anna asked finally before rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"This?" Jack asked as he pointed to where Anna was looking. Anna nodded. "Here, give me your finger." Jack said and Anna brought her hand closer to him.

Jack folded Anna's fingers down except for her index finger. Jack let the toddler feel the side of the stump and Anna grimaced.

"Eww, slimy." Anna commented as her face contorted in disgust but despite that, the little girl couldn't stop poking it. She was fascinated with it but the texture was still weird in her eyes.

"Pretty cool eh?" Jack replied.

"Why it there?" Anna asked, wanting to know why her sister had it.

"That's how mama fed Parker while she was in mama's belly." Jack explained. Anna looked between him and Parker, trying to process what he had just told her.

"Dada have one?" Anna asked.

"Dada did, it fell out though. Parker's will fall out as well." He replied but that wasn't enough for Anna. The toddler lifted her shirt and looked for hers.

"I have one?" Anna wondered as she examined her belly and Jack nodded.

"You did, but it fell off." The father replied. Anna gasped.

"Oh no." She said as she held her small hand over her belly button as if protecting it to make sure it wouldn't fall off. "Owie?" Anna questioned, wanting to know if it hurt.

"No sweet pea, it doesn't hurt." Jack said. Anna nodded but giggled when Parker started peeing on Jack.

"Oh come on, seriously?" Jack groaned as he tried to stop the golden shower. Much like the first time she peed on him, it was over before he could cover her and prevent the shower the newborn felt he needed.

Despite being annoyed, he finished changing the baby's diaper before dressing her in a new onesie as Parker peed on the one she was wearing.

When the baby was all clean, Jack took her back to his and Ryleigh's room with Anna trailing behind him as she continued to giggle and hold her belly.

"Jesus Jack, I know I was having a shower but if you were in that much of a hurry, you could have gone first. I wouldn't have minded." Ryleigh teased as she stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed. Her eyes landing on her husband's wet shirt that smelled heavily of urine.

Jack didn't say anything. He simply gave her the deepest glare he could muster.

"Here, pass her to me and you can go and clean up." Ryleigh said as she sat down in their bed.

Jack handed the baby over and walked toward the bathroom.

"Enjoy your shower, golden boy." Ryleigh mumbled as she and Anna smirked at each other.

"I heard that." Jack said as he shut the door.

"You were supposed to." Ryleigh called back before she took notice of the fact that Anna was holding her little chubby belly.

"What's wrong sweet pea? Are you ok?" The mother asked.

Anna nodded happily as she rocked herself side to side cutely.

"Why are you holding your belly then, little one?" Ryleigh asked as she started nursing the baby.

"Button gone. Falled off mama." Anna replied with shock. Ryleigh laughed to herself because the toddler's reaction to her umbilical cord missing was just so cute.

Anna stood there looking at her mama with sad eyes. She didn't understand why her concern was so funny.

Thankfully by this point, PJ was sound asleep again and Ryleigh was able to unlatch her and lay her down in her bassinet beside the bed.

"Come here, kiddo." Ryligh said and Anna sauntered over to her mother.

Ryleigh helped Anna on to the bed where she scooped up her eldest and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for laughing." The mother apologized, rubbing Anna's back.

For the next couple minutes, Ryleigh explained what the umbilical cord was and how it worked. Of course Anna already knew what it was for because her dada had told her the same thing.

While Ryleigh was explaining things to Anna, in simple terms obviously, Jack emerged from the bathroom wearing the clothes that Ryleigh had left in the bathroom for him.

"Feel better?" RYleigh asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"I do, thank you. Thanks for the clothes by the way." Jack said as he sat beside his wife on the bed.

"What do you two want for breakfast?" Jack asked.

The mother and daughter looked at each other in thought.

"Nana." Anna replied, making Jack smile.

"Anything else, sweet pea?" He asked again.

This time Ryleigh whispered in the toddler's ear.

"Ridge." Anna announced proudly. Jack chuckled.

"Porridge and banana it is." Jack said as he stood up and picked Anna up. "Let's get you changed first." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Let's head downstairs, little one." Ryleigh said as she stood from her spot to retrieve the youngest girl from her bassinet.

Slowly but surely, Ryleigh made her way downstairs and walked over to the sofa.

=

Back upstairs, Jack changed Anna's pull up and got her dressed in a pair of joggers, her favorite shirt, her blue sandals and then of course, Anna insisted on wearing her monkey backpack.

"You don't need that. We're staying home today." Jack said as he tried to take the bag.

"I need it." Anna huffed in annoyance.

"What do you need it for?" Jack asked.

"Carry my toys." Anna replied in an obvious tone. Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but you have to take it off when we eat or when you want to sit down ok?" Jack said.

Anna nodded and ran for the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going. I still have to do your hair." Jack called as he walked from her room.

"No, pease." Anna begged as she pointed to the baby gate at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, please. Come on." Jack said as he held his hand out for her to take.

"Wanna play." Anna grumbled.

"You can play after I do your hair." The father said as he took Anna's hand in his.

"Play now." Anna said and Jack shook his head.

"No can do sweet pea." Jack replied as he picked the girl up and placed her on the bathroom counter so that he could do her hair.

Anna squirmed to get away as Jack worked on tidying her messy curls, essentially making her father annoyed.

"Anna, stop. I'm almost done." Jack warned as he finished off the little top knots he put in her hair.

"Meanie." Anna said as she sat there with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"I'm not a meanie." He replied, inspecting his handy work.

When Jack was satisfied with everything, he set Anna down and she ran back to the stairs.

"Come on you little crank pot. Let's make breakfast." Jack said as he walked up to his daughter and handed her her ducky.

"Otay." She replied. Jack opened the baby gate and let Anna walk down first.

The sight before him was so cute. The toddler held on to the banister with both hands as she walked down the stairs one by one slowly.

Once they reached the bottom, Anna rushed off to play with her toys while Jack made breakfast.

"What do you have in there sweet pea?" Ryleigh asked as she continued to nurse Parker.

Anna opened her backpack to see what Jack had put in there for her while she was dressing her ducky. He had put in a couple toy cars of hers, a book and a hand full of her little finger puppets.

"My treasures." Anna replied after she pulled out one of her finger puppets and put it on her finger.

"I see." Ryleigh said as she unlatched the baby and burped her, before latching Parker on to the other breast.

Anna continued examining her finger puppet to make sure it was still ok. Both Ryleigh and Jack were watching the little girl's movements.

Completely unaware that she was being watched, Anna removed the puppet from her finger and brought it to her mouth.

"Mwah." Anna said as she kissed the material she had just removed from her finger. The little girl then put it back in her bag.

Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other and smiled warmly.

"Little cutie, taking such good care of her toys." Jack said, looking at his wife. Ryleigh nodded and turned her attention back to Parker.

Anna looked up at her father and gave him a big cheesy smile, thinking that he was praising her for being good and respecting her toys.

Jack walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"Breakfast is ready, sweet pea." Jack said and Anna nodded. She grabbed her bag and her ducky and followed her father to the table.

"Do you want some tea with your porridge, babe." Jack questioned, looking over at Ryleigh.

"Tea sounds great, thanks Jacks." The woman replied.

Jack got Anna settled in her high chair and went to make tea.

"Hi mama." Anna greeted when Ryleigh sat down next to her. Anna shoved a banana into her mouth.

"Hi baby. Is your breakfast good?" The mother asked in reply. Anna nodded and continued to eat her food.

=

A few hours later, Jack and Anna were running around outside chasing and throwing mud at each other while Ducky, the monkey backpack and Ryleigh sat on the back deck with Parker on her chest.

"Jackson, please watch her." Ryleigh called when she saw Anna get too close to her little trampoline.

"She's fine Ryl-" He started saying before Anna tripped over the slide that was attached to her trampoline.

Jack rushed over to her and Anna just smiled at him.

"I fine." Anna said through a fit of giggles as her father helped her up and pat the grass and crap off the front of her.

"I think that's enough for today." Jack said as he picked Anna up and walked over to Ryleigh with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Right you muppets. Why don't you both go and have a bath and get into your pajamas and I'll order something for dinner. Then when you are ready, we can watch a movie in our room tonight." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded.

The family walked inside and went upstairs. Ryleigh put Parker in her bassinet before sitting on her bed and scrolling through her phone for what to order for dinner.

While Ryleigh was surfing the internet for food, Jack and Anna were in the bathroom about to get into the tub.

"My turtles." Anna said as she and Jack sat in the warm water.

"Do you really need them? You won't be able to see them in the bubbles, honey." Jack questioned. Anna nodded.

"Yes, I need them." She replied as she splashed the water around.

Jack reached over the tub and grabbed the swimming devices, placing them in the water.

"Tata." Anna said as she started playing with them.

"You're welcome sweet pea." The father replied.

He watched Anna play for a few minutes before taking a washcloth and washing the dried mud from Anna's small body.

"Dada look. Him swimmin'." Anna pointed to the turtle swimming toward her dada.

"Look at him go." Jack chuckled as he finished off washing Anna.

Before Anna could say anything else, Anna farted.

"Anna." Jack whined slightly, making the little girl laugh. The tot thought that the bubbles the fart created were funny and she tried to fart again but she couldn't.

"That's yucky." Jack said seriously, even though a smile pulled at his lips.

Anna shook her head and farted again.

"Ok, I think that's enough." Jack warned and Anna laughed.

"Dada turn." Anna said and Jack just looked at her as she sat there waiting for him to copy her.

"Dada can't." Jack replied, hoping that Anna would turn her attention to her beth toys.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Because I don't have to fart." Jack countered. Anna started giggling again.

"What's all the laughing for?" Ryleigh asked when she went to check on her husband and daughter.

"Anna keeps farting and she thinks it's funny." He explained and Ryleigh nodded.

"I see. Why does she want you to fart?" Ryleigh wondered.

"Bubbles mama." Anna answered. Jack and Ryleigh chuckled.

"No more bubbles missy. Dinner will be here soon and you and dada need to get dressed." Ryleigh said.

"Dada turn." Anna said again but Ryleigh shook her head.

"You leave your dada alone. If he says he doesn't have to go, then he doesn't have to go." Ryleigh said as she held a towel out for Anna.

Jack picked Anna up and placed her in front of her mother who wrapped Anna in her duck towel.

"Let's get you changed." Ryleigh said as she took hold of Anna's hand and walked toward the little girl's bedroom, leaving Jack to get out and remove the dirty water from the tub.

=

Once Anna was dressed, Ryleigh led her to her and Jack's room.

"Look dada." Anna said as she pointed excitedly at her new pajama shirt Ryleigh had dressed her in.

"You look so cute, princess." Jack said as Anna toddled over to his side of the bed.

He helped Anna onto the bed and got her settled beside him.

"The pizza came, I see." Ryleigh said, grabbing the laptop and pulling up the netflix page.

"It did and it smells good. My only question is, what's in the small box?" Jack asked as he got himself and Anna covered over with blankets since he was only in boxers and Anna was only in her pajama shirt and a pull up.

"It's a kids size pizza for Anna." Ryleigh said while she skimmed through movies. Anna gasped and folded her hands together in happiness. She couldn't believe she got a pizza all to herself.

"Tata mama." Anna said as she cuddled into Jack's side.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Thank dada though, I used his card." Ryleigh said with a sheepish smile.

Jack laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Tata dada." Anna said as she smiled up at him.

"You're welcome, princess." He replied.

Ryleigh continued to skim through the movies but couldn't find one that she knew they would all agree on.

"Now that we have that out of the way, what movie should we watch?" Ryleigh asked.

"Trows." Anna suggested. Jack and Ryleigh rolled their eyes.

"No, we're not watching trolls. We just watched that." Ryleigh said and Anna frowned. She loved that movie.

"Pet?" Anna asked.

"Not that one either. We just saw that as well." Jack replied, knowing that Anna was talking about the secret life of pets.

"Tome on." Anna said in annoyance as she threw up her arms.

Jack and Ryleigh laughed and earned themselves a glare from the 1 yr old.

"Pick one that we haven't seen in a long time." Ryleigh suggested and Anna gave it some thought.

"Aspicable me." She answered proudly.

"Good choice. What do you think, dada?" Ryleigh asked, looking at her husband who was picking at his pizza.

Jack looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I think that sounds good." He replied.

"Good." Ryleigh replied.

She got the movie all set up and turned off the lamp on her bedside table, making the room dark and peaceful.

"Pass us the pizza." She said to her husband.

"Just a sec, I'm getting Anna's all set for her." He said.

Once Anna was happily eating, Jack passed Ryleigh her pizza and they sat and enjoyed their movie.


	45. Chapter Forty Four.

Over the course of the next few days, Anna had started feeling more resentment toward her sister. She wasn't getting as much attention as she was used to and the real kick in the teeth came when Jack called Parker sweet pea in front of her. Anna felt like she no longer mattered and that her parents loved her sister more than they did her. Like they had replaced her and were happier with Parker.

Just after breakfast on Monday morning, Ryleigh was feeding Parker and Anna sat next to her mother and was reading her farm animal book.

"Good book?" Ryleigh asked. Anna looked up at her mother and nodded.

"Yeah." She answered around her soother.

"That's good." Ryleigh said as she went back to looking at Parker, to make sure she was ok and was still nursing.

Anna watched her mother and closed her book, setting it down beside her. The little girl then got up on her knees to rub the baby's head.

Ryleigh smiled. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked. Anna nodded. "Ok, sit down and then you can hold her." Ryleigh said.

Anna did as she was asked and sat down with her arms out like Jack had shown her at the hospital.

"Support her head." Ryleigh said as she helped the toddler hold her sister.

"Her cute." Anna said as she stared at her sister's tiny face.

Jack smiled as he walked into the living room from doing the laundry.

"What are you ladies doing?" Jack asked.

"Baby." Anna said, briefly lifting her gaze from Parker.

"Are you enjoying holding her?" Jack asked as he walked over to his girls.

"It otay." Anna replied as she looked back at the infant.

"Why don't you give her a kiss." Ryleigh suggested.

Anna thought for a second. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it? Deciding that one kiss wouldn't hurt, Anna leaned in slowly. Just before her lips touched the baby's nose, Parker sneezed in Anna's face. Anna pulled back quickly and frowned.

Jack and Ryleigh tried so hard not to laugh at Anna's reaction.

"No baby. Bad." Anna said as she tried to push Parker away from her. Ryleigh took the baby into her arms again and tried to calm the now fussy baby down.

"It was an accident Anna." Jack said and Anna looked at him with hurt in her eyes. He didn't call her sweet pea like he always does.

Anna slid off the sofa and walked over to her toys.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack asked but Anna ignored him and started building a tower with her blocks.

"Anna, dada's talking to you." Ryleigh tried.

"Mama dress." Anna said as she stopped playing, stood up and walked to her mother.

Ryleigh looked at her husband with surprise and handed Parker to him.

"We'll be back in a second." Ryleigh said as she followed her oldest to the stairs.

Anna and her mother walked to the nursery and picked out an outfit, shoes and a hairstyle together.

"I pretty." Anna said once she was all dressed.

"You certainly are very beautiful, just like your dada." Ryleigh replied as she helped Anna with the shoes she insisted on wearing.

"Dada pretty too." Anna agreed, making her mother chuckle.

"Let's go down and you can show dada how pretty you are." Ryleigh said.

Ryleigh and Anna made their way back downstairs where Jack was burping Parker.

"Has she burped yet? I need to feed her on the other side." Ryleigh questioned as she and an excited Anna walked toward him.

"She spat up if that helps." Jack replied with a slight grimace. Ryleigh cooed and kissed him.

"Thank you for watching her." Ryleigh said once she broke the kiss. Jack smiled and handed Parker to her mother.

"You're welcome babe." Jack replied as he helped Ryleigh situate the baby better in her arms.

"Dada, I pretty." Anna said, hoping to get her father's attention.

"Hold on kiddo, I'm helping mama." Jack said and Anna hung her head woefully. She then walked away feeling defeated.

Ryleigh saw Anna walk off with tears in her eyes and looked at her husband.

"I think you hurt her feelings." Ryleigh whispered.

"How, she's not very old." Jack replied, thinking Ryleigh was referring to PJ.

"Jackson, Anna's crying." Ryleigh said just as softly as before. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw the toddler wipe at her eyes.

"Shit." He muttered and Ryleigh smiled in sympathy.

"I got this. Go take her for a drive and get some ice-cream or something along those lines." Ryleigh said and Jack nodded.

He walked over to the forlorn toddler and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry sweet pea." Jack said as he rubbed Anna's back. The toddler looked up at him and the unshed tears in her eyes broke his heart.

"Dada mad?" Anna asked through her sniffles, breaking his heart even more.

"I'm not mad, honey. I promise." Jack replied as he scooped her into his arms. "If it's ok with you, can I take you for some ice-cream?" The father asked.

Anna sniffled again and cuddled into Jack.

"I pretty?" Anna questioned.

"You're the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen." Jack answered before he kissed her forehead.

Anna smiled happily, despite the tears running down her cheeks.

"Shall we go for that ice-cream now?" Jack asked. Anna nodded.

"Otay." The little girl replied before moving from her father's grasp.

The tot ran toward the front door and Ryleigh handed her a jacket as it was a bit windy out.

"Tata mama." Anna said as she took the jacket from her mother.

"You're welcome, cutie. Have fun with dada." Ryleigh said.

"I will." Anna responded.

"Good girl but make sure you get the biggest ice-cream on the menu." Ryleigh said with a giggle. Anna giggled as well and nodded.

"Otay mama." Anna said as Jack came up behind his daughter.

"I don't think so little lady. You don't need that much sugar." Jack said as he put his own jacket on.

"You make sure that you guilt him into it. Get the biggest that you can." Ryleigh said and Jack glared at his wife.

"Peas?" Anna asked with her big puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that look." Jack warned as he removed the hat he was wearing and placed it on Anna's head.

"Peas dada." She tried again but Jack rolled his eyes.

"Let's go sweet pea." He said as he picked her up.

"Bye bye mama." Anna said as she waved to her mother.

"Bye baby. Have fun." Ryleigh called out.

=

Later that night, Anna was back to having little to no attention on her and that really bugged her. It seemed like her mama and dada were more interested in fussing over the baby than they were her.

Anna had spent the good part of an hour building a little town with her lego and when she was done and wanted to show her parents, they told her that they were busy or that she should go and play while they dealt with Parker.

Needless to say, Anna went to bed that night with a wounded heart. Maybe it was true and her parents preferred the baby to her and maybe her dada only took her for ice-cream because he had to and not because he wanted to.

She really felt betrayed.

The next morning Anna woke up and decided to remove her pull up and decorate her bedroom walls with it's dirty contents.

She had never done this before but she thought that maybe this would be a good way to get her parents attention. She just didn't realize that it would be the wrong attention.

"Good job." Anna said when she was happy with how her 'art' looked displayed all over the wall.

It wasn't long before Jack opened the bedroom door and poked his head around the corner.

"Anna Grace, what did you do?" He asked sternly when his eyes landed on the wall.

"Paint." Anna said proudly.

"No, that's naughty. You don't do that." Jack reprimanded.

Anna's smile faltered and her bottom jutted out sadly.

"Don't start crying. What you did was wrong and very gross. Dada has to clean that now." Jack warned but of course that only made Anna cry.

The toddler wailed as her father walked over to her crib and pulled her out of it.

Jack then removed the pull up from the crib and threw it out before taking Anna to the bathroom to give her a bath.

"Why did you do that? You know that poop is supposed to stay in your pull up." Jack asked, just as sternly as before.

"Sorry dada." Anna said through her sobs.

"I don't think so little lady. You know better than that." Jack replied, not wanting to hear her excuses.

He continued to wash her and made sure that she was completely clean before he took her out and wrapped her in her towel.

The little girl didn't think she would be in trouble. All she really wanted was for her parents to notice her and not ignore her.

"I'm going to get you dressed and then you can help me clean it up." Jack said as he walked to her room. Anna simply nodded while trying to keep her tears at bay.

True to his word, Jack got the girl dressed and then got the cleaning supplies. Anna however felt so bad that she walked to the corner of her room, holding her ducky close and started crying again.

"Come on, you made the mess so now you have to help clean it." Jack said as he stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter. He had gotten everything off the wall and was now up to disinfecting the surface that she covered.

It was breaking his heart having to be so stern with her but Jack knew that she had to learn that doing things like this wasn't ok.

Anna put her ducky back in her crib and toddled over to her father who handed her a cloth.

"Wipe it like this." Jack said as he showed her.

"Otay." She said. She attempted to do as she was shown. When she was done, Anna looked at her father and saw the annoyance on his face.

"Sorry dada." Anna tried again but he still wasn't having it.

"Look, ducky needs a bath now." Jack grumbled as he picked up the toy and noticed a spot on the back of his head.

Anna ran toward the baby gate at the top of the stairs so that her and Jack could give ducky his bath.

"I wash him." Anna said when Jack walked toward her and opened the gate for her.

"Dada will help you." Jack replied as Anna grabbed his hand and walked down with him.

They walked to the laundry room where Jack helped the little girl put ducky in the wash.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Jack asked as he looked down at Anna.

"Peas." Anna said as she reached her arms up so that her father would pick her up.

"If I pick you up, will you promise to keep the poop in your pull up?" Jack questioned and Anna stretched even more.

"Peas." Anna whined. Jack smiled and scooped her up.

"Do you promise dada?" Jack said with a tone of sterness.

"Yes dada. I sorry." Anna replied and Jack kissed the top of her head as he held her close.

"Thank you sweet pea but you can't keep doing that, ok?" He answered.

The father and daughter continued on with their morning plans and made breakfast. While he was cooking and Anna was playing with her blocks, Jack decided that he didn't need to tell Ryleigh what had happened because he knew it would be the last time that Anna would pull a stunt like she did. At least he hoped she wouldn't. Boy was he wrong.

=

One week later, Anna struck again.

Grace had surprised her daughter with an afternoon out. The mother had book appointments for her and Ryleigh to get their nails done.

"Are you sure you have this under control?" Ryleigh asked with reservation.

"Yes babe, I have everything taken care of. Anna is painting downstairs and Parker is sleeping." Jack replied and Ryleigh nodded.

Both her and Jack walked into the kitchen where Jack continued to clean the counters like he was when Ryleigh called for him

"Dada, look." Anna called as she held her painting up for him to see. Of course he wasn't listening. Why would he be?

"When was the last time she was fed?" The father asked as Ryleigh was putting her shoes on.

"Before she was put down for her nap so probably 15 minutes ago at most." Ryleigh replied as she stood back up again.

"Dada." Anna tried again. Jack huffed.

"I'm speaking with mama, wait your turn please." He said and Anna frowned. 'Stupid baby' Anna thought.

"Come say bye to mama." Ryleigh said as she held her arms out for Anna to run into.

Anna grabbed her picture and ran to her mother. At this point, Jack had walked into the laundry really quick.

"Look mama." Anna said as she held her picture up.

"That's beautiful, baby. Well done." Ryleigh said as she walked over to the table with her daughter leading her.

"It fun." Anna said as she put the painting back on her work surface.

"I'm so glad you're having fun. Promise me that you keep it on the paper, ok." Ryleigh said, making sure Anna was listening.

"Otay mama." Anna answered with seriousness. It wasn't going to last long though.

"Good girl. You be a good girl for dada and help him with PJ." The mother instructed. Anna nodded. Again, it wasn't going to last long.

"I'll see you three later. I love you." Ryleigh said as she waved goodbye to her daughter and husband.

"Love you too." Jack called from the front door.

Once Ryleigh's car disappeared down the road, Anna went back to her painting and Jack went back to cleaning.

Since it had been a few minutes, Anna decided to try and get her father's attention again.

"I paint dada." Anna called as he walked out of the room to get the laundry from the dryer, completely ignoring the fact that his daughter wanted his attention.

Anna grumbled and frowned.

"Dada!" Anna shouted.

Jack walked back into the living room so that he could fold the laundry and still keep an eye on Anna.

"Stop screaming or you'll wake PJ." He warned, making Anna scowl at him.

Despite having paint on her hands from her painting them and putting her handprints on the paper, Anna walked over to her father and patted his right leg with both hands. Essentially covering his grey sweatpants with a mix of blue and yellow paint.

She knew that the paint belonged on the paper only but she still walked up to him and placed her hands on his leg.

"Oops" Anna started to say with a pseudo innocent tone before her father looked down and saw her hands.

"Anna!" He bellowed when he saw that she had decorated him. The little girl tore her hands away from him.

He knew that by the look in her eye, she had done it on purpose.

"What have I told you about the paint?" He said with anger.

"On paper." She answered sassily.

To say that Jack was mad, that was the understatement of the century.

"That's right. Get your little butt to the kitchen." Jack said as he pointed in the direction he wanted his daughter to go.

Anna ran toward the sink and waited for her father.

Jack appeared behind her a second later. He picked her up and helped her wash her hands.

"All done dada." Anna announced and he placed her down.

"Good." Jack said as he walked to the bottom step.

"Upstairs?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Nope, you're going to sit here and think about what you did. I told you that the paint stays on

the paper, you didn't listen." Jack explained sternly and Anna frowned at him.

"No." Anna grumbled.

"Yes. No arguing." Jack replied and walked back to finishing the laundry before he went to

change and put his sweatpants in the wash.

Anna made sure that his back was turned and she made her escape. Jack wasn't stupid though, he could hear the pitter patter of little feet on the floor. The father turned around and scooped the toddler up as she tried to run past him.

"I said sit." He said as he placed her back on the step.

"No." Anna grumbled again. Jack ignored her this time and went to pack up her paints and put them away.

Anna watched again and made sure he was out of the room before she made another escape attempt.

Again, Jack could hear her feet hitting the floor as she ran. He knew that she'd run to her toys and sure enough, that's where he found her.

"You are really testing my patience little lady." He said as he picked her up and walked toward the stairs again.

The whole way to the stairs, Anna whined and reached for her toys.

"Play!" Anna shouted.

"Not a chance." He said as he placed her back on the step. "Now you sit there for three minutes and think about what you did." Jack concluded as he walked away.

As he went to sit on the sofa and watch tv, Anna stood up again and stepped down and tried to make another break for it.

Jack chased after her and managed to catch her.

"You need to listen please. You can't do naughty things and expect to get away with it." He said as she slumped against him in protest. "Four minutes." He said as he placed her back down.

"Sorry dada." Anna said, hoping that guilting him would work, it didn't though. Jack just walked away.

He made himself a snack before resuming his previous tv watching.

Anna tried to move again but Jack saw her.

"You move from that step again and I'll take ducky away." He warned and Anna's jaw dropped before she glared at him.

"Meanie." She muttered as she sat back down.

The little girl crossed her arms over her chest and plastered her famous pout on her small features. She hoped that it would actually work and guilt her father into letting her play with her toys. The more she pouted though, the more Jack ignored her, or at least tried to.

Jack hated that he had to punish her but he knew that she knew what she was doing. He knew that she was trying to test his patience but he really wasn't sure why.

By the time the four minutes were up, Anna was sound asleep on the bottom step. Jack sighed to himself and carried the toddler up to her room where she could sleep more comfortably.

He tucked his daughter in and kissed her forehead before he left the room and went to check on

Parker.

"Hello pretty girl, did you have a good nap?" He asked when he saw that she was looking at him and blinking slowly, while slightly smacking and sticking her tongue out.

Jack chuckled softly and picked her up.

"Let's get you some food." He said as he placed a thin blanket on her back before walking downstairs to get a bottle ready.

Just as he sat down to feed the baby, Ryleigh walked through the door.

"Aren't you a sight for tired eyes." Ryliegh joked, making her husband smile.

"Should I give her this or do you want to nurse her?" He asked as he watched Ryleigh remove her shoes and jacket.

"You can feed her, since you have the bottle all ready." Ryleigh replied as she walked over to Jack and PJ.

Jack went ahead and fed the baby. Parker suckled from the bottle and watched her father, who smiled at her.

"Where's Anna?" Ryleigh asked as she flipped through the tv channels.

"I wanted to talk to you about the monkey." Jack said through a sigh.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. Did she not want to nap or something?" She answered. Jack shook his head.

"Oh no, she went for her nap alright but she fell asleep on the bottom step during her time out." He explained. Ryleigh looked at him with surprise.

"Time out? Isn't she too young for that?" Ryleigh asked.

"Not when she purposely put her blue and yellow paint covered hands on my sweatpants." He

somewhat scoffed.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it Jacks." The woman said and he shook his head again.

"She knew what she was doing, I saw the look in her eyes." He said with annoyance. "Then when i put her in time out, she kept running away and I had to finally threaten to take ducky away. It was then that she listened but decided to pout at me from the stairs with her arms crossed." He explained as he looked down at PJ.

"Wow. I'm sorry baby." Ryleigh said as she turned his face toward her. She placed her lips on his and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you. I needed that." Jack said once Ryleigh had pulled away.

"You're welcome." Ryleigh replied as she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the baby finish her bottle.

"I think we need to stick with this and put Anna in time out when she acts up." He said after a couple seconds. Ryleigh nodded, still not feeling fully convinced that Anna did anything on

purpose.

"And if she doesn't listen and keeps escaping from time out?" The mother asked as Jack passed the full baby to her mother. Ryleigh started to burp the baby.

"We take ducky away and she won't get him back until we see fit, no matter how much she begs and whines." Jack responded and Ryleigh nodded again.

"Ok." She said.

"You don't believe me do you?" He questioned. Ryleigh shrugged.

"I wasn't here to see it." She said and Jack smirked.

"Just wait, she'll act up again." Jack said with a knowing in his voice.

Sure enough, three days later, Jack had gone to help Chase on the farm and Ryleigh was home for the first time by herself.

Jack felt bad leaving his wife at home with two kids, especially since Anna had been moodier than normal. Ryleigh insisted on him going, claiming that she would be fine and that he had nothing to worry about.

Boy was she wrong.

Anna had spent the morning building things with her blocks at the dining table.

"Annie honey, please put your blocks away. Lunch is almost ready." Ryleigh said as she dished up the grilled chicken fingers, watermelon and steamed carrots.

"No!" Anna yelled, taking her mother by surprise.

"Yes. You can play with them again after lunch." Ryleigh countered sternly.

Anna growled at her mother and Ryleigh looked at her in warning.

"That's enough little lady. Do what you're told, please." Ryleigh said, just as the one year old started throwing her blocks off the table.

Ryleigh sighed to herself. She tried to keep it together and be strong but with only one hours sleep under her belt, a screaming baby who just wouldn't settle down and a defiant toddler who was now throwing her blocks, Ryleigh was at breaking point.

When a block hurdled toward Ryleigh's arm as she put Anna's lunch on the table.

"Knock it off. Get out of your funk." Ryleigh said.

Anna stuck her tongue out at her mother.

"No more blocks. That hurt mama." Ryleigh said as Anna shoveled her food in her mouth. The little girl shrugged and ignored her mother.

While Anna was eating, PJ let out an almighty scream and started crying bloody murder. Ryleigh rushed over to the rocker where the baby was and picked her up.

"You're ok honey." Ryleigh attempted but Parker wasn't having it. The baby screamed even more and Ryleigh knew by the pitch that the baby was distressed somehow.

"Sut up!" Anna screamed, trying to get her sister to stop screaming.

"Be nice." Ryleigh warned and Anna rolled her eyes, burping loudly to show she didn't care.

Anna went back to eating and Ryleigh tried to calm Parker down.

The mother tried to nurse the baby, gave PJ a new diaper, rocked and sang to her but nothing she did worked. Then as a last resort, she patted the baby on her back and bounced her for a few minutes. Thankfully Parker fell asleep not long after that.

Ryleigh set the baby back in the rocker and made sure that she was happy before going back over to Anna.

"Are you done your food, little monkey." Ryleigh asked with slight annoyance.

"Yes. I play now?" Anna asked and Ryleigh sighed, debating on what she should do.

"No. You threw your blocks after I told you to clear them and then you hurt mama." Ryleigh explained and Anna started crying loudly.

"None of that thank you." Ryleigh said as she washed up the plate Anna ate from.

Anna put her head in her arms and cried even louder.

"Quit it, you're going to wake your sister." Ryeligh said, trying to wipe her daughter's hands and mouth.

Anna slid off of her chair and ran to where her blocks were. Just as she picked up a block, Ryleigh took it from her.

"I told you no. You need to listen." Ryleigh said as she took the container of blocks away.

Anna stood up and followed her mother to the laundry room where she hid them.

"Mama, I be good." Anna screeched as she tried to reach for her blocks.

"No." Ryleigh said as she walked back to the living room. Anna screamed and cried again.

"Peas mama." Anna wailed. Ryleigh put a cushion over her face and tried to keep her own tears at bay.

"Enough, I'm not giving in. You can't do that and expect to get away with it." Ryleigh snapped.

Anna stopped crying and stared at her mother incredulously. She wasn't used to her mother snapping.

"Peas. I sorry." Anna asked, making her mother glance at her.

"What did I just say." Ryleigh said firmly. Anna plopped down on the ground and wailed again. This time though, Ryleigh joined in.

The mother was over tired and putting up with two fussy kids was hard, especially on your own. She knew Jack should've stayed home but she also didn't want him to feel bad.

By the time Anna's cries became screams, Jack was walking through the door. His heart dropped when he saw that his wife and daughter were in tears.

"What's happened here?" He asked and all Ryleigh did was shove a cushion in front of her face.

He walked over to Anna after removing his shoes and scooped her into his arms, before walking over to his wife, sitting down next to her and wrapped his left arm around Ryleigh.

"Wanna tell me why mama's crying?" Jack asked, knowing that something must have happened for Ryleigh to cry.

"Her mean." Anna sniffled. Jack looked at her disapprovingly.

Ryleigh knew Anna wasn't going to talk, so she showed Jack the red mark on her arm.

"What did you do, you little monkey?" Jack questioned with disappointment.

Anna hid her face in the crook of her father's neck.

"She'd been playing with her blocks and when I asked her to clear them off the table, she told me no. I asked her again and she started throwing them and one of them hit my arm when I handed her a plate of food." Ryleigh explained and Jack looked at his daughter with disappointment.

"That wasn't nice. I think you owe mama an apology." Jack said. Anna shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Jack.

"She did the same thing to me when I told her to stop throwing her blocks." Ryleigh mumbled through her tears.

"I think ducky needs to sleep downstairs for naptime." Jack said.

"No, peas." Anna begged.

"Sorry little lady. You have to learn that if you're mean, ducky sleeps somewhere else." Ryleigh said, making Anna cry again.

The toddler slid off her father's lap and ran to the stairs.

"I'll put her down and bring ducky down. You go and have a shower." Jack said as he stood up.

Ryleigh smiled to herself and watched as her husband went to deal with their defiant toddler. When Jack and Anna were out of sight, Ryleigh picked Parker up and thankfully she stayed sleeping.

The mother walked up the stairs and into her and Jack's room. She laid the baby down in her bassinet before grabbing the monitor and went into the bathroom to shower.

While she was in there, she felt her husband's arms snake around her waist.

"Before you ask, both girls are asleep and ducky is on our bed." Jack muttered against the skin of her neck.

Ryleigh closed her eyes and leaned back against him, sighing in contentment.

"Why are you so amazing?" Ryleigh said as she turned to face him.

Jack smiled and shrugged.

"I love you so much Jackson." Ryleigh whispered before placing her lips on his in a deep and meaningful kiss.

She needed to be in her husband's arms and to be kissing him in the privacy of their bathroom made her feel that much more special.


	46. Chapter Forty Five.

Poop on the wall, throwing blocks, purposely drawing on the walls, purposely peeing on the floor. The list of things Anna was doing in acts of defiance was increasingly growing and as it grew, the more Jack and Ryleigh's patience diminished.

Ryleigh knew that Jack was right about having to punish her but it broke her heart every time she had to take ducky away. The mother knew just how much her daughter cherished her ducky and to see Anna beg for the one thing that comforted her absolutely broke her heart. The first time Ryleigh had to take ducky away, she had to walk away because she couldn't handle Anna's screams or the fact that the little girl was on her tippy toes trying to reach for her toy.

Jack had been Ryleigh's rock through all of this and it made her happy to know that he could stick with giving punishments and making sure they were completed before Anna could play or do whatever she wanted to do.

With all that being said, you could only imagine just how stressful lunch was on friday. You see, every friday Anna got to have two blueberry pancakes made by her father. However, because the little one had spent the last few days displaying her 'art' on the wall, peeing on the floor, drawing on the wall and squishing play-doh into the carpet, Anna wasn't getting that but Jack and Ryleigh had chosen not to tell their daughter that.

Jack walked over to the table where Anna sat and placed a bowl of yogurt and strawberries in front of her.

"Cake?" Anna asked and Jack shook his head.

"You know you only get pancakes when you've been a good girl and the last few days, you've been very naughty." Jack explained. "Today you get yogurt and that's the end of it." He sternly.

Anna frowned and glared at her father.

"Eat." He said as he walked back to the kitchen to grab her water filled sippy cup.

"No." Anna argued and Jack raised his brow at her. He walked over to her and gave her the cup before sitting down and eating his own lunch.

Ryleigh, who sat at the table eating as well, watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Listen to your father please." Ryleigh said, siding with her husband.

"Yucky!" Anna yelled.

"That's enough." Ryleigh said and Anna ignored her.

"There are lots of kids that would love to have food and how your acting now is bad. Eat." Jack said strictly.

To see if he was really serious, Anna locked eyes with her father. He could see that by the look in her eyes, she was about to knock her bowl from her high chair.

"Don't you dare." He warned. Anna looked at him challengingly and raised her hand.

"Anna Grace. Put your hand down, now." Ryleigh said but the tot ignored her parents and swatted the bowl to the ground with a loud crash.

"That's it. Time out." Jack said as he stood up to take the toddler from her high chair.

"Babe, I've got this. You clean up." Ryleigh said, knowing just how mad Jack was.

"Thank you." He replied as he walked into the kitchen to get a cloth.

Ryleigh dealt with Anna and Jack cleaned the mess up.

When they were done, Jack and Ryleigh sat back at the table to finish eating. The whole time they sat there, Jack could feel Anna's angry eyes on him.

"Ignore her." Ryleigh said when she saw his head begin to turn to look at their child.

"I'm trying." He replied around a mouthful of his sandwich.

Both adults ignored the glares and pouts and when her one minute was up, Anna toddled up to her father as per Ryleigh's instructions.

"Sorry." Anna grumbled angrily.

"You don't get to be angry. You say sorry properly." Ryleigh warned. Anna sighed and uncrossed her arms.

Jack looked at his daughter expectantly.

"Sorry dada." She said.

"Thank you, little monkey." Jack said as he picked her up.

"Cake?" Anna asked, hoping he would give in.

"Nope, you get leftover broccoli." He said. It wasn't that he wanted to make her mad by giving her her least favorite vegetable, it was the only leftover thing they had in the fridge and it needed to be eaten.

"No." Anna said, starting to cry. "Yucky." She said through her tears. Jack didn't blame her, he didn't like broccoli either.

"I'm sorry kiddo but had you not been naughty this week, you could have had pancakes." Jack said and Anna nodded and slumped against him.

While the father and daughter were talking, Ryleigh had been in the kitchen warming up the green trees.

At the smell of the broccoli in front of her, Anna's eyes started watering again.

"Peas. No." Anna said as she pushed the bowl away.

"Ry, maybe we should give her something else." Jack said, knowing full well that this wasn't going to end well.

"No, this is all we have left from the other night." She said as she sat down on the sofa to read a book.

"Mama, peas." Anna begged and Ryleigh looked up at her.

"No, baby. Broccoli isn't that bad. Dada is right, if you were a good girl this week, you could have had pancakes." Ryleigh answered, making the toddler grab her father's wrist.

She didn't want the broccoli. It was things like this that made Anna wonder if her parents really loved her.

"I'm sorry honey." Jack said as he lifted a piece of greenery to Anna's mouth. The little one turned her head away from her father's hand but Jack had to push the food into her mouth so that she could still eat something.

As soon as the taste hit her tongue, Anna started gagging.

"Chew it kiddo." Jack said encouragingly. Anna shook her head and continued to gag.

Jack knew by the look on her face that she was going to throw up. He quickly pulled her from the high chair and rushed over to the kitchen sink. He held her over the sink where she threw up everything she had eaten so far that day.

The father tried to push her hair back from her face while she threw up but it was difficult when Ryleigh walked into the kitchen and started getting mad.

"Ryleigh, shut up. You're not helping." Jack said after she wouldn't listen to his pleas for her to get out of the kitchen.

Ryleigh scoffed and walked away.

"You all done?" Jack asked when Anna sniffled.

"Sorry dada." She said as he wiped her mouth with a damp paper towel.

"It's ok baby. I'm sorry I made you eat that." Jack said as Anna sighed and leaned against her father.

"How about dada cleans the sink and then we have a shower." He suggested.

"Peas." Anna replied with a slight nod.

Jack cleaned everything up and made sure that if Ryleigh went into the kitchen, there would be no evidence of Anna in the kitchen.

"Ryleigh, Anna and I are going to have a shower. I've cleaned and disinfected the kitchen." He said and she looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry my darlings." Ryleigh replied to both her husband and to her daughter.

"Sorry mama." Anna said softly from her spot on Jack's shoulder.

"No baby, mama's sorry. I shouldn't have made you eat that. I know you don't like it." Ryleigh said before kissing Anna's slightly chubby cheek.

"It otay mama." Anna replied and hid her face in Jack's neck.

"Enjoy your shower. Take as long as you want." Ryleigh said as she kissed her husband. Anna was too exhausted to protest so she just looked up at where her parents were joined.

"Let's go sweet pea." Jack said, walking toward the stairs.

Once they got upstairs and in the bathroom, Jack undressed himself and Anna before he started the shower and got in.

"Owie." Anna said as she pointed to her tummy.

"Are you going to throw up again?" Jack asked.

Anna shook her head and cuddled into her father.

"Just sore tummy muscles, honey pie." He whispered.

"It owie." She whimpered. Jack rubbed her back and stood under the water flow a little more.

"Dada's got you." He said softly and he swayed side to side slowly, hoping it would calm the toddler.

"I sorry dada." Anna said. Jack smiled, knowing that she was referring to the food ordeal.

"No no, baby. It's ok." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "Close your eyes my darling." He finished before closing his eyes, started humming tenderly and enjoying the sweet bonding moment between him and his daughter.

=

Two weeks later, Anna had still been acting up. Today Jack and Ryleigh were in the kitchen making dinner and Anna was playing with her cars in the living room where Parker was sleeping in her rocker.

"Dada play?" Anna asked around the soother in her mouth as she wandered into the kitchen with two cars.

"I'm helping mama make dinner. I'll play cars with you after dinner." Jack said as Ryleigh pulled a bag from the freezer.

Anna's eyes lit up when she saw what the bag contained.

"Tots!" Anna said excitedly as she started jumping up and down.

Jack and Ryleigh laughed.

"We're having tater tots, chicken, garlic bread and Alfredo." Ryleigh said and Anna threw her arms around her mother's legs.

"Tata." She said, looking up at her parents.

"You're welcome sweet pea. Why don't you go play and we'll come and get you when the food is all ready." Ryleigh explained and Anna nodded.

"Otay." Anna said as she ran back to the living room.

"Do you ever think how weird life is?" Ryleigh asked as she lined up the tater tots.

"Weird how?" Jack asked in return as he pulled plates down from the cupboard.

"With everything that's happened up to this point. I mean sometimes I look at Anna and I can't imagine life without her and it's just weird, I guess." She explained and Jack nodded.

"I never thought of it like that but I guess the more kids you have, the more you reflect." Jack replied. Ryleigh nodded.

"Yeah, exactly." She said.

"Your mother said that to me once. I never thought I'd experience that though." Jack chuckled.

"She's a smart woman." Ryleigh replied before they both continued to make dinner.

Just as Jack opened the garlic bread package, Parker started crying.

"Should I go out there and get her?" Ryleigh asked. Jack shook his head.

"No. Just let her cry it out and we'll see what happens." He said.

"Ok." Ryleigh answered hesitantly.

"If you want to, you can go and peek around the corner to make sure she's ok but don't let her see you." Jack said. Ryleigh knew that he was right. It wouldn't be a bad thing to let her cry it out but she hated it when the girls cried. It hurt her heart.

She decided to peek around the corner.

"Sut up!" Anna said as she hit her sister. Now, it wasn't hard but it was enough for Ryleigh to walk into the room and pull Anna away from her sister.

"You don't hit. That's not nice." Ryleigh said sternly.

"Her too loud." Anna grumbled.

"I don't care. That doesn't give you the right to hit her." Ryleigh said as she walked toward the time out step.

As they walked past Jack, Anna waved to him.

"Hi dada." She said and Jack smirked. 'Cheeky monkey' he thought to himself.

"Sit here and think about what I said." Ryleigh instructed and Anna pouted.

"Her cry all time." Anna said incredulously, making her mother fight a grin.

"That's not an excuse. Hitting is mean." Ryleigh reprimanded.

"You hit dada." Anna challenged. Ryleigh couldn't argue with that. She knew that the little girl was right.

"Yeah, you hit dada all the time." Jack called from the kitchen.

"Stop siding with her, her ego will get too big." Ryleigh called back.

Anna giggled.

"That's different. I only hit him when he doesn't listen or when he annoys me." Ryleigh said, now looking at the girl on the step.

"It not. Her nnoyin' me." Anna answered and Ryleigh walked away.

"One minute missy." The mother called as she walked back to the kitchen.

"She is right, it's not different." Jack said as he wrapped his wife in a hug.

"It is different. PJ is a baby and doesn't know what annoying is. You and Anna on the other hand, know perfectly well what that means." Ryleigh explained before kissing her husband's cheek and pulling away from the hug.

"That's true. Anna does have a point though, PJ cries more than Anna did at that age." Jack said.

"She does, doesn't she." Ryleigh answered in thought. "Maybe we should make an appointment and just see if they can find a reason for all her crying." Ryleigh suggested.

"We can do that on monday but let's keep an eye on her crying and everytime she fusses, we can write it down and the time at which she grows fusses." Jack agreed.

"Good job dada." Anna said, peeking around the corner of the kitchen island. She didn't know that Jack had seen her enter the room. He quietly walked around to stand behind her.

"You're supposed to on the step." Ryleigh said, trying to distract the toddler so that her father could scoop her up.

"All done?" Anna asked and Ryleigh chuckled and checked the time on her phone.

"No, you still have time left. Because you left the step, you have another minute." Ryleigh said as she saw her husband carefully step forward.

"Peas, I done?" Anna asked and Ryleigh shook her head.

Anna pouted and that's when Jack scooped her up. She squealed and started giggling.

"What do you say mama, is she done her time out?" Jack asked as he and Anna pulled their puppy faces at her.

"You two are too much." Ryleigh said and went back to making dinner.

"I done dada?" Anna asked. Jack smiled and started tickling her.

"Your time out was finished before you got off the step. Next time though, you need to wait for either mama or I to come and get you. Ok?" Jack questioned.

"Otay dada." Anna replied before Jack set her down and let her go and play again.

It took a few more minutes but dinner was eventually all ready and when Jack came to get Anna for dinner, the little girl ran in front of him as she was excited for her tots.

=

After dinner, Anna wanted to play with her cars again so Jack and Ryleigh let her do that while they cleaned up and prepared themselves for putting their children to bed for the night.

"Does Anna need a bath tonight?" Jack asked. Ryleigh had to really think about that one.

"No, I gave her a bath yesterday. PJ could use one though." Ryleigh answered.

"I bath PJ and you put Anna to bed." Jack suggested.

"Sounds good." She replied before walking over to the little girl who was running a car over one of her little people.

"Time for bed." Ryleigh said as she held her hand out for Anna to take.

"Clean." Anna said as she pointed to her toys.

"You're right. Let's clean up." Ryleigh replied with a wide smile. The mother and daughter cleaned everything up.

"Otay." Anna said as she stood up and took her mother's hand. Both of them walked upstairs and to the nursery.

Ryleigh got Anna changed into her jammies.

"Story?" Anna asked and Ryleigh smiled.

"Just a short one." The mother said. Anna nodded and snuggled into her mother.

Ryleigh read the three little pigs and by the end of it, Anna was asleep and slightly snoring.

The mother laid her daughter in her crib, kissed her forehead and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams, my little love." Ryleigh whispered before walking to the door and going to her and Jack's room to read.

=

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Jack undressed Parker and gently placed her in the warm water.

"You're ok, sweet pea." He said when PJ started fussing and squirming in his hands.

Jack washed her little body and made sure that she was nice and clean before he moved on to washing her dark hair.

Parker stopped fussing while Jack was washing her hair and she just laid in his hands with her eyes closed and a slight smile on her face.

"You smiling at me, pretty girl." Jack cooed as he rinsed her hair.

Once the baby was all fresh and clean, Jack wrapped her in her hooded lemon towel and drained the sink and rinsing it free of the soapy water.

"Let's get you dressed, sweet pea." Jack said as he quietly walked into the nursery where all of PJ's supplies were kept. Jack laid the baby on the change table and quickly dressed her for bed.

What he didn't realize was that Anna was wide awake now and listening to him being all sweet with Parker.

"Come on, sweet pea. Bedtime." He whispered and Anna's heart broke as the tears grew in her eyes.

Normally Jack would give her a kiss before leaving the room regardless of her sleeping or not, but this time he didn't. Jack shut the door a little bit, making sure it was open a little bit just in case Anna needed him or Ryleigh. Anna started crying quietly to herself before falling asleep about 20 to 30 minutes later.

=

Sitting in the corner drawing a picture, Anna watched as her parents fussed over Parker.

"You're such a good girl. Much better than Anna." Ryleigh said as she held the baby in her arms.

"Look dada." Anna said excitedly as she held her picture up for Jack to see. She had drawn her father and her as stick figures holding hands and smiling. Anna was very proud of herself and how good she had drawn.

Jack glanced at her and looked at the baby instead.

"Dada, I draw." Anna said as she continued to hold her picture up for him to see.

Her smile faltered the more he ignored her.

"Dada?" Anna asked as she felt her little heart break.

"Anna, stop. You're giving me a headache." Jack snapped in annoyance.

Anna looked down as the tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Makes me wish Parker was an only child." Jack grumbled.

Anna's eyes snapped open and she grabbed for her ducky and held him close. Her small body was drenched in sweat, making her little curls stick to her forehead. Her breathing was fast and frantic as she looked around her room trying to gain her bearings back. When she realized that she was in her crib and how dark the room was, it gave her a fright.

Anna stood up and threw her ducky over the crib barricade and managed to climb out of her crib successfully. She then picked ducky up and waddled sleepily toward her parents room. As she pushed their bedroom door open and walked in, Parker started fussing.

Anna stood in her spot for a few minutes trying to decide whether she should ignore her sister or go over and see if she was ok.

When Anna decided that her sister needed her, she walked over to the bassinet.

"Hi baby." Anna whispered as she put her face up against the side of the baby bed. Parker seemed to stop fussing so much as soon as Anna greeted her.

Even though her fusses died down somewhat, Anna looked between Parker and her ducky and wondered if her toy would help calm her baby.

After a few seconds, Anna plopped her ducky over the edge of the bassinet and nodded in satisfaction when Parker stopped fussing all together. The smell of her sister calming Parker back into a stupor.

The toddler walked back over to her parents bed and climbed on top of the blanket chest they had at the end of their bed.

Once she was on top of that, Anna crawled up to her father before laying down beside him and fell asleep again.

=

When Parker started whimpering again, Ryleigh woke up with a slight start. She sat up but as she did, her hand came in contact with Anna's little foot.

Ryleigh looked over at Jack's side of the bed and saw that Anna's top half was resting on her father's bare chest and her lower half was on the mattress with her feet tucked under her bum.

The little girl's right hand loosely gripped Jack's chest hair. The whole thing made Ryleigh's heart melt. 

The more that Ryleigh stared at them, the more that Parker fussed. The mother tore her attention from her husband and oldest daughter and went to care for the baby next to her.

Before Ryleigh picked the baby up, her eyes landed on Ducky, who had managed to roll away from Parker.

"Oh my sweet Annie." She whispered as she picked up her phone to take a picture. She didn't care about the flash because Jack and Anna were heavy sleepers.

Once the photo was taken, Ryleigh moved Ducky closer to the infant and PJ calmed down and fell back to sleep.

Ryleigh watched as her girls slept and she felt the pride swell in her chest. Never in a million years did she think she'd be living the life she was currently in. Two beautiful children with the man that she grew up with and who managed to steal her heart from a young age. She was definitely blessed beyond words.

The woman grabbed her phone again and snapped a picture of how Anna was sleeping on her father.

When she examined the photo, she saw just how sweaty Anna was and knew that she was either too hot or that she had a nightmare and climbed out of her crib somehow to find comfort in her dada's touch.

Ryleigh then strategically removed the toddler's pajama onesie without waking her up or changing her position too much. The mother even took a clean burp rag and dried Anna's hair a little bit so that she wouldn't get chills from only being in her pull up.

The moment things were settled and all was quiet once more, Ryleigh laid back down and went to sleep.

=

The next morning Jack woke up with Ryleigh's side of the bed cold and Parker not being in her bassinet. As Jack went to sit up, he felt an unusual weight on him. He looked down and saw Anna sound asleep on top of him. Jack knew that by the looks of her, only being in her pull up and her hair being even curlier, Ryleigh had seen their daughter in their bed. He reached for his phone, being careful as to not wake Anna and took a photo of how she was sleeping so that he could show Ryleigh. 

He put his phone back down and wrapped his arms around her, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

He laid like that for a few minutes before he decided to get up and make breakfast for Ryleigh and Anna. Jack carefully and ever so gently got out of bed and cradled his daughter close to him as he walked to her room to lay her down again.

As soon as Anna was placed in her crib, she turned onto her side and grasped onto her blanket. Jack smiled and moved some hair away from her face before leaning down and kissing her temple.

"Good morning." Jack greeted as he walked down the stairs to see Ryleigh on the sofa reading a book and Parker was sound asleep in her rocker with Ducky beside her. He was also all dressed and ready for the day, thanks to Ryleigh.

"Morning. I take it Anna is still sleeping?" Ryleigh asked as she closed her book and looked at her husband.

"Yeah, poor little thing. I could tell that she had a rough night with how wild her curls were." Jack explained. Ryleigh nodded.

"You should have seen how I found her last night, it was really sweet." Ryleigh said as she stood up and stretched.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked when RYleigh's shirt revealed a little bit of her healing scar.

"I'm ok. I could really use some coffee, bacon, eggs and waffles though." She said with a cheeky grin.

"That actually sounds pretty good. Wanna help me make it?" Jack asked. Ryleigh nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Once in there, Ryleigh threw her arms around her husband dramatically and kissed him for all she was worth.

"What was that for?" Jack asked after Ryleigh had pulled away.

"I love you and I wanted to kiss you." She replied with a shrug.

"I love you too, my angel." He said.

Both of them got everything ready and just as Ryleigh placed some egg on Anna's plate, Parker woke up and started whimpering.

The mother went to retrieve the baby so that Jack could say good morning to her.

"I think someone wants to say good morning." The woman said as she returned to the kitchen with an alert PJ.

"Hello sweet girl. Did you have a good sleep?" Jack asked.

Of course Parker was too young to answer him but the second that she blinked, Jack smiled and took it as a good response.

"Let's get you fed." Ryleigh said as she walked back to the living room.

"I'll put your plate in the microwave and you can eat when you're done." Jack called as he put his wife's food where he said he would.

He then finished dishing Anna's food up before going up to wake her.

The father opened the nursery curtains and let the morning sun stream in.

"Anna honey, breakfast is all ready and waiting for you." Jack said softly as he ran his finger through her unruly hair.

Anna whimpered and tried to hide her face in her mattress.

"Come on sweet pea. Ducky's downstairs waiting for you, mama's dressed him and everything." Jack said again.

Anna turned onto her back and blinked sleepily before rubbing her eyes. As soon as she saw her father, she moved to stand and reach her arms up so that Jack could pick her up.

"Up dada." Anna begged as she stood on her tippy toes.

"Come here princess." The father said as he hoisted the little girl into his arms. Anna immediately hid her face in his neck.

They went down stairs and joined Ryleigh who sat at the table waiting for them.

"Hello pretty girl, did you have a good sleep?" Ryleigh asked and Anna shook her head.

"No." She mumbled in reply before closing her eyes and cuddling into her father even more.

Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other and knew that the tot must have had a bad dream like they suspected.

"Ready for breakfast?" Ryleigh asked as Jack attempted to put Anna in her high chair.

Since having her nightmare the night before, the last thing Anna wanted was to be separated from her father.

Her grip on him was vice like and she started tearing up.

"Dada, no." Anna begged as she tried to climb her father in hopes that he would give up in trying to place her in her high chair.

"You have to sit down if you want food." Jack said soothingly.

Anna's lower lip jutted out in sadness.

"No. Peas dada." Anna said frantically as she gripped onto her father again but this time a little more gentler.

"Where do you want to sit then?" Jack asked as he wiped away the stray tears.

"Dada." Anna replied as she sniffled. Jack nodded and hugged her small form.

"Jacks." Ryleigh warned, not wanting her daughter to get used to getting her way.

"I know but I'm not fighting with her." He retorted with slight annoyance.

The father sat down and ate his breakfast while stopping to give his daughter bites of her food.

The rest of the day went on like that. If Jack left the room for anything and didn't take Anna with him, the toddler had mild to intense meltdowns and wouldn't calm down until she was safe in her father's arms.

All she wanted was her dada, thanks to the nightmare she had where her parents were annoyed with her and wished she wasn't born.

The toddler just wanted to know her dada, most of all, still loved her and wanted her.

Anna's colossal meltdown came when it was time for her to go to bed for a nap.

The little girl kicked and screamed as she fought her father. She didn't want him to leave her alone for fear that he'd change his mind and not want her.

"Anna, seriously. You have to let go of me." Jack said, growing slightly more annoyed each time that she fought him.

"No nap." Anna screamed for the millionth time.

"Why not?" Jack asked, sounding a little too harsh for his liking.

This only made Anna burst into tears.

"Calm down sweet pea. You're ok." Jack said as he stopped forcing her out of his arms. He kissed her forehead and cradled her close.

"Dada, peas no." The toddler said through her tears.

"Ok. Where do you want to sleep then because mama and Parker are already sleeping." He asked.

Instead of talking, Anna just buried her face in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could.

Jack knew what his daughter was trying to say and without another word, the father walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and wrapped both himself in Anna in it.

He hummed a lullaby as he rocked gently, slowly soothing the toddler into a deep sleep.

When he was sure that an earthquake wouldn't wake her, he gently got up and slowly placed her in her crib, praying to the high heavens that she wouldn't wake up.

He then placed her ducky next to her before walking out and walking to his and Ryleigh's room to have a nap himself.


	47. Chapter Forty Six.

On monday morning after breakfast, Ryleigh went to have a shower and Jack went to do some laundry which left Anna playing on her own with ducky and her toy cars. The toddler had decided to let her car drive on the wall and as she got closer to the rocker that her sister was in, Parker started to fuss and whimper.

Anna knew that if she hit her sister again, she would get in trouble. She tried to ignore PJ and her fussing but the baby's fussing soon turned into cries and what sounded like slight coughing.

Anna dropped her car to the ground and went to look at Parker to make sure that she was ok. When she saw that the baby wasn't ok, she put her Ducky beside her sister in the hopes that the baby would calm down but unfortunately, that didn't work.

Anna then saw that the blanket that covered her sister had fallen from the rocker and to the ground. The toddler put her ducky on the ground and picked up the blanket and tried to cover PJ just like she saw her parents do. The only thing was that Jack came around the corner and thought that Anna was trying to do something to her sister.

"No, no. You leave her alone." Jack warned as he picked Anna up and moved her away from the rocker.

Anna looked at him with a sliver of hurt in her eyes. All she wanted to do was help and she got yelled at as well. At this point, Anna was ready to give up on ever trying to be helpful again.

"You have been told to leave her alone and you need to listen. Go sit on the bottom step." Jack said firmly, not realizing that Anna was only trying to help.

Anna hung her head before grabbing her ducky and sauntering sadly to the stairs. The little girl sat on the step and held her ducky close.

"What did you do this time?" Ryleigh asked as she walked downstairs to see Anna on the bottom step in time out.

Anna shrugged. She honestly didn't know why she was in timeout but at a time like this, she needed her ducky so she wasn't going to fight.

"You can tell mama why you're there." Jack said as he walked over to his oldest whilst trying to settle PJ who was still fussing.

"I help but dada mad." Anna explained sadly. Ryleigh looked at her husband with confusion.

"Why would you give her a timeout for that?" The woman asked.

"She wasn't helping." Jack said and Anna looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I help." Anna said as her tears fell down her cheeks.

"Jacks, come on. What did she do that made you think it was ok to put her in time out?" Ryleigh asked with slight annoyance. She knew that if Anna was saying she was helping then the little girl meant that she was helping.

"I was doing laundry and when i came around the corner, Parker was fussing and Anna was playing with her blanket." He said. Ryleigh rolled her eyes and picked Anna up, despite not being able to hold anything heavier than Parker. She knew her daughter needed a cuddle.

"Well, there you go. Maybe the blanket fell and Anna was trying to cover Parker back up." Ryleigh said incredulously.

"That's not what it looked like." He argued.

"Put the baby back down and put the blanket back on the floor." Ryleigh said as they all walked back to the rocker.

Jack did as he was told and the mother put Anna down.

"Sweet pea, can you show mama what you did?" Ryleigh asked the toddler.

Anna shook her head and sniffled.

"Dada mad." She said. Ryleigh rubbed Anna's back comfortingly.

"Dada isn't going to get mad again." Ryleigh said whilst looking up at her husband in warning.

Anna nodded and handed ducky to her mother. She then toddled over to the blanket and picked up and started to cover Parker the way she had before.

Jack's heart plummeted, Anna was only trying to help after all. He bit his lower lip and walked over to Anna and picked her up.

"Oh my darling. I am so sorry." Jack said as he hugged Anna close. The little girl cuddled into him, making Ryleigh smile.

"Jackson, next time check before jumping to conclusions. And look, Parker is content now and I'm sure she would have been had you not pulled your little stunt." Ryleigh said as she stood next to him.

The only thing was, Jack was about to make the biggest mistake that would possibly cost him his close bond with Anna.

=

It had been about a week or two since Jack and Ryleigh had found out that Parker had colic.

On this particular day, Ryleigh was heading to a doctor's appointment to make sure that everything was ok. Dakota had offered to go along as she too had an appointment at the same place. It wasn't anything too drastic for her. All Dakota needed was some blood work done and a check up for the baby that was due very soon.

"I shouldn't be gone too long but if you need anything mom, just ask Jack." Ryleigh said as she put her shoes on to go.

Grace had said that she would come over to look after Anna while Jack tended to a really fussy baby.

"I know honey. Everything will be ok, I promise." She said with a smile.

"Love you mama." Anna said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Mama loves you." Ryleigh replied as she bid her family one last goodbye before driving to pick up Dakota.

Grace and Anna watched as Ryleigh's truck left the driveway.

"Now that mama is gone, I think dada needs some time to himself. Why don't you and I make a menu for him and then he can pick something to eat while he has his special time." Grace said, knowing how much her kids needed a break.

"Yeah." Anna agreed. The little girl ran to get her colours.

When Anna had all of her little art supplies, she led her grandmother to the table. Grace helped the tot put everything on the table before removing Anna's shirt and shorts, leaving her in just her pull up. The woman also pulled Anna's little curls back into a ponytail so that she could see what she was doing.

"I ready, Mi." Anna said as she held a green crayon in her small fist.

"Let's get started then." The woman replied, handing Anna a piece of paper so that she could start drawing.

Meanwhile, Jack was upstairs having a shower before Parker woke up from her nap and needed to be changed and settled.

The man turned the water off and grabbed his towel before walking to his closet, picking out a pair of track pants and a white sleeveless shirt.

When he was all dressed, Jack walked downstairs to see Grace and Anna at the table with all of her art supplies including the paint that she covered his tack pants in. He groaned to himself.

"Feel better?" Grace asked as she looked up at her son-in-law.

"I do, thank you for watching them while I showered." Jack replied warmly.

"You're welcome, honey." She said as she turned her attention to the little girl who was trying to reach for her purple crayon through a grunt.

Jack smiled to himself and went to the fridge to get himself a water bottle and Anna's sippy cup. He filled the sippy cup with Apple juice and then got Anna a snack.

Jack placed the cup and bowl in front of his daughter.

"Tata." Anna mumbled, not looking up from her paper that was full of colourful scribbles.

"You're welcome, sweet pea." He replied before kissing the top of her head and sitting on the sofa to watch tv and relax.

Anna took a break to eat her bowl of watermelon that Ryleigh had cut up before she left.

"Some?" Anna asked as she pushed her bowl toward her grandmother. Grace smiled.

"No thank you, sweet pea. You enjoy it." Grace answered.

"Otay." Anna replied as some of the watermelon juice dribbled down her chin.

Anna went back to eating her fruit and when she was done, she downed her juice. Both Jack and Grace watched in surprise before they chuckled at her.

The little girl placed her cup back on the table and looked between her father and grandmother. She gave them a big cheesy smile before going back to her colouring.

As Grace and Anna continued to draw and colour, Parker took it upon herself to disrupt the silence with her loud piercing cries.

Jack tried to settle her but nothing was working.

"Why don't you go for a walk in the backyard with her and get some fresh air." Grace suggested and Jack nodded as he rubbed his forehead.

"You think it will work because nothing we've tried works." Jack answered with some hesitation.

"I think it will." Grace said before getting up from the table and walking to the bathroom. Anna paid no mind to this as she finished up her picture.

When the little girl was all finished, she looked over it. She smiled to herself at all of her hard work. Of course it was just a bunch of colourful scribbles on a piece of paper but to the tot, it was a work of art and she was excited to show her father what she had made for him.

Anna slid off her chair with her picture in her hands and walked over to her father.

"You're such a good girl." Jack said as he laid the baby on the sofa so that he could change her diaper. Parker started to settle down.

"Dada." Anna said as she waited for him to look at her but he didn't. He kept talking to Parker, telling her how much of a good girl she was.

"Hi sweet pea." Jack said as he watched his youngest look up at him and smile.

"Dada." Anna tried again but he still ignored her.

It was at this point that Anna began to feel like her dream was coming true and that her father liked the baby more than her.

The tears in her eyes started to blur her vision.

"Dada, I draw." Anna said as she tugged on his track pants. Jack grew more annoyed with her wanting attention when he was in the middle of something.

"Anna, enough. I'm in the middle of something and you're trying to get my attention is giving me a headache." He snapped before turning his attention back to parker.

Anna dropped her picture to the ground in defeat as she rubbed at her eyes and tried to stop her tears from falling. It didn't work.

The little girl's bottom lip jutted out and the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Grace walked back into the room and saw her granddaughter running toward her with a red face from crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she scooped the toddler up and went to sit back at the table.

"I bad." Anna said through her sobs.

"Why are you bad, peanut?" Grace asked.

Anna just cuddled into her as she continued to cry inconsolably.

Grace knew that Jack must have done something to upset her and when her eyes landed on Anna's drawing on the ground, she knew she was right.

"Really Jackson, of all the people to make her cry. She drew you a picture to try and cheer you up and you made her cry. I'm very disappointed in you. Your parents would be as well." She lectured.

Grace stood up and went upstairs to get Anna dressed so that she could take the toddler out for a little while.

Jack placed Parker back in her rocker and then sat on the sofa before leaning down to pick up the drawing Anna had made for him.

Grace's words rang in his head and his heart hurt. She was right, his parents would be disappointed in him. He knew he'd screwed up big time and that hurt even worse.

"I'm taking her out for a little while and giving you time to think about what I said." Grace stated as she put on Anna's slip on shoes.

The little girl was still crying but it wasn't as much as it was when he initially snapped at her.

"I'm sorry Grace." Jack said with regret.

"Don't tell me that. Anna's the one you hurt." The woman said as she walked out the door.

Jack put his picture on the coffee table and buried his face in his hands as he tried to calm himself down.

=

Grace drove around town for a few minutes, hoping that Anna would calm down a little bit. She even put children's music on the radio in the hopes that it would also help but it didn't.

The little girl just sat in the car seat Grace had put in the backseat before leaving and held her ducky close. Her tears still streamed down her reddened cheeks.

"Why don't we go and get a treat." Grace suggested.

"Otay Mi." Anna mumbled into her ducky. The grandmother smiled and pulled into the parking lot of the new burger place.

Grace's new man had just bought the building and had decided that the best thing to do with it was turn it into a burger place.

"Hi Mi." Anna greeted through a sniffle as Grace opened the back door and unbuckled the toddler from her seat.

"Hello, my sweet girl." She replied warmly as she scooped the girl into her arms.

She grabbed everything she needed and Before entering the building, Grace made sure she locked the car.

"Are you ok, my darling?" Grace asked as Anna laid her head on the woman's shoulder.

Anna nodded, hid her face and cuddled ducky even closer.

"Good afternoon ladies, what can I do for you?" George questioned when he saw Grace walk through the door.

"This one needed some cheering up." Grace replied as she motioned to Anna who was still crying a little bit.

George smiled and nodded.

"I have the perfect thing for that." He said as he walked over to the ice cream.

Anna watched the man move around with ease.

"Here you go princess, dry those tears." He said as he handed Grace the ice cream cup. Anna's eyes lit up with excitement as she lifted her head from her grandmother's shoulder.

Grace stood there speechless and with a big smile. For someone who'd never met her granddaughter before now, he sure knew how to cheer her up.

"Why don't you go and sit down. Once the others have left I'll come and join you." He suggested.

Grace nodded and walked over to a booth.

The woman sat Anna and Ducky down and handed the little girl her ice cream.

"Tata." Anna said as she beamed at her grandmother, despite the stray tears that were falling from her eyes.

"You're welcome my darling." Grace replied as she sat down next to the tot.

While they waited for the other customers to leave so that George could join them, Anna tried to feed her grandmother the sweet treat.

The more Grace declined the treat, the more Anna giggled at her reaction.

"You certainly just like your mother when it comes to Ice-cream." The grandmother chuckled.

"Mind if I join you, ladies?" George asked as he walked up to his girlfriend and her granddaughter.

"Of course." Grace said as he slid into the booth. Sitting across the table from them.

"So, who is this little one?" George asked as he and Grace looked at the toddler who happened to be stuffing her face.

"This is Anna and as you can see, she loves her sweet treats." Grace replied.

Anna looked up at them and smiled.

"Hi." She said as the ice cream dripped from her chin and landed on the table.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sweet pea." He replied.

Anna went back to eating her Ice cream while George and Grace talked.

"What do you think about having dinner with everyone else and they can meet you?" Grace questioned.

"By everyone else, you mean?" He replied.

"Ryleigh, Jack, Chase, Dakota and their kids." Grace replied. George nodded. "What do you say?" Grace asked.

George looked around nervously before his gaze landed on Anna.

"Peas?" Anna asked, knowing her grandmother was waiting for an answer. If her parents wouldn't accept her help, maybe her Mi would.

"I don't know, princess." George as he scratched the back of his neck. Anna's face dropped and she gave him her puppy eyes. She knew no one could resist her sad face, hence the ice cream that was now completely devoured.

"At least promise me that you'll think about it." Grace begged and George smiled.

"If I agree to this, is there anything I should know?" He asked and Grace nodded.

The woman explained how Jack, Dakota and Ryleigh may react. Especially Ryleigh as she was so close to her father.

"Are you sure this is a good idea then? I don't want her to think that I want to take her father's place. I really want her to be happy and if us dating is going to hurt her, we may as well end this now because I don't want to come between any of you." He explained and Grace smiled.

"You've already got Anna's approval and she's a tough nut to crack." Grace teased as she leaned closer to the man across from her.

George followed her actions and leaned in as well.

"Alright." He said before he closed the gap and kissed the woman sweetly.

Everything that George had done for Anna played on a loop in Grace's mind. She made sure to pour her thanks into the kiss.

Anna watched and clapped her hands while giggling. The couple pulled apart and chuckled breathlessly.

"Now that, that, she freaks out when her parents kiss. She really likes you." Grace said as she leaned back.

The women sat with George for a little longer.

"I should get this munchkin back home, her mother will be back soon." Grace said as she looked at Anna.

"Hi." Anna replied when she looked back at her.

"I'll go get a cloth and you can clean her up before you take her home." George said as he stood up and made his way to the kitchen.

"What do you think of George?" Grace asked the toddler.

Anna nodded vigorously.

"Him nice." The little girl stated.

George walked back to the girls and handed his girlfriend the cloth he got. Grace then cleaned Anna up before they bid their goodbyes and left..

=

By the time that Ryleigh got home, Parker was sound asleep and Jack was face down on the sofa trying to think of how he would apologize to Anna.

"Jack?" Ryleigh asked as she laid a hand on his back.

The man didn't move, he only grunted.

"Jack what's wrong?" She asked, knowing that something was wrong by the way he was laying on the sofa.

The last time he laid on the sofa that way, Jack had just broken up with his girlfriend. It was his way of blocking the world out.

"Where's Anna?" Ryleigh asked.

His silence told her that he had done something.

"Jack, what did you do?" She asked as calmly as she could.

He sat up and squinted at her as he tried to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"Grace and Anna were drawing while you were gone and Parker started crying really loudly. I tried to calm her down but nothing was working. Your mother suggested taking her out back and walking around with her." He explained.

Ryleigh nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I agreed and then she walked to the bathroom. While she was in there, Parker settled down a little bit. I changed her and while I was doing that, Anna came over to me and tried to show me a picture she drew for me but instead of dealing with it calmly, I snapped at her. She dropped her picture on the ground and ran to Grace crying." He finished.

Ryleigh grew angry.

"Jackson Richard Mason, are you serious right now?" Ryleigh shouted as she stood up in front of him and threw her arms in the air.

"Please don't start. I feel bad enough already." He replied as he hung his head. "The look on her face and the things your mom said made me feel guilty." He said.

Ryleigh sighed and picked up the picture to go hang it on the fridge.

"What did mom say to you?" Ryleigh questioned.

"That my parents would be disappointed in me and that she was as well." He answered, his voice cracking with emotion.

"She's right." Ryleigh said. "Did you see the message on the back of the picture?" She asked and Jack snapped his gaze up to meet hers.

"No, I didn't." He responded.

Ryleigh looked at the page and read it.

'You're my hero dada, I love you.'

At that, Jack broke down and let a few tears fall.

"You're a real asshole, you know that right?" Ryleigh said as she finally placed the picture on the fridge.

Jack walked toward the stairs and disappeared into their bathroom.

Ryleigh sat down on the sofa to breathe. Of course Parker picked that moment to wake up and get fussy.

"Hello my darling. It's been quite the morning hasn't it." Ryleigh said as she picked the baby up and held her close.

Ryleigh fed the baby and hummed to her once she was finished, in the hopes that PJ would be fuss free. It worked.

When Jack had calmed down enough, he walked back downstairs.

"Feel better?" Ryleigh asked as she cuddled Parker into her rocker.

"Not really. I really do feel like an asshole." He replied as he sat on the sofa

"Well, if it helps, you're a handsome asshole." Ryleigh said, trying to make him smile.

Jack stood up and walked toward the kitchen to make himself and Ryleigh some tea.

Ryleigh followed him and sat on a stool in front of him.

"It doesn't help Ryleigh." He mumbled.

"Baby, it's not the end of the world. She will come around, that I'm certain of." The woman spoke as she walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him from behind.

"You're right." He said through a fake smile.

Just then Grace and Anna walked through the door.

"Hi mom." Ryleigh greeted as she walked over to Parker to check on her.

Jack walked around the counter and toward Anna. The little girl looked at him and ran past him and toward her mother.

That action killed Jack inside but he knew that he deserved it. He also figured that this is how Ryleigh must feel when Anna prefers him over her mama.

Grace saw the hurt in his eyes and knew that he felt extremely guilty.

"She'll come around kiddo." Grace said as she hugged him.

Jack tried to hold it together but he couldn't. He pulled away from the hug and went upstairs.

"Is he going to be ok?" Grace asked as she walked into the living room.

Ryleigh shrugged as she cuddled Anna close and Grace nodded.

"Now that you're home, I think I'm going to go home. I have a hot date tonight." Grace teased.

"Eww. That was not needed." Ryleigh replied.

Anna giggled.

"Him nice." Anna said with seriousness.

"Oh you met him?" Ryleigh asked as she looked down at her daughter. She felt a little upset that her mother had taken Anna to meet him before she got to meet him.

Anna nodded.

"I took her out for a bit. He owns the new burger place in town." Grace said.

"Well, I'm glad he's nice." Ryleigh chuckled, feigning happiness.

Grace smiled nervously.

"I was wondering if you, Jack, Chase, Dakota and the kids wanted to come over for dinner and get to know him. I really think you two would get along." Grace as if trying to convince her daughter.

"That sounds wonderful mom. You set the date and time and we'll be there." Ryleigh replied, genuinely happy for her mother or maybe it was because she didn't want to fly off the handle quite yet.

"Really?" Grace asked, not really believing her daughter's tone of voice.

"Yes mom. Really." Ryleigh said but Grace still wasn't buying it.

Grace and Ryleigh stood at the front door saying their goodbyes when Jack walked back downstairs.

"Can I talk to Jack really quickly?" Grace asked, looking at Ryleigh.

"Sure. Call me when you get home so I know that you're safe." Ryleigh said as she hugged her mother one last time and went to go and play with Anna.

Grace walked toward the kitchen where Jack stood in front of the coffee machine, waiting for the coffee to finish.

"Jack, are you going to be ok?" Grace asked. Jack simply shrugged.

"I don't know. I just feel like I screw everything up and with what I did to Anna, I don't think she'll ever forgive me." He replied as his shoulders slumped forward and his head hung low.

"Honey, what I said before, I'm sorry. I know how much you hate the idea of disappointing your parents." Grace said as she rubbed his back.

"You were right though, they would be disappointed in me and I have a feeling mom would ignore me as well." He admitted and Grace shook her head.

"Everything that you have accomplished in life would make them proud. You have two beautiful little girls and a wife that adores you. I know Anna is ignoring you right now but I have no doubt that she will come around and be begging for dada cuddles soon." Grace explained and Jack gave her a half hearted smile.

"If you need to talk, you know that I'm here for you. So is your sister." The woman said before she hugged her godson.

Jack slumped against her and held her securly. He really didn't want to let her go.

"I love you kiddo. I promise that everything will be ok eventually." Grace said as she started pulling away, only for Jack to pull her back in.

Grace felt bad for him. She knew he felt guilty but she also knew that this was something that he and Anna had to work through.

"Please don't go yet." Jack said through a slight whine.

"Honey, I have to." Grace replied.

Jack let her go and nodded sadly.

"You'll be ok my boy." Grace said as they walked to the front door.

"I love you." Jack said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you too Jacks." She replied as she opened the door and left.

Jack watched as she drove away before walking to the living room to be with his girls and hopefully have an Anna cuddle.

"You going to be ok baby?" Ryleigh asked when Jack sat next to her on the sofa.

"I'm not sure." He answered truthfully.

"Why don't I put Anna and Parker down for a nap and we can spend some time together." Ryleigh suggested and Jack shrugged.

Ryleigh stood up and took Parker out of her rocker carefully and then walked over to Anna who was building a house for her cars.

"Come on sweet pea, nap time." The mother said.

Anna nodded and quickly put her blocks and cars away before toddling upstairs with her mother and sister.

Jack laid face down on the sofa again and tried to relax and tell himself that things would be better soon.

He felt incredibly guilty for how he made Anna feel after all the effort she went into to create her artwork for him in the hopes that it would make him feel better. If anything, it made him feel even worse knowing there was a message on the back of the picture.

"You're not ok are you?" Ryleigh asked, laying her hand on her husband's back. She came back downstairs to see Jack face down again.

"You should have seen the look on her face when I snapped. She rubbed at her eyes to stop the tears." Jack said as his voice cracked.

"I thought we talked about this. We agreed that we would find out the problem before disciplining her." Ryleigh said as she sat on the ground with her hand still on his back.

"I know that and that's what hurts. I made her cry because I was trying to focus on changing Parker's diaper and would give her a second of my attention to tell her to wait calmly or even look at the picture. She feels like shit because of me." Jack said as his tears started falling again.

Ryleigh pursed her lips and thought of how she could help him.

"I have something that might make you forget about this." Ryleigh said.

"I'm not in the mood for that right now." Jack replied, thinking that she was talking about sexual activities.

"Neither am I and that wasn't what I meant anyway." Ryleigh answered and Jack turned his head to face her.

She could see the heartbreak in his eyes and how red his face was from crying, even if he just had his face hiding in a cushion.

Ryleigh took her hand off his back and ran her fingers through his hair tenderly. Jack closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her hand in his hair.

"Mom has a boyfriend and Anna met him today." Ryleigh whispered. Jack opened his eyes and sighed.

"At least she's happy." He mumbled.

"Jackson, she took our daughter to meet him today and didn't even bother to ask us if that would be ok. I haven't even met him yet and she's already taking Anna to meet him." Ryleigh said, growing slightly annoyed.

"Ry, come on. Your mother knows what she's doing. She wouldn't have taken Anna to meet him if she wasn't confident with everything." He replied.

"I know. Then she asked if we all wanted to come over for dinner one night so that we can meet him and get to know him. I stupidly said yes." Ryleigh grumbled. Jack chuckled.

"Honey, if he makes her happy, that's all that matters. He'd have to be pretty special if she's dating him." Jack said, knowing that his mother-in-law wouldn't date just anyone.

"I was going to kiss you but for that remark, I don't think I want to." Ryleigh teased.

Jack frowned at her and pouted. Ryleigh giggled and leaned forward, kissing him sweetly.

Ryleigh pulled away and kissed his forehead before kissing his cheek then his nose and his lips again.

She pulled away and they looked at each other.

"Why don't you sit up so I can cuddle with you." Ryleigh said.

Jack smiled and turned over so that he was laying on his back. He opened his arms for her to crawl into.

"This is nice." Ryleigh commented as she cozied up on top of her husband.

"It really is but I still feel like an asshole." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around the woman on top of him.

"You're the most handsome and cuddly asshole ever." Ryleigh muttered as she hid her face in the crook of his neck and kissed the exposed skin.

"Tell me, how did the appointment go?" Jack asked as his eyes fluttered closed with all the kisses Ryleigh was peppering against his neck.

The woman pulled away long enough to answer.

"Everything looks good and the bleeding looks like it's stopped." She answered truthfully.

"Does that mean we can if we want to, we can fool around?" Jack asked and Ryleigh hummed in hesitation.

"I don't know. If I'm being honest, I'm still not convinced." Ryleigh admitted. Jack nodded.

"We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, my darling." He replied as he looked down at her.

"I can give you a BJ, if that's what you are wanting right now." Ryleigh said with a chuckle, looking up at Jack.

"I'm not going to lie, that sounds really good right now but I also just want to cuddle. It's cheering me up more than a blowjob would." He answered truthfully.

"I agree, cuddling is really relaxing. Especially with you in this shirt." She said, just as her phone rang. "I swear, my mother has the worst timing." Ryleigh grumbled as she got off of her husband so that she could talk with her mother.

=

Later that night as Jack laid in bed, his mind was reeling again with the events of the day. He couldn't help it. The man had tossed and turned while hoping that it wouldn't wake up his wife as she needed to sleep in case PJ would be awake at some ungodly hour.

Eventually, Jack decided to go and check on Anna and see if she was ok. As Jack entered the nursery, the sound of Anna's snoring filled his ears.

"Oh my sweet girl." He whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through Anna's unruly curls.

His other hand resting on the edge of the crib.

"Dada's so sorry." He whispered once more before his tears cascaded down his cheeks again.

At his attempted silent whimpers, Anna stirred. The little girl opened her eyes enough to see that her father was standing there.

Her little face contorted into fear and Anna whimpered as she cowered away from him.

Jack pulled his hand back from her and stepped away from the crib.

The man left the room and started to sob uncontrollably. He knew he'd hurt Anna's feelings but the last he wanted was for her to be scared of him and that's exactly what she was.

When he got back to him and Ryleigh's room, he crawled back into his side of the bed and tried to cry silently. It didn't work though because Ryleigh turned over and took in the silhouette of her broken husband.

"What's wrong baby?" Ryleigh asked and that's when she felt the bed shake with his sobs.

The woman wrapped her arms around Jack and held him close as he audibly sobbed now that he felt safe in his wife's arms.

"S-sh-she h-hates m-e." Jack sobbed. Ryleigh rubbed his back.

"Who hates you? Did you have a bad dream?" She asked and Jack shook his head.

Ryleigh waited for a few minutes until Jack had calmed down a little bit before asking again.

"Anna. She's terrified of me." Jack answered finally.

"No, don't say that." Ryleigh said that as her fingers now massaged his scalp gently.

"I went to check on her and I thought that she would stay sleeping and I'd be ok to cry and gently run my hand through her hair but she woke up and the sheer terror that was in her ey-es." Jack explained as his voice cracked once more.

"Oh my darling. She's not terrified of you. I promise you that. She may be hurt but she's not terrified." Ryleigh tried but Jack wasn't having it.

The more that Jack cried and gripped on to her, the more Ryleigh could see just how much this whole thing was eating at him.

Anna and Jack had been inseparable since the day Anna was born and to see Jack this way broke Ryleigh's heart.

Ryleigh laid both of them back down. Her arms wrapped themselves around her husband as she allowed him to cry into her.

She rubbed his back and kissed his forehead every so often in the hopes that it would calm him down a little bit but it was no use. All Jack needed was a good cry and someone to hold him while he did so.


	48. Chapter Forty Seven.

More than a couple weeks had past and the colours of the leaves were starting to change as the autumn months crept closer.

The winds were cooler and Dakota was even more uncomfortable as she had just past her due date and their little girl wasn't budging. She was already stubborn and Dakota just knew that with her brother's influence, the little one was going to be feisty and test her and Chase's patience.

It didn't matter what she and Chase did to bring on labour, nothing worked. But that wasn't the only trouble brewing.

Things between Anna and Jack hadn't gotten any better. Ryleigh had even tried countless times to get the toddler to talk to her father but that was a no go.

The little stinker was refusing to even look at her father. For example, on Tuesday morning after breakfast, Ryleigh suggested that they go for a family walk and the entire walk, Anna held ducky over her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at her father. She didn't even care when she ran into the slide and fell on her butt at the park after Jack said he'd catch her at the end of the slide so that Ryleigh could feed Parker.

Of course being the little tomboy she was, Anna got up and removed her ducky long enough that she could see where to go.

It was really getting ridiculous to say the least.

So, with all of that being said, Halloween was about two and half weeks away and Jack decided to take matters with Anna ignoring him into his own hands.

"Ryleigh, I'm going to run into town really quick and pick up some things." Jack announced as he rushed to the front door.

"Um, first of all, why are you going into town? And second of all, where the hell is my kiss?" She said as she finished up her lunch at the dining table.

"First of all, I came up with an idea that I think Anna would really like but for that to happen, I need art supplies and second of all, it's right here." He said as he ran over to his wife and kissed her.

Jack broke the kiss and ran out the door.

Ryleigh giggled at her husband's antics and as soon as the door closed, Anna woke up from her nap.

"Hello, pretty girl. Did you have a good nap?" Ryleigh asked after she had gone upstairs to get the little girl.

"Yeah. Dada gone?" Anna asked and Ryleigh sighed.

"You are going to have to talk to him at some point." Ryleigh stated.

"No, him mean." Anna argued.

Ryleigh rolled her eyes. If Anna was like this now, God only knew what she would be like during puberty.

"I'm getting really annoyed with you two fighting. Yes dada was mean but you are being mean to him. You are hurting his feelings. He thinks you hate him and don't love him anymore." Ryleigh replied, not realizing that that's how Anna feels with Parker around.

The little girl looked at her mother and frowned.

"That how I feel." Anna pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

Ryleigh's heart broke.

"You think that because Parker was born, we love her more than we love you?" Ryleigh asked.

"Yeah." Anna answered with a vigorous nod.

"Oh honey." Ryleigh said as she kissed Anna's cheek. "Dada and I love you very much. You are our miracle baby and you will always have a special place in our hearts." Ryleigh explained.

Anna frowned even more and grumbled.

"You don't believe me do you?" Ryleigh asked somewhat sadly.

"No." Anna replied as she wriggled to get out of her mother's grasp.

Ryleigh set her down and Anna stormed toward the stairs.

The mother defeatedly opened Anna's curtains and joined her daughter at the top of the stairs. She opened the baby gate and they walked down.

"What do you want for lunch?" Ryleigh called as Anna walked into the living room.

"No food." Anna shouted back with annoyance.

"Fine." Ryleigh grumbled.

The woman set about filling Anna's sippy cup with water and getting herself some tea.

"Here you go." Ryleigh said as she passed Anna her cup and sat on the sofa.

"Tata." Anna replied as she took it and climbed onto the sofa beside her mother and cuddled into her mother.

"Shall we watch your first movie?" Ryleigh asked. Anna nodded excitedly as she chugged a bunch of water.

Ryleigh stood up and went to the dvd collection she and Jack had built over the years. She skimmed through the movies until her eyes landed on The Lion King.

The woman knew that this would be the first movie Anna would ever see but she also wanted to see her reaction to it.

"Do you want a treat while we watch it?" Ryleigh asked but Anna shook her head.

"Start." Anna said as she pointed to the tv.

Ryleigh chuckled and put the movie in the dvd player before joining her daughter on the sofa.

"You ready sweet pea?" The mother asked and Anna nodded before cuddling up to her mother again.

Ryleigh grabbed the remote and pressed play.

As soon as the music started to play, Anna was hooked. She couldn't even blinked as the bright colours and variety of animals flashed across the screen.

"Wow." Anna whispered in wonderment. The wonderment wasn't to last though.

As soon as the scene of Mufasa's death came up, Ryleigh set her gaze on Anna, wondering what her reaction would be.

Anna looked at the screen with tears in her eyes and by the time that Simba was trying to wake his father, Anna's tears were full sobs.

The little girl hid her face in her mother's side and cried. Ryleigh felt terrible for having to make her daughter endure that.

"I'm home." Jack called as he shut the door and kicked his boots off.

"Living room." Ryleigh called and continued to rub her daughter's back as she cried uncontrollably.

Jack walked into the living room and stopped when he saw what was going on.

"What happened?" He asked.

Upon hearing his voice, Anna pulled away from her mother and slid off the sofa before running up to her father. Jack picked her up and held her close.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as Anna hid her face in the crook of his neck like she always did when she was upset or shy.

Ryleigh simply pointed to the paused image on the screen and Jack looked at it. He saw Simba cuddled up next to his father.

Jack and Ryleigh looked at each other with slight confusion as to why it had upset the little girl so much.

Anna lifted her head slightly so that she could see her father's face. Jack kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"What's wrong, sweet pea?" Jack asked.

Anna lifted her small index finger and ran it over the scar on her father's brow.

"Dada owie." Anna said as she looked at the tv and back at her father.

It dawned on Jack and Ryleigh that Anna had associated the scene with Jack's accident. They were surprised that Anna had remembered that as she was still very young at that point.

Jack cuddled her closer again and rubbed her back.

"My baby girl." Jack whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

Ryleigh watched them cuddling each other and took a picture, sending it to her mother

<>

Even though Grace was out with George, she immediately texted back.

<>

Ryleigh smiled and put her phone down.

"Do you want to keep watching the movie?" Jack asked his daughter softly.

"Peas." Anna said through her sniffles.

"Why don't you and dada cuddle on the sofa and mama can sit in the comfy chair." Ryleigh suggested.

Jack smiled at his wife and mouthed a silent thank you. Ryleigh nodded and moved to the comfy chair like she said she would. Jack sat on the sofa and leaned back.

"Lay down." Anna said and Jack smiled.

The man laid down on his back and Anna laid on top of him whilst gripping onto his shirt tightly.

"Do you want a blanket?" Ryleigh questioned.

"Thank you babe." Jack said.

Ryleigh stood up and covered her husband and daughter, tucking them in and making sure they were comfortable.

When she was sure they were ok, she went back to her chair and played the movie.

=

"I'm really glad they're on good terms again." Grace as she and George sat on the back porch swing cuddling.

"What happened between them?" George asked as he played with Grace's hair.

"Jack was having a rough day and snapped at Anna. She was ignoring him but I guess something happened for her to be on terms with her father." Grace explained.

"Was that when you brought Anna in that day and she was crying?" He asked. Grace nodded and looked up at him from her spot on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Thank you for giving her that ice-cream, it really cheered her up." Grace said as she leaned in and kissed his lips.

They broke the kiss and George smiled at the woman in his arms.

"I love you." He said, making Grace smile.

"I love you too." She replied before kissing him again.

Their kisses grew hungry and passionate.

George broke the kiss and stood up. He smiled at Grace cheekily.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked with her own cheeky smile.

"Come on." George replied as he held his hand out for her to take.

She accepted his hand and followed him inside. They walked upstairs and to Grace's room.

Standing outside her room, George kissed his girlfriend before he opened the door.

He broke the kiss and took hold of her hand again, leading her into the room.

"What are you planning to do?" Grace questioned through her giggles.

"You'll see." He said slyly as he kicked the door shut.

=

Once the girls were in bed and sound asleep, Jack and Ryleigh sat on the sofa watching tv. Well, Ryleigh was watching tv and Jack was trying to tempt his wife into fooling around.

"Jackson, please stop. You're just annoying me." Ryleigh admitted after enduring his insistent staring and tongue movements.

The man refused to listen to her pleas for him to stop.

"So, what are you going to do when Anna tells you that her boyfriend does the same thing?" Ryleigh asked, hoping that he'd stop once and for all.

Jack stopped for a few seconds as he thought about telling him that. He eventually shook his head to rid the thought from his head. He continued with his attempts at wooing his wife.

"Oh my fucking shit Mason, you are annoying." Ryleigh grumbled as she threw the remote into the empty recliner beside the sofa.

She grabbed her husband's shirt and pulled him into him as she crashed her lips against his in a hungry kiss.

Jack laid on top of his wife and let his hands roam her body.

Ryleigh broke the kiss and pushed her husband off of her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned that he upset her.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I really don't want to do anything on the sofa." She replied and Jack nodded as they both stood up.

Jack picked Ryleigh up bridal style and carried her to the guest room on the ground floor.

Ryleigh giggled as he playfully dropped her on the bed.

"You dork." Ryleigh said.

Jack smirked as he removed his shirt and climbed over her.

He captured her lips in a sweet and tender kiss before moving on and kissing her neck.

"Stop for a second." Ryleigh said as she started sitting up.

Jack got off of her and laid beside her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as Ryleigh looked at him.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Penetration still isn't that much of an option." Ryleigh questioned.

Jack smiled and pulled her down so that she was on top of him.

"There are other ways of having sex you know." He answered.

"Yeah, but I don't want to use anything that you order online the day PJ was born." Ryleigh whined.

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked.

Ryleigh nodded slowly, not really knowing what he had up his sleeve.

"Good. Lay down and let me take care of you." He instructed but Ryleigh shook her head.

"I like the view from up-" She started, before Jack flipped them so that he was on top again.

Ryleigh pouted at him and he chuckled.

"I have an idea, please let me go on top." She begged and Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

Jack climbed off of her and removed his pants and returned to the bed, laying on his back as per Ryleigh's request.

The woman finished undressing herself before climbing over her husband.

"What are you doing? I thought you said that penetration was still prohibited." He said with confusion.

"You're not the only one whose been doing research you doofus. Now shut up and let me do this." Ryleigh replied with a smirk and slightly raised brow.

"Kinky bitch." Jack mumbled as Ryleigh placed her lips on his softly.

The woman slowly grinded against him, making sure that he didn't slip inside her.

Ryleigh broke the kiss and moved away long enough for her to move his erection against his stomach.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Ryleigh said as she carefully lowered her dripping core onto his cock.

Jack hissed, making Ryleigh lift her hips away from him.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Ryleigh asked with concern. Jack shook his head.

"No, it felt good." He replied and Ryleigh smiled.

She lowered herself back down after resting his back on his lower belly.

Ryleigh continued to slide herself against her husband, drawing a symphony of moans from his lips.

"I'm gonna cum." Jack whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.

Ryleigh stopped and ran her fingers against his frenulum. The sensation made the man under her squirm in delight.

"You like that?" Ryleigh asked with amusement.

Jack nodded and hummed in contentment.

"Keep going." He whispered just as soft as before.

Ryleigh listened to his request and moved her hips as she continued to massage the area.

Jack's labored breathing soon turned into slight grunts as the knot in his belly tightened.

Before he could warn her, his orgasm washed over him and he spilled all over himself. Ryleigh watched with a smile as his body writhed and shuddered underneath her.

"You're pretty." Ryleigh teased as Jack came down from his high.

Jack chuckled and with all the strength he could muster, he flipped them over so that Ryleigh was beneath him.

"Your turn." Jack said as he winked and went down on the woman.

=

After their fun, Jack and Ryleigh got dressed again and went around to make sure the house was locked.

When they were satisfied with everything, they went upstairs, had a shower where they fucked again and then crawled into bed, after deciding that clothes weren't necessary.

=

The next morning, Grace woke up cuddled into George's side. Her head was resting on his bare chest.

The smile on her face grew even bigger as the events from the previous night replayed in the woman's head.

"What are you smiling at?" George asked groggily.

"Last night." Grace replied simply.

George's own smile grew and he started chuckling.

"It was fun, wasn't it." He said as his chuckles died down.

Grace nodded and smirked.

"Round 6?" Grace asked.

=

Back at the Lake house, Anna had escaped the confines of her crib again and crept into her parent's room and tiptoed to her father's side of the bed.

Jack was laying on his side facing Anna. Ryleigh's arm was slung over his waist while her forehead was resting his bare back.

The little girl didn't bother to say anything as she knew her father wouldn't hear her. Instead, she threw her ducky in his face. Thankfully it missed his face and hit him in the chest.

"Hey." Jack grumbled as his eyes remained closed.

Anna picked ducky up off the floor and threw him at Jack again, this time ducky hit him square in the face. Jack caught ducky this time and held him close

"You are a cheeky one." He said as he opened his eyes and blinked rapidly as he tried to adjust to the light.

When he could see better, he grabbed his glasses and put them on and he was met with a wild haired Anna.

"Hi dada." She greeted softly, knowing that her mother was still sleeping.

"Hi princess." Jack replied, matching her tone.

"I eat?" Anna asked as Jack handed ducky back to her.

"You go wait at the stairs for me." He whispered, not wanting her to see him and Ryleigh weren't wearing clothes and that he was semi hard.

Jack crawled out of bed slowly, not wanting to wake his wife. He quickly grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them on while trying to think of something gross and disgusting, hoping it would help and thankfully it did.

Jack walked to where his daughter was randomly jumping up and down.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked with amusement.

Anna giggled and stopped jumping, lifting her arms up so that her father would pick her up.

"It's friday isn't it?" Jack asked, cluing into her excitement.

"Yeah. Cake!" She hollered at him with a wide cheesy smile.

"Yes." Jack said as he set her down in her little booster seat.

Anna patted the table top with both of her hands as she waited for her father to bring her a bowl of fruit like she normally got for breakfast.

Instead of filling her sippy cup with water, Jack decided to surprise her with chocolate milk.

"Tata." Anna said as Jack placed her food in front of her.

"You're welcome, my heart." He replied before kissing the top of her head.

Jack sat at the table as well and had his cup of coffee.

"So, you met Mi's boyfriend?" Jack asked as he read his paper.

"Him nice." Anna said as she chewed her banana.

"What's his name?" Jack asked in a teasing tone.

Anna ignored that question and picked up her cup to take a drink.

When the chocolate milk hit her tongue, Anna squealed happily.

"Why is she squealing?" Ryleigh asked as she walked downstairs with Parker in her baby carrier.

"Tell mama what you got." Jack said encouragingly.

Anna put her cup down and smiled.

"Brown milk." Anna hollered.

Ryleigh laughed and went to make herself some food.

"You want me to take the peanut?" Jack asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Sure. Thank you babe." Ryleigh said as she helped her husband take the baby out of the wrap.

The father held his youngest close and as he sat at the table, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He asked as he put the phone on speaker.

"It's Lauren. Has Dakota called you yet?" Lauren replied.

"Tee." Anna shrieked when she heard it was Lauren.

In recent times, Anna and Joshua had come to call Lauren their auntie. Of course with them being young, they couldn't quite pronounce 'auntie', so they just called her 'Tee.'

"Hi my sweet Annie." The woman said before continuing to talk to her friend.

"RYLEIGH!" Jack called excitedly, making both of his girls cry.

Ryleigh came running into the dinning room.

"What's wr- really?" SHe whined when she heard both her girls upset.

"I know, I'm sorry. Dakota's water finally broke and they've been in hospital for the last three hours." He explained.

"Thank fuck for that." Ryleigh said.

Anna stopped crying and looked at her mother who had a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Mama, no. Dat bad." Anna lectured, despite her tears.

"That's right." Jack agreed.

"Dada, her sad." Anna pointed out as she looked at her little sister.

"Thank you, missy obvious." Jack said sassily, making Anna giggle.

"Elcome." She replied, still not able to say 'welcome' properly.

"Do you know what's happening right now?" Ryleigh asked as she sat at the table, forgetting all about her coffee that sat on the kitchen counter.

Anna shook her head.

"You're getting a new cousin today." Ryleigh replied, pulling an over excited face.

Anna's face lit up with joy.

"Wanna see." Anna said as she pushed her bowl away and wriggled in her seat.

"The baby isn't here yet but when she is, uncle Chase will call us and tell us when we can meet her." Jack explained and Anna pouted.

"Otay." Anna said happily but still thrashed in her chair.

"Where do you want to go?" Ryleigh asked as she released Anna from her confines.

"Dress." She shouted excitedly.

Jack and Ryleigh laughed.

"Alright, let's go." The mother replied as she held out her hand for the tot.

"No, dada." Anna said as she swung her hand behind her back.

Jack stood up and handed Parker over to her mother once again before he and Anna went upstairs to get her changed.

=

The father went through so many outfits until his daughter was satisfied.

"Are you serious, you really want to wear that?" Jack asked when he looked at Anna's outfit.

"I pretty." Anna said as she twirled for her father.

"You sure are and if wearing this dress makes you happy then wear it with pride." Jack said as she stopped spinning and giggled.

"Baby turn." Anna said as she heard heer mother walking toward the room they were currently in.

"Look at you, you look so beautiful." Ryleigh commented when she saw Anna in her Minnie Mouse dress from James and Ruth.

Anna did an overdramatic spin for her mother.

"I think auntie will love the fact that you wanted to dress up to meet your cousin." Jack said as he rubbed at his eyes from behind his glasses.

"Why don't you and dada go pick out shoes to wear when it's time to go." Ryleigh suggested, so that she could change the baby without Anna wanting to get in there and poke and prod at Parker.

"We already talked about what shoes to wear but maybe you can come help me pick a shirt to wear." Jack replied.

"Otay." Anna replied as she took her father's hand and led him to his and Ryleigh's room.

Once they reached the room, Jack picked Anna up and placed her on his side of the bed, propping her up so that she could see the shirts he tried on.

"Ok, you ready?" Jack asked as he pulled the first shirt on.

"Yup." Anna called as she patted her bare legs.

Jack walked out of the closet and modeled the shirt for his daughter, making sure to slowly turn so that she could see the whole thing.

"No, not good." Anna answered truthfully not liking the colour.

"Alrighty." The father responded as he walked back into the closet.

He skimmed through his shirts and he came across a simple black shirt. He pulled it off the hanger and put it on.

As soon as he stepped out of the little space, Anna nodded.

"Pretty." She said as a smile grew on her lips.

"You're supposed to say handsome, not pretty." Ryleigh said as she entered the room.

"No, dada pretty." Anna said seriously.

Ryleigh shook her head as she chuckled.

"Let's go downstairs so that dada can shower and I can do your hair." Ryleigh said. Anna nodded and stood up on the bed.

Jack moved closer to the bed and Anna jumped into his arms. The man laughed as he caught her and held her close.

"Love you dada." Anna shouted as she kissed him and threw her arms around his neck in a big hug.

"I love you too, princess." Jack replied as he set the little girl down so that she could run to the stairs like she always did.

When the girl was out of earshot, Ryleigh walked up to Jack.

"You look really hot with those glasses on." Ryleigh whispered as she placed her lips over his in a hot kiss.

Ryleigh backed away from the kiss when she felt her husband's erection pressing into her core.

"You're evil." He growled when he opened his eyes.

"Enjoy your shower, big boy." She teased softly before walking out of the room.

Jack grumbled and angrily removed his shirt. He then stormed into the bathroom where he showered and took care of himself.

=

By the time that Jack had finished his shower and got dressed, Chase had called Ryleigh to let her know that the baby had been born and that mom and baby were doing well. He also told her that when they were ready, they could come and meet the baby.

"Jack, Chase just called." Ryleigh called from the living room where Parker slept in her rocker and Anna played with her toys.

"What did he say?" He asked as he came downstairs and walked over to them.

"You officially have a niece." Ryleigh replied with a huge smile.

"Are you all ready to go?" Jack asked excitedly. Ryleigh laughed.

"I sure am. You get the baby and I'll help Annie with her shoes." Ryleigh said as she helped Anna clean up her toys.

"White Minnie Mouse sandals." Jack said as he picked Parker up.

The mother nodded and stood up, following her daughter over to where they kept the shoes.

Jack and Ryleigh got their girls all ready to go and they headed over to the hospital.

=

"It's weird saying that we have a daughter." Dakota said as she watched Chase pace the room with the newborn in his arms.

"It really is weird but it's nice at the same time. Changing the diapers will be easier." She replied.

Before either of them could say anything else, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Chase said as he adjusted the newborn in his arms.

Grace opened the door and walked in.

"Hello my darlings." She greeted softly.

"Hi." Dakota replied through a bright smile.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asked as she sat beside Dakota's bed.

"Exhausted but so happy." She answered.

"How are you feeling Chase?" The woman asked, seeing him staring lovingly at his daughter.

"Over the moon. I have two beautiful women in my life and one strapping man." He stated proudly. Both women chuckled.

At that moment, there was another knock on the door.

"Hello." Dakota said, granting permission to enter the room.

Jack helped Anna push the door open as Ryleigh stood behind them holding the carseat that held an alert Parker.

"Hi Dee." Anna greeted as she walked toward her auntie.

"Hello my sweet girl, look at you. You're so pretty." Dakota commented.

Anna did a little spin for her and she giggled.

"Very pretty indeed." Chase added as he smiled warmly.

"Tata." The tot said.

"She insisted on wearing this." Jack admitted.

"Now that you're all here, I think it's time for this little lady to get passed around." Chase said as he looked at his wife for approval.

"We talked about it and Chase and I agree that Anna should be the first one to hold the baby." Dakota explained.

Anna beamed at the adults and jumped excitedly in her spot next to her father.

"Come here sweet pea." Chase said as he sat down with the baby.

Anna toddled over to her uncle and climbed onto the small couch with her father's help. Jack got her situated and when he was sure the little girl was comfortable, he stepped away.

Chase handed the newborn to his niece and Anna giggled as the baby blinked up at her.

"Her cute." Anna said as she looked at her little cousin.

"Do you want to know what her name is?" Chase asked, unaware that Grace and Jack were taking photos of the pair.

"Peas." Anna said. Chase whispered the name into her ear.

"What's her name?" Ryleigh asked.

"You tell." Anna said as she looked at her uncle.

"Katherine Ivy." He announced happily.


	49. Chapter Forty Eight.

My darling Grace,

This is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. It's also something that I never thought that I'd have to do. I always thought that I'd get to grow old with you and be surrounded by our grandchildren. I guess you can't have everything you want, even if you beg for it.

The best thing about this though is knowing that you are going to be here for Ryleigh, Jack and Dakota. You will be able to spoil our grandchildren and you will get to see and be a part of such special milestones. Engagements,weddings, births, first steps, first words, first day of school and many more special things.

If I had more time with you, I'd tell you face to face that I want you to be happy. I want you to experience love again and I want you to live life to the fullest for the both of us. I don't want you to feel guilty about any of it either. Just know that whoever you meet, I sent them your way because I know you need them.

I know that Ryleigh may not be happy with any of those things and if something happens, I want you to show her this letter. She will then know just how much I love you and how much I want the best for you. Please let her know that I'm so proud of everything she has accomplished and all that she will accomplish in her future.

As I lay here writing this, I'm reminded of the day I first met you. Truthfully, I only saw you as a friend but as time went on and we grew up, those feelings grew to love. The best decision I ever made was marrying you.

You made me feel things that I never thought I could. You were my ray of sunshine on my bad days and my best friend. You taught me to be the best version of myself and you allowed me to raise your daughter as my own.

You are the most amazing person I've ever met and I thank God everyday that he blessed me with you.

Thank you for everything you have done for me. It has meant more to me than you will ever know.

I love you very much and I always will.

Forever & Always,

David.

=

Grace read the letter and by the end of it she was in tears. She missed David more than she realized but now knowing that she got a second chance with George made it that much more real that David was really gone.

She really had been there for so many firsts. She was there for Ryleigh and Jack when they got married. She was there for Dakota and Chase got married and she was there for the birth of her grandchildren who she loved with all her heart.

This first however, felt strange. She sat in the living room with a positive pregnancy test in one hand and the letter in the other.

Grace stood up and started pacing.

"How the fuck am I supposed to tell him? What if he gets mad and leaves? He's going to hate me." Grace muttered to herself as she thought of the worst case scenario. Of course her mind would go there and his reaction would be the complete opposite but how was she supposed to know that right now.

After a few minutes of giving herself a pep talk, the woman picked up her phone and called the one person she knew she could confide in.

=

Jack sat in his office planning out his ideas for Anna's new big girl room. He wanted it to be a space just for her. Somewhere she could go if she wanted to play or if she just wanted to be alone. Her special place if you will.

He had images of her running around her room with ducky as they made up fun adventures. He could hear her giggles as she played. Jack was excited to say the least.

Just as he put pencil to paper, his phone started ringing.

"Hello." Jack answered, not bothering to check who was calling.

"Jack, is Ryleigh at home?" Grace asked from the other end.

"No. She and Parker went out with Dakota, Joshua and Katie for Katie's check up." He replied.

Jack could hear her sigh with relief.

"Is everything ok, aunt Grace?" He asked.

"Can you come over, there are a couple things I have to get off my chest and you're the only one I trust." She explained.

"Of course. I have to bring Anna with me though." He replied.

Grace smiled brightly and nodded.

"That sounds perfect." Grace said.

Both of them bid their goodbyes before Jack put everything away and went to go and get Anna from her room as she had gone down for a nap an hour prior.

=

"Thank you for coming over on such short notice." Grace said as she let Jack and Anna in.

"Hi Mi." Anna said as she struggled to pull her shoe off. Jack bent down to help his daughter.

"Hi my sweet girl." Grace replied but it wasn't her normal cheery tone. Immediately Jack knew that something was wrong.

"Annie, why don't you go and play with the toys in the living room." He said, taking note of the fear in the woman's eyes.

"Otay dada." She said as she took ducky and went to play.

Grace and Jack walked over to the table where Grace took a deep breath.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he reached forward and took her hands in his.

"Jack, I'm pregnant." She said.

Jack could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He was happy for her but slightly confused.

"I thought you were going through...things." Jack said softly.

"I thought I was too but then I took a test this morning and it was positive. I just don't know what to do." Grace said as she started crying again.

Jack knew all too well that crying and various emotions were a big part in pregnancy, so he had no doubt that she was actually pregnant. Another factor that gave it away was when Grace got up and ran to the kitchen and got sick.

Jack rubbed her back and waited until she was done so that he could help her back to the table and make her some tea to hopefully help with the queasiness.

"I'm sorry." Grace whimpered. Jack simply chuckled.

"Grace, this isn't my first time being around someone who is pregnant. I do have kids." He teased.

Grace smiled and nodded as Jack moved around the kitchn with ease.

"Here Mi. Him help." Anna said as she ran toward her grandmother with her ducky, in the hopes that her best friend would cheer her grandma up.

Grace happily accepted the toy and held him close so that Anna could see just how much she appreciated the gesture.

"Thank you my sweet girl. You and your daddy know how to cheer a woman up." She said as she looked at the little girl who smiled proudly.

Jack felt his heart swell with pride at how sweet and caring Anna was.

"Dada, I help." Anna beamed as she ran toward her father.

"You sure did. I'm so proud of you." He replied as he picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Tata." She said as she wriggled in his arms so that he'd let her down.

Jack placed her down and the little girl ran back to the mass mess she had made with the building blocks she had poured on the ground.

When the tea and added toast were ready, he brought it over to Grace.

"You really are a good man, honey." Grace said before devouring her food within the blink of an eye. Another pregnancy thing he was used to seeing as Ryleigh did the same thing with both of her pregnancies.

"I had two very good role models." He replied with a warm smile. Grace returned the warm smile.

"There is something else I have to tell you as well." Grace said seriously.

Jack's heart rate sped up as he remembered Grace saying those words just before her and David told Dakota and himself that their parents had died.

"It's nothing serious. Well it is but it concerns Ryleigh even more." Grace replied, picking up on his nerves.

"Ok. What is it?" He asked.

"David isn't Ryleigh's real father." She said slowly.

Jack opened his mouth to say something but Anna interrupted him.

"Dada, food peas." Anna whined as her tummy growled.

Grace laughed heartily.

"What do you want to eat then?" Jack asked.

Anna looked at Grace with a cheeky smile. Grace froze.

"Are you ok Grace?" Jack asked when he saw her demeanor change.

"I think I know what she wants but it would require you meeting George." Grace explained.

"Why does that make you nervous?" Jack asked genuinely.

"Because, I don't want you to think differently of me." She answered truthfully. Jack burst out laughing.

"Grace, relax. It's not the end of the world. You are allowed to be happy and have a life. If he makes you happy, that's all that matters." Jack said as he picked Anna up.

"Really, you're not mad?" Grace questioned incredulously.

"Why would I be mad? I'm happy for you and for the second chance you're getting." He said, referring to both George and the new baby.

"Peas." Anna whined, giving her best sad face.

"If Mi isn't comfortable with it then we have to respect that. I can always make food at home as well." Jack explained to Anna.

"But him nice." Anna said as she tried to convince her father.

"I don't doubt that but I don't think Mi wants that right now. We have to be nice and accept that." Jack said.

Grace smiled at the fact that he was trying to stop the little girl from wanting to see George.

"It's ok Jack." Grace said softly.

The man looked at her with question.

"Go for it but please don't let on to what I told you." She responded.

"My lips are sealed. Now, you go and put your feet up and relax. Call me and tell me when you've told him about the you know what." Jack said, not wanting Anna to know anything before Ryleigh did.

"Thank you." Grace said as she handed ducky back to the toddler.

All of them bidding their goodbyes.

=

"Come on, sweet pea." Jack said as he took hold of Anna's hand. Both Jack and Anna walked into the building.

George heard the door open and he looked up to see Anna and a man he didn't know.

"Hello princess." George greeted, when his eyes landed on the little girl and her ducky.

"Hi." She said as she smiled brightly.

"Who have you got with you?" He asked as he came from behind the counter.

"My dada." The little girl replied proudly as she bounced in her spot. Her little little pig tails, that curled at the ends, bounced as well.

George gave them a warm smile.

Jack would be lying if he said that he was taken back with how much Ryleigh looked like George, even if she did resemble her mother. For Jack, there was no mistaking that Grace had obviously known George before she and David got together. It wasn't something he'd expected if he was completely honest.

Tattoos littered his arms and under his shirt collar, you could see some cursive writing poking through. His hair was long on the top and shorter on the sides and his left ear held a diamond stud. He was slightly shorter than David and he was a lot more muscular than David ever was.

Jack also picked up a heavy Scottish accent. He didn't think that Grace would go for that type but he reminded himself that the man before him made his mother-in-law happy.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jack." Jack said as he introduced himself and held a hand out for George to shake.

"George." George replied shyly as he broke the hand shake. "So, how can I help you two?" He asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Before you ask, Grace knows we're here. Anna wanted to come and see you." Jack explained.

"That's good." George said.

Anna decided that she had had enough of waiting in her spot.

"Food peas." She said as she looked at her father.

"Don't be rude." Jack warned and Anna pouted, making both men laugh.

"I said peas." Anna argued. Jack had nothing to say to that as Anna was right, she had said please.

"If you two want to take a seat, I'll go and grab you something. It's kind of slow today, so sit wherever you'd like." George said kindly.

Jack and Anna smiled at him and George could see where the little girl got her looks from.

The father and daughter sat down in a booth that was picked by Anna. Jack helped Anna get settled in her seat before sliding in next to her. Jack went as far as unfolding a napkin and tucking it in the child's shirt so that whatever George was making them wouldn't end up on the front of her.

"See, him nice." Anna said a-matter-of-factly as her father finished securing the napkin in her shirt.

"You're right, he is very nice. I can see why Mi likes him." Jack replied as he looked down as the denim overall clad child. Her converse covered feet dangled over the edge of her seat as she leaned on the table in front of her while her hands tapped the table top.

Jack watched her for a few minutes before George walked toward them with food, crayons and colouring pages for the little girl to colour in after her food.

"Tata." Anna said as George handed her a small plate of fries and a toddler sized burger, plus some chocolate milk with a straw so that she could enjoy it. To say that Anna was heaven was a complete understatement.

"You're welcome, sweet pea." George replied as he put a plate of food in front of Jack.

"Thank you for this. You really didn't need to make us this." Jack said.

George sat down with a cup of coffee and shrugged.

"It's no problem." He answered.

The men talked while Anna ate and completely ignored them. She devoured her fries with no problem but needed help with her burger. Jack had to cut in half for her so she could eat it.

When Jack and Anna had finished their food, George took their plates and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You were right, he is nice." Jack whispered as Anna tried to reach for the colouring supplies.

Jack chuckled.

"Wait for George to come back please." Jack instructed.

Anna sat back with defeat and a pout on her face.

"Meanie." Anna mumbled. Jack looked at her with warning and Anna stuck her tongue out at him.

"You keep that tongue in your mouth please and stop being cheeky." He warned.

Because it was a slow day and there really wasn't anyone in the restaurant, George could hear what was being. He chuckled to himself at the little girl's antics. He could tell he and Anna were going to get along nicely, just like Grace had said.

The little wasn't happy with that but she knew she'd better listen if she wanted to keep her ducky when they got home.

George came back a few minutes later and sat back down.

"Here you go, cheeky." He said as he passed Anna the crayons and colouring pages.

Jack and George chuckled when Anna looked at George with a shocked expression.

"What do you say?" Jack asked after the toddler was silent for a little too long.

"Tata." Anna said.

"You're welcome princess." George replied and Anna busied herself with colouring.

"So, how did you and Grace meet?" Jack asked as they hadn't yet talked about that.

"We met many years ago. I was in the military at the time and on leave for a few days." George said simply, not wanting to give anything else away.

"So it was like one of those stories of how you get together and then something happens that separates you and then you meet again years later." Jack replied.

George nodded with a fond smile.

"That's really sweet." Jack said genuinely.

"How exactly did you and Ryleigh get together?" George asked, not really knowing the full story as Grace didn't tell him much about that.

"When my sister and I were younger, our parents died and Grace and David took us in and raised the three of us kids. Ryleigh had gone away for school years later and came back for two weeks and during that time we spent a few nights together. After that, we didn't see much of each other until she moved back here a couple of years ago. The rest is history." Jack explained, not caring how much he shared. He was happy that he finally had Ryleigh as his wife. Besides his kids, Ryleigh was his greatest accomplishment.

"So our stories are kind of similar then." George said as Jack nodded.

"Marrying Ryleigh was the best thing I've ever done, besides having this one." Jack replied as he looked at Anna, who had her tongue between her lips and a frown on her face as she concentrated on what she was doing.

"She's a good kid." George complimented.

"You haven't seen her at her worst yet." Jack responded and both men laughed.

By the time that Anna was done her masterpiece, George and Jack were wrapping up their conversation.

"For you." Anna said as she pushed the picture toward the Scotsman.

George smiled brightly and picked the scribbled drawing and examined it.

"Thank you, princess. It's beautiful." He said as he looked at the little girl with a thankful smile.

Anna looked at her father with her own smile. Jack was proud of her and her kindness. It was something that he and Ryleigh tried to teach her and it made him happy to see that it was paying off.

=

After Jack and Anna had left the burger place, they went to the shops to buy Ryleigh some flowers and treats because Anna wanted her mother to feel special. Of course Anna wanted to buy her some extra goodies so that's what they did.

"You think mama will like all of her treats?" Jack asked as they put everything together in Jack and Ryleigh's room.

"Yeah. Her will cry." Anna said as she placed ultra sticky stickers on her father's bare arm. "Pretty." She said as she patted the sticker so that it would really stick to his arm.

"Thank you for sticking them to my arm." Jack whined slightly at the thought of having to remove the ultra sticky stickers from his arm hair which will no doubt be ripped from their pores.

"Elcome dada." Anna replied, not understanding the level of pain she just inflicted upon her father.

"Alright, let's go put this on the counter for mama and then we can play outside for a bit before dinner." Jack said and the little girl stood up.

Jack scooped her into his arms and adjusted her on his hip before grabbing the flowers and handing them to Anna for her to hold while he held the little gift basket in his other hand.

They walked downstairs but when they got to the bottom, Ryleigh had just walked through the door.

"STOP!" Anna shouted, scaring both her mother and her father. Thankfully though, Parker was still sleeping.

"What?" Ryleigh asked as she kicked her shoes off.

"Close eyes." The toddler instructed and Ryleigh sighed but did as her daughter asked.

Jack hurried to the kitchen counter and he and Anna quickly assembled the items before they stepped away.

"Otay mama." Anna said as she played with a sparkly heart sticker on Jack's arm.

Ryleigh opened her eyes and saw the little basket and flowers.

"What did you do Jack?" Ryleigh asked in a teasing tone as she walked closer to them.

"Do we need a reason to spoil you?" He asked.

"No, you don't." She replied before kissing him.

Ryleigh broke the kiss and turned to her daughter. She kissed Anna's cheek and looked at her goodies.

"Thank you for all of my gifts." Ryleigh said as she took Parker to the living room so that she could place the baby in her rocker.

"You're welcome. I do have a favor to ask though." Jack replied as he set Anna down.

The little girl ran to her toys.

"What's that?" Ryleigh asked as she turned to face him. Jack lifted his arms to show her the stickers.

"Help." Jack said as he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. Ryleigh chuckled.

"Come on. I don't want Anna hearing your swears." Ryleigh said as she laced her fingers with his and led him to the downstairs bathroom.

As soon as Ryleigh closed the door, Jack hopped up on the counter and held his arms out.

"Before I remove them, what kind of stickers are they?" She asked as she examined the damage.

"Her Ultra sticky stickers. Not to mention, she pat and rubbed them on so that they'd stay and not fall off." He said, already starting to whine.

Ryleigh kept talking to him and thankfully it distracted him enough for her to remove all the stickers.

=

Before George got home for the night, Grace had decided to do a little shopping.

She wasn't quite sure how to tell George about the baby but upon researching some fun ways to announce a pregnancy, she found the perfect idea.

The idea was to have a coffee cup with the words 'I'm pregnant' written on the bottom of the inside of the cup. She knew that George loved his coffee, especially in the morning. As well as the cup, she decided that she was going to go out and buy a new onesie to give to him as well, in the hopes that he'd get what she was trying to say.

She wasn't particularly excited but she prayed that his reaction would be sweet and not the scenario of him ending things with her. She really didn't want to lose him again.

The woman walked through various shops before she came across the perfect one. She skimmed through their selection until she came across the exact same coffee cup she had seen online. She smiled to herself as she grabbed it from the shelf.

Once she finished in the dishes section, she moved onto the baby clothes section.

There were so many cute things and it was hard to pick just one thing, so she picked out two different onesies, a pair of baby shoes and a little stuffed bunny toy and headed for the check out.

By the time that George had walked through the front door later that night, Grace had taken the items, except for the cup, she bought and wrapped them in a brown box before she hid it so that George wouldn't find it until she was ready to give them to him.

"Hi babe." He greeted as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Grace froze. In her pregnancy with Ryleigh, the first thing that happened more than anything was the bloating.

"You ok?" George asked, feeling her stiffen in his arms.

"Yeah. You just scared me, that's all." She said, lying through her teeth.

"I'm sorry, love." He replied softly, kissing her cheek. Grace smiled and turned in his arms to give him a proper kiss.

Once she had broken the kiss, she looked at him.

"What do you think about inviting everyone over on friday for dinner?" Grace asked.

Again, George was reluctant even though he had already met Anna and Jack.

"What if the others don't like me?" He asked seriously.

"You asked me the same thing about meeting Jack and Ryleigh. You met Jack today, how did that go?" Grace asked, knowing that she had him on that.

"It was good." He sighed.

"You have nothing to worry about. They will love you, I promise you that." She said. "Now, go get changed. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She said.

While George was in the shower, Grace finished making dinner. She also made him some coffee and prepared herself for telling him that she was pregnant.

To say that she was nervous was the biggest understatement of the century.

"Ok." She said to herself when everything announcement wise, minus the cup as the coffee wasn't ready yet, was laid out and set up.

Just as she finished pouring the coffee for herself and George, he walked downstairs.

"Feel better?" Grace asked as she turned back to what she was doing.

"So much better actually." He replied as he sat at the table and inspected the brown box in front of him.

"I'm glad." She said as she brought him a plate of food as well as his coffee.

"Thank you, love." George said with a warm smile. Grace leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." She softly as she pulled away. Grace then walked away to go and grab her own plate.

Once Grace was sitting at the table, both she and George started eating.

"How was your day?" George asked.

"It was good but not all that eventful if I'm honest." She replied before she took a drink of her decaf coffee. She wasn't too thrilled about having to have decaf again after all these years but she knew it would be worth it in the end.

"Did you do anything interesting?" He questioned. Grace nodded.

"I went into town today and went shopping and then just drove around." She admitted with a smile.

"Sounds like it was a good day." He responded.

"It was. I missed you though." She said truthfully. George smiled.

Both of them continued to eat and talk until their dishes were empty.

"If you want to leave the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them tonight." He said as he watched his girlfriend move around the kitchen.

"I don't mind washing them." She said, looking over her shoulder.

"Grace, I'll wash them. Come sit down so I can see whatever is in this box.

Grace froze slightly but managed a nod.

She walked back to the table and sat down. The woman then pushed the box toward George a little more so that he could open it.

"Go ahead." Grace said as calmly as she could as her nerves really started to fire up.

George opened the box and a warm smile graced his features.

"These are really cute. Who are they for?" George asked as he picked up his cup to drink the last of his coffee.

Grace moved the box quickly and it was a good thing she did because when George's eyes landed on the words 'I'm pregnant' on the bottom of the cup, coffee went everywhere as he spat the liquid out.

Grace pat his back as he started coughing on what little liquid went down the wrong way.

"Are you ok?" Grace asked timidly, once the man had caught his breath.

"I will be." He said hoarsely. "Are you sure you're pregnant? I mean I thought that you were- that we were- are you sure?" He stuttered as he couldn't find the correct words.

Grace felt her heart drop at his uncertainty.

"I thought so too but when I took a test this morning, it was positive." She explained.

"Well, it could be a false positive right?" He asked, still trying to process the fact that he was just told that he was going to be a father.

"You don't want this do you?" She questioned as she looked at her hands.

"Why would you think that? I'm just surprised, that's all." He replied.

Grace looked up at him.

"So you're happy then?" She said, not believing it herself.

"Grace, I'm incredibly happy. Why would you think that I wouldn't be?" He asked as he took her hands in his, much like Jack had done just hours before.

"I don't know. I just thought that with our ages, you wouldn't be happy and that you'd leave.

"I don't care how old we are, we are having a baby." He said and Grace smiled with genuine happiness. George leaned in to kiss her.

After he broke the kiss, George smiled back at her but this time he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm never leaving you again. I promise you that." He said sincerely.

"I love you so much." Grace said as she placed her lips on his once more.

=

Friday afternoon rolled around and George was in the kitchen making dinner for everyone as Grace hadn't been feeling too well.

George had made sure that whatever he made didn't have anything in it that could potentially give away that Grace was pregnant or make her feel sick. Of course George had been told that besides him, Jack was the only one that knew.

"It smells good." Grace praised, as she walked downstairs to see her boyfriend in the kitchen.

"Thank you. Do you think they'll like it? The kids I mean." He asked. Grace nodded.

"I think so." Grace replied.

=

Back at the Mason household, Jack was trying to get a grumpy Anna dressed before they had to leave.

The little girl decided that she'd run around stark naked after her bath and dry off that way but it only created a mass of water everywhere and Ryleigh was in no mood to continue to wipe up after the toddler.

"Anna, I'm not playing this game anymore. Either you let me dress you or you don't get ducky for bed tonight." Jack warned. At his warning, Anna ran back into her room where her father was standing.

"Otay." Anna said as she smiled cheekily at him.

"What do you want to wear?" Jack asked as he and Anns started going through her clothes.

"Jacks, is she dressed yet? We have to go soon." Ryleigh called as she entered the room with an alert Parker.

"She's not listening." He replied as he continued to root through the clothes in the closet.

"Are you serious right now." Ryleigh said shortly.

"Just relax baby. I've told her that if she doesn't listen, she doesn't get ducky tonight for bed." Jack replied as he pulled out a long sleeved shirt with a black floral ruffles on the shoulders and a pair of matching pants.

"I'll get her white sandals." Ryleigh said as she walked off.

Jack quickly got Anna dressed and then decided to tie her curls in mini buns and to finish it off, he put a matching headband on her head.

"Tata." Anna said when Jack set her down.

"You're welcome but you need to say sorry to mama for taking so long." Jack said as they hurried down the stairs.

"Otay." Anna replied.

When Ryleigh heard her husband and daughter reach the main floor, she looked up. Her eyes landed on Anna and her heart melted.

"Are you both ready to go?" Ryleigh asked as she took in her daughter's appearance.

"Yes mama." Anna said as Jack helped her with her shoes.

"What do you say to mama." Jack added.

Anna looked at her mother.

"Sorry." The little girl apologised.

"Thank you, sweet pea. Now let's go before we're late." Ryleigh said as she walked out the door.

Jack looked at his watch and saw that they still had ample time but he also knew not to say anything as Ryleigh was to wound up with her nerves.

=

"I know we're early and I'm sorry for that but we wanted to be here just in case Ryleigh flips out." Chase said as Grace showed them in.

"I really appreciate that." Grace replied with a grateful smile.

"George, Chase and Dakota are here." Grace called.

George took a deep breath to try and calm himself down and gain control of his nerves. When he was ready, he walked to the entryway where everyone was talking.

"George, this is Chase and this is Dakota." Grace introduced.

Both Dakota and Chase smiled at him and shook his hand but internally they knew who he really was. The resemblance between him and Ryleigh was there, even though Ryleigh looked more like her mother. There was definitely no denying that George was Ryleigh's father.

"What 'bout me." Joshua spoke up after removing his shoes.

"Yes, I'm sorry kiddo. This is Joshua and in the car seat is Katie." Grace replied with a slight chuckle.

"Hi." Joshua said as he waved at George.

"How are you little man?" George asked warmly.

"Good." The little boy answered.

"Hi Mi." Joshua said as he walked up to the woman.

"Hello kiddo." Grace said as she picked up the little boy and held him close.

"Where should I put this little package?" Dakota asked, breaking up the sweet moment between grandmother and grandson.

"Chase, why don't you take this little one and I'll show Dakota where she can lay the baby." Grace suggested as she passed the almost two year old to his father.

"Follow me sweetheart." Grace said as she led Dakota upstairs.

The women walked toward the makeshift nursery Grace had made for her grandkids to use when they stayed over.

"So, you weren't going to say anything to warn us?" Dakota said as she picked the newborn girl up.

"What do you mean?" Grace questioned, trying not to freak out at the thought of her and Chase knowing that she was pregnant.

"Grace, come on. What do you think Ryleigh is going to say when she sees him and how similar they look. I mean, have you even told George he has a daughter?" Dakota replied softly, placing the baby girl in the play pen that sat in the corner of the room.

"Is it really that obvious?" Grace questioned with defeat.

"Put it like this, you better hope neither of them pick up on the fact that they look so similar." Dakota responded. Her and Grace walked out of the room with the baby monitor before joining the others.

Not long after that, there was another knock on the door.

"Chase, can you get it." Grace called as she helped George in the kitchen.

Chase stood up and did as he was asked.

"Hello you two." Chase greeted.

"I here too." Anna said as she looked up at her uncle.

"Of course, how could I forget about my little cutie." Chase said as he scooped the girl into his arms, giving her a hug.

"Mom, we're here." Ryleigh called.

Suddenly Grace's nerves shot through the roof as Dakota's words echoed in her head. The woman silently prayed that Ryleigh and George would be blind to each other's looks.

"Hi honey." Grace said as she hurried toward her daughter and wrapped her in a hug as best she could with the car seat in the way.

"Hi mom." Ryleigh replied with a smile. George took that opportunity to walk around the corner.

When Anna's eyes landed on him, her eyes lit right up and she wriggled in her uncle's grasp. Chase put her down and Anna ran toward George.

"Pa." She hollered as she ran to him. Everyone but the little girl froze.

Ryleigh's temper flared up inside her.

George saw the look in Ryleigh's eyes and instantly felt bad. Had he known Anna would call him that, he would have told Grace to warn her daughter before they came over.

"Ryleigh, it's ok." Jack whispered in her ear, knowing how much that nickname meant to her. It was something that she would call David when he was still around. It hurt him as well to hear Anna call George that since the little girl had only seen him twice.

George set Anna down and walked over to Jack.

"It's nice to see you again." He said as he held his hand out for Jack to shake.

Hearing those words come from George's mouth, pissed Ryleigh off even more. She then thought back to the flowers and gifts she got the other day. She knew that must've been when he went behind her back.

She glared daggers at her husband.

"Thank you for agreeing to this. I know it's a little daunting." Jack said as he broke the handshake.

George then turned to Ryleigh. Everyone waited to see her reaction.

"I'm sorry about all that. Had I known how you felt, I would have made sure your mother knew to warn you." George said, not knowing what to do.

Ryleigh looked at her husband again. Anna took that chance to tap her mother's leg.

"Be nice." Anna warned as she pointed at her mother seriously.

"Anna." Jack said softly.

"No, Jack, it's ok. She's right. I'm sorry, it's just a little overwhelming if I'm telling the truth." Ryleigh replied as she held her hand out for him to shake.

Grace took the car seat from her daughter and went to put Parker in the nursery with Katie so that they could both sleep.

=

"Anna, please eat." Ryleigh said for the millionth time as the little girl was refusing to eat her rice, all because it had touched broccoli.

"No. Don't want it." Anna argued as she folded her arms across her chest.

"What's your favourite animal?" George asked as he Looked at a pouting Anna.

"Duck." Anna answered sassily.

"Do you know that Ducks eat broccoli because it makes them big and strong." He explained.

Slowly, the pout on Anna's face disappeared and was replaced with wonderment as the man explained why Ducks eat broccoli.

But just before he could give another reason, Ryleigh piped up.

"Can you not parent my child please." She said angrily. Jack looked at her with shock.

"Are you serious right now. He's only trying to help and he's right." Jack replied.

Ryleigh couldn't say anything to that because she knew that her husband was right.

"I'm sorry George. Continue." Jack said as he looked at his wife, who's eyes were now on her plate.

Grace looked at her son-in-law and smiled sympathetically. George continued to talk and soon enough Anna was eating her food.

Once the food was all consumed, George, Jack and Chase got up to clear the table while Grace went to check on the little girls upstairs.

Ryleigh and Dakota remained at the table while Joshua and Anna worked on building a castle with the blocks Grace had set out for them.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Dakota asked as she looked at Ryleigh incredulously.

"Why do you care?" Ryleigh asked in return.

"I care because you were really rude to him. All he was doing was trying to help." Dakota spoke sternly.

"Anna's my child not his. He needs to stay out of our business." Ryleigh whispered sternly.

"You need to realize that your mother is happy with him and that's not going to change no matter how you feel about him. I suggest you get over yourself and realize that this is just as hard for him as it is for you. It's not easy meeting people you don't know." Dakota lectured, finally shutting Ryligh up.

"Him has cake." Anna said as she and Joshua stood in front of Dakota.

"I see. If that's true, we better go and see if Mi has spare shirts we can put you two into so you don't wreck your nice clothes." Dakota said.

"Right ahead of you on that one, sweetheart." Grace said as she walked toward the table.

"Yay!" Joshua and Anna cheered in unison as they jumped up and down happily.

Dakota and Grace chuckled and went to get them changed while Ryleigh sat and wallowed in her own self pity.

"Get a smile on that face and try and be a bit nicer." Chase said as he and Jack set the table for dessert

"No thanks." She grumbled.

"Now I see where our daughter gets it from." Jack said, making Ryleigh roll her eyes.

She was starting to really want to leave.

Grace and Dakota came back with two ragged down toddlers and sat them in their spots at the table. Joshua between Chase and Dakota and Anna between Jack and George.

The adults soon joined Ryleigh and the kids at the table before eating their dessert.

"So, I was thinking that maybe on our next 'night out' maybe you and George should join us. It would be fun to see what you two are like drunk." Dakota suggested, knowing that the kids were too immersed with covering themselves in cake to care what was being talked about.

"As fun as that sounds, I don't think that'd be a good idea." Grace replied.

"Boo, why not?" Dakota asked with a pout.

"Because I want to get this house cleaned up." Grace said, genuinely serious.

"You have plenty of time to clean it. We can even help you." Jack said, knowing exactly what Grace was talking about.

Ryleigh looked at him and he shrugged.

"I'm not helping." Ryleigh said.

"Thank you Jack, I'd love the help." Grace replied. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Why do you want to clean the house anyway? It's fine the way it is." Ryleigh said and Jack dropped his fork on his plate with frustration.

"I'm not doing this Ryleigh." Grace replied.

"Whatever." She sassed.

"Can you stop. If they want to clean the house, they can. You no longer live here." Jack defended.

"He's right. It's really none of your business what we do. If we want to clean the house to get things ready for a new baby, then we can." Grace added, not realizing that she had let slip that she was pregnant. 

"New baby?" Jack asked, feigning confusion as he looked at his sister.

"Yeah, what new arrival?" Chase added, looking at his wife.

"I just had a baby, why would we be having another one." Dakota replied.

At that, everyone's eyes landed on Ryleigh as if she was the one having a baby.

"You have something you want to tell me?" Jack accused.

"Excuse me? How could I be pregnant if we haven't had s-" Ryleigh started before it dawned on her.

The woman slammed her hands down on the table and stood up abruptly, knocking her chair over before storming out of the house and to the back porch.

Jack and Grace jumped, knowing just how angry Ryleigh was.

"What was that about?" Chase asked incredulously.

"I'm, um, I'm pregnant." Grace admitted.

Chase and Dakota dropped their forks to their plates with a loud clatter.

"STOP!" Joshua and Anna yelled, finally having enough of all the noise that had been happening.

"Sorry." Chase replied. The kids nodded and then started talking to each other

"Why didn't you drop your fork?" Dakota asked as she looked at her brother.

"Because I already knew. Grace called me and asked if I could come over because she needed to tell me something." Jack admitted sheepishly.

"Oh my god. Are you actually pregnant?" Dakota asked as the news sunk in.

Both Grace and George nodded.

"That's really exciting. When are you due?" Chase asked with excitement.

"Ryleigh's birthday." Grace replied.

"So, July 14th?" Jack asked and Grace nodded.

=

Ryleigh sat on the bench her father built and watched the last of the sun set. She pictured her father walking past the deck with the latest rescue dog trailing behind him happily. She saw his smile and heard his laughter as he almost tripped over the hole in the ground he promised he'd fill in but never did.

She saw herself, Dakota and Jack running around laughing because David threatened to throw them in the mud if they didn't get back inside and do their homework or do the chores Grace had asked them to do.

She pictured everything that happened on the farm and everything that she wanted to have happen on the farm. Ryleigh knew that there was no point in dwelling on the past but having to meet her mother's new found love and finding out that her sibling was on the way wasn't something she ever thought she'd have to deal with.

"Can I join you?" George asked as he walked over to her.

Ryleigh shrugged and wiped a stray tear away.

"I'm sorry." Ryleigh said as more of her tears fell.

"No need to be sorry. Your mother told me how you might react and to be honest, I was expecting a lot worse." George said as he leaned back against the bench.

Ryleigh huffed out a laugh.

"Liar." She replied.

"Made you laugh though didn't it?" George asked as he looked at her.

"I guess." She replied.

"I can't pretend that what happened back there didn't bother me but I get it. Meeting someone you don't know is difficult, especially someone you feel like is replacing your father but I promise you that that's not what's happening here." George explained.

"It feels like you are." Ryleigh confessed as she looked at the man beside her. "It's just a really hard pill to swallow." She continued.

"Look, I know we should have told you about everything before tonight and I'm sorry we didn't. We just needed time to let the news sink in first, plus we wanted to have time to really get to know each other again." George explained.

Ryleigh nodded. She knew what he meant, after all she and Jack did the same thing and her mother only found out about them the night she and Jack got engaged.

"Yeah, I get that. Jack and I wanted to keep our relationship quiet at first. Mom only found out about us the night Jack proposed." Ryleigh said as she looked out at the land before her.

"So then you understand where we were coming from." He responded and Ryleigh nodded.

"I'm not promising anything but I'll try. I can see that you make mom happy and she makes you happy." Ryleigh said, making George smile.

"That's all we're asking." He replied.

Both of them sat in silence as they watched the last of the sun disappear behind the mountains for the night.

"Can I ask you something?" George asked.

"You just did but go ahead." She chuckled.

"If I have any baby questions or if I need baby advice, can I come to you?" He asked and Ryleigh smiled genuinely for the first time that night.

"The first thing that you need to know is that the mood swings may be worse than what I dished out tonight." Ryleigh said as she stood up and leaned against a wooden pillar.

"That bad?" He asked with concern.

"If you ever need a place to crash, we have a spare room that you're welcome to use." She said, finally seeing that he was a good and genuine man.

"You really mean that don't you?" He asked as he too stood up.

"I may hate you right now but I know that I'll warm up to you eventually." She replied as Anna started hitting the glass of the door to try and get her mother's attention.

"Hi mama." Anna yelled through the glass that muffled her words a little bit. George and Ryleigh laughed at her exaggerated waving.

They watched as Jack tried to usher her away with one arm as Parker took up the other arm.

"He's a good man and I tell you, Anna sure is a little ball of sunshine." George said as he watched the father and daughter talking through the glass.

"I've been really lucky." Ryleigh muttered as they walked back inside.

=

The rest of the night had been better but as soon as Chase and Dakota left and Jack and Ryleigh were getting ready to leave, Grace slipped up again.

"I'm glad you're going to try and be happy about this baby. I know Jack was happy about when I told him the other day." Grace blurted.

Jack, who was helping Anna with her shoes, looked up at Ryleigh with a sheepish look in his eye but he also knew that he was in for it. Ryleigh hid her anger a lot better this time and decided that she would rip into him when they got home.

"Like I said to George, I'm not promising anything but I'm willing to try." Ryleigh replied.

When they were ready, they left for home.

=

"Come say goodnight to dada." Ryleigh said as she finished getting Anna dressed in her pajamas.

"Otay." Anna said.

The little girl toddled to where her father was.

"Hi dada." Anna said as she entered him and Ryleigh's room and walked over to his side of the bed.

"Hi baby. Are you all ready for bed?" Jack asked as he put his book down, leaving his glasses on.

"Yeah. Love you dada." Anna said as she reached for him so that she could give him a kiss.

Jack picked her up and hugged her before giving her a goodnight kiss.

"By the time I get back, I want you on the sofa downstairs." Ryleigh said as she walked into the room.

"Why?" Jack asked as Anna laid her head on his shoulder.

"Because you went behind my back and because I know now why you bought me the flowers and gifts." Ryleigh replied eerily calm.

"First of all, I didn't go behind your back and secondly, Anna wanted to get you the flowers and treats because she wanted you to feel special." Jack rebutted.

"Why do I feel like it was you doing that and you're using Anna as an excuse." Ryleigh said as she took Anna from his arms.

"Fine if you're pissed about me knowing these things before you did but it's not ok for you to accuse me of using Anna to spoil you. If I wanted to buy you those things, I'd've told you that it was my idea." Jack said as he stood up and grabbed his pillow.

Anna wriggled in her mother's grasp and Ryleigh set her down, only for her to walk over to her father and hold his hand.

"You want to talk about accusations? Ok, let's talk about how you knew that my mother was pregnant and you having the audacity to accuse me of being pregnant. If anyone has the right to be pissed off, mason, it's me." Ryleigh spat.

Anna looked at her father and let her own anger grow within her. She removed her hand from his and folded her arms across her chest. How dare he hurt her mama.

"Tut tut, not cool dada." Anna sassed as she walked toward her mother.

Great, now both his girls were pissed with him.


	50. Chapter Forty Nine.

Jack stayed on the sofa that night for as long as he could but about three hours in, he got restless. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did but it was too late to go back and change anything.

Grunting in annoyance, he sat up and decided that the best thing to do was to finish his plans for Anna's new room. He stood up and went to make himself coffee. Once the coffee was ready, he poured the hot liquid into a very large cup and walked into his office where he later fell asleep.

Jack woke up when he felt a little hand slap his thigh a couple of times.

"Dada, mama cry." Anna said, referring to the fact that Ryleigh had accidentally dropped the 'R', that Jack had given her the night she told him that she was pregnant with Anna, and cut herself.

"Why is mama crying?" Jack asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Her has owie." Anna replied with concern.

Jack stood up and stretched.

"Where is she kiddo?" Jack asked as he picked Anna up and walked out of his office.

"I'm in the kitchen." Ryleigh replied through her sniffles.

"What happened?" Jack questioned when his eyes landed on his wife's thigh.

"I ran into the dresser and Knocked the initial over that you made me. Somehow it cut my thigh as it fell." Ryleigh explained, feeling upset that she broke the 'R'.

"Did it break?" Jack asked as he set Anna down and took the clean cloth from his wife's hand.

"Yeah." Ryleigh replied as the tears welt up in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry." She said as she watched Jack clean her wound.

"It's ok honey. The main thing is that you're ok." He replied.

Ryleigh sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Mama still mad." Anna stated as she looked up at her father.

"I see. What about you, are you still mad at me?" The father asked as he finished cleaning Ryleigh's thigh.

"Yeah, but mama need you." Anna answered with a serious nod of her head.

"Right." Jack said, internally sighing.

"I think I'm good now. Thanks for helping me." Ryleigh said.

Jack nodded and stepped away, not wanting to make Ryleigh angrier.

"You're welcome." Jack replied.

"Dada kiss it better." Anna instructed as she pointed at him sternly.

"No sweet pea, I'm fine." Ryleigh responded.

"Dada, kiss it better." Anna said again, not giving up on it.

"Just do it Jack, she's not giving up on it." Ryleigh said with a huff.

"Now dada." Anna said.

"Don't be bossy little lady." Ryleigh replied. Jack looked at Ryleigh and she nodded at him, letting him know that it was ok.

He knelt down and ran his fingers around the injury lightly. The way his fingertips traced her skin sent shivers down her spine. The way his warm breath fanned over her thigh had her mind racing with scenarios that were far too explicit and inappropriate to perform in front of a child.

His eyes traveled her body until he locked eyes with Ryleigh. Both of them could feel the electricity course through their veins. Jack's eyes darkened slightly, making Ryleigh look away as her heart raced. She knew that if she kept watching him, Anna would be scarred for life.

Everything felt as though it was in slow motion as soon as Jack's lips touched her. Her skin burned and all she wanted was to have him but she couldn't for two reasons. Anna was in the room and she was nowhere near ready to forgive her husband yet.

"All better." Ryleigh said when her husband pulled away.

"Why don't you go and lay down for a while longer and I'll watch the girls." Jack suggested.

Ryleigh thought about it for a few minutes and decided that it wouldn't hurt.

"Ok. Thanks." Ryleigh said and walked off toward the stairs.

Anna watched her mother walk away and decided that she wasn't ready to be alone with her father yet. The toddler ran after her mother but stopped when she dropped her ducky. Anna picked him up and continued her chase.

Jack chuckled to himself as he watched his daughter make a bee-line for her mother. The pitter patter of her feet and the way her little bum moved as she ran really warmed his heart. He was glad that Ryleigh was getting the attention Anna usually gave him, even if it did sting a little.

=

Dakota sat on the sofa watching Joshua play while she fed baby Katherine.

"Babe, it's your brother." Chase said as he handed Dakota her phone.

"Thanks." Dakota said as she answered her phone. "What can I do for you, dog breath?" Dakota teased.

"Haha, very funny. I need your help." Jack replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess, you want to know how you can guilt your wife into not being angry with you?" The woman asked.

"And Anna. Both of them are mad at me." He replied.

"Four words. Spa and toy store." Dakota said simply.

"Are you suggesting that I bribe my wife and daughter?" Jack asked amusement.

"Not at all. I'm just suggesting that you show them how much you love them." She said with mock innocence.

"So bribe them then?" He smirked.

Dakota laughed.

"Yes, but don't let on that I told you." Dakota warned playfully.

The siblings talked for a few more minutes before Jack went to get himself some breakfast.

=

Grace moved around the kitchen making herself some breakfast before she actually got sick. You see, nausea had set in full force once she had announced her pregnancy to everyone. Not only did she experience nausea but she also had mild cramps. The cramps were something she experienced in her pregnancy with Ryleigh but obviously because it had been so many years, the woman had forgotten just how annoying all the pregnancy symptoms were.

"What has you up so early?" George asked as he sauntered toward his girlfriend sleepily.

"The baby." She replied simply.

George nodded and made himself and Grace some tea, despite her telling him that he didn't have to. Grace made the rest of her food and when it was all ready, she and George sat at the table to eat.

George really wasn't the type to have breakfast but on the days he did eat it, he usually had toast. Grace on the other hand, had made eggs, bacon, sausage and of course pancakes. Not forgetting that all important bowl of fruit on the side. Oh yeah, pregnancy symptoms and cravings had really kicked in.

"You sure you can eat all of that food?" George asked, earning himself a glare from the full mouthed woman beside him.

George chuckled and continued to eat his food before having to get ready and go to work.

=

"Come on kiddo. Let mama sleep." Jack said as he picked Anna up in his arm that wasn't holding an alert Parker.

"I sleep too." Anna whined as she wriggled in her father's grasp, hoping that he'd let her go.

"No, you let mama sleep. You, me and Parker are going out so that mama can sleep and not be disturbed." Jack explained.

The father reached the main floor and placed Anna down.

"Go get your shoes please, sweet pea." The father said.

Anna did as she was asked and Jack walked over to the kitchen counter to write a note for Ryleigh and leave her one of his cards so that she could treat herself to whatever she wanted. He had also booked her an appointment so that she could get her nails done.

Jack knew that bribing his girls wasn't the right thing to do but if it meant that they would forgive him, then he would continue to bribe them for as long as he wanted.

"Otay dada." Anna said, running toward him with her sandals.

"Good girl. Let's go to the car and I'll put your shoes on once I put Parker in her car seat." Jack explained.

Anna eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm taking you and sissy out so that mama can sleep." He said but Anna still looked at him. "I'll take you to the toy store." He offered and Anna jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yay." She cheered, making her father chuckle. Even Parker cracked a small smile, which made Jack chuckle even more. He really did love his girls. They meant the world to him.

"Ok little ones, let's go to the car." Jack said.

Anna ran to the front door and waited for her father to open the door so that she could run outside.

=

Once they got to the toy store, Jack got the stroller out and set it up before getting Parker and Anna out.

"Is ducky all comfy?" Jack asked as he watched Anna place her baby in the very bottom compartment of the stroller.

"Yes dada." Anna replied.

Jack nodded and picked her up and got her all buckled into her seat before heading inside.

As soon as the father stepped foot into the toy warehouse, Anna started kicking her feet with excitement.

Not wanting Parker to wake up from her nap she'd decided to take in the car, Jack unbuckled Anna and took her out. He made it abundantly clear to the toddler that she had to stay beside him and hold his hand.

Anna agreed and together they walked the isles until Jack opened his mouth.

"What toy do you want? Only one though." He said, not realizing that his daughter would soon run off.

"All of dem." Anna replied a-matter-of-factly.

Jack chuckled and shook his head as they continued to walk around.

It didn't take Anna long to spot something, remove her hand from Jack's and run off toward the toy she saw.

Jack had to practically run to keep up with her.

Eventually he got to her and saw that she was holding a ducky. The exact one that was in the bottom compartment of the stroller.

"I have two?" Anna questioned, trying to see if her father would let her get two toys instead of one.

"No honey." Jack said.

"I have two?" Anna tried again.

"No." Jack said firmly.

"Peas?" Anna asked, giving her father her best puppy eyes.

"Anna, I said only one. You need to listen please." Jack warned but Anna ignored him and pulled a ducky from the shelf.

The tot walked over to the stroller and attempted to place the new ducy beside her sister. She wanted her sister to have one as Anna knew what a good friend her ducky was.

"Sissy." Anna said softly as she looked up at her father with a slight sadness in her eyes due to the fact that her father wasn't letting her pick a toy for her baby Parker.

"That's why you wanted two toys?" Jack asked, feeling an overwhelming amount of pride for his daughter's sweet heart.

Anna nodded and rocked back and forth on her feet cutely.

"Her have ducky?" Anna asked with genuine hope in her voice. "Peas?" Anna questioned when her father's silence grew.

"Sure." He answered with a bright smile.

Jack moved the new ducky toy closer to Parker and the baby, who was now awake, smiled at her father.

"Otay, my turn." Anna said as she trudged off to where she had seen the wooden toys when the trio had walked in.

The father walked closely behind his daughter so that he could still see her but also in case she tried to run off again.

Once she reached the toys she was looking for, Anna walked toward the cars. There was one slight problem though, the cars were higher off the ground and Anna was only 2ft and 5.13" tall.

The little girl turned around and looked up at her father. Jack smiled and picked the tot up so that she had a better view.

"Tata dada." Anna said.

"You're welcome, sweet pea." Jack said as he pushed the stroller closer to the shelf.

"Want dem peas." Anna said as her little index finger pointed to a cool looking car set.

"You sure you want the cars?" Jack asked, making sure that Anna truly wanted them.

"Yeah peas." Anna said with an enthusiastic nod.

"Alrighty, kiddo. Let's put them next to your ducky and go and pay for them." Jack said as he took the box off the shelf and put it in the stroller.

The father took the items to the checkout and paid for what Anna had chosen.

=

Meanwhile, Ryleigh had gone downstairs and saw the note and the credit card Jack had left for her. She had a sneaking suspicion that this was Jack's way of guilting her into talking to him again and even if it was, she'd never turn down a chance to use her husband's card and treat herself.

The woman had decided that she would just throw on whatever was comfortable and tie her hair up and however she looked, people were just going to have to deal with it.

After she was all ready, Ryleigh got into her truck and headed to where she knew Jack had booked her nail appointment.

The entire drive there, Ryleigh thought of what else she could buy for herself. She went back and forth between something for herself or something that both her and Jack could enjoy. In the end, she decided to go with something that both her and Jack could enjoy.

Just as she parked at the nail place, Jack called her.

"May I help you Mason?" Ryleigh said with boldness.

"Wow, forget I called then." Jack replied, knowing that she was somewhat teasing.

"What do you want Jackson?" Ryleigh asked.

At that, Jack knew he was still in trouble.

"I just called to say that we're going to McDonalds. Do you want anything?" He inquired.

Ryleigh smiled to herself.

"Double quarter pounder with bacon and cheese. Large fries and to drink I want an large sprite and then maybe a large strawberry triple thick milkshake." Ryleigh replied, making sure to give her request some thought as she spoke.

"You really hate me don't you?" Jack asked, inwardly groaning at what she had asked him to get for her.

"It's only $14.37." Ryleigh said with a shrug.

"You're lucky I love you." He teased.

"Yeah, I love you too." Ryleigh said.

"Want anything else or are you ok with that?" Jack questioned.

"I think that should be good. Enjoy your food. Please give the girls a kiss for me." The woman replied.

"Will do babe." He said before hanging up the phone.

Ryleigh smiled and put her phone in her bag before getting out of her vehicle and walking into the building she was parked in front of.

=

"What do you want Annie?" Jack asked as he sat in the drive through of McDonalds.

"Aprise." Anna said with certainty.

Jack chuckled and nodded.

"Happy meal?" He asked, looking at the little girl through the rear view mirror.

"Peas dada." She replied and went back to looking out the window.

"What do you think Parker should have?" He asked, wanting to see what his oldest would say.

"Too whittle." Anna said, not even bothering to look in her father's direction.

"I see. I suppose Ducky is too small for a treat as well." Jack shrugged.

He pulled forward a little bit and waited for the person in front of him to order their food.

Anna snapped her eyes to her father and smiled.

"Cookie peas." Anna said excitedly.

"How about we get three cookies. One for mama, one for me and one for you and ducky to share." Jack suggested.

Anna nodded and smiled.

"Tata dada." The tot said with a wide toothy grin.

"You're welcome kiddo." He answered, pulling up to the speaker so that he could order everything.

When he was sure that he had asked for everything, he glanced down at the price and saw that the total came to $24.15.

Normally Jack and Ryleigh would try to keep their food from McDonalds under $20 but Jack figured that because of what he'd done, he'd go above and treat his girls.

"Should we go home quickly to put mama's food in the fridge and then go to the park to eat our lunch or should we have a picnic in the backyard?" Jack asked Anna.

"Home." Anna replied.

"Okie dokie." Jack said as he put the signal on to turn in the direction of their house.

=

It had been about an hour since George had left for work and Grace was getting ready for her first ultrasound. She was super excited to see the baby and hopefully hear the heartbeat.

The woman had promised her boyfriend that she would pick him up and they would go to the appointment together.

"Ok. Keys, bag, wallet, water, snack, medical documents." Grace said as she went through everything that she knew she needed for today.

Once she was sure she had everything, Grace rushed to the car with excitement.

Before long, Grace pulled up to the burger place and hurried inside.

"What has you all happy?" George joked.

"We get to see our baby today." Grace beamed, making George chuckle.

"You ready to go then?" The man questioned.

Grace nodded.

"Definitely." She answered cheerfully.

George walked back into the kitchen to wash up and remove his apron.

The couple then went to the doctor's office where the appointment was being held.

"How are you feeling about all of this?" Grace wondered out loud.

"I'd be lying if I told you that I wasn't nervous." George responded with a nervous smile.

"This baby is going to love you. You're going to be an amazing dad." Grace said truthfully as she held George's hand in hers.

=

"Alright kiddo, you all done?" Jack asked Anna as she flopped back on the trampoline.

When they got home and Jack put Ryleigh's food in the fridge, Anna asked if they could sit on the trampoline and eat their food while Parker took her nap upstairs. Jack agreed and that's where they were now. Full and relaxed.

"All done." Anna confirmed as she threw her ducky in the air and giggled when he landed on her face.

"Shall we go in and you can watch a cartoon while dada fixes mama's letter?" Jack asked and Anna nodded and rolled onto her side so that she could sit up.

Once she was sat up, Anna moved over to her father and she threw her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Love dada." She mumbled.

Jack kissed the top of her head and held her close to him.

"Dada loves you too, sweet pea." He replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Ryleigh had returned real quick to grab something she had promised Dakota she would drop off for Katie.

Ryleigh saw the sweet moment and smiled to herself. It was still so nice to see that Anna loved her dada so much and that her dada loved her just as much.

The woman walked back toward the front door before she was seen. She didn't want to disturb the fun morning/after Jack and Anna were having.

=

Back at the doctor's office, Grace and George were watching their baby squirm around on the screen in front of them.

George felt all his worries fade away as soon as he saw the baby. He knew that there were going to be challenges but he also knew that if he needed any help, Ryleigh, Jack, Chase and Dakota would gladly share their knowledge with him. He had full confidence that everything would be ok.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" The ultrasound technician asked.

George and Grace looked at each other with bright smiles before Grace turned toward the other woman.

"Yes please." Grace said. The tech smiled and turned the sound up so that the expectant parents could hear the steady rhythm of their baby's strong and healthy heartbeat.

The sound was better than anything George had ever heard. To him it was the confirmation that he needed to know that he was doing the right thing.

George had always known that he wanted to marry Grace but he had heard that she had gotten married and had a child, George knew that his chances of marrying Grace were over.

When he and Grace had gotten back into contact, those feelings of wanting to marry her returned. He knew he had found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Sure they were both older and kids would probably be out of the question, but that didn't matter to him.

However, when Grace told him that she was pregnant, George knew that this had happened for a reason.

This baby was already loved beyond all comprehension and he couldn't wait to see what traits the little one inherited from him and which ones they got from their mother. The mother that George was so in love with and knew 100% he was going to marry.

"Alright. I'll get the pictures printed off for you and you can pick them up at the front desk." The tech explained, making George jump.

"Thank you." Grace replied.

The woman nodded, stood up and left the room.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out on me." Grace stated softly, letting her hand caress George's cheek gently.

"We're going to be ok." He whispered before kissing her sweetly.

=

Back at the Mason household, Anna had gone down for her nap and Jack took that time to fix the 'R' that had broken earlier in the day.

It took him a little over half an hour to fix it but when he was done, you barely see where certain pieces had broken off. Jack was pleased with how it turned out.

"Jackson, I'm home." Ryleigh called when she walked through the door.

Jack heard her and placed the letter back in its original spot before hurrying down the stairs to see her.

"Slow down, you'll fall if you're not careful." Ryleigh warned.

Jack nodded and sighed, catching his breath.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" The woman asked.

"Maybe because I'm happy to see you." He said casually.

"Right, well. I'm going upstairs to change." Ryleigh said somewhat coldly.

"No kiss or hug?" Jack asked. He knew Ryleigh had to still be upset at him but so much that she would refuse to greet him the way she normally would.

"No. Nice try though." She said as she ascended the stairs tiredly.

Jack nodded sadly to himself and walked into the kitchen to get her food out of the fridge. He wanted to make sure it was ready for her to dig into.

"I could have done that myself you know." Ryleigh said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I just thought I'd have it out and ready so that you could simply enjoy it. Sorry for being helpful." Jack snapped.

"You, helpful? If you wanted to be helpful in the first place, you should have told me that you went to see George and told me that you knew my mother was pregnant. Setting out food isn't going to right your wrong. Neither is fixing the letter up there." Ryleigh snapped back.

Jack looked at her with defeat.

"You're right. I should have told you but I knew how you'd react if I did. I thought I was doing the right thing by respecting your mother's wishes for no one to know until she told George. And by the way, it was Anna who wanted to go and see George, not me." He snarked, throwing the dish towel he was holding to the ground.

He walked out to the backyard and sat down on the porch swing.

"We aren't finished." Ryleigh said as she stepped out of the house.

"Yes, we are." Jack said as he turned back to look at the view in front of him.

"Did you fix that letter because you were trying to bribe me into talking to you again?" Ryleigh asked after a few minutes of silence.

Even though Jack knew that it was a bribe, he could see in his wife's eyes that she still wanted to pick a fight. He decided not to fuel the fire and went for answer B.

"No. I knew how much that letter meant to you, so I fixed it." He responded.

Ryleigh sighed and shook her head.

"Maybe I overreacted a little." She said as she sat next to him on the swing.

Her food was long forgotten by this point.

"A little? Ryleigh, you pretty much chewed the guy to pieces and spat him out. Not to mention how you made your mother feel. You made us all feel like shit." Jack said, standing up from the swing.

"Where are you going?" Ryleigh asked.

"To be alone." He said. Ryleigh sat in her spot and thought about what he had said.

Deep down, she knew Jack was right. She had let her own feelings and emotions get the better of her and essentially created a big mess.

She honestly didn't think about the consequences for her actions until now.

Ryleigh stood up and went inside.

She walked over to where she had left her food and split everything in half. Some for her and some for her husband as a peace offering.

Ryleigh had even made her husband a fresh cup of coffee before heading toward his office where she knew he'd be.

To her annoyance, the door to the office was closed which meant that she would have to awkwardly knock with her foot.

"Go away Ryleigh." Jack called from the other side of the door.

"Please open the door." She whined.

Jack groaned and threw his pencil to the desk.

Ryleigh heard him and swallowed nervously.

"What part of 'alone' do you not understand?" Jack grumbled, ignoring the fact that Ryleigh was standing there with food.

"Look, I'm sorry ok. It's just hard knowing that mom is moving on so quickly." The woman said quietly whilst averting her eyes from Jack's intense glare.

"Ryleigh, you're not the only one finding it hard. How you acted was ridiculous and incredibly childish." He lectured, making Ryleigh look at her feet in shame.

When Ryleigh didn't say anything, mainly because she knew if she looked at him or opened her mouth to speak, she'd start crying.

"If that's all, leave me be." Jack said rigidly as he went to close the door.

"Can you stop getting mad at me. I get it ok. How I acted was stupid but are you really going to keep making me feel guilty?" Ryleigh asked with full defeat in her voice.

Jack could tell that she was on the verge of tears and sighed, softening his features just a little bit.

"You know that food is for you right?" Jack asked and Ryleigh nodded.

"I wanted to share it with you as sort of a peace offering. At least I had hoped I could share it with you." She replied with a slight shrug.

"If I say yes to the food, will you promise me that the next time something happens, you won't fly off the handle. That you will actually act like an adult?" Jack bartered.

"I'll try but what will you do if I forget and fly off the handle again?" Ryeligh asked, genuinely curious.

"Just don't shut me out. We can talk about it when we're in private or whatever." Jack replied.

"Okay." She said.

"Right. You want to see what I've been working on for Anna's room?" Jack questioned, hoping it would make Ryleigh smile.

"I'd love that. Thank you." Ryleigh said as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Jack took the coffee mug from her and walked into his office with her following behind. Ryleigh shut the door and sat the food on his desk.

"Can I kiss you?" Ryleigh asked as she stood in the middle of the room.

Jack chuckled and walked over to where his wife was.

"You never have to ask to kiss me you know. I will always welcome any and all forms of affection from you." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her softly.

Ryleigh looped her arms around Jack's neck and enjoyed the feel of his lips against hers. She had actually missed sleeping next to him the night before. She missed turning over, knowing that he was there. She missed their goodnight kiss. She missed him. He was her home and he always would be, no matter how many fights they had.

"I love you so much and I'm sorry for everything." Ryleigh said after she broke the kiss.

"I love you too. Always." Jack replied, resting his forehead against Ryleigh's.

He closed his eyes and just enjoyed holding her in his arms.

Slowly, Jack began to sway back and forth to a silent melody in his head. Ryleigh let him lead and chuckled when he started humming.

They could have kept dancing if it weren't for the knock on the front door.

"Pretend we aren't here." Ryleigh said quietly.

"Whoever it is, they won't go away." Jack replied as he pulled away.

Ryleigh grumbled and followed her husband to the entryway.

Jack pulled open the door to reveal Grace.

"Hi mom, what can we help you with?" Ryleigh said with a new found cheeriness.

Grace smiled widely.

"I hope it's ok that we just dropped by. We wanted to show you something." Grace replied.

"It's fine. The girls are napping and Jack and I were talking." Ryleigh explained as she let her mother in.

"Thank you honey." Grace said.

"Would you like some tea or something?" Jack asked.

"Tea sounds great, thanks Jack." Grace replied as she and Ryleigh sat at the table.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Ryleigh asked, not thinking anything of it.

Grace smiled and pulled out a picture of the ultrasound, handing it to her daughter.

"Seriously?" Ryleigh said incredulously.

"Pretty neat eh?" Grace asked, not realizing that Ryleigh was upset.

"Neat? How could you?" Ryleigh scoffed, handing the picture back to her mother.

Ryleigh knew that she had promised Jack that she wouldn't flip out again but if anything, the fact that her mother hadn't even told her about the ultrasound, let alone ask her if she wanted to go, hurt her in more ways than one.

"I thought you'd be happy and excited to see the baby." Grace said as tears grew in her eyes.

Jack walked over to the women and saw the looks on their faces.

"What now." Jack whined, having had more than enough with all the drama.

"What now? Really?" Ryleigh said as she stood up and went upstairs.

Grace laid her head on the table and Jack rubbed her back.

"She'll come around." He said, hoping that it would ease the hurt that Grace was feeling.

"I don't think she will." Grace mumbled.

"She promised me that she wouldn't flip out again." Jack admitted and Grace smiled sadly.

"Maybe it's best if we just left." She said.

"We?" Jack asked.

"George is on the phone in the car." Grace replied simply.

"I see." Jack said before stomping could be heard.

"Mama is mean." Anna shouted from the top of the steps. "Her woke me up." She shouted again.

Jack groaned and went upstairs to get Anna.

The father picked her up and took her downstairs to keep her grandmother company while he got her water ready.

"Hi Mi." Anna greeted when she realized her grandmother was beside her.

"Hi sweet girl." Grace asked as she tucked Anna's hair behind her ear.

Anna giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Here you go my darling." Jack said as he placed Anna's cup in front of her.

"Tata dada." Anna replied as she lifted the cup to her mouth and leaned back to chug a bunch of water.

"Slow down Anna." Jack said when the little girl leaned forward and started sputtering.

"I otay." Anna said as she caught her breath.

Ryleigh walked downstairs with Parker in her arms.

"Got anything you want to say to your mother?" Jack asked as he looked at his wife.

"Yes, I do actually." Ryleigh replied as she turned to face her husband.

He raised his brow at her as if to say 'well, tell her already.'

"I know I didn't exactly show any enthusiasm when you announced that you were pregnant but you could have at least told me you had an appointment today. I mean, when I was pregnant with the girls, I made sure to keep you included and even brought you along to them but when it comes to this baby, I don't even get told? That hurts." Ryleigh explained as calmly as she could.

Grace looked at her daughter. She honestly hadn't even thought to ask Ryleigh if she wanted to tag along, so for this, Grace couldn't really say anything.

"You're right, I'm sorry. The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I was too excited to even realize that I should have at least told you." Grace said and Ryleigh nodded.

"Thank you. It may not have seemed like it but I would have actually liked to go, this is my sibling after all." The younger woman admitted, shocking her mother and her husband.

"I see baby peas?" Anna asked as she looked at her grandmother.

"I have a whole bunch of them." Grace said as she pulled them out, not caring that she had pulled other documents out as well.

She picked up a couple more pictures and placed them in front of her granddaughter.

Anna giggled as she pointed to the blob in the picture.

"Wittle." Anna stated.

"The baby is small right now but it will get bigger." Grace explained and smiled brightly once more.

"Is that my birth certificate?" Ryleigh asked, never really having seen the document thoroughly.

"It sure is but I should put it back into my bag before it gets lost." Grace answered a little too quickly for Ryleigh's liking.

Ryligh grabbed it before her mother could and looked at it, wondering what her mother didn't want her to see.

Soon enough, Ryleigh found the reason. Her biological last name was missing.

"Why is my last name missing?" Ryleigh asked.

Jack stood up and took the document from his wife so that he could look as well. Even though he knew David wasn't Ryleigh's real father, he didn't think Ryleigh's last name would be missing.

"I can explain." Grace said nervously.

"I'd start if I were you." Ryleigh warned, causing Jack to close his eyes and prepare for the screaming match that was about to happen.

"It's blank because I didn't know if I should add a last name or not." The woman admitted.

Ryleigh saw red.

"Why not?" Ryleigh asked, eerily calm.

"Because I-" Grace started before Ryleigh handed Parker off to her father.

Jack knew right then that he should take the girls outside but as he moved, Ryleigh turned to look at him.

"Take them upstairs and then get your ass back down here." Ryleigh said and Jack knew not to argue but in this situation he had to.

"Ryleigh, I'm not leaving them on their own." He said calmly.

"Fine." She said.

She took a deep breath to try and release some of the rage she felt.

"Start explaining." Ryleigh said, now looking at her mother.

"David was your real father." Grace said softly and Ryleigh's heart broke. It was like losing him all over again.

"I met your real father at a bar one night. David, Anna, Gabriel and myself had decided to go out for drinks and your father was sitting alone at the bar and the other three dared me to get his phone number. One thing led to another and you were here nine months later." Grace explained as she watched Ryleigh's face fall.

The woman could see the unshed tears in her daughter's eyes and knew she should have told her years ago.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ryleigh asked with a brokenness to her voice that Jack and Grace hadn't heard since David had died.

"I didn't tell you because David and I agreed that he would raise you as his. We wanted to protect you." Grace said as her own tears fell.

"Protect me from what?" Ryleigh questioned.

"Your father was in the military at the time and I just didn't want you to know about him and then lose him." Grace answered.

Ryleigh nodded and scoffed.

"You are something else, you know that? How can you expect me to feel normal now. I feel like my life has been a lie." Ryleigh sobbed.

Jack carefully laid a hand on his wife's shoulder. When she didn't push him away, he knew that she wasn't mad but just severely disappointed.

"Who is my father?" Ryleigh asked and before Grace could answer, George walked through the door.

Jack had texted George and let him know that the door was open for him when his phone call was finished.

"What's happened here?" George asked when he saw both Ryleigh and Grace crying.

"Mama mad an Mi sad." Anna answered softly.

"I see." George responded.

That's when it clicked for Ryleigh. The only person that she knew of that had been in the military was George and she remembered back to the dinner when something was said about George and her mother having known each other beforehand.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Ryleigh shouted, making everyone jump.

Grace knew that Ryleigh had just figured it out.

"What?" Jack inquired.

"Please tell me he knows?" Ryleigh asked her mother, completely ignoring her husband.

Grace shook her head and looked at her hands.

"What is she kidding about?" Jack asked again, hoping to get an answer this time.

"George is Ryleigh's father." Grace admitted.

George stepped back from Grace and Ryleigh scoffed. Hearing her mother say it out loud hurt.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me I had a child?" George shouted.

Ryleigh looked at her husband and he nodded. He took Anna and Parker outside to play while the other three worked their issues out.

"How could I have told you if I didn't know where you were going? By the time that I found out I was pregnant, you were gone and I was on my own with a child I wasn't ready for." Grace finally yelled.

Ryleigh felt as though her heart was being ripped out and pulverized. First she loses a man she thinks is her father, finds out that he isn't and then finds out that her mother didn't want her at first. It was all too much.

"Don't blame me, I offered to give you an address where you could send mail but you turned that down." George spat.

"He's right mom. You robbed us of knowing each other. You robbed me of having A father to walk me down the aisle at my wedding, you robbed me of having a father there when my daughters were born. You robbed us all by doing what you did and truthfully, I don't think I'll ever forgive you for this." Ryleigh said through her tears.

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing." Grace said as she placed her head in her hands and sobbed.

"I'll never have those moments back." Ryleigh said with complete heartbreak.

"Ok, that's enough. I get that you are all hurting but you're scaring the girls with all your screaming so please, either go somewhere else or drop it." Jack yelled as he walked back into the house.

"He's right. Let's go Grace, we'll talk at home." George said and Grace nodded.

He helped his girlfriend compile all that she had pulled out and Ryleigh went upstairs.

She was far too hurt to talk or see anyone else.

=

Later that night when the girls were in bed, Jack held Ryleigh in his arms as she cried for hours on end.


	51. Chapter Fifty.

It had been a few days since Ryleigh had found out that her father had been alive all this time and she still felt extremely betrayed. The woman found it hard to even get out of bed because she felt so exhausted and like life had been knocked out of her.

"Hi mama." Anna said as she climbed up on her parents bed.

"Hi baby." Ryleigh replied as she opened her arms for the toddler to crawl into. Anna cuddled up to her mother and started lazily playing with Ryleigh's hair.

"You kay?" Anna asked quietly.

"Mama's just tired, baby. I'll be ok." Ryleigh replied, kissing her daughter softly before pulling the tot in closer to her body.

"Love mama." Anna said before a big yawn escaped her lips.

"I love you too, my sweet girl." The mother replied.

Both girls fell asleep, completely unaware that Jack was awake and had heard what was being said and saw what was happening.

The father slowly and carefully got up to relieve himself.

When he was done, Parker was wide awake but seemed to know her mother needed sleep, so she just laid there and looked around.

"Hi pretty girl. Did you have a good sleep?" Jack asked after walking over to the bassinet to pick his daughter up.

Parker gave her father what looked like a smile and slightly cooed at him.

"Let's go get some coffee and milk." He said as he situated the little girl in his arms.

=

Meanwhile, George and Grace had decided to go and have breakfast at the burger place for something different.

"How are you feeling?" George asked, putting his own feelings aside for his girlfriend.

"I'm fine but if I'm honest, I'm surprised that you're still talking to me." Grace replied sadly.

George nodded and sighed.

"I'm surprised I am as well." He admitted truthfully.

"So, what now?" The expectant woman asked.

"I really want to know why you kept it from us. From me." He said.

Grace swallowed and tried not to cry. She knew that she had made an enormous mistake and now she realized that she should have said something a long time ago. George saw her shoulders slump and rested his hand on Grace's.

"Tell you what, why don't I cook a nice dinner tonight and we can talk through everything. Maybe think of a way to make it up to Ryleigh." He suggested.

"I don't deserve you at all." Grace answered. George offered the woman a warm smile before taking a drink of his coffee.

=

A few hours later, Ryleigh was going through some photos that she had.

"Both girls have gone down for their naps." Jack said as he walked downstairs.

"Thank you baby." Ryleigh said, not looking up from the picture she was looking at.

"What are you doing?" Jack wondered as he walked over to where his wife was currently sitting.

"I'm um, going through some things to take to George since he's missed out on so much." She responded, shocking her husband.

"When are you going to take them to him because I can go with you if you'd like me to." He offered, making Ryleigh smile.

"Before I answer that, I just want you to know that I'm so grateful for you. I know I've been a bit of a bitch lately and that you've been mom and dad to the girls. It's meant a lot to me." Ryleigh said. Jack smiled and went around to where she was.

"Give me a hug." He said as he held his hand out for her. Ryleigh smirked and stood up.

"I love you so much Jacks." The woman whispered. Instead of answering her, Jack leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Ryleigh's arms went around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer.

Jack was the one to break the kiss and rest his forehead against Ryleigh's with his eyes remaining closed.

"Want me to go with you?" Jack questioned. Ryleigh smiled warmly and pecked his lips.

"I think this is something I need to do myself but thank you." Ryleigh responded.

=

By the time that Ryleigh arrived at the burger place, the lunch rush was in full swing. She wanted to kick herself for going out at lunchtime but if she had gone any earlier, she would have chickened out.

"Can I help you honey?" A woman asked.

"I'm here to see George." Ryleigh replied shyly.

"What's your name?" She asked. Ryleigh shifted in her spot.

"Just tell him that someone is here to see him and that it's important." Ryleigh replied. The woman nodded and walked into the kitchen in search of her boss.

While she waited, Ryleigh looked around at the interior of the building and smiled to herself. Even though she didn't really know George's past, she felt really proud of him for coming here and opening up a place like this.

"Sorry to keep you wa- Ryleigh?" George questioned with slight confusion. Ryleigh smiled genuinely and shrugged.

"Do you have a minute? I wanted to give you something." She inquired. George nodded and walked toward a now empty table.

"Ok look, I know my behaviour the past few weeks have been less than polite and I wanted to apologize for it. I did promise to try but finding out that you're my fa- that you're who you are, it threw me off and I felt like I had just had my dad ripped away from me again." Ryleigh explained. George listened intently to everything she had to say.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about a lot of things recently and I don't know if mom has given you anything in regards to me growing up so I thought I'd put things into a box for you to have. That way you can see me growing up, kind of." Ryleigh continued as she pushed the box nervously toward the man in front of her.

"Thank you for this. Your mom's been a bit, shall we say hormonal and can't really talk without crying." George answered. Ryleigh nodded and hung her head.

"I've made a mess of things haven't I?" She asked, feeling ashamed of her actions. George shook his head and laid his hand on hers.

"No, you haven't. Yes things have been done backwards and haven't been pleasant but if you're willing to, I'd love to get to know you as my daughter." George spoke softly and tenderly. Ryleigh gave him a small smile and held his hand tighter.

"I'd like that." She said. They stayed and talked for a few more minutes before George had to get back to work.

=

"We've got everything, fuck off already." Ryleigh said as she took Katie out of her car seat. Joshua on the other hand ran straight for where Anna and Jack sat playing with the new race track Anna had been given by George and her mother.

"Alright bossy, we're going." Dakota teased, playfully rolling her eyes at her sister-in-law.

Chase and Dakota bid their kids goodbye before heading out for the night on their date night specially organized by Chase to show Dakota just how in love with her he still was and how proud of her he was for going through another birth, knowing how much labor and birth hurts her.

"So, you want to tell me where we are going?" Dakota asked as Chase drove down a familiar road. Chase shrugged.

"Not really because it's a surprise." He replied with a hint of cheek in his tone.

"You know I hate surprises." She grumbled. Chase chuckled and continued driving.

When they pulled up to the converted barn, Dakota rolled her eyes. Chase simply got out of the truck and walked around to her side so that he could help her out.

"Right, I want you to close your eyes and keep them shut. Can you do that for me?" Chase asked with seriousness in his voice. Dakota reluctantly nodded and did as he had asked of her.

Chase led her to where he had set everything up for their special night. He had transformed part of the horse stables so that they could still be under the stars but away from the snow that blanketed the ground. Chase had even found a way to incorporate Dakota's desire of stargazing while laying in a truck bed.

You see, one of Carol's friends had a son who had just converted a barn into a guest house and he was more than happy to let Chase use it for their date night. Chase knew that this was going to knock his wife's socks off.

"Ok. Open." He said once he had Dakota where he wanted her. Dakota opened her eyes and gasped.

"When in the fuck did you do this?" The woman questioned.

"When you took the kids Christmas shopping this afternoon. Mam's friend has a son who recently converted this into a guest house and he was kind enough to let me organize this for us to enjoy tonight and into tomorrow." He admitted. Dakota smiled brightly and threw her arms around his neck in a grateful hug.

"I love you so much." She said before breaking their embrace.

"I love you too. Shall we go inside?" He asked, earning an enthusiastic nod from the woman beside him.

=

Back at Grace's, her and George were sitting down to eat the meal he had cooked for them. Grace still felt so ashamed of herself and so bad for letting her daughter and boyfriend down.

"Don't look so glum. It's ok now." George told her softly. Grace looked at him and smiled sadly.

"I know, I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt you both. I was just scared that if I told either of you the truth, you'd never speak to me again and I couldn't bear that." Grace rambled. George smiled at her adoringly.

"While we didn't appreciate being lied to and kept apart for so long, Ryleigh and I have decided to move forward and get to know each other properly." George explained. Grace looked at him with confusion.

"H-how?" She stuttered.

"Ryleigh came to see me today. She had a box of things from her childhood with her. She wasn't sure if you had shown me anything and thought that maybe I'd like to see what she looked like as she grew up." He explained before taking a drink from his cup.

"I didn't think she'd talk to either of us again but I'm glad that she grew the courage to see you today. I know that it must have been hard for her." Grace replied.

"She was certainly shy but in the end, we both agreed that we'd try and put this behind us and move on. I also told her that when she's ready to, you'd appreciate a phone call. Ryleigh agreed to it." He spoke. Grace smiled happily this time.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you're in my life again and that we get to do this all over again. Except we already have one child and another on the way. How insane is that." Grace admitted giddily.

"Two kids, shit." George teased, making Grace laugh.

They continued to talk while they ate and by the end of their meal, both adults were extremely happy and for the first time in a while, Grace wasn't at all upset or ashamed in herself. She knew that everything was going to be ok.

=

Heading back over to the barn conversion and things were beginning to heat up. Chase had Dakota pinned to their truck themed bed while he took his time with marking her neck and driving her body wild with sparks of erotic electricity.

"Enough with the teasing. I need you inside me already." Dakota said breathlessly. Chase smirked against her skin before nipping at her jugular, making her body arch into him. He knew that Dakota was well and truly ready for him but with the way that she was reacting to his teasing made him want to see just how far he could push her before she'd break.

Without warning, Chase slammed into her and Dakota cried out as waves of pleasure washed over her in an almost orgamsm. Chase stilled himself as he too almost came.

"Don't clench." He warned softly. Dakota looked up at him and bit her lower lip as Chase began to move within her.

"Oh fuck." Dakota moaned as Chase managed to bite her nipple.

It didn't take long before Dakota was pleading with him to let her cum but he wouldn't listen to her pleas. He stopped his movements and smirked down at her.

"You're not cumming until I say that you can." He warned. Dakota looked at him and the only thing she could think of that would make him allow her to let go was to call him sir, so that's what she did.

Unfortunately for her, it didn't work. Chase had previously prepared himself for the fact that she may try to get away with cumming without permission and that she had been begging, he was glad that he did prepare.

"Please baby, it's hurting me." Dakota whined and by the look in her eye, Chase knew that she was telling the truth.

He sped up his movements and soon enough they were screaming each other's names at the tops of their lungs.

"Fuck me that was the best sex we've had in how long?" Dakota panted as she looked up through the skylight to see the stars twinkling in the night sky above them.

"Good surprise?" Chase asked, ignoring her question.

"The best." She replied as she cuddled into him. Her head resting on his chest as she listened to the rhythmic melody of his heartbeat.

"What about the stargazing and the truck bed?" Chase asked again, knowing that Dakota would giggle at the thought.

"I'm surprised that you even heard me with the fantasy. You were so wrapped up in playing with Joshua while watching that tv show. I thought I was talking to a brick wall." Dakota admitted.

"I'll always hear you." He replied. Dakota looked at him through her lashes before leaning up to kiss him.

"Rest now my love, we don't leave yet and you'll need your strength." The man said, both of them closing their eyes for a little rest before the second, third, fourth etc round. They had all night and there was no limit on what could happen within that time.


	52. Chapter Fifty One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be wrapping up this story soon. It's taking too long and it's just not fun anymore. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

With a fresh blanket of sparkling snow on the ground and the smell of freshly baked goods wafting through the air as the sound of the most vintage classic festive music filled every room in the house, Christmas had finally arrived. What made this season even better was the fact that the kids were old enough to understand the excitement that surrounded this time of year and they were old enough to partake in the most precious of family traditions. The other fact was that Grace was in a happy relationship and expecting a baby with the man that had originally captured her heart.

Jack and Ryleigh were rushing around the house trying to get it ready for their guests. The couple were told that they were hosting Christmas day while Chase and Dakota had hosted Christmas Eve breakfast followed by Christmas Eve dinner that had been hosted by George and Grace. It was the most stressful thing ever, especially when you had a toddler and a four month old to chase after.

"Anna, get down from there." Ryleigh snapped as she loaded the dishwasher. Anna had taken to climbing on things and getting into every nook and cranny in the house. The toddler was entering the trying years and boy was that difficult. Ryleigh had to stop breastfeeding because of this.

"Meanie." Anna replied. Jack heard this from where he was changing Parker's diaper. He walked into the kitchen where his wife and oldest were.

"Don't be sassy thank you. You need to listen to your mother and if you don't, you'll be placed on the naughty step." Jack warned. Anna ignored this and stuck her tongue out at him in defiance.

"Step, now." Both Jack and Ryleigh said in unison. Anna's bottom lip jutted out and she proceeded to let out a shrill cry. Jack handed Parker to Ryleigh and hauled his oldest to the staircase.

"You sit here and think about listening to mommy." Jack told her.

"Sorry." Anna tried but Jack wasn't having it. She knew better and she still had the audacity to disobey them and give them cheek. Jack walked away to put Parker down for her nap.

=

A couple hours later, Ryleigh had gone to her hair appointment. Since getting her haircut a few months ago and dying it blonde, she found that she and Jack had been more....active. She had talked to him about changing up the colour again and going for a more mermaidy look. He was all for it, claiming that it would be fun to incorporate it into their 'alone time'. Ryleigh chuckled and left the house with excitement for this new style.

"Right, let's wash this out and then style this hair." The stylist told Ryleigh.

Ryleigh got comfortable in the chair and enjoyed the feeling of having her hair washed. She could get used to this feeling. She closed her eyes and remembered Jack's reaction to her short blonde hair.

It was the night that George and her mother offered to watch the girls while she and Jack went out. Ryleigh still remembered the feel of Jack's skin against hers. The way their bodies moved together as one. The way their moans filled the air as Jack brought them closer to their orgasms. That night was more magical than all the other times that they'd been together. Jack always made sure that she was comfortable and always put her needs before his own. He knew that she had been nervous about having sex too early after having Parker.

She could also recall telling Jack that she didn't want anything between her and Jack. That may have been frowned upon but they didn't care, they just wanted each other and by gosh did it feel heavenly. Of course when they got home, Jack was caught with a hickey on his neck which gave them away but there again they didn't care.

"This turned out really well." The stylist spoke, pulling Ryleigh from her daydreaming. Ryleigh cleared her throat and blushed.

"Holy shit." Was all that Ryleigh could say. She was so in love with her hair and she knew that Jack would be as well. She then thought about Anna's possible reaction and she giggled to herself. The stylist smiled and got to work on getting Ryleigh's hair dried and styled.

Once the appointment was over, Ryleigh made her way back home and prayed that her family would love her hair as much as she did.

=

"Honey, I'm home." Ryleigh teased, making her husband chuckle.

"How was it?" Jack asked as he checked on the food in the oven. Ryleigh walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It was good. I really enjoyed it." She replied. Jack smiled and turned in her arms. His smile faded and he just stared at her. Ryleigh couldn't tell if it was a good stare or a bad one. Seeing the happiness in her eyes begin to fade, he dipped her and kissed her deeply. Ryleigh tightened her grip around his neck and squealed when he stood her upright.

"That good?" Ryleigh asked with 'the' tone. Jack nodded slowly.

"I think you better leave before my wife gets home." He joked. Ryleigh chuckled and kissed his lips again. This time their kisses led to a little make out session in the kitchen. It really didn't last that long because Anna, who had been playing in the living room, walked into the room. She immediately wriggled her way between her parents. She still hated it when Ryleigh would kiss her daddy.

"Why can't I kiss mommy?" Jack asked the frowning toddler.

"Not mama." She replied, not realizing that it was her mom that Jack was kissing.

"It's me sweet girl." Ryleigh said, earning herself the most hate filled stare from the little girl. Ryleigh smiled and Anna's face softened. It had to be her mama.

"Why don't you go and get yourself and Parker ready and I'll tend to this monkey." Jack suggested.

=

George and Grace were the first to arrive at the lake house. They were excited to see the Mason family again as it had been awhile.

"Mi." Anna squealed when Jack opened the door.

"My goodness, don't you girls look beautiful." Grace replied, seeing Anna in the outfit that Jack fought to get her in and Parker in the outfit Ryleigh had dressed her in.

"You should see Ryleigh." Jack commented, making Grace laugh. Anna held her arms up for the woman to pick her up but due to the scare with the baby she had a few weeks prior, she had to decline. Anna wasn't impressed as she loved her Mi cuddles.

Jack showed their guests in and then went to the kitchen to get them all some drinks. He was excited for Christmas as he always was but this year was extra special because he and Ryleigh knew that George had an extra special gift for Grace.

"Tata dada." Anna replied when he handed her a sippy cup filled with apple black current juice.

"You're welcome honey." He replied as he walked back to the kitchen with the tray. While he was gone, Anna toddled toward George and attempted to climb onto his lap. George chuckled and helped her up. She leaned back against him and drank her juice.

=

"Sorry for taking so long." Ryleigh told her husband as she walked into the kitchen, hoping that she hadn't been spotted. Jack looked up at her and smiled.

"You look stunning." Jack complimented, making Ryleigh giggle. She placed her lips on his gently. He welcomed the feel of her lips on his.

"You don't look too bad yourself." Ryleigh replied as she pulled away, tugging on his tie a little bit. Jack blushed. Ryleigh and Jack talked for a couple minutes before Parker started fussing in her rocker.

When Ryleigh walked into the room, Grace and George stopped and their jaws hit the ground.

"Your hair!" Grace gasped. Ryleigh shrugged and pat Parker's back to calm her.

"Do you like it?" Ryleigh asked.

"I love it. It really suits you." George said, making his daughter smile. Grace on the other hand wasn't so sure. She could get behind the short blonde hair but this was a whole new ball game.

"Oh my god, your hair." Dakota said, making everyone in the living room jump. Ryleigh turned around and smiled cheekily.

"You look really hot." Dakota continued. Ryleigh hugged her sister-in-law.

"Thank you." She replied.

=

After dinner had been consumed, everyone gathered around the tree and watched as the kids tore into their gifts first.

Anna got some new toys for her play corner and some new clothes for her special little clothes rack. Jack had redone her room and the little girl adored it. She squealed when she saw it and wouldn't stop running around and picking anything and everything up. It was her safe place and somewhere that she'd spend her whole life in if she was allowed. Her reaction to the remodel made Jack feel like he'd done a good job.

Joshua got some new toys as well and because he was so into reading about horses, he'd also gotten some new books.

The two baby girls got some new clothes, books and fun bath toys as they were getting to the age that bath time needed more colour and fun.

"What do you say?" Dakota asked her son and niece, knowing that most of the gifts came from her brother, Ryleigh, George and Grace. Joshua and Anna looked up and gave the other adults their best cheesy grins.

"Tank oo." The youngins said in unison. A series of smiles greeted them in reply.

"Are there any gifts for us?" Chase teased.

"Of course there are but not as many as what the kids got." Jack explained. Chase chuckled.

"Who wants to go first?" Ryleigh asked.

"Me!" Dakota cheered. The others laughed and Jack handed his sister the gift he'd made for her.

"It's big but light." The woman noted. Jack nodded and waited in anticipation for her to open it and see what it was.

Dakota ripped into it excitedly and as soon as her eyes landed on what it was, she welled up with tears and immediately stood and threw her arms around his neck in a thankful hug. Jack had taken the time to create a painting for her of their parents holding Joshua and Katie in their arms. It was if they had sat for him and Dakota could not be more grateful for the sentiment her brother had poured into it. It was perfect and she was going to cherish it for years to come.

"That's beautiful Jackson." Grace complimented.

"Thanks." He answered.

The next couple gifts were handed out and were just as well received as Dakota's gift was. Last up was George's gift for Grace and he was extremely nervous now. He looked to his daughter for support. Ryleigh gave him a slight nod and a smile.

George stood up and got down on one knee, taking Grace's hands in his.

"Oh my god." Dakota said. George did his best to ignore her comment and continue with what he wanted to do.

"Grace, You make me so happy and I'm so glad that you decided to give me a second chance. You gave me a daughter and given me a family that I never thought I'd have. I couldn't imagine having children with or marrying anyone else. Will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" George asked nervously.

Grace looked around the room. She had no idea what to say. I mean, she really loved George but after having been married already and thinking she'd never get married again, she was worried. Her eyes landed on Ryleigh. She didn't know what Ryleigh do or say. She didn't want to upset Ryleigh.

"It's ok mom." Ryleigh mouthed. Grace smiled and turned to face the man on his knee.

"Yes." She answered him. The pair giggled and kissed each other. The kids weren't paying attention to what was going on because they were playing with Anna's new cars that she had gotten. Chase, Dakota, Ryleigh and Jack all chuckled and waited to congratulate the couple on their engagement.


End file.
